


Anchor

by TAW102



Series: PhotographAu [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 124,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAW102/pseuds/TAW102
Summary: El chico adicto al café y las fotografías ha muerto... Y un hombre ha resucitado con la responsabilidad de salvar aquello que es más importante, su familia.El mundo que Tim dejó atrás se transformó en la peor pesadilla de su mentor.Damian ha continuado con el legado de su abuelo, cometiendo innumerables atrocidades que le concedieron títulos como "Rey", "Demonio" o "Serpiente"Ahora, en nombre del amor fraternal que Tim siente por su hermanito menor, deberá hacer lo que sea necesario para detenerlo y rescatar lo que queda de su familia, pero sobre todo, proteger aquella ancla de esperanza a la que llama "hijo".¿Podremos ver un final feliz esta vez?Aclaro que la gran mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen.Precuela: I Photograph (Terminada)Secuela: III Rollercoaster (En emisión)(En Wattpad puedes encontrar la obra completa. Me estoy mudando de plataforma, así que ten un poco de paciencia :D)
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Garth, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim drake/Jason Todd/ Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: PhotographAu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129184





	1. Renacimiento

_**"Esta esperanza, la tenemos como un ancla del alma, una esperanza segura y firme para nuestra vida..."**_

_**Hebreos 6:19** _

Abrí los ojos.

Ahí volvemos a empezar, el líquido verdoso a mi alrededor me dificultaba ver claramente, tenía un terrible dolor en la garganta, lleve mis manos a ella y lo sentí, un tuvo que me estaba dando oxígeno, no sería prudente quitármelo, extendí los brazos para intentar nadar, tope con el cristal que me mantenía ahí dentro, poco a poco el nivel del agua fue bajando y el gran contenedor en el que estaba se abrió abruptamente, dejándome caer al piso helado y blanco.

Mis músculos estaban entumidos, me costó mucho esfuerzo ponerme de pie, ahora podía ver mejor, era una especie de laboratorio, divisé una bata blanca y me la puse encima ya que lo único que tenía puesto era una especie de traje de baño, no podía recordar lo que había pasado, solo que mi nombre es Tim Drake, tengo 21 años y... Eso era todo, las luces se apagaron, luego una pantalla en la pared se encendió y apareció una frase: "No hay mucho tiempo" Luego mostró lo que parecían los planos del lugar en el que me encontraba y una línea roja que supuse seria la ruta que debía seguir, lo memoricé al instante sin problemas.

Asome la cabeza por la puerta que supuse seria la salida, al no ver a nadie, seguí la ruta que se me mostro antes, llegue a una habitación que estaba llena de ropa negra, me parecía familiar, repentinamente me atacaron imágenes mentales de un hombre medio oriental de ropas verdes y sus seguidores que usaban ese mismo uniforme, sostuve mi cabeza por el dolor, una vez me repuse, tome un muda y me la puse, cubriendo mi rostro para pasar desapercibido, no tenía mucha idea de porque hacia las cosas, solo que un fuerte instinto me decía que tenía que hacerlas.

Seguí mi camino despacio, no estaba listo para correr, una puerta se abrió cuando iba pasando por uno de los pasillos, no lo entendí, eso no estaba en la imagen que me mostraron antes, mi curiosidad me ganó.

Entre y en el centro de la habitación había una capsula parecida a la que acababa de abandonar, pero unas 3 veces más pequeña, dentro había un bebé dormido en posición fetal, me acerque para verlo mejor, toque el cristal y el proceso se repitió, el líquido, que en este caso espeso y casi amarillento se drenó y se abrió, él bebe comenzó a llorar fuertemente, lo cargue y mecí para que dejara de llorar, de alguna manera se calmó después de unos minutos.

Llamo mi atención una etiqueta bajo la pequeña capsula

"Donadores de ADN:

-Timothy J. Drake

-Damián Wayne"

Damián, nuevamente esas imágenes se esparcieron por mi cabeza, un chico de tes ligeramente bronceada y ojos verdes acariciando un gato negro y a su lado un perro de orejas puntiagudas.

Envolví al recién nacido en una capa negra que venía con mi atuendo y seguí caminando a la salida, ahí encontré una motocicleta, subí a ella con la intención de cortar algunos cables para arrancarla, pero esta se encendió sola.

En la pantalla del vehículo se me mostro otro mensaje "Se acabó el tiempo, estas solo" y finalmente apareció un mapa de del sur de arabía y ahí un punto rojo brillo, deduje que sería mi ubicación actual, una línea punteada señalo a otro punto azul al oeste, ahí debía ir, até la bebé a mi espalda para no dejarlo caer durante el camino y como si lo hubiese hecho un millón de veces antes, dirigí la moto a toda velocidad a aquel punto azul.

Conduje casi toda la noche hasta ahí, era una ciudad que vigilada por grandes naves de combate que alumbraban las calles, había gente gritando y corriendo a la par de los sonidos de disparos y soldados vestidos de la misma forma que yo, me colé por las calles y logré entrar a una casa, donde afortunadamente conseguí más ropa, me cubrí la cara y escondí el uniforme negro que llevaba.

Justo a tiempo antes de que un grupo de 3 soldados apareciera tirando la puerta y apuntándome con sus armas, levante las manos en señal de que me rendía, él bebé comenzó a llorar.

\- ¿Es suyo? -Preguntó uno de ellos señalándolo con el arma.

-S-si -Respondí nervioso.

-Tenemos a un hombre joven con un bebé -Habló otro pegando su comunicador a la oreja -Toma a tu hijo y camina -Dijo sin dejar de apuntarme, me llevaron al interior de una de esas naves de guerra, allí estaban enviando a muchas de las personas que supuse habitaban la ciudad, en su mayoría mujeres y niños, ahí dentro los soldados organizaron a la gente para que formaran filas y comenzaron a repartir mantas y comida.

-No hay nada que podamos darte para un bebé tan pequeño -Dijo un soldado al ver al bebé que llevaba conmigo y darme una ración de comida y agua.

Demonios, no tenía manera de alimentarlo y si no hacía algo rápido, enfermaría o moriría de hambre, me senté en el suelo esperando ver alguna solución.

A mi lado una mujer sentada con su propio bebe, comenzó a amamantarlo.

-Disculpe -Ella me miró asustada -Mi... Mi hijo ... -No sabía de qué otra manera decirlo.

-Está bien, pero quiero la mitad de su ración -Era justo.

Estuve cerca de esa mujer los siguientes 3 días, algunos de los otros "pasajeros" que venían con nosotros llegaron a creer que se trataba de mi esposa.

\- ¿A dónde nos llevan? -Me aventuré a preguntar una vez le tuve más confianza y muchas de mis memorias ya habían comenzado a volver.

-A tierra libre -Respondió -No eres de aquí ¿verdad?

-No, solo estaba de paso ¿Por qué los expulsaron de sus tierras?

-Nuestra ciudad apoyaba a la Resistencia y eso va contra la ley del Demonio Serpiente, se suponía que estábamos bajo su dominio, ahora nos llevan fuera -Dijo al borde de las lágrimas -Mi amado esposo... Él se hace llamar piadoso, pero mi hija no conocerá a su padre porque se unió a la resistencia en busca de un mundo donde ella tuviera libertad.

\- ¿Quién?

-Damián Al Gul -Oh no

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "libertad"?

-Seleccionan a los niños cuando cumplen 5 para llevarlos a su fortaleza y los entrenan para convertirlos en sus soldados, por eso tiene tantos -Dijo susurrando cuando uno de los soldados paso cerca de nosotros.

Esto estaba peor de lo que creí.

Al fin llegamos a la llamada tierra libre, los hombres nos dejaron ahí a mitad de lo que parecían las ruinas de una ciudad, por su aspecto, yo diría que tenía unas 4 décadas deshabitada.

-Mañana me iré al norte con todos los demás, dicen hay una comunidad que acepta a las personas como nosotros, ven conmigo, Alvin -La mujer llego a tomarme algo de cariño, tuve que darle un nombre falso por una extraña paranoia.

-Tengo esta noche para pensarlo -Le respondí.

Tenía un último recuerdo que podía servir, mi última esperanza en este mundo desconocido.

Encontré un radio más o menos funcional entre los escombros, trabajé toda la noche y logré hacer que funcionara, aun recordaba la frecuencia que debía usar.

-Hablo a la librería La Hacienda ¿Alguien me copia? -Los últimos tres días no había dormido ni comido bien, mi cabeza me dolía y me sentía cansado, pasó un largo rato y no tuve respuesta.

-Librería La Hacienda lo copia, señor -Escuche la voz de una mujer.

-Quiero adquirir la primera edición de El regreso a casa de la editorial Petirrojo -Dije con renovado ánimo.

-Su petición está en proceso, por favor espere con la señal encendida mientras obtenemos su dirección.

Ya solo era cuestión de esperar, tomé al pequeño que traje de aquel lugar y me senté sobre una piedra a esperar.

Pasaron un par de horas y el cansancio me estaba venciendo, una gran luz se hizo presente desde el cielo, una pequeña nave descendió y perdí el conocimiento.

Tuve un sueño, era tan claro que más bien parecían recuerdos, un joven de hermosa sonrisa, ojos color turquesa, pronunciaba mi nombre con cariño y me abrazaba tan fuerte, era como si yo fuera aquello que lo mantenía seguro, fue tan real que en mis manos aún quedaba la sensación de haber acariciado su cabello sedoso.

-Jason...

Desperté por los rayos del sol, alcance a escuchar una melodía conocida.

-Rebel Beat -Susurre, me incorpore y estaba sobre una mullida cama, por la ventana entraba brisa fresca.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Tim

\- ¿Julieta? -Pregunté más despierto -No, eso no es posible -Entre en una crisis -Yo te vi morir, tu cuerpo se consumió en lava ardiente -Recordé.

-Hay mucho que debo contarte -Dijo con una expresión melancólica -Talia llevaba consigo una especie de capsula hecha de nano robots, al parecer en caso de que necesitase salvar su cuerpo para ser resucitada posteriormente, mientras caíamos, soltó la espada de su abdomen y me metió en esa capsula, salvo mi cuerpo. Los míos lo encontraron poco tiempo después y lo trajeron de regreso aquí -Escuchaba con atención la historia.

\- ¿Por qué? Ellos debían dejarte en paz ¿Por qué te trajeron de regreso? -Mis gritos despertaron al pequeño que hasta ahora no había notado que dormía en una cuna a lado de mi cama, ella fue hasta él y lo cargo para mecerlo.

-Hace 5 años, el Demonio Serpiente, el ultimo Al Gul, estuvo a punto de descubrirnos, mis hermanos, Dan, Ana y Rick se sacrificaron para salvarnos -Dijo con tristeza -Ellos se convirtieron en los ancianos de la ciudad, desviaron la atención del enemigo a otro lugar muy lejos de aquí y le dijeron a los hombres de La liga de la Justicia que destruirían todo antes de entregarlo, así que dentro de una caverna vacía, soltaron una bomba que destruyó todo a 1 kilómetro a la redonda, es por ello que ya no nos buscan más.

\- ¿Ancianos? Pero si ellos...

-Tim... Han pasado 50 años desde... Desde que moriste -Me quede helado al escuchar eso, ahora todo ya había vuelto, me recordaba desangrándome en el suelo en los brazos de Conner después de haber enviado a Darkseid a la Zona Fantasma, el desgraciado había alcanzado a darme con sus rayos omega -Después de eso, los novatos se quedaron sin guía, no sabían que hacer y el único guerrero caído que quedaba en condiciones de ser resucitado... Era yo -Ahora lo entendía -Anoche... Fui a la vieja zona de comunicaciones, para desconectarla permanentemente, la única persona con vida que sabía de ella, hasta donde sabia era yo, no tenía cazo seguir exponiéndonos, pero escuché tu llamada, no reconocí tu vos hasta que dijiste Petirrojo -Sonrió.

-Tuve mucha suerte -Dije cayendo en la cama de nuevo.

-Yo diría que el destino te trajo de regreso por una razón, tal vez por él -Dijo mirando sonriente al bebé -Es tan lindo, tiene tus ojos -Dijo ella.

\- ¿Cómo...?

-Hice una prueba de ADN, me pareció raro que vinieras con un acompañante... Finalmente ¿quién fue la afortunada?

-Al parecer... - ¿Podía confiar en ella? -Es un niño engendrado con la mitad de mi ADN y... El de Damián -Tenía que dar un salto de fe.

Ella se congeló al escucharlo, miro a la criatura y después de unos segundos sonrió.

-Un hijo de Tim, es un hijo para mí -Respondió -No importa de quien más sea, pero deberíamos esconder el origen de su otra sangre, al menos por ahora -Me sentía feliz de tenerla cerca.

-Escape de un laboratorio a la mitad de Arabia, pero recibí ayuda -Confesé -Alguien intervino los sistemas del lugar y me guio hasta salir de los dominios de Damián -Ella pensó por unos segundos.

-No, no fuimos nosotros, la red del régimen es muy sofisticada y segura, el único que conozco que podría hacerlo está aquí frente a mi tendido en una cama.

-No... Hay alguien más que hubiera podido -Dije recordando a aquella persona.

Julieta me presto todo el equipo que necesitaba para hacer mi investigación, me tomo bastantes horas, pero al final mis sospechas eran ciertas.

-La señal de los equipos que usó, rebotan por todas partes y sin ningún patrón aparente, pero esto ya lo había visto -Dije levantándome del escritorio en el que había estado trabajando -Necesitare que me prestes uno de tus aviones -Le dije.

-Por supuesto, pero no iras solo -La mire fijamente -Es un mundo muy diferente Tim, cuando te fuiste, dejaste atrás a la humanidad a salvo y a un Damián con esperanza de convertirse en un héroe tan grande como su padre, este mundo es más hostil de lo que te imaginas y hasta que no considere que lo tienes claro, iré contigo.

-Pues vamos entonces a Gótica -Le anuncie nuestro destino.

Estuvo muy callada durante el viaje hasta que sobrevolamos nuestro destino, me levante mi asiento para ver la ciudad que me vio nacer pulverizada y en ruinas.

-Debí decírtelo antes, Damian soltó una bomba de protones hace 45 años para eliminar a un enemigo conocido como Brainiac, salvo al mundo, pero también asesino a todos los ciudadanos.

-Dami... No puede ser -Era demasiado, no podía creerlo, era imposible que nuestro Robin hubiera sido el causante de tanta masacre.


	2. ¿Qué pasó?

Llegamos a la que habría sido la casa de alguien que fue miembro de la Bati-familia. Bajamos y rebusque entre los escombros, había un túnel debajo del que imaginé habría sido el garaje, ambos entramos sigilosamente.

Dentro había un sin número de computadoras, servidores y toda clase de instrumentos informáticos.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras -La voz de una anciana, volteé a verla, una mujer mayor en una silla que flotaba sobre el suelo y traía una bandeja con tres tazas con aroma a café -Hice tu favorito.

\- ¿Barbara? -Pregunté.

-Te esperaba ayer, tuve que tirar el café que sobraba -Me ofreció una taza, la cual tomé y la otra para Julieta.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? -Le pregunté.

-Todo, Tim, pero empecemos por el día en que nos dejaste.

"Damián convenció a Jason de que debían traerte de vuelta, pero Bruce siempre estaba un kilómetro adelante, dejo tu cuerpo a mi cuidado para que jamás te encontrara, quería que te dejaran descansar en paz, siempre dijo que en ti cargo más peso del que alguna vez puso en los demás.

Y así lo hice, me fui de la ciudad y deje tus restos debajo de mi casa en Ciudad Central... Damián se desvió, cuando Bruce se negó a permitir que te resucitaran el regresó a la liga de los asesinos y ahí se hizo de gran poder, sin embargo, cuando Brainiac atacó, Bruce y toda la liga de la Justicia murieron intentando vencerlo, él vino como la última esperanza y nos salvó a todos, de ahí en adelante, las Naciones Unidas lo nombraron el guardián de la humanidad, poco a poco se hizo de más y más poder político hasta que formo su propio régimen conquistando todo el este del planeta, excepto por América, donde los metahumanos y forajidos que sobrevivieron, le impidieron avanzar.

Se presentó como la salvación para todos en una época de hambre, desorden político y social, se ganó el amor de muchas personas.

Se enfermó de poder, se enteró de que yo tenía tu cuerpo, mientras no estaba en casa, el personalmente vino, mató a mi esposo e hija..."

Ella comenzó a llorar.

-Robó tus restos y se fue... Lo último que me dijo fue "Tú me quitaste la oportunidad de recuperar a mi familia, te devuelvo el favor"

Fui hasta ella para abrazarla, lo que había vivido era un auténtico infierno.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano te resucitaría, solo tuve que esperar a que su gente descubriera la forma de imitar la ingeniería genética de CADMUS para hacer realidad el sueño de su familia -El niño -Te eligió para mejorar su casta, te revivió hace nueve meses, los mismos que tarde en planear tu escapé, solo espero que no haya logrado su cometido -Por ahora era mejor que no supiera que yo mismo había tomado a la criatura y me la lleve.

-Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que llevar todo esto sobre tus hombros, Barbara.

-Se lo debía a Bruce -Dijo recuperando la compostura.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con Dick y Jason? -Dick jamás hubiera permitido que todo eso pasara.

-... Antes de otra cosa, hay alguien que quiere verte -Dijo sonriendo de nuevo, trajo un pequeño aparato, como un mouse y lo arrojo al suelo, de él salió una luz, se parecía un poco al proyector de la Zona Fantasma -No te preocupes, ella se puede quedar aquí para asegurarse de que no pasa nada malo -Me dirigí a esa luz y fui transportado a lo que parecía ser otra dimensión, una del tamaño de una biblioteca.

\- ¿Barbara?

\- ¿Bart? -Vi a mi mejor amigo cargando con un montón de libros.

\- ¡Tim! Al fin estas aquí -Corrió a abrazarme, un par de lagrimas brillaron en sus ojos -No puedo creer que el plan de Barbara funcionara y estés con nosotros de nuevo, estoy tan feliz de verte -Dejo caer los libros al suelo para aferrarse a mi.

-Bart... -Lo abrace, quizás me había extrañado más de lo que yo podría imaginar -¿Qué pasó con mis hermanos? -Su rostro se ensombreció.

-Hay mucho que debo decirte antes de llegar a esa parte, Tim -Se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda -Primero te daré una lección de física kriptoniana... Una vez que el proyector de la Zona fantasma absorbe algo, ya nada puede salir, salvo si se presiona el botón blanco -Dijo sacando un modelo de materiales reciclados de ese mismo proyector de una caja de madera que estaba debajo de otro montón de libros.

-Si, eso ya lo sé -Respondí impaciente porque todo esto tuviera un poco más de contexto.

-Si, entonces ¿cómo pudo Darkseid asesinarte si ya había sido absorbido?

\- ¿Qué? No lo sé, es uno de los seres más poderosos del universo, quizá...

-No, Tim, ni siquiera él hubiera podido, estuve investigando durante años, y es imposible que lo hubiera logrado -Me miro con gran ansiedad.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tu no debiste morir ese día -Soltó finalmente.

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunte quedándome helado al oír esas palabras.

-Darkseid no te asesinó... Yo jamás te lo dije porque era spoiler, pero fuiste uno de los mentores de mi padre y tía, no tenía sentido que hubieras muerto, nunca nadie me dijo que eso te había ocurrido, apoye a Damián cuando surgió la idea de resucitarte, eso habría hecho las cosas funcionar, pero ese cretino... -Suspiro pesadamente -Bruce no permitió que eso pasara, cuando vi en lo que Damian se estaba convirtiendo, decidí volver al futuro para averiguar lo que ocurrió, pero me tope con todo esto, el futuro del que vengo desapareció -Me mostró sus manos enguantadas y se quitó uno de esos guantes para mostrarme su mano que lucía como si fuera a desvanecerse -Apenas logre escapar, esta es una dimensión de bolsillo, muy parecida a la Zona fantasma, aquí logre mantenerme a salvo, Barbara me encontró y desde entonces ella ha cuidado de mí -Ahora me arrepiento de haberla odiado.

-Bart, si lo que dices es verdad... No lo entiendo ¿Alguien más me asesino?

-Si, desconozco quien y por qué, pero debió tener ayuda de un velocista.

\- ¿Por qué no has arreglado las cosas? Tú puedes usar la fuerza de velocidad para...

-Es inútil, eso nos lleva a la siguiente etapa de tu actualización del mundo de ahora. Damian creo a su propia liga de la justicia

\- ¿Que? ¿Como? ¿Más clones?

-No, de esto te puede ilustrar más tu chica (Notó que Julieta venia conmigo), pero resulta que las aguas del pozo de Lázaro hacen más que solo mantener jóvenes a quienes se bañan en ellas.

"Verás, descubrieron que si se sumergía a una persona por varios días ininterrumpidos dentro del pozo, rejuvenecería tanto hasta convertirse en un infante, aunado a eso, también hay ciertas propiedades que hacen a la gente perder la memoria, usó eso a su favor y tomo a aquellos discípulos más fuertes de la liga original y los convirtió en niños pequeños, sus recuerdos fueron reprimidos y los crio como sus propios hijos, lo obedecen ciegamente, Artemisa, Jon, Kyle, Kaldur, Wally... Ha refinado el agua para aislar esos componentes y los mantiene desmemoriados para que le sirvan, pues con el tiempo, los efectos pasan, como te debe estar ocurriendo a ti"

\- ¿Wally? -Era raro pensar que lo eligiera, lo odiaba.

-En un inicio me quería a mí, pero a tiempo desaparecí del mapa, así que se tuvo que conformar con él, el caso es que, si salgo de aquí, sin entrar a la fuerza de velocidad, desapareceré y la última vez que lo intente, Wally no me dejo ir demasiado lejos.

\- ¿Y Dick?

-Tuvo el mismo destino, hasta donde sé, ahora es su sirviente de más confianza, cuando la orden de los búhos intento asesinarlo, les derroto y nombro a Dick el nuevo Talon, lo último que supe de él es que mató al primer ministro de España por no estar de acuerdo con el régimen.

Damian ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¿Y Jason? -Le tenía miedo a la respuesta y le tenía aún más miedo a ignorarla.

-Él... Bruce lo echó de la mansión cuando exigió que les entregara tu cuerpo, tiempo después, fui a buscarlo para que me ayudará a investigar, lo encontré en los Himalayas, me contaron la historia de 100 asesinos místicos, perdió un ojo y una pierna, trate de hacerlo entrar en razón, me di cuenta de que también había perdido la voluntad para vivir. Poco después, Damian lo reclutó, a él lo apodó Heretic, se encarga de los trabajos más sucios, lleva prótesis robóticas en el ojo y la pierna que saco del cuerpo de Ciborg.

-Jason -Si tan solo... Ya de nada servía lamentarme.

-Con este traje puedo salir de aquí, pero es muy incómodo de usar y, además no es muy seguro, podría romperse con facilidad -Me mostro el traje que estaba dentro de una vitrina.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejar las cosas así -Le dije -Tal vez si hablo con Damián...

-De ninguna manera ¿No te das cuenta después de todo lo que te he dicho? El chico que adoptaste como tu hermano menor y te acompaño a Atlantis se ha ido -No, eso no podía ser cierto -Pero Barbara y yo preparamos algo para ti que tal vez pueda ser de ayuda -Se puso el traje y camino hacia la salida -Después de ti.

Al salir ya nos encontrábamos de nuevo en la Hacienda, supuse que J había convencido a Barbara de venir con nosotros, al verme, la que alguna vez fue llamada Batgirl, me dio un portafolio negro de gran tamaño que seguramente supuso un gran esfuerzo para ella.

Al abrirlo, encontré aquel destino que en el pasado tanto me negué a aceptar. La capucha de Batman.

-Ya es hora, Tim -Dijo Bart -Alguien tiene que detenerlo y el único que puede hacerlo eres tú.

Miré fijamente la capucha.

-Nunca estuvo dentro de mis planes usarla cuando cualquiera de los otros estaba más dispuesto a hacerlo -La tomé y la mire mientras reflexionaba todo lo que conllevaba el ponérmela -Pero esto ya no se trata de quien la deseaba, se trata de un legado de hacer lo correcto y frenar la locura de Damian -Me puse la capucha ahí frente a ellos tres.

-Casandra y Stephany hubieran deseado verte con ella puesta -Dijo Barbara.

Mas tarde me dirían que con mi muerte y la de Red Robin, esas dos descubrirían que se trataba de la misma persona, ayudarían a Bruce como Black Bat y Batgirl respectivamente, hasta que ambas fallecieron cuando Gótica fue destruida.

Ya con todo el traje puesto me reuní con ellos en una habitación de la hacienda.

-La Baticueva ya no puede estar en Gótica, sería el primer lugar al que irían a buscar.

-Despreocúpate, puedes usar este lugar como centro de operaciones, te haremos un avión, computadora, es más, si quieres una cueva puedes usar la del pozo que tenemos aquí, no sería un problema -J me estaba dando todo su apoyo.

-Apuesto a que no te hace falta una vieja Oráculo como yo -Dijo Barbara.

-Toda la ayuda que pueda tener es buena, en espacial la tuya -Dije.

-Bueno, por ser amable y adulador ya eres un mejor Batman que Bruce -Se que lo dijo en broma, pero ni en sueños habría un mejor Batman que Bruce, o eso creía.

-Concentremos esfuerzos en disminuir los intentos de Damian por conquistar América, ha enviado espías a las principales ciudades del continente, sus identidades son desconocidas.

-Si conozco a Damian, deben ser personas en un estatus alto, pero con gran influencia sobre la clase trabajadora, tal vez líderes de la mafia, sindicatos, artistas reconocidos que sean simpatizantes suyos -Le dije a Bart al ver el mapa que me habían ofrecido.

-Eso es difícil, la lista de gente famosa con influencia sobre las masas que son partidarios suyos es bastante larga -Dijo Barbara

-Los investigaré a todos, descubriré quienes trabajan para él y los enviare de regreso.

Él bebé comenzó a llorar, J iba a ir, pero me le adelante, por primera vez podía cargarlo y prestar atención a lo que realmente tenía en mis brazos.

-Ese niño...

-Bart, Barbara, este es mi hijo -Les sonreí.

Bart murió de ternura, prácticamente me lo arrebató de las manos para consentirlo, aunque Barbara no compartió tal entusiasmo, ella sabía de antemano de donde venia.

-Necesita un nombre -Dijo mi amigo castaño.

\- ¿Qué tal Bruce? Como tú mentor, o Jack como tu padre, o Jackson, como tu o...

\- ¿Terrence? Para que podamos decirle Terry -Dijo Barbara

\- ¿Terrence? -Pregunté

-Ya que eres su padre, tal vez hagas tradición ponerle un nombre feo para que todos lo llamemos por el corto, como tú, Timothy -Ahora mi nombre era feo.

-Me gusta Terrence, Terrence Drake -Dijo J.

-No creo que sea buena idea emparentarlo tanto contigo, que tal un apellido que sea común aquí, el de Julieta -Dijo Bart.

\- ¿Martínez? -Pregunte yo.

-Terry Martínez, suena normal para mí -Barbara seguía siendo la reina del sarcasmo.

-Debe haber una versión en inglés, McGinnis, por ejemplo -Bueno, mi hijo ahora tenía nombre y apellido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Lo vieron venir? Porque yo no xD  
> No tenía ni idea, finalmente nuestro chico tomó el manto...
> 
> Se vienen tiempos oscuros, Harry.jpg
> 
> Terry MvGinnis es otro de mis personajes favoritos y francamente también pienso que esta infravalorado, mientras escribía pensé: "Me gustaría meter a Terry en mi fic" Pero el gran problema era que ya no quería darle más hijos a Bruce, con la bolita de odio era suficiente, así que tuve una epifanía.
> 
> ¿Alguien vio el episodio de la liga de la justicia donde se rebela el verdadero origen de este personaje? Se me quedaron las palabras de de Terry "Eramos compatibles, demasiado compatibles"
> 
> Y bum, mi mente lo tradujo a que sea hijo de la bolita de odio Y de Timmy bebé :D Que la compatibilidad de ADN se deba a que es el nieto de Bruce jajajajaja tal vez deba dejar los estupefacientes xD
> 
> Pero en fin, espero que les haya agradado este nuevo integrante de la Bat-family y les prometo que todo va a tener un poco más de sentido mientas vayan avanzando los capítulos
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	3. Batman

Durante tres años estuve investigando desde las sombras a las personas de esa lista, logré expulsar a unas 10 del continente y regresarlas con su líder, sin embargo, al hacer aquello, también debía concentrarme en limpiar los desastres que eso provocaba, las mafias sin rumbo podían volverse muy peligrosas si no se erradicaba el problema adecuadamente y los sindicatos de trabajadores podían ser fácilmente manipulados para mal por burócratas avariciosos, solo por dar ejemplos, así que tenía que tomarme mi tiempo para buscar un sustituto que fuera benéfico para la comunidad y dejarlo a cargo cuando me deshacía de los peones de Damián.

Estuve trabajando relativamente solo durante ese tiempo, pues solo contaba con tres personas que jamás salían de la hacienda o la nueva Baticueva, como quieran llamarle.

Hasta que un día, mientras trabajaba en el norte de Argentina, estropeando el sistema de seguridad de una cantante que estaba seguro, trabajaba para el Demonio, un personaje inesperado fue a verme.

-Batman, eh -Llamo mi atención e instintivamente saque un batarang y se lo puse en la garganta -Tranquilo, eso en realidad no te serviría de mucho -Lo mire bien, de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿Superman? -Traía unos visores amarillos hacían difícil el verle la cara.

-El mismo -Presumió.

-No, si fueras él, tendrías una apariencia menos...

\- ¿Sí? -Sonrió

-Engreída -Guardé mi arma, reconocí cierto parecido con Clark - ¿Jon? -Dije tratando de esforzarme por reconocerlo. Inmediatamente cambio su actitud amable y me tomo del cuello antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa.

\- ¿Cómo sabes ese nombre? -Dijo colérico.

-N-no -Me estaba ahorcando - ¿Kon'? -Me soltó en seco - ¿Conner? -Pregunté una vez más -Es imposible, tendrías como 70 años -Dije frotando mi cuello.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes esos nombres?

-Antes dime ¿eres Conner o no?

-... Lo soy -Se quito el visor y dejo ver sus ojos negros con el centro azul. Levante mi mano para tocar su cara, se hizo hacia atrás, cuando vio que no tenía intención de lastimarlo, se dejó tocar, lucia como alguien de unos 40, no más.

-Luces muy bien, sabía que conservarías la barba -Sonreí -Chico clon -Abrió los ojos con sorpresa -Te veré después, tengo un asunto del cual hacerme cargo ahora.

Entre a la casa de aquella artista y después de algunas horas de darle el susto de su vida para que abandonara su campaña en favor de Damián, dejé la morada y esperé a que Conner apareciera de nuevo. Una vez que estuve seguro de que nadie nos espiaba, me quité la máscara ente él.

-Tim... -Dijo casi en un susurro -Estas vivo -Su cara se iluminó de nuevo y vino a mí en un abrazo muy fuerte que hizo que algo crujiera en mi espalda.

-Fortachón, más suave -Dije sin aire.

-No, ha sido toda una vida sin ti, déjame disfrutarlo, no sé cómo es que estás vivo y no me importa -No me soltó, pero si aflojo el abrazo -No puedo creer que realmente hayas tomado el manto.

-Yo tampoco -Confesé.

-Vengo por ti, bueno... -Se sonrojo ligeramente -En la resistencia queremos que el nuevo Batman se incorpore a nuestro equipo, ya en todas partes se habla del hombre murciélago que ha diezmado la influencia del Demonio.

-Así que eres parte de la resistencia

-Si, esperamos que contigo las cosas vayan mejor, los últimos años, hemos quedado como indeseados en varias naciones, el repudio de la gente nos ha quitado fuerza y... A veces es difícil tan solo poner pan en la mesa -Eso se escuchaba bastante mal.

-Lamento que la estén pasando mal, pero esta es una lucha que debo librar solo -Respondí.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Planeas ir contra él tu solo?

-Es un asunto de familia, Kon', por mi culpa él se convirtió en eso y es mi responsabilidad arreglarlo.

-Esto no solo se trata de ti o de Damián, se trata de recuperar la libertad la humanidad ¿Acaso crees que quiero que mi hija viva en el exilio y repudiada por ser...?

\- ¿Hija? -Pregunté de inmediato.

-Es una larga historia -Dijo -Te la contare después, ahora solo quiero saber si estás dispuesto a ayudarnos -Me quedé pensativo por unos instantes.

-Me encantaría conocer a tu hija... ¿Qué pasó con Cassie? -Desvié el tema.

-Ella... Esta con nosotros -Aquí había mucho más que no me quería decir.

-Hablemos en la Hacienda, seguro recuerdas el camino -Le dije ya cuando estaba por irme.

-Creí que la habían destruido

-Solo tú hija, Cassie y tu, no puede venir nadie más por ahora...

-Tim ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

-Hablaremos allá -Terminé la conversación.

Regresé a casa, donde me esperaba un delicioso desayuno-cena, Julieta se convirtió en mi Alfred, era difícil, a pesar de que ya habían pasado tres años enteros, aun me era difícil el aceptar que todo lo que amé ya no existía.

Un par de horas después los radares de la Hacienda detectaron dos meta humanos acercándose por aire.

-Está bien, yo los invité -Le dije al chico que vino a informarnos.

-No puedes traer a cualquier persona aquí -Me regañó J.

-No es cualquier persona, además, estoy seguro de que nos traerá un beneficio a todos, esta reunión.

-Te dije que te daría todo mi apoyo, Tim, pero sigo siendo la líder de este lugar y no permitiré que sobrepases mi autoridad -Bueno, al fin me había pasado de la raya y sabía que esta mujer no iba a dejarme hacerlo de nuevo -La próxima vez lo consultas conmigo antes de traer forasteros, sobre todo si son de la maldita Resistencia.

Según me enteré, Kon' tuvo la indiscreción de hablarle del 2do pozo de Lázaro a un novato de la Resistencia y fue por él que Damián trato de apoderarse de esa tierra, la razón por la cual Dan y los otros murieron, no sería fácil que J perdonara eso.

-Como penitencia, te toca alimentar a tu hijo -Dejo al niño en mis brazos y puso un plato de verduras en la mesa.

El niño ya tenía tres años, como se esperaba, había aprendido a caminar y hablar como un perico, era más difícil vigilarlo y, además, debía cuidar mi vocabulario o Julieta insertaría mi cabeza en una estaca si lo escuchaba decir una mala palabra.

-Papá -Dijo emocionado de verme y riendo a carcajadas cuando lo levante y lo arroje al aire para atraparlo de nuevo.

-Te he dicho que no hagas eso ¿Sabes que su corazón puede detenerse por la impresión? -Me regaño la mujer.

-Pero le fascina y a mí también -Dije sonriendo y sentándolo en su sillita para que comenzara a comer. Ya se alimentaba por sí solo, pero era imprescindible que alguien lo vigilara por si en un descuido se ahogaba o necesitaba algo.

Mis invitados llegaron cuando estaba haciendo caras graciosas para que Terry se riera e hiciera un desastre que después J tendría que limpiar.

\- ¡Tim! -Cassie se acercó llorando para abrazarme, la esperé con los brazos abiertos, aunque primero me dio una bofetada y después me abrazo con fuerza, Déjà vu -Idiota ¿Cómo te atreviste a morir? Peor que eso, no me dejaste explicarte lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Me perdonas? No era mi intención morir -Dije en tono sarcástico.

Nos sentamos y a la mesa y me presentaron a una pequeña niña.

-Ella es Dana -Una niña pelinegra de ojos azul oscuro a penas un poco mayor que Terry, la niña era muy seria, pero en cuanto me vio, extendió sus manitas para que la cargara -Es raro, ella normalmente no se deja tocar por nadie -Explicó Kon'.

-No se parece nada a ninguno de los dos -Dije divertido.

-Eso es porque la adoptamos -Dijo Cassie -Yo la adopte, su madre era amiga mía y falleció al poco de tenerla, Kon' me ha estado ayudando con ella desde entonces -Dijo sonriéndole al hombre de Acero.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Finalmente Jully consiguió que le dirás un hijo? -Kon' es bastante malo escondiendo sus sentimientos, vi el hilo de tristeza detrás de esa sonrisa burlona.

-Si que me trajo un hijo, pero no tuve el placer de engendrarlo -J apareció con comida para todos -Terry, cielo, invita a Dana a jugar -Mi hijo bajo de la silla de un salto y corrió alegremente a jalar la mano de una confundida Dana y la llevo afuera a jugar en los columpios que yo mismo había puesto en el jardín para él -La parte más difícil es recordarle a Tim que su hijo lo necesita más de lo que aparenta -Le giño el ojo a Cassie.

-Ni me lo digas, Kon' es igual -Rieron.

Me alegraba tener un ambiente familiar mezclado con camaradería para variar.

-Entonces ¿ustedes dos están...? -Preguntó Superman.

-No -J se apresuró a responder -Yo solo hago el papel de figura materna por ahora, Tim y yo ya somos más hermanos que otra cosa -Aclaró por mí.

-Tenemos el mismo acuerdo -Dijo Cassie, eso era algo... No lo sé, creo que escuchar eso le alegro tanto a Kon' como a mí, pues me miró fijamente unos segundos.

-Por más que odie interrumpir esto, no los invité para desayunar entre amigos -Me levante de mi lugar -Sino para hablar de un mutuo beneficio.

-Te escuchamos -Dijo Cassie.

-Ustedes son pocos, la mitad de los gobiernos los odia y sus aliados son pulverizados por el Demonio, sin mencionar su estado de suministros -Deje su posición en claro -Nosotros tenemos recursos más que suficientes para compartir y un plan para acabar con el dominio de Damián, pero yo solo tardaría mucho tiempo y no voy a arriesgar la vida de las personas de este lugar -Julieta me sonrió -Nuestra propuesta es: Únanse a nosotros les daremos los que necesitan, tecnología, entrenamiento para los novatos, un plan de ataque, redención. A cambio, me ayudaran a llegar a mi hermano para que pueda hacerlo entrar en razón.

Conner partió la mesa a la mitad de un golpe al escucharme.

-Si te vamos a ayudar, será para ver la cabeza de ese desgraciado clavada en la punta de la lanza de Atenea -Respondió la ahora Mujer Maravilla - ¿No sabes lo que les hizo a mis hermanas? Después de Brainiac, nos refugiamos en nuestra isla, vino a exigir que se le entregara a Artemisa para su club de superhéroes o destruiría todo, cuando estúpidamente mis hermanas accedieron, aun así, las aniquilo a todas, apenas pude escapar -Si, y me había enterado de cosas peores.

-Son mis condiciones, pueden aceptarlas o no -Mi posición seguía firme. La mirada de J sobre mí, me decía que estaba con ellos, pero a ella la tenía igual de comprometida con mi causa.

-Tendrán que aceptar, todos se lo deben a Tim, sin él, ustedes pierden y por su lado, encontrara la manera de obtener lo que quiere incluso sin apoyo -Bart apareció con su traje de protección.

\- ¿Bart? -Cassie y Kon' preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-Solo es una recomendación, aunque sé muy bien que su fuerte no es seguir mis consejos -Se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

-Bart, espera -Kon' se levantó para alcanzarlo.

\- ¡No me toques! -Grito y Kon' dio un par de pasos atrás -Tu lo sabias, sabias que Barbara tenia a Tim, te rogué que nos lo dijeras, por el amor que alguna vez le tuviste y te quedaste callado -El hombre de acero solo bajo la cabeza -Todo esto pudo ser evitado, pero confiaste más en tu estúpido hermano menor, Jon le conto todo a Damián antes de lavarle el cerebro. Por tu culpa Barbara perdió a su familia, el mundo se fue a la mierda y todo lo que alguna vez amamos desapareció.

-Bart, él... -Cassie intervino, pero también había palabras amargas para ella.

-No te atrevas a hablar, Conner estaba detrás de Tim y estabas perfectamente consciente de ello, aun así, te revolcaste con él -Ella hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no llorar -En lo que a mi concierne, ninguno de los dos tiene derecho de siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, son un par de traidores que no merecen otra oportunidad...

-La merecen -Lo interrumpí -Por su hija, ella si merece un futuro donde pueda vivir como lo desee y no como sea obligada a serlo -Mire hacia la ventana donde los dos niños jugaban y se reían a carcajadas, ajenos a la gran discusión que teníamos nosotros -Es lo que quiero para mi hijo también -Nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

-Bien -Respondía Cassie -Pero cuando te des cuenta de que él no puede cambiar porque en el fondo esa es su verdadera naturaleza, libraremos al mundo de esa escoria.

-Si no puedo convencerlo de que dejé toda esta tontería del dominio total del mundo... -Pensé bastante antes de decirlo -Yo mismo le pondré fin -Tal vez no lo suficiente -Entonces ¿Tenemos un trato?

-Tenemos un trato -Kon' me dio la mano para estrecharla y de esa forma sellar ese convenio, Bart se fue, sabía que le tomaría tiempo superar ese resentimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con respecto a la apariencia de Kon', estaba pensando en que se pareciera al Erradicador del reino de los Superman <3 eso si, como Tim dijo, con una barba corta y tupida para que luzca más Daddy uwu (¿Qué puedo decir? Me agradan los varones maduros)
> 
> El rencuentro de estos tres, hecho de esta manera, ha sido de los escenarios más complicados de escribir para mi, pues en un inicio no me fue fácil imaginar que Bart estuviera resentido con ellos (Son el cuarteto de amigos más bello de DC ;-;).
> 
> Y quiero preguntarles ¿Les agrada la visión de Tim como papá? 
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	4. Talon

J es una anfitriona modelo, de inmediato sacó el álbum de fotografías para mostrárselas a Cassie, mi vieja amiga estaba a punto de ver a mi hijo en su edad más tierna y tranquila, cuando apenas media 40 cm de largo y a mi haciendo malabares por no saber cómo ser padre, pero aprendiendo sobre la marcha, si bien J me ayudaba a cuidar de él y hacia el magnífico papel de madre, no me permitía deslindarme de la responsabilidad de, como ella decía, ser su padre.

Kon' me hizo su típica señal con la mirada para que nos viéramos afuera, pero ya no estábamos en la mansión Wayne para que corriera a mi habitación y vernos a escondidas de los demás en mi balcón, y ya tampoco era el chico amante de las fotografías que estaba locamente enamorado de él.

\- ¿Salimos a tomar aire? -Le pregunte al tiempo que abría la puerta para invitarlo a salir, justo al jardín donde nuestros hijos jugaban.

No respondió, solo sonrió al ver que su hija se divertía y camino hasta la salida, seguí sus pasos y terminamos sentados en una banca de jardín que estaba lo suficientemente apartada como para que nadie más escuchara lo que fuera que habláramos.

-Crece tan rápido... Y yo envejezco tan lento... Tengo miedo de...

-Te entiendo -Respondí antes de que continuara y se hiciera daño a si mismo con esas palabras.

\- ¿Cómo? -Se rio levemente.

-Mi temor radica en no estar ahí para él si me necesita, el Terry que ves ahí, no me preocupa, si muero mañana el ni siquiera me recordara, me asusta que pierda su camino cuando sea mayor y yo no pueda hacer nada para ayudarlo -Como a Damián.

-Puede que seamos de distintos mundos, pero aun así somos padres ¿verdad?

-Y no lo cambiaría por nada

-Yo tampoco

-Escucha, Cassie me dijo lo que viste esa tarde y yo...

-No tienes que explicar nada, eso es pasado, además...

-Vi tu álbum, el que dejaste en mi habitación antes de que... Tú sabes, quiero saber ¿me elegiste a mí? Todo este tiempo he querido pensar que así fue y esa idea me consoló por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, ahora que estas de regreso, repetí las palabras que pusiste sobre nuestras fotografías y repentinamente todo me pareció tan ambiguo que tenía que preguntártelo ahora.

-... Kon', al final no hizo ninguna diferencia, si de alguna forma encontraste paz en creer que sí, conserva esa respuesta, no tiene ningún caso que...

Me beso inesperadamente, pero el recordar las palabras de Bart para Cassie me impedían tener algún tipo de sentimiento agradable, por el contrario, una pesada nostalgia subía por la boca de mi estómago que solo empeoro cuando se separó.

-Es raro...

\- ¿Qué es raro? -Pregunté

-Después de tanto tiempo, aun se siente como volar en medio de un cielo lleno de estrellas -Mi pecho dolía ante sus palabras -Pero ya no puedo volar tan alto, no tan lejos de Dana o Cassie.

-Y es por eso que siempre podremos ser los mejores amigos aquí a flor de tierra -Extendí mis brazos invitándolo a un abrazo y él correspondió.

Aquella fue la despedida de mi amor por Conner, y dolió como el infierno, pero era necesario, no resistiría perderlo por una 3ra vez y ahora, alguien más dependía de mí, alguien más dependía de él y no podíamos darnos el lujo de descuidar esa gran responsabilidad con ellos.

Como prometimos, de inmediato enviamos a su guarida alimentos, vendas, medicina, ropa, cobijas, todo lo que pudiéramos ofrecer para que la calidad de vida de los miembros de la resistencia fuera mejor a la que tenían anteriormente.

Después de unos meses algunos de nuestros entrenadores marciales también arribaron al llamado Monte Justicia, que era su ahora escondite, para entrenar a los reclutas más jóvenes y ponerlos en condiciones de luchar con nosotros.

Cuando se les consideró listos, planeamos en conjunto diferentes misiones para frenar y replegar las fuerzas de Damian, así como redimir a la Resistencia ante la opinión pública y seleccionamos cuidadosamente a quienes debían ir dependiendo de sus habilidades y fortalezas.

Así fue como me senté a ver como el plan que había ideado para salvar el legado de mi mentor comenzaba a dar resultados.

Incluso yo mismo de vez en cuando iba a alguna ciudad a patrullar como en los viejos tiempos y golpeaba criminales de poca monta para demostrar que para la verdadera Liga de la Justicia no había crímenes demasiado pequeños y protegeríamos a los ciudadanos de todas las ciudades que pudiéramos.

Continuaba teniendo aquellos sueños en los que Jason se hacía presente, lo extraño era que terminaba despertando con gran tranquilidad.

"Descansa, BabyBird" Su rostro sonriente y su voz, a veces también me hacían despertar llorando.

Una tarde cuando ya debía irme hacer mi papel del caballero de la noche, fui detenido por una pequeña mano que sujetaba fuertemente mi capa.

-Papá -Terry me llamó -Tengo miedo -Evitó verme a los ojos, entonces entendí que la máscara que llevaba puesta podía ser demasiado intimidante para un niño de 6 años, me la quité -P-podrías contarme un cuento antes de irte.

-Ve a tu cama y espérame ahí -Terry obedeció, me quite la capa y le avisé a los otros que esa noche no llegaría a patrullar.

Nunca fui muy bueno para inventar historias, pero trataba de idear algo que pudiera tener un mensaje educativo para Terry y le permitiera dormir tranquilo.

Cuando entré a su habitación, él ya estaba bajo las mantas, así que me acomodé a su lado y le conté el cuento que había imaginado en esos 5 minutos.

Al final se quedó dormido sobre mi brazo, me daba mucha paz mirarlo dormir, pase mi dedo pulgar por su mejilla, se abrazó más a mi costado ahora ya no había manera de que dejara esa cama, le abrace también y nos quedamos juntos.

Para mí solo habían pasado 5 segundos, pero la luz del sol decía que habían sido 8 horas.

-Papá, despierta -Saltaba en la cama y yo quería quedarme dormido, tapé mi cara con las sabanas en señal de que no quería despertar, la jaló y después puse la almohada y de la misma forma me la quitó -Corre papá, quiero mostrarte algo, vamos, se hace tarde -Termine levantándome.

-Está bien, ya voy, ya voy, deja que me ponga otra cosa -Fui a cambiarme.

Cuando salí, Terry tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta la gran habitación que usábamos para entrenar, pensé que tal vez quería jugar.

-Mira papá -Tomo una tabla de unas 2 pulgadas y me mostro como era capaz de romperla con un solo golpe de su manita, eso hizo que bajara la sangre de mi cabeza a los pies.

-Es increíble hijo -Fingí emoción -Debo hablar con tu madre, espera aquí.

Salí hecho una furia hasta la cocina, donde sabía que estaba esa mujer.

-Buenos días, Tim, espero que tengas hambre -Dijo sonriente.

-Nada de buenos días, te dije muy claramente que no quería que adiestraras a mi hijo en esa basura -Dije disgustado.

-Esa basura te ha salvado la vida más veces de las que puedes recordar.

-No me interesa nada de eso, mi hijo va a decidir lo que quiere ser en la vida y si le enseñas más, lo encaminaras a seguir mis malditos pasos y eso es algo que no voy a permitir -De ninguna manera vería a Terry con la capucha puesta.

-Te contradices ¿Qué tendría de malo que Terry quisiera seguir los pasos de su padre?

-Tiene todo de malo -Me quité la camiseta -No voy a ver la piel de mi hijo así, plagada de cicatrices de cuchilladas o disparos, no mientras yo viva.

-Y ¿Qué será de él cuando ya no lo hagas? -Eso me golpeo en seco -No puedes protegerlo toda la vida, Tim, solo prepararlo para que él mismo se defienda -Un fuerte escalofrió recorrido todo mi cuerpo -Tu ya sabes quién (Damián) lo está buscando, y cuando lo encuentre...

-Si lo encuentra

-Cuando lo haga, quiero que tu voluntad se cumpla, que él mismo tenga lo necesario para defender lo que él cree y no le imponga ese ridículo destino para el cual lo trajo al mundo -La seguía mirando molesto, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón - ¿Desde cuándo no tienes la confianza de decirme abiertamente que es lo que te preocupa?

-Lo sabes mejor que nadie, me atormenta la idea de que por mi culpa se vea envuelto en esta maldición familiar a la que me entregué voluntariamente en mi juventud, perdí a mi padre por ello, muchos seres amados y más tarde mi vida, no quiero esto para él.

-Tim, no puedes limitarlo, ni meterlo en una burbuja, algún día tendrá que tomar la decisión de que es lo que desea hacer con su vida y ya sea ser el futuro caballero de la noche o un agricultor aquí en la Hacienda, tendrás que apoyarlo, o por lo menos dejar el recuerdo en tu hijo de que sin importar lo que él hiciera, tu ibas a estar con él -Seguía teniendo razón -Además, sabes que es parte de la educación aquí -Puso su mano en mi hombro y yo la mía sobre la suya.

-Está bien, pero quiero el servicio diamante para él, le tienes que enseñar mejor que a mí, mejor que a cualquiera, al diablo las ideas comunistas de este lugar, si vas a prepararlo, tendrá que ser el mejor -Sentencie.

-Dana tiene un nivel muy cercano al suyo, pero por ahora es el mejor de mi clase -Tenía que pasar más tiempo en casa, ni siquiera sabía que Dana también venia durante el día a recibir entrenamiento -Y no le haría daño a tu hijo que tú mismo le enseraras.

-Tu eres mejor que nadie para eso, pero cuando sea mayor podre enseñarle otras cosas -Por ahora este asunto estaba pendiente, pero tenía grandes esperanzas en que Terry se alejara lo más posible de su otro padre, al menos hasta que todo se arreglara.

Pero era difícil, ya tenía 6 años esperando, teníamos grandes avances, mayores de lo que había esperado, todo era gracias al liderazgo de Kon', el carácter de Cassie y si está mal que yo lo diga, mi estrategia.

En esos siguientes tres años habíamos enterrado a Barbara, lamenté no haber podido mostrarle el mundo que ella deseaba ver, pero tenía el consuelo de que ahora se encontraba en el lugar al que siempre perteneció, con su hija y esposo.

Estábamos muy cerca de deshacernos totalmente de la presencia del régimen de Damián en el nuevo continente, solo nos faltaba ahuyentar a un viejo fiscal de distrito de mi país natal, pero tenía mucha seguridad, demasiada, y los novatos no eran suficiente para lograr acabar con nuestro objetivo final, les recuerdo que se trataba no era matar a los blancos, solo disuadirlos de seguir ayudando a Damián o regresarlos a con él.

Estábamos hablando de un abogado con varias maestrías y doctorados en leyes que perdió a su esposa con la lucha contra Brainiac y casi pierde a su hija por el cáncer, sin embargo, una de las pocas buenas cosas que trajo Damián con su régimen, fue el avance tecnológico y científico. Dentro de uno de los programas experimentales de medicina que él abrió, se salvó la vida de la niña y ahora el padre estaba comprometido hasta la medula con el Demonio y su triunfo, no iba a ser fácil acabar con una convicción así de fuerte, pero si alguien podía, era yo.

Esa noche me colé en su casa, iba caminando por los pasillos hasta que llegué a la habitación del hombre, sabía que no podía asustarlo, pero mostrarle el mal que Damián hacia me daba una ventaja.

Vi como dormía en su cama, retire la sabana para despertarlo, mis reflejos me habían salvado de una muerte segura, logre esquivar el cuchillo que velozmente intento clavarse en mi garganta, pero había logrado hacerme un rasguño en el cuello que no significaba nada.

Reconocí la armadura que llevaba puesta ese señuelo.

-Batman, el líder de la corte de los Búhos y guardián de la humanidad te ha sentenciado a muerte -Talon, ya lo sabía, pero aun así...

\- ¿Dónde está el fiscal? -Si él podía reconocerme o no, no lo sabía, mi mejor jugada era mantener alejados mis sentimientos, era más difícil de lo que se pueden imaginar.

-Lejos, el Rey Demonio jamás permitiría que quitaran del tablero a su pieza más importante, sobre todo cuando hay mejores planes para él en otra parte -Se conservaba hablador, eso ayudaba.

-Entonces ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí -Le di la espalda para irme, sabía que no iba a ser así de fácil. Me lanzo una serie de cuchillos a la espalda que esquive oportunamente, le lance un batarang a la mano haciendo que se le cayeran otros proyectiles que iba a lanzarme.

-Acepta tu muerte en paz y lo haré rápido -Me advirtió.

Él no podía ser mejor de lo que fue antes, así que tenía la ventaja, pero no iba a subestimar el hecho de que había cruzado la línea de quitar una vida y no se contendría para lograr su objetivo.

Corrió tras de mí, pero lancé una bomba de humo antes de que se acercara más.

-Si, me gusta más así, he entrenado en la oscuridad toda mi vida -Eso ya lo sabía.

Arroje cerca de él un batarang, con el sonido del aire, él se giró hacia esa dirección y clavo bruscamente sus puñales en la pared.

-Lo sé, Dick -Estaba tras él y con un par de cables até sus manos en un rápido movimiento, soltó sus armas y trato de golpearme nuevamente con sus manos atadas, logré esquivarlo, barrí mi pierna bajo sus pies haciéndolo caer al piso.

Me puse sobre él y le quité la máscara, tenía que desengañarme de una vez por todas. Mire su rostro, sus ojos eran dorados y su piel estaba muy pálida, pero era él, era Dick, quizá de unos 18 años, era cierto que los mantenía jóvenes para que no llegasen a desafiarlo.

-Puedes decirle a tu Rey que, si quiere mi cabeza, tendrá que enviar a algo mejor que a una simple Garra -Su rostro antes sereno cambio por un lleno de furia -Lo lamento -Lo abracé y no pude evitar soltar una lagrima, mi Dick, mi amado hermano, Damian lo había convertido en eso -Te lo juro, no sé como pero lo voy a arreglar, sé que estás ahí en alguna parte, voy a salvarte -Dije y lo solté.

-Tu cabeza es todo lo que necesito -Se había soltado y clavo otro cuchillo pequeño en mi clavícula, el inmenso dolor me dejó a su merced, me pateó y caí al suelo de espaldas.

Superman apareció con una estruendosa entrada por el techo como era su costumbre, al verlo, Talón se lanzó por la ventana y escapó.

\- ¿Estas bien? -Me pregunto mi viejo amigo que había aparecido en el momento oportuno.

No conteste, estaba muy sumido en mis pensamientos, me cargo y me llevo de regreso al avión que ahora usaba para transportarme, J le llamaba el Bat.

Al regresar a casa, curaron mis heridas, me rompió la clavícula y requerí de una larga cirugía para que reconstruyeran mi hueso y cerciorarse de que no tenía astillas dispersas por mis tejidos.

Los medicamentos de ese lugar eran milagrosamente rápidos, pero no había nada que pudiera aliviar el dolor provocado por ver en lo que Dick se había convertido.

-Daté un baño y trata de relajarte, recomendó Bart, le hice caso y preparé el agua caliente en la tina.

[ Anchor - Skillet ](https://youtu.be/cJ63Pyl7lr8)  
"Drifting beneath the horizon, body is weak but I'm trying to make it to shore, but I'm falling short. I need You more.

Wave after wave, I've been sinking so unto your promise I'm clinging

You say that I'm strong, to You I belong, keep holding on"

Estaba muy cansado, muy cansado de pelear, una y otra vez, de tener los huesos y la moral rotos.

"You are my anchor so steady me, steady me now

You're keeping my feet on the ground

In angry oceans, You've never broken through every wave of the storm

You are my anchor so steady me, steady me now, come steady me, steady me now"

"When I get tired of finding, all of the fears I've been hiding

You gave me a breath, and tell me to rest, you never left"

Cansado de pelear solo, mi familia se había ido, los super humanos con los que estaba trabajando no podían entender lo difícil que podía ser tratar de convertirte en una maquina cuando no lo eres.

Me hundí en el agua, sumergiendo mi cabeza dentro de todos esos malos pensamientos que se apoderaban de cualquier esperanza que me quedase.

"I can, I can, I can hear You, calling me by name pulling me up from under my shame I'll never be the same, I can face anything, so let it rain"

"Timmy, ayúdame" El recuerdo de Dick en mi cabeza a comparación de lo que vi esa noche me dejo hecho añicos.

"Don't let go I don't want to do this alone

Don't let go I know that I'll drown on my own"

Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que perdí a mi padre, y ahora había perdido a mi hermano, todo este tiempo no había sido más que el niño huérfano que no tiene una familia a la cual pertenecer.

Todo a mi alrededor comenzaba a oscurecerse, el agua caliente me hacía sentir en un lugar cálido y seguro, comencé a quedarme dormido ahí dentro, después de todo, el sueño me estaba venciendo.

\- ¡Papá! -Fui bruscamente sacado del agua por una pequeña mano que me alcanzo en medio de esa oscuridad y respiré agitadamente -Papá, creí que... -Miré aun sofocado a mi hijo que se puso a llorar.

-Terry, ven aquí -Le abracé para consolarlo.

-No te quedes de nuevo bajo el agua tanto tiempo, papá, estaba asustado porque no me respondías -Le aprete más contra mi pecho.

-Estoy bien, Terry, no te preocupes.

-Promete que no volverás a dormirte dentro de la tina -Dijo entre sollozos.

-Te lo prometo -Y cumplí, no volví a bañarme en esa tina, ahora solo usaba la regadera.

También me había asustado, después de todo ¿No estaba haciendo todo esto por Terry? Mi hijo necesitaba de mí, mucho más de lo que yo pudiera necesitar de una familia que había tenido que dejarme atrás, además, como le dije a Talon, iba a salvarlos, sin importar lo que ocurriera, luego podríamos volver a ser una familia y empezar desde el inicio ¿Verdad?

Después del incidente con Talon, Kon' y Cassie, decidieron que sería mejor no volverme a ponerme en un peligro parecido, limitándome a los patrullajes simples en ciudades pequeñas y disminuyendo notoriamente mi presencia para evitar segur llamando la atención de Damián y así, prevenir otro intento de asesinato. Por primera vez no tuve objeción, si Talon, que según oí, era su favorito, había fallado, no quería ni pensar en que enviara a alguien más.


	5. Aliados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les pareció Timmy Daddy? 7u7 Francamente, en mi tiene un fiel seguidora (?
> 
> Ya nos vamos a empezar a mover contra el Régimen, deseenos suerte :D 
> 
> No se que que sucederá pero estoy muy nerviosa :v Sobre todo por la aparición de un Atlante ¿Recuerdan que les dije que en algún momento un atlante tendría su oportunidad de brillar? Pues no lo olviden xDD Y pues ya es hora de avanzar con la historia c:
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo~

Sera raro que lo diga, pero me di cuenta de que Terry, mientras más crecía, más necesitaba de mi atención, me preguntaba en qué momento había crecido tan rápido.

Aunque, sin temor a mentir, el amor que sentía por mi pequeño crecía aún más rápido. Para dar un simple ejemplo de que tanto adoraba a mi hijo: En el pasado, habría dado mi vida por Julieta, la amaba demasiado, pero ahora, seria capaz de usar a esa mujer como escudo humano con tal de mantenerlo a salvo.

Después de un magistral encuentro entre él y Dana, había resultado vencedor.

Una vez declarado como campeón, ayudo a su rival a ponerse de pie, pero parecía que Dana se encontraba más alegre de haber sido vencida que él mismo ganador. Me sonaba de algo.

-Pude que solo tenga 10 años, pero está listo para hacer la iniciación -J susurro para mí, mientras yo estaba cruzado de brazos y veía con orgullo la habilidad de Terry, sentía un poco de nostalgia, había heredado ese talento de Damián indudablemente.

Traba de no hacerlo, pero era imposible no imaginarme como seria la vida si los dos pudiéramos verlo crecer, juntos. Nunca he pensado en Damian como algo más que un hermano, sin embargo, tenia un sueño, uno bonito, donde Damian sonreía, abrazaba a Terry y Bruce estaba orgulloso de su hijo, los demás miembros de nuestra familia estaban felices por eso. Sacudí la cabeza obligándome a salir de esa fantasía.

-Papá, si pudiste venir -Arrojo la toalla con la que se estaba secando el sudor y corrió hacia mí.

-Jamás me he perdido ninguno de tus enfrentamientos oficiales -Acaricie su cabeza y me abrazo con fuerza, correspondí a ese abrazo, vivía por el cariño que mi hijo me tenía, ahora él era mi motor, mi ancla.

-Iré a cambiarme, no vayas a dejarme, estaré listo en un flash -Ahora copiaba las frases de Bart. Salió corriendo y lo perdí de vista unos instantes.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? -Le pregunté a J.

-Te acompañará a patrullar -Respondió, me giré hacia ella, se le avecinaba un huracán -No me mires a mí, tú se lo prometiste.

\- ¿En qué momento? -Mi memoria no podía estarme fallando, yo jamás había dicho eso.

-Si lo hiciste -Bart apareció y mostró un video, en el cual yo estaba profundamente dormido.

-Papá, cuando sea el mejor de todos ¿Podré acompañarte a patrullar? -Pregunto Terry mientras Bart se reía de fondo.

-Si... -Respondí con voz casi inaudible.

Estaba totalmente anonadado, para empezar, no sabía que hablaba dormido y en segunda, no pensaba exponer a lo más importante en mi vida al más mínimo peligro.

-De ninguna manera -Me rehusé.

-Entonces ¿Vas a romper una promesa que le hiciste a tu hijo?

-Eso no es una promesa -Me defendí.

-Lo es para Terry, se ha esforzado mucho, es la razón por la cual se estuvo preparando tanto, quiere impresionarte, no lo decepciones -Sabían exactamente como manipularme, jamás había faltado a una promesa y había procurado no fallarle, estaba contra la espada y la pared.

Anochecía y al parecer era inevitable que Terry me acompañara esa noche.

Yo me estaba poniendo el traje, cuando me miré en el espejo, ya habían pasado 10 años desde que había vuelto, casi 60 desde que morí, y lo único que veía era que el número de cicatrices había aumentado, aunque las ojeras ya eran menos visibles que antes, me había crecido algo de barba, era increíble que me costara tanto reconocerme en ese reflejo.

Yo me estaba poniendo el traje, cuando me miré en el espejo, ya habían pasado 10 años desde que había vuelto, casi 60 desde que morí, y lo único que veía era que el número de cicatrices había aumentado, aunque las ojeras ya eran menos visibles que...  
Terry salto hacia mi espalda y se abrazó a mi cuello.

-Vamos papá, se hace tarde -Tomo impulso e hizo un salto mortal hacia atrás -Tenemos que atrapar a los malos -Corrió al Bat.

-Ya voy -Me puse la máscara y lo seguí, me había contagiado algo de su emoción, me recordó a la época en la que fui Robin.

Todo el viaje se la había pasado pegado a la ventana mirando el exterior, llevaba puesto un traje negro de entrenamiento y J había preparado para él un antifaz sencillo para proteger su identidad.

-Mi papá es Batman -Dijo eufórico al mirarme. Sonreí.

-Eso ya lo sabias, desde siempre -Comenté.

-Si, pero ahora voy a verte trabajar, y ayudarte ¿Puedo ser Robin? -Eso me causo un escalofrío.

-Veamos cómo te va esta noche -Bart y Kon' le habían contado mil historias del dúo dinámico, no era raro que quisiera formar parte de esto, confesaré que con el tiempo había perdido algo de ese temor porque decidiera usar una capa.

La noche fue muy divertida para Terry, atrapamos a un par de ladrones y convenientemente detuvimos el asalto a una joyería, al principio, cuando estuvimos ante el primer criminal, se paralizo, comprendió que no era lo mismo hacerlo en los entrenamientos a la vida real, todo el tiempo estuve tras él, evitando que tan siquiera lo tocaran, después se soltó, definitivamente tenía un talento nato para pelear.

Antes de ir a casa, compramos pizza, su favorita y la mía también. Lo lleve a la cima del edificio más alto que encontramos para cenar.

-Este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida -Sonrió, me trajo un sin número de recuerdos, pensar en Jason me daba una sensación agridulce. Se recargo en mí y a los dos segundos su pizza había caído muchos metros al suelo, se había quedado dormido, lo cargue y lleve de regreso al Bat para que descansara, bajé por última vez para recoger la basura, pues no podíamos dejar nada que nos delatara (y el respeto al medioambiente, claro).

Sentí la presencia de alguien más cerca, me di la vuelta rápidamente y vi a una sombra negra ocultarse tras una pared, presioné un botón en mi cinturón de utilerías y el Bat se cerró a piedra y lodo, si algo me pasaba, estaba programado el enviar al avión de regreso a casa con Terry dentro.

Me acerque listo para cualquier cosa, aunque a estas alturas, eso era imposible.

-Batman -La figura salió de la oscuridad para dejarse ver.

-Aquaman -Dije al reconocer al individuo -Arthur Curry... Jr. ¿Qué trae al monarca de Atlantis tan lejos de su país?

-Nada de Aquaman, solo Rey Arthur -Respondió despectivo -Vine por recomendación de una amigo -El hijo de la Reyna Mera y Aquaman era ya todo un hombre, el orgulloso rey de Atlantis -Connor me ha hablado de ti -Se refería al hijo de Flecha Verde -Dice que eres de fiar, que no eres otro charlatán que se pone el traje y que gracias a ti es que la resistencia ha despegado.

-Me da demasiado crédito por ello, apenas y los estoy ayudando.

-No seas modesto, esos cretinos no eran más que basura cuando estaban a cargo del kriptoniano y la amazona, ahora hasta parecen listos para hacerle frente al Régimen... Lo que tengo que hablar contigo no puede ser aquí, estas formalmente invitado a mi nación.

-Iré en cuanto esté libre -Respondí.

-Yo creo que vendrás ahora a menos que quieras que toda esta ciudad termine igual que Gótica mientras tu protegido duerme plácidamente en un avión que no podrá protegerlo de ese ataque.

Hijo de perra, este individuo había crecido en un mundo en el que sus padres murieron salvando el planeta y su amado mentor había sufrido el mismo destino al protegerlo de su malvado tío que trato de usurpar su trono cuando apenas era un adolescente. En otras palabras, estaba a una tragedia de convertirse en lo mismo que Damián, no tentaría mi suerte con él.

-Deja que lo envíe a un lugar seguro y te acompañare a donde quieras -No debí decir eso, noto de inmediato que el niño dormido en el Bat era mi más grande debilidad.

-No, el niño viene con nosotros, te doy mi palabra de que mientras no intentes nada en mi contra, tendrán paso seguro por mi reino -Seguro, claro. Aun así, no me dejaba muchas opciones.

-Bien -A regañadientes, pero tuve que ir por mi hijo y llevarlo en brazos hasta una nave-submarino en la que venía aquel rey y su escolta de 6 guardias que en ningún momento dejaron de apuntarme con sus armas.

Hacía mucho que no había visto la ciudad dorada de Atlantis, sorprendentemente se veía más esplendida y brillante que nunca.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo gobernando este lugar -Observe mientras Terry se movía somnoliento.

-Desde que Damián se apodero de la mitad del mundo ¿Sabes cuantos desechos han arrojado al mar? Ni uno -Oh, eso se escuchaba algo raro.

Llegamos al palacio, nos dieron respiradores que básicamente formaban una capa de oxígeno alrededor de nuestros cuerpos, además de un auricular que nos permitía escuchar perfectamente lo que ocurría y de ahí fui guiado hasta una habitación donde había demasiadas computadoras y personas trabajando.

-Puedes dejarlo dormir ahí -Dijo señalando una especie de sofá, no me quería apartar de él, pero no era muy cómodo cargarlo y enfrentarme a Arthur Jr., pues me sentía doblemente vulnerable. Hice caso y le puse encima mi capa para cubrirlo.

Me acerque a ver la gran pantalla que mostraba las calles de Atlantis.

-Ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Quítate la máscara -Dijo al momento que un guardia dirigía su arma a Terry, me quede un momento inmóvil, no había mucho que pudiera hacer en esta situación.

Tomé la máscara y la retiré, dejando que viera mi cara.

-Así que en realidad eres tú -Dijo acercándose -Realmente tus ojos son más azules que el Mar Caspio -Llorando me abrazo, no supe cómo responder, volteé a ver a uno de los guardias buscando respuesta, pero puso una expresión de tristeza al ver así a su líder -Garth solía contarme acerca del primer humano en ganar el Torneo de los 7 campeones.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo -Dije melancólico al recordar al Atlante de cabello negro.

-Eres un campeón de Atlantis, en algún momento se dijo que hubieras muerto por otros y lo demostraste al salvar el planeta y vencer a Darksied, en mi opinión, el ultimo héroe real que le queda a la Tierra -Nome sentía merecedor de esas palabras.

-No soy ni la décima parte de lo que describes -Respondí.

-Al contrario, eres mucho más, por eso te traje aquí, también eres la única persona que conoce a Damián y sabrás aconsejarme sobre lo que debo hacer -Se enjuago las lágrimas y fue hasta un panel de control y mostro imágenes de los diversos horrores que Damián había hecho -Yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que él está haciendo, jamás lo estaré. Quien expulsa familias de sus hogares, asesina comunidades enteras y arranca a los hijos de los brazos de sus madres no es digno ni de llamarse "Rey". Se llevó a uno de mis caballeros (Kaldur), un hombre al que considere mi familia, solo para convertirlo en su marioneta, esa es una falta que Atlantis no debe perdonar. Y, por otro lado, al parecer se autodenomina nuestro amigo y dijo abiertamente en nuestra última entrevista que no tiene intención de conquistar Atlantis, ni siquiera nos quiere como aliados de guerra, dice que solo desea paso libre a la ciudad y que lo llamemos también nuestro protector, pero solo muerto le daría el título de Garth a esa escoria.

-Tu reino está a salvo, el ama este lugar, ahora puedo decir que aquí vivió algunos de los momentos más felices de su vida, no dañará la ciudad ni a tu gente -Le respondí -Lo conozco bien, se cómo piensa, asocia todo lo que lo hizo sentir bien en el pasado con el presente, por eso tampoco intentaría tomar tu trono, eres la sangre de tu padre y madre, aunque posiblemente eres más fuerte de lo que es Kaldur, él no te tomo a ti para su equipo porque deseaba que te quedaras como Rey, es esa esencia la que no se arriesgara a perder, su deseo es volver como un invitado, no a la fuerza.

-Entonces me aconsejas que sea amigo de un hombre que tomo a uno de los nuestros, lo usa como su esclavo y está causando tanta miseria a su propia raza.

-Finge que lo eres -Respondí -Pero apóyanos a nosotros, recíbelo en tu palacio con fraternidad, pero nosotros seremos tus auténticos hermanos, se nuestros ojos y oídos cerca de él, te ayudaremos a recuperar a Kaldur y frenaremos su tiranía juntos -Dije seguro -Conviértete en nuestro aliado.

-Ahora entiendo un poco. Tuve una suerte que él no, mis padres, Garth, mi gente, ellos me colmaron de amor mientras estuvieron a mi lado, veo porque Damián enloqueció cuando alguien como tu simplemente desapareció de su vida.

No era precisamente un secreto el que Talia haya intentado matarlo, fueran las razones que fueran y Bruce tampoco era el padre del año, estaba enamorado de Dick, así que realmente no contaba como familia, recordé las palabras que me dijo aquella tarde "Solo los tengo a ti y a Pennyworth".

Terry despertó después de todo aquel ajetreo y se puso a jugar con los guardias. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver que no fueran a dañarlo, pero... Los rudos soldados Atlantes no pasaron de dispararle con armas invisibles y fingían caer al suelo heridos cuando Terry hacia una maromera y les acertaba un proyectil imaginario en el pecho. Mientras, seguí discutiendo algo de estrategia con Arthur y su gente, aunque en un descuido, el capitán de su ejército, consejero real y yo, lo perdimos.

El Rey se unió al bando de Terry y entre los dos acababan con sus enemigos.

Vulko, el consejero, que ya era caracterizado por una edad avanzada, miro la escena con ternura.

-Tendrá que disculpar el comportamiento de nuestro rey, no había sido un niño desde que tenía 8 años -Dijo el fiel consejero.

-No hay nada que disculpar, entiendo perfectamente, yo también perdí a mis padres cuando era niño -Con la pequeña diferencia de que no había soportado sobre mis hombros el peso del futuro de toda una nación.

Siguieron jugando mucho rato, aproveche para darles algunas advertencias sobre las visitas de Damian a los otros dos, pues eran los encargados de la seguridad de Atlantis.

Después de aquella noche tan tensa, finalmente se me permitió volver con mi hijo sano y salvo a casa.

Terry se había quedado dormido de nuevo y Arthur lo llevó cargando todo el camino hasta que nos dejaron en la misma azotea en la cual nos habían abordado.

-Es un niño fantástico -Observó -Cuida bien de él, se convertirá en un gran hombre, se puede ver que heredó tu corazón valiente -Eso llego a lo más profundo de mi alma. Me regresó a mi niño para que pudiéramos irnos, igual me despedí cordialmente de ellos y quedamos de estar en contacto la para lo que pudieran averiguar del régimen.

Conner y J estaban en crisis cuando aparecimos, nos habían estado buscando por cielo y tierra, curiosamente estábamos en el agua, les hable de nuestros nuevos planes en conjunto con Arthur.

\- ¿Y es de fiar? -Preguntó Kon' desconfiado.

-Lo es -Afirmé -Sobre todo, debemos hacer una evaluación de nuestra fuerza hasta ahora, es muy posible que ya estemos listos para dejar de lado nuestro resguardo e iniciar una ofensiva contra el Régimen del Demonio.

\- ¿De verdad crees que estamos listos para eso?

-Si, sin embargo, no haré nada hasta que no tenga un análisis completo de nuestras fuerzas.

Comenzamos a movilizarnos, los novatos adquirían cada vez más experiencia y con el entrenamiento inicial que les dimos, se podría decir que podrían contra los soldados de bajo rango del Régimen.

Por otra parte, una gran población del norte de Europa (Los exiliados), así como otras pequeñas naciones de medio oriente que, aunque no estaban a nuestro favor, si estaban en contra de Damian, si presionábamos suficiente en los lugares adecuados, se unirían a nosotros.

-Papá -Terry me despertó de mi sueño profundo -Mamá dice que es malo dormir así -Me había quedado dormido en la mesa con todos los informes que había recibido de nuestros aliados.

-Lo sé -Miré el reloj -Deberías estar durmiendo -Eran las 3 am

-Tengo sed

-Y yo tengo hambre -Dije poniéndome de pie y lo seguí a la cocina.

Me serví un tazón de cereal, mientras él tomaba su agua.

-El tío Bart dice que vamos a ganar -Dijo de repente.

\- ¿Ganar?

-Si, esta guerra que están librando tú y los tíos Kon' y Cassie -Yo no quería que él supiera de eso.

-No estamos peleando ninguna guerra -Reí para distraerlo.

-Papá, lo sé, todo el mundo lo sabe, el régimen, la resistencia, Damián Al Gul, también que tú eres el líder de los buenos -Sonrió.

-Eso no es verdad, hablare con tu tío, no puede meterte eso en la cabeza.

-Me gusta aquí, pero quiero que ganemos pronto, para que me enseñes donde naciste

-Ese lugar fue destruido, hijo -Dije dándole la espalda, ni siquiera supe por qué.

-Es que... Nunca me hablas de nada de tu pasado, siento como si solo te conociera por lo que me cuentan de ti -Suspire.

-Bueno, veamos ¿Cuál es mi nombre?

-Timothy J. Drake

\- ¿A que me dedico por las noches?

-Eres Batman -Sonrió.

-Y quien es la persona que más me importa y más quiero en el mundo

-Yo -Dijo con las mejillas rojas y le despeiné.

-Quien sepa eso conoce todo de mí, pero si no te basta, pregunta lo que quieras, te responderé con la verdad

-Bueno, siempre he querido saber si tenemos más familia, todos los chicos tienen abuelos, hermanos y eso.

-Mis padres murieron cuando era un niño, pero un gran hombre me adoptó, se volvió mi mentor y con el tiempo aprendí a llamarlo mi padre... Él me dio una familia, con tres hermanos y un abuelo muy amable que cocinaba los bollos y el té más deliciosos de la historia.

\- ¿Amabas a tus hermanos?

-Como no tienes idea -Sonreí.

-Entonces mi abuelo también era Batman

-Así es

\- ¿Y tú?

-De niño me convertí en Robin y algunos años después, conocí a tu madre, ella me entrenó al igual que a ti, cuando regresé a casa, utilicé un traje rojo y me apodé Red Robin

\- ¿Red Robin? He oído ese nombre antes -Dijo sorprendido -Él... Murió.

-A estas alturas ya habrás escuchado el poder que tienen las aguas del pozo en la cueva de la colina ¿verdad?

-Si... -Estaba tan confundido que se quedó en silencio largo rato -Me alegra que estés aquí -Vino a mí y me abrazó -Eres el mejor padre del mundo -Entonces todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora valió la pena solo por escuchar esas palabras.


	6. A mi hijo no

**Preguntas y respuestas a Tim por el especial del Día del padre xDD**

**¿Dejarías que Terry en algún momento se convierta en Batman?**

_Me rehusó tan solo a verlo con el traje de Robin puesto, como se lo dije a Julieta antes, no es una vida fácil, por no decir que tampoco es sana, no quisiera que Terry tomara ese camino. Pero se que si llegado el momento, decidiera ponerse la capucha, no podría, ni debería impedírselo, después de todo, es una herencia que su abuelo construyó con sus propios puños, tiene todo el derecho de reclamarla. Esa es una de las principales razones._

_La otra es que, los ideales de Batman son claros y difícilmente me imagino a ese icono del lado del régimen (por algo Damian no tuvo la osadía de agregar un "Batman" en su liga), suponiendo que muero antes de derrotar a Damian y Terry toma mi lugar, padre e hijo pelearían entre ellos y definitivamente no quiero eso en mi conciencia, aun si estoy muerto, estoy seguro de que me atormentaría, eso nos lleva a tu siguiente pregunta..._

**¿Algún día le dirás quién es su verdadero padre?**

_Claro que voy a decirle, aun no, aun no esta listo, antes de contarle quiero que tenga bien definida su personalidad, propósitos y deseos para su futuro._

_De ninguna manera quiero que su juicio se vea nublado por la influencia de algún bando, también por eso no quería que aprendiera artes marciales, aunque como esta nuestra situación actual, hubiera sido muy negligente de mi parte prohibírselo, gracias al cielo que su madre me pone los pies en la tierra siempre que es necesario._

_Creo que es un derecho universal el saber de donde vienes, no se lo ocultare toda la vida, si voy a decírselo. Antes prefiero estar seguro de que entiende que no nos define el de donde provengamos, sino a donde queremos ir y los caminos que tomamos para llegar hasta ahí. Creo que es lo que un buen padre haría, así que eso es lo que voy a hacer._

**_____________Inicio del capitulo_____________**  
Los días iban con mucho trabajo, cada vez más y más personas se unían a nuestra causa, calculé que, con suerte, en un año podríamos enviar a un grupo pequeño a sentar las bases de nuestra presencia en Europa.

-Se muere por ser tu Robin -Me dijo Bart mientras miraba a Terry y Dana entrenando en la clase avanzada.

-Puede acompañarme a patrullar tanto como quiera, pero eso no va a pasar -Dije sin voltear a verlo.

-Tío Tim -Dana se acercó a mi -Puede Terry acompañarnos a mí y a papá a ver el desfile de Metrópolis -Amaba a esa niña, seguido se quedaba en casa, siendo honestos, gustaba demasiado de la compañía de Terry y a veces me hacía más caso a mí que al mismo Kon'.

Pero hablábamos de enviar por primera vez a Terry sin mí al mundo exterior.

-Por favor, papá, prometo que me portare bien -Insistían, aunque aún no había dado ninguna respuesta.

-Bueno...

\- ¿Sí? -Me preguntaron a coro

-Ah, diablos, está bien, pero llévate...

-Si, aquí lo traigo -Dijo mostrándome uno de mis Batarangs, se lo quité de las manos y lo guardé.

-Iba a decir "un suéter" -Hizo un sonido de decepción -Bueno, llévatelo por si las dudas -Le devolví el Batarang.

Kon' vino por ambos y se los llevo volando, podrán imaginar la cara de felicidad que tenían ambos niños.

Pasé el resto de la tarde con mi mejor amigo, quien ya había perdonado a Kon' y Cassie.

-Me hubiera encantado traer a Jaime aquí, le habría encantado -Dijo melancólico.

-Bart, no había nada que pudieras hacer, Jaime sabía que no lograría vencer a Jon en una pelea -El escarabajo se había enfrentado al Superman del Régimen (Jon) solo y este le había arrancado la columna vertebral de la espalda para llevársela a su amo.

-No vuelvas a decir que fue Jon, porque él no lo hizo, fue el sirviente de Damián -Dijo sombrío.

Seguimos hablando, pero de cosas menos desagradables cuando vimos a lo lejos a Kon' viniendo de regreso. Sentí en mi espalda una horrible oleada de calor que me quemaba cuando vi que solo llevaba a Dana en brazos.

\- ¿Dónde está Terry? -Dije en cuanto estuvo cerca.

-Tim... -No pudo articular nada más -Es que...

-Conner ¿Dónde está mi hijo? -Dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-No lo sé, los dejé un instante en la cima del Diario el Planeta para ayudar a una mujer que se desmayó mientras conducía, se estrelló su auto contra un local, cuando volví Dana estaba inconsciente y Terry había desaparecido.

Oh no, esto me era tan familiar, todo pasando a mi alrededor tan lento mientras mi cabeza comenzaba a doler.

-Dana no ha despertado desde entonces, no sabía que más hacer, por eso la traje aquí -Recostó a la niña en el suelo. Lo golpee de lleno en la cara, obviamente solo fue mi mano la que sufrió.

-Idiota ¿Perdiste a mi única razón de vivir y vienes aquí por ayuda? -Estaba fuera de mí, ni siquiera sentía el dolor en mi mano por haberlo golpeado a causa de la cantidad de adrenalina que tenía dentro.

Salí de ahí para traer un escáner que usábamos para hacer diagnósticos rápidos de la salud de las personas, el resultado fue insatisfactorio para mí, Dana al parecer no sufría de ninguna lesión.

-Ella está bien -Dije, pero no podíamos hacer que despertara.

Julieta llegó a auxiliarnos, la trasladamos a la enfermería de la casa (era una casa muy grande) y ahí la examino con más cuidado.

-Si me ayudan a hacerla despertar podrá decirnos quien hizo esto -El idiota de acero por más que lo intentaba no podía ayudarse ni a sí mismo.

-No lo entiendo, sus signos vitales están bien, su sangre no tiene ningún tipo de toxina... A no ser... -De entre los mil medicamentos que ahí tenia, tomo un frasco pequeño con un líquido azul brillante.

-Ay no, crucen los dedos para que no funcione -Dije esperando que realmente no lo hiciera.

-Mira pedazo de... -Kon' iba a decir una mala palabra cuando su hija comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento -Dana.

-Maldita sea -Salí hecho una furia de ahí, directo a donde estaba mi traje y mis armas.

-Tim ¿No hablaras con Dana? -Preguntó Bart

-No hace falta, ya se quien lo hizo -Seguía vistiéndome y preparándome

-No seas soberbio, J dice que en unas horas recuperará completamente...

-Esa medicina viene del agua del pozo, neutraliza los efectos -Interrumpí al idiota clon -Lo que significa que lo que usaron para dormirla también lo era y adivina, el que tenemos aquí no es el único que hay -Dije mirándolo fijamente por unos instantes con todo el enojo que tenía dentro -Hazme un favor y trata de averiguar quien tiene el otro -Dije sarcástico y seguí preparando mi equipo para salir lo antes posible.

-Puedo ayudar -Dijo tratando de tocarme, me hice a un lado en seguida.

-Ya hiciste suficiente ¡Julieta! -Llame a mi compañera, era la única que podía venir conmigo, la única en la que podía confiar entonces.

Ella vino ya preparada también, subimos al Bat y despegamos inmediatamente.

-Sabes que no podemos prescindir de ellos si aun planeas destruir al Régimen -Me dijo ella.

\- ¡Lo se! -Dije golpeando con fuerza el costado del avión y haciendo una abolladura ahí -Ya lo sé -Dije tratando de recuperar el control -Para salvar a Terry solo es necesario un grupo pequeño que entre, lo tome y salga, si alguno de ellos viene, lo echara a perder, lo sabes. Además ¿Quiénes mejores para ir por él que sus padres? -Ya me había tranquilizado y lo necesitaba, si iba a entrar al nido de serpientes, necesitaba que mi mente estuviera lo más fría posible.

-No le hará daño, es su sueño hecho realidad, lo único que tiene de ti, no se atrevería a ponerle un cabello fuera de su lugar -En eso ella tenía razón, pero me preocupaba más lo que Damián pudiera decirle, me pasé toda la vida ocultándole la verdad, ahora corría el riesgo de que alguien más se la dijera y a pesar de que creía conocer bien a mi hijo, no podía imaginar cómo reaccionaría al saber que compartía sangre con Damián.

Al parecer el escudo que cubría a nuestra nave de ser detectada funcionaba bien, el lugar estaba infestado de seguridad, de no ser por el sistema de camuflaje, nos habrán visto ya unas 8 veces, comenzaba a hacer diferentes planes para salir de ahí en cuanto encontráramos a Terry.

Dejamos el camuflaje activado (En términos más simples, el avión se hacía invisible), parecía una fortaleza impenetrable, salvo los guardias que entraban para cambiar turno, fue en ese cambio que noqueamos a dos de ellos y nos pusimos encima sus uniformes para entrar.

-Tu -Dijo uno de los guardias, no me giré y seguí caminando, me mezclé entre otros guardias y pedí a aquel que había gritado.

J y yo nos encontramos en el que parecía ser el centro de control, había solo dos guardias en la entrada.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a entrar ahí? Es la zona más a la vista de todo el lugar -Damián no me había decepcionado para nada con el control que había ahí.

-Sígueme, no digas nada y no los veas a los ojos - Fui hasta una mesa donde vi que había varias tazas para servir té y bocadillos, preparé algo rápido y lo llevé en una bandeja, después fui hasta aquella habitación de nuevo.

-No pueden entrar aquí, ya lo saben -Dijo uno de los guardias.

-Nos mandaron a traer té y comida para el jefe -Dije seguro.

-No recibí aviso de esto -Contestó.

\- ¿Entonces me lo llevó? -Pregunté sin perder mi postura.

-No, déjame preguntar -Entro a la habitación y después de unos segundos salió -Entra -Dijo -Uno solo basta para hacer eso, tu ve a que te asignen otra tarea -J fue separada de mí, pero eso no cambiaba nada.

Pasé y le llevé la bandeja a quien dirigía las actividades ahí.

-Gracias, la necesitaba -Dio un sorbo - ¡¿Quién diablos hizo esto?!

-Fui yo ¿no fue de su agrado?

-Al contrario, es el mejor té que he probado en toda mi vida ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlo así?

-No lo sé, solo lo serví y puse azúcar -Fingí ignorancia.

-Pues mantén lo que hiciste en tu mente y haz otro para el señor Al Gul, esto le va a fascinar, dos buenas noticias en un solo día -Dijo animado -Anda, ve y llévaselo, está ahora en la segunda planta con el activo -"Activo", debía referirse a Terry.

-Iré enseguida -La receta de Alfred nunca fallaba.

Salí y fui hasta la mesa de nuevo a preparar otra taza igual, J se me unió a los pocos instantes.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Nunca he conocido a un ser humano que se resista a una buena taza de té -Tome otra bandeja y me dispuse a ir a donde me habían enviado -Ve a preparar el avión- Fue lo último que le dije antes de tocar la puerta, ella se fue corriendo de ahí.

-Adelante -Tragué saliva al oír esa voz y entre con la postura más serena que pude.

Dentro estaba Terry atado a una silla apretando los dientes con rabia, pero los ojos inundados en lágrimas y vestido con una armadura café y una capa roja, algo muy al estilo de Ra's.

-No voy a ser parte de un legado de muerte y esclavitud, prefiero morir a creer en lo que dices -Terry estaba asustado, desconocía lo que Damian le había dicho, pero era obvio que trataba de esconder su miedo en aquel tono de odio. Talvez no es momento para decirlo, pero estaba orgulloso de la determinación ensus palabras y que no titubeara al decirlas a pesar de todo.

También estaba el demonio, había terminado por ser más alto que Bruce, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con orgullo y su postura era erguida, camino por la habitación hasta mi con la capa verde y decoraciones doradas al aire.

-Así que... Tu eres el de la taza de té -Mi cara estaba cubierta, mantenía mi mirada hacia abajo, sabía que si Damián me veía a los ojos me reconocería.

Tomo el contenido de la bandeja y se alejó hacia una de las ventanas.

-Este es tu destino, Terrence, mientras antes lo aceptes, menos sufrirás, lo dice mi experiencia, tú eres mi sangre y como tal, tomaras algún día el lugar que te corresponde en la cima del futuro de este mundo -Acerco la porcelana a sus labios, esa era mi señal para acercarme a Terry y cortar sus ataduras en silencio, en cuanto el niño me vio, su rostro se iluminó y yo le guiñe el ojo -Esto... -Damián se volteó a verme con un semblante sorprendido -Pennyworth... Tim.

-Azúcar morena en lugar de blanca -Dije contando el secreto del té de Alfred.

Divisé el avión fuera de la ventana y tomé la mano de Terry para hacerlo correr hasta ella, luego salte con él anteponiendo mi cuerpo para protegerlo de los cristales rotos, caímos en el techo del Bat y nos deslizamos por la cubierta hasta la entrada.

Una vez dentro, Terry se puso apresuradamente el cinturón y despegamos a la máxima velocidad de la que el avión era capaz de alcanzar.

Me quité el uniforme de los soldados de Damian, ya no servía de nada traerlo puesto.

Aun no podíamos cantar victoria, estábamos muy lejos de haber finalmente escapado y una fuerte sacudida detuvo al avión.

-Pase lo que pase, mantenlo a salvo -Le dije a J y fui a la parte trasera del transporte, Terry sujetó mi capa, voltee a verlo -Cuida de tu madre -El asintió y me soltó.

Abrí la compuerta y ahí vi a Jon, ya estaba bastante mayor a la última vez que lo vi.

Al verme me sujetó del cuello y escuche a Terry gritar, los ojos de Jon brillaron en color rojo.

-J-Jon -Dije entrecortado por la obstrucción de mi garganta, el aflojó el agarre, seguramente usó sus rayos x para ver mi rostro.

-Tim -Dijo horrorizado y me soltó

-Jon -Dije nuevamente, sorprendido de que me reconociera.

\- ¿Por qué volviste? Mierda -Dijo desesperado, buscó entre su ropa y tomó una caja de plomo que reconocí al instante y me la dio -Clávala en mi hombro -Dijo, la abrí y en efecto, era un pedazo puntiagudo de kriptonita -Apresúrate, ya no hay tiempo.

-Jamás te borro la memoria ¿verdad? -Descubrir esa verdad era terriblemente doloroso.

-No me mires así, no lo entenderías -Dijo desviando la mirada.

-Entiendo mejor de lo que te imaginas -Puse ambas manos en sus hombros -Ven con nosotros, no tienes por qué quedarte aquí -Me tomo por las mejillas y me planto un beso por demás intenso.

-Desearía que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes -Tomo mi mano en la cual tenía aquella astilla y se la clavó en el brazo.

Cayo por los aires y a lo lejos escuche el impacto de su cuerpo en el suelo.

Tenía ahora encima el hecho de que a Jon jamás le borraron la memoria, por lo tanto, todo lo que hizo por Damián, lo hizo por su propia voluntad, él asesino a Jaime, traicionó la confianza de Conner y todas esas atrocidades sin tener que ser manipulado. No podía decírselo a nadie, Kon' tampoco debía saber lo que su hermano menor era, de cierto modo, se lo debía por dejarnos escapar.

La condición del pequeño Jon me atormentaba, si el mismo llevaba consigo una astilla de kriptonita y la ofreció para fingir que nosotros lo habíamos atacado, Damián no tenía idea de que él la poseía y, por otra parte, solo podía haber dos razones ...  
La condición del pequeño Jon me atormentaba, si el mismo llevaba consigo una astilla de kriptonita y la ofreció para fingir que nosotros lo habíamos atacado, Damián no tenía idea de que él la poseía y, por otra parte, solo podía haber dos razones para que la llevara consigo: Matar a Kon' si se topaba con él, o suicidarse, aunque apostaría mi cabeza por la segunda.

-Ese hombre se veía como el tío Kon', pero su traje era negro con blanco -Dijo Terry.

-Escucha, no puedes decirle a nadie sobre él ¿entiendes?

-Pero fue él quien se acercó a nosotros cuando estábamos en Metrópolis, dijo que era el tío de Dana y nos dio unos dulces, después desperté ahí

-Está bien, pero no menciones que me reconoció, a los demás les diremos que trato de atraparnos y yo era el que tenía esa piedra verde desde un inicio ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien -Dijo con un semblante asustado.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa hablaremos más al respecto, lo prometo -el pequeño asintió y J me miraba compasiva.

Al llegar, Cassie y Kon' seguían ahí esperando a que su hija se recuperara por completo mientras que Bart, a penas Terry puso un pie en el suelo, se dedicó a revisar que no tuviera ninguna herida.

-Tim, en verdad lo siento, no los hubiera llevado de haber sabido...

-Ya está en el pasado, Kon', deja que se quede ahí, yo también dije cosas fuera de lugar, me alegra que Dana este bien, en serio, quédense aquí hasta que estemos seguros de que mi pequeña vampiresa (Apodé así a Dana porque de pequeña tenía el mal hábito de morder a su padre) está mejor -Puse mi mano en su hombro y le sonreí.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron? -Dijo mirándome triste.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

-Tim, te conozco más que tú mismo, se perfectamente que tiendes a volverte más compresivo y paciente cuando las cosas se ponen peores para ti, si Terry hubiera sido lastimado, estarías hecho una furia, pero como no es así, a quien dañaron fue a ti, entonces dime ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -Odiaba que tuviera razón, pero no era nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar.

-Acabo de ver a Little D convertido en la peor pesadilla de Bruce, en un Ra's a la 5ta potencia ¿Qué imaginas que pudo pasar?

Se quedó callado y me dio un abrazo que me hizo sentir pésimo, pues lo que de verdad guardaba era mucho peor.

-A veces, cuando te veo así, quisiera abrazarte hasta que dejes todo lo que te preocupa atrás -Me aparté al escuchar eso.

-Tengo que hablar con mi hijo antes de que otra cosa ocurra -No podía con la culpa, volví la mirada a Terry que seguía siendo cuidadosamente inspeccionado por Bart -Terry -Lo llame y todo quedó en silencio -Vamos a caminar un rato -El niño vino hacia mí y ambos salimos de la casa y comenzamos a caminar lejos del jardín - ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que el hombre que me adoptó es tu abuelo?

-Si...

-Bueno, pues después de que yo me fuera y conociera a tu madre, él descubrió que tenía un hijo con una mujer... Ella fue manipulada por su padre para que creciera como un arma, su padre era un hombre malo y enfermo de poder, creía que el mundo había sido hecho para gobernarlo, y crío a su hija de esa manera y también a su nieto, afortunadamente, tu abuelo trajo a ese hijo sanguinario con nosotros y al principio era como una patada en el trasero, pero luego entre todos nos cuidábamos, el chico y yo nos convertimos en auténticos hermanos el mismo día que... Bueno, es una historia aparte. El caso es que...

-Damián es mi padre -Dijo casi llorando.

-Si, él es tu padre -Dije.

\- Pero ¿Por qué? ¿No puedo seguir siendo tu hijo y pensar que todo el propósito del que él me hablo es totalmente ajeno a mí? -Dijo tallando sus ojos para limpiar las lágrimas.

-No te equivoques Terry, tú eres mi hijo -Quité las manos de su rostro y lo hice mirarme.

-Pero papá... Es su sangre la que corre por mis venas, tengo miedo de ser igual que él -Dijo en un tono más elevado.

-Si, la mitad de lo que tú eres viene de Damián, pero la otra mitad viene de mi -Dije -Tu eres el producto de combinar mi ADN con él suyo, yo también soy parte de ti -Él me abrazo con fuerza refugiando su cara en mi pecho.

-Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser un héroe, no lo que él es -Dijo.

-Te voy a quitar ese miedo ahora mismo, Damián no siempre fue lo que tu viste esta noche, él era un chico cautivador que preparaba el mejor café del mundo, tenía un perro gigante y un gato gordo que pasaba todo el día durmiendo, el mejor artista marcial que llegue a ver, era muy bueno dibujando, le gustaba leer en sus ratos libres y seguía todas las noches a su padre en su cruzada contra la injusticia con gran devoción y nunca lo vi retroceder ante el peligro, así que si, él perdió su camino y se convirtió en eso, pero las cosas no debieron ser así, no te preocupes, si en algo te pareces a él, es solo en lo bueno, lo demás tendrás que decidirlo tú mismo, con esto -Dije señalando a parte izquierda de su pecho -Al final no importa lo que somos o de dónde venimos, sino las decisiones que tomamos.

-El hombre pez dijo que tengo tu corazón valiente -Seguía limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas.

\- ¿Piensas que es cierto?

-Eso espero -Tome su mano y seguimos caminado un rato más antes de volver a casa por leche caliente con chocolate y galletas de nuez que su madre preparó para nosotros.

\- ¿Y mamá? ¿Qué tengo de ella? -Dijo preocupado.

-Su educación ¿querías más? -Respondí.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír, por el momento había salvado el día, pero ¿hasta cuándo podía seguir haciéndolo? era una pregunta que por las noches no me dejaba dormir, y haberme guardado lo de Jon, tarde o temprano tendría consecuencias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra largo y puse las preguntas primero porque si :D
> 
> ¿Que les pareció? La verdad me puse algo emotiva con mis traumas familiares xD
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	7. Heretic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quien dejó las cebollas aquí? >:'V ¿Ya le doy descanso eterno a Tim? es una opción 
> 
> Se que ya se veía venir porque desde un inicio se dijo lo que le pasó a Jay, pero aun así fue algo muy feo verlo tratando de asesinar a la persona que más amó en su vida anterior.
> 
> Ahora... ¿Cómo ven a Arthur? Les agrada el personaje, porque la verdad... Me parece que tiene potencial xD
> 
> Nos vemos la otra semana~

-Es el canal más seguro que tenemos, jamás lograrían tener acceso a él -Dijo Arthur a través de una pantalla hecha de agua que venía de un comunicador que él mismo me había dado.

-Entonces ya fue a visitarte -Respondí volviendo al tema.

-Si, lo hizo, dejo un micrófono en el salón del trono, tal como dijiste, naturalmente ni siquiera lo tocamos, pero ya no hablamos nada que tenga que ver con ustedes ahí, prácticamente estoy hablando contigo desde la frontera de Atlantis -Miro a lo lejos.

-Excelente, gana su confianza, no te será difícil, he oído que tienes la afinidad de tu madre por la literatura, a él le fascinan esas cosas y Arthur... Tiene un encanto exótico, difícil de entender y sobre todo, de resistir, pero no te dejes influenciar por él, no bajes jamás la guardia o sin que te des cuenta te tendrá en su poder también, puede que odies al psicópata, sin embargo, es difícil no ser atraído por el hombre que lleva dentro -Dije serio.

-Descuida, mi corazón ya está ocupado por otra persona y mi amistad sincera no puedo dársela o perdería mi oportunidad con... Como sea, estoy fuera de ese peligro -Miró a otra parte.

-Me alegra que te hayas prendado de alguien, a Atlantis le hace falta una reina -Sonreí.

-Si... Una reina -Dijo entre risas.

-Estaremos en contacto, sigue vigilándolo, no creo que sea el ultimo micrófono que dejará... Arthur ¿Has sabido algo del Superman del Régimen?

-Si, fue gravemente herido, pero está recuperándose a buen ritmo, no quiso compartirme el por qué y no he querido presionarlo -Estaba bien entonces.

-Entiendo, eso es perfecto, gracias otra vez por tu ayuda, hasta luego

-Si, saluda a Terry de mi parte... Espero tenerlos a ambos de vuelta en mi reino, en mejores condiciones, con una más calurosa bienvenida, por lo menos -Quizá ahora le causaba vergüenza recordar la forma en la que nos llevó antes.

Lo haré, Arthur. Gracias por todo, espero lo mismo -Corte la llamada.

-Ahora confío en ese tipo -Conner estaba detrás de mí, me asustó.

-No te oí entrar -Recalqué el hecho de que había irrumpido sin previo aviso a una reunión privada (Aunque también era asunto de la liga, aunque en todo caso, debió anunciarse y acompañarme en en ella en lugar de espiar).

-Eso creí, estabas muy concentrado en tu llamada -Me preocupó que sospechara acerca de Jon.

-La información que él nos da viene directamente de Damián, claro que estaba concentrado -Traté de justificarme.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que es por eso?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo -Sudé frío al escuchar eso -Es obvio que el sireno quiere que seas su "reina".

\- ¿De que estas hablando? -Pregunte escandalizado -No te entiendo Conner, en un momento me dices que confías en él y ahora sueltas disparates ¿De dónde sacas tantas estupideces?

-Ay por favor, como si no te dieras cuenta de cómo te mira, pareciera que ve un objeto precioso e invaluable

-Porque para él, eso soy, Garth le hablo mucho de mí, es obvio que sienta algo de respeto, le parezco una reliquia -Bueno, esa preocupación se había acabado.

\- ¿Sabes por qué ahora confío en él? Porque ahora sé que tú eres la razón de que nos ayude, nadie en el mundo es tan idiota como para perder una oportunidad contigo -Y un nueva empezaba.

-Créeme, los hay, te puedo mencionar un par de ejemplos -Dije entre risas al ver que se había puesto algo a la defensiva con ese asunto.

-Ya estoy harto, no es mi problema lo que hagas -Se iba a retirar, pero alcance a tomar su antebrazo -Suéltame -Ordenó.

-No hasta que aclare esto contigo

-No tienes nada que aclarar, no conmigo al menos, es a Terry a quien debes darle cuentas en todo caso y a Jully -Caminé más rápido para quedar frente a él.

-Pero tú eres una de las personas a las que más he amado en mi vida y no voy a dejar que te vayas con una idea equivocada de mi -Dije mirándolo fijamente -Puede que tengas razón y Arthur tenga otro tipo de sentimientos hacia mi -El miro hacia otro lado y yo tome su mejilla para hacer que me viera de nuevo -Pero no estoy interesado en ello -No me gusta hablar si no me ven a los ojos, pero eso ya lo saben.

\- ¿Por qué no? Es tu oportunidad de empezar de cero con alguien que se haría amigo de diablo solo por ti, seria genial para Terry y todo eso.

-Yo ya le di todo el amor que había en mi corazón a las personas correctas, ya no me queda más, sin embargo, ahora tengo a Terry y tú a Dana, no hay nada más importante, pero mi corazón no le volverá a pertenecer a nadie, eso te lo puedo asegurar -Puse una de sus manos sobre mi pecho.

\- ¿Desde cuando eres tan varonil? Asustas

-Desde siempre, solo que contigo jamás tuve que ser así, hasta ahora, el que me protegía todo el tiempo eras tu -Dije sonriendo.

\- ¡A cenar! -Oímos la poderosa voz de Cassie.

Kon' paso toda la cena sonriéndome y yo hice lo mismo, le dimos una mala impresión a J.

\- ¿Te acostaste con él otra vez? -Me susurro mientras le ayudaba a traer el postre de la cocina.

-No -Respondí entre ofendido y divertido.

-Pues deberías, al fin y al cabo, esa era tu intención en un inicio ¿no?

-Olvídalo ¿quieres? Ya somos historia pasada, igual que tú y yo, aun te amo con toda mi alma, pero no regresamos a ser una pareja de ese tipo ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -Dijo con resignación -Sabes que esas son mis ideas y funcionan para mí, pero no tiene que ser igual para ti, mi punto es que quiero que seas feliz, no tienes porque no serlo y Kon' a pesar de todo, ya pago por sus errores, sabes que siempre aposte por él y eso es porque sabía que él podía protegerte de todo.

-Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero ya mi corazón fue roto demasiadas veces como para querer intentarlo otra vez, además, mi vida ya tiene una razón de ser, no todas las historias deben tener un final de cuento de hadas con un encantador príncipe y una boda, a veces solo... Es dedicar nuestra vida a algo que nos importa más que el amor erótico.

-Storgé -Dijo sonriendo.

-Así es -Después de esa larga platica finalmente llevamos el postre a la mesa.

-Bruce comenzó a salir con Clark cuando tú ya eras bastante mayor ¿no? -Ella me preguntó frente a todos, insistía a pesar de que le pedí no hacerlo.

-Si, eso... Kon' ¿Ellos se casarón? -Hasta ahora no había recordado ese detalle.

-Si, la boda fue muy pequeña, la última vez que vi a toda tu familia junta -Respondió, rayos, eso me afectó más de lo que pensé.

-Entonces no todo está perdido entre ustedes dos -Dijo Cassie mirándome a mí y a Kon' ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

\- ¿Como? -Preguntó Dana

-Miren la hora que es, se me hace tarde, Green Canary debe estarme esperando, disfruten el postre.

\- ¿No vas a comer postre? -Terry se preocupó.

-No si quiero seguir saliendo por las noches en leotardo, hijo -Corrí fuera del alcance de más preguntas.

Pero después de todo, no era mentira, Connor me esperaba a las afueras de Ciudad Estrella para ayudarle con un caso de corrupción en la policía local y estaba ganando peso de más.

\- ¿Cree que realmente vengan? -Me pregunto mientras esperábamos bien escondidos en la cima de un edificio y yo conservaba una postura firme mientras veía por los binoculares.

-No seas tan formal, eres biológicamente mayor que yo, y si, si tienes un auténtico caso de corrupción, aparecerán en cualquier momento.

Como dije, los policías corruptos aparecieron justo a tiempo para recibir a sus empleadores, la mafia de Ciudad Estrella.

-Bueno, después de ti -Dijo dándome el paso para ir a atacar.

-No es mi jurisdicción -Respondí, se suponía que el mismo pudiera resolver este tipo de situaciones, después de todo, era el pan de cada día de su difunto padre, no podía hacer menos que él si quería mantener su posición como único asignado a su ciudad natal.

-Bien, entonces espera aquí -Dijo bajando sigilosamente para después darme un gran espectáculo al dejarme ver por primera vez el famoso Canary Cry.

La verdad no lo hacía nada mal, aunque le faltó uno, desde mi posición lance un batarang que noqueo a ese policía antes de que lograra lastimar a Connor.

Volteo a verme e hizo un ademan con su mano desde su cabeza hacia mí, como señal de gratitud, no iba a esperarlo, estaba terminado mi trabajo y con suerte podría dormir aun unas tres horas como la gente normal.

Me dirigí al edificio en el que deje al Bat, pero mientras iba subiendo con el gancho, una figura oscura callo sobre mí, logré esquivarlo, y paso de largo hacia el suelo, hasta que escuche un disparo y sentí un terrible dolor en mi pierna, mi agresor había disparado su propio gancho y me usaba a mi como soporte, cuando llegue al techo, con las garras retractiles (Había recuperado el repuesto de mamá gato) rompí el gancho que atravesaba mi muslo y lo saqué.

Entonces, impulsado por el aire, la criatura saltó sobre el edificio, desplegando sus alas negras como las de un murciélago, algo parecido a las entradas del mismísimo Bruce.

Al bajar, vi el metal en sus manos brillando, me lancé detrás del Bat para cubrirme de la tormenta de balas que salieron de su cuerpo.

Usaba una capucha parecida a la mía, pero con una línea horizontal roja brillante donde deberían estar los ojos. Respiré agitadamente al ver mi pierna sangrante, de inicio me había quitado al menos un 20% de mi capacidad al herirme en esos últimos dos minutos.

Mis opciones se reducían, los disparos cesaron unos segundos, pero solo fue la calma antes de la verdadera tempestad, una explosión hizo que el Bat casi me cayera encima, con el bastón retráctil, logre evitarlo y me gané tiempo para escapar antes de que este se rompiera, genial, mi arma principal estaba hecha pedazos.

Era un edificio abandonado sobre el que estábamos, salte por la cornisa y logre entrar por una de las ventanas, caminé para buscar un escondite desde el cual iniciar mi contrataque, frente a mí, el techo se desmoronó y mi enemigo se dejó ver, Heretic.

-Batman, finalmente nos conocemos -Le quitó el seguro a una de sus armas, esta parecía de rayo láser -Eres un dolor de cabeza para mi señor, y yo soy la aspirina.

-Envió a una simple aspirina contra la migraña en persona -De un zarpazo hice tiras el arma que traía en las manos, y J dijo que no serviría de nada ir a Gótica a una excavación de 2 semanas a recuperarlas (Se que Selina me las habría dado) -Regresa a casa a limpiarte los mocos, niño -Por su voz y estatura pude deducir que no tenía más de 18 años.

Logré mi cometido, lo hice enojar, al verse despojado de su arma, iniciamos el combate mano a mano, no era malo, golpeaba rápido, pero yo golpeaba más fuerte en los lugares que más dolían.

-Voy a llevarle tu cabeza a mi señor para demostrarle que soy mejor que Talon -Estuvo a punto de lograrlo al darme un golpe que casi me saca la capucha de la cabeza.

-Alguien está desesperado por aprobación -A pesar del dolor en mi pierna, me las arregle para darle una patada que logro lo que él no pudo hacerme, quitarle la capucha.

El rostro de Jason se veía igual a la vez que lo conocí en la cueva aquel día, solo que esta vez, su cabello era de su natural color rojo, ya me esperaba verlo, pero, aun así, esa impresión no podía ser olvidada, la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por metal, parecido a Ciborg.

Volvió hacia mí con la nariz arrugada y el ceño fruncido, no era la primera vez que peleaba con Jason, a diferencia de Dick, su ferocidad lo hacía dolorosamente predecible, no lo había visto en tanto tiempo y nuestra pelea me parecía una danza al ritmo que marcaba el sonido de sus puños cortando el aire o siendo desviados por mis manos.

-Deja de jugar conmigo y pelea en serio -Dijo molesto, tomé sus muñecas y lo hice caer al piso.

De entre sus ropas, con tanto ajetreo, un objeto plateado que colgaba de su cuello, atado a un cordón, se asomó y supe que era la señal de mi derrota.

Recordaba cada curva, cada relieve y hendidura de esa llave, la llave que iba a darle para que se mudara conmigo, la traía colgada al cuello, no lo entendía.

Me aseguré de tenerlo bien sujeto y con una de mis manos tomé la llave para verla mejor.

\- ¿Jason? -A Dick indudablemente le habían borrado la memoria, pero ¿Era posible que Jason al igual que Jon estuviera consiente de todo lo pasado? Al parecer no, porque dejo de forcejear al escuchar su nombre.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Solo mi señor puede llamarme de esa manera.

\- ¿Por qué conservaste esto?

-Suéltame, te mataré -Amenazaba sin parar, no era más que un chico, Damián sabía perfectamente que a pesar de que tenía mucho potencial, solo con un milagro podría vencerme en ese cuerpo medianamente desarrollado y temperamento explosivo, así que ¿Por qué lo envió?

Me quité la capucha para que me viera, en cuanto lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y brillaron por la humedad que se apoderaba de ellos.

-Tu... Tú te pareces a... -El dolor en su mirada me quebró desde dentro, fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido de un helicóptero sobre nosotros, me voltee al techo a ver lo que pasaba, en ese descuido, Jason clavo un cuchillo dentado en el lado derecho de mi pecho, me empujo lejos y se fue, solo alcance a ver como se subía a aquel helicóptero y mi visión comenzaba a ponerse muy oscura. Después de todo, mi ropa estaba toda empapada de mi propia sangre.


	8. Ultima misión

Desperté en mi cama cubierto de vendas y sin la menor idea de cómo había vuelto, me enderecé.

-No te levantes, debes guardar reposo por un rato más -Dijo Bart.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

-Kon' fue a buscarte cuando escucho que tu corazón comenzaba a fallar -Kon' me había rescatado otra vez -Pero no había tiempo suficiente para traerte de vuelta, así que te llevo a uno de los hospitales de Ciudad Estrella, descuida, se aseguró de ponerte la máscara y de que no te la quitaran.

-Demonios -Dije dejándome caer de vuelta en la cama al recordar todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Está en todas las noticias -Me mostro un periódico "Inmortal Hombre-Murciélago" -Todos saben que Damian envió a alguien a asesinarte y sobreviviste, en cuanto un médico dijo que estabas fuera de peligro, Kon' te trajo de regreso antes de que pudieran hacer más investigaciones.

Tomé el periódico para leer mejor la nota, había una foto mía con la máscara puesta, inconsciente en una camilla, sostuve mi cabeza para evitar que el dolor se apoderara de mí.

-Tiene que ser una broma -Dije exhausto.

-Se pone mejor -J entro en la habitación mostrando otro periódico -"Batman y Superman, los mejores del mundo" La unión americana (Todos los países del continente) los han tomado como los símbolos oficiales de libertad, esperanza y justicia -Dijo con notada alegría -Decenas de naciones se han estado comunicando con la resistencia para unírsenos en contra del Régimen, la influencia de Damian en la otra mitad del mundo ha disminuido un 60% en las últimas 12 horas -No lo podía creer, lo que estábamos persiguiendo desde hace años había sido posible en tan solo una noche -Y aun no es todo, Arthur tiene información para ti.

Me levante a pesar de los esfuerzos de Bart porque guardara reposo y me comunique con Arthur enseguida.

-Buenos días, Tim, me alegra verte en buen estado -Dijo contento, pero yo no tenía muchas ganas de socializar, estaba más apurado por saber otras cosas.

-Que tienes para mí, Arthur -Dije lo más cordial posible.

-Damian vino a desayunar hace un rato, con lo sucedido en estas últimas horas, me ha dado un gran discurso de que no debía preocuparme por nada, que a pesar de lo que pudieran decir los medios internacionales, él era completamente capaz de proteger Atlantis y no habría necesidad de que entráramos a ninguna guerra -Dijo con burla, pues eso sonaba casi imposible, pero yo sé bien que Damian no era de los que mentían en ese tipo de cosa, algo no me cuadraba aquí -Y también tengo noticas del bastardo que intentó asesinarte, va a ejecutarlo mañana por la mañana -Dijo con un aire de satisfacción.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -Pregunté alterado.

-Ya sabes, no hay alguien que le falle al Régimen y viva para contarlo, lo envió a matarte y no lo logró, así que va a deshacerse de él. Algo menciono relacionado que a Talon lo había enviado a hacer la misma tarea y también falló, pero al parecer, llevo información valiosa que compensaba su fracaso, es por ello que lo conservo, pero en el caso del otro, sugirió que se negó a seguir trabajando para él, no lo sé, estaba furioso, se fue encolerizado después de atender una llamada.

No.

-Te agradezco Artur, hablaremos después -Dije cortando la comunicación. Bart me miró fijamente y yo a él.

-No -Dijo firme.

-Bart...

-No, ni lo sueñes, estamos muy cerca de cumplir nuestro propósito, con Damian sometido podre arreglármelas para volver y cambiar mi futuro.

-Bart, eso no va a pasar y tengo que hacerlo -Dije dirigiéndome a uno de los trajes que tenia de repuesto.

-No seas idiota, no puedes dejarlo todo por él, la Resistencia, tus amigos, Terry, sacrificar todo por un infeliz que no hizo otra cosa que hacerte daño -Dijo casi escupiendo esas palabras y lo golpee en la barbilla.

-Ya estoy harto, Bart, cansado de escucharte hablar así de Jason, a fin de cuentas, tu campeón (Kon') no fue mejor que él ¿Por qué crees que no he aceptado el cortejo de Arthur? aunque no hubiera muerto aquella tarde, no me habría repuesto de lo que Cassie y Kon' hicieron... Sigo sin hacerlo, diez años de haber vuelto y mi corazón sigue muerto, no me volví a enamorar de nadie por miedo a las profundas cicatrices que obtuve ese día. De Jason me repuse porque de alguna forma siempre supe que sería capaz de eso, que el lazo con Dick no estaba resuelto, pero Kon'... Kon' fue mi verdadero asesino... Jay me lastimó, lo acepto, pero no voy a abandonarlo, no de nuevo. Él me necesitaba más que cualquier otra persona. Mi deseo egoísta de ser cuidado por Conner en lugar de velar por un chico que no tenía nada, pero lo merecía todo, fue lo que lo puso en ese infierno, no cometeré el error de dejarlo otra vez, de todas las personas que he defraudado, él se lo merecía menos -Caminé hacia la salida y me tope con el hombre de acero que me miraba molesto y con los brazos cruzados, era solo la cubierta, sabia perfectamente que había escuchado y estaba destrozado por mis palabras -Es algo que tengo que hacer -Dije devolviéndole la mirada.

-Si, pero no vas a ir solo

-No, J va a acompañarme, pero si las cosas no salen bien, me asegurare de que regrese a salvo -Dije pasándolo de largo.

-Estás loco si crees que voy a dejar que te vayas.

-Tú estás loco si crees que puedes detenerme -Me voltee a verlo -No vas a venir, Kon', si yo muero, el ultimo icono de la resistencia serás tú, todos te necesitan aquí, tu hija, Cassie, la humanidad.

Bart vino hasta mí y me abrazo llorando.

-Perdón por todo, Tim, pero eres mi mejor amigo, eres todo lo que tengo, me diste una nueva familia, un hogar y esperanza, no puedes simplemente irte -Me sentía horrible por mis palabras anteriores, pero si no era sincero con mi mejor amigo, entonces ¿Con quién?

-No todo está perdido -Lo consolé.

-Damian va a asesinarte apenas te tenga en frente, Tim ¿no lo entiendes? Dami se ha ido, no queda nada de él en el Demonio Serpiente, se que Jason significa mucho para ti, pero ni siquiera tu estas seguro de regresar vivo de ese lugar -Dijo entre lágrimas.

-Lo sé -Respondí -Tengo que intentarlo, se lo debo a toda mi familia -Abrace por última vez a mi mejor amigo y fui directo a hablar con la única persona a la que le tenía que rendir cuentas.

Terry estaba sentado en el jardín y en cuanto me vio, vino hasta mi para abrazarme y yo acaricie su cabello.

-Me alegra que estés bien, tuve miedo de que algo malo te pasara, la próxima vez, iré contigo para cuidarte -Mi pequeño Terry.

-Escucha hijo, tengo una última misión a la cual ir y no puedo dejar que vengas conmigo -Me sinceré.

-Ultima...

-Así es

-Promete que volverás a tiempo para cenar -Dijo ansioso.

-Prometo que haré todo lo posible por hacerlo, pero tu madre vendrá conmigo y si para garantizar su regreso, debo sacrificar el mío, lo haré -Era muy duro tener que decirle eso, sobre todo si empezaba a llorar -Tengo que irme, hijo, pero antes de hacerlo... ¿Recuerdas cuando te hable de las estrellas?

-Si, dijiste que ellas ya habían muerto hace mucho tiempo

-Pero su luz sigue llegando hasta nosotros aun después de la muerte ¿no es así? -Dije sonriéndole para darle confianza, asintió a mis palabras -Así es como quiero que sientas todo el amor que tengo hacia ti, hijo, las noches van a ser frías y oscuras, habrá gente que va a odiarte a lo largo de tu vida, trataran de hacerte daño y aquellos a los que amas, simplemente porque la vida es así, pero cuando te sientas solo, sin fuerzas o creas que has tomado una mala decisión, quiero que lo primero que llegue a tu mente es que tu padre siempre va a amarte, a estar orgulloso de ti y que te apoyaría con lo que sea que hagas, que sin importar a donde vayas, iré contigo -Se lanzo a abrazarme sollozando, mi corazón se rompía al verlo así, era el adiós más doloroso que jamás había dado, al irme, le sonreí.

-Papá -Me voltee a verlo -No creo que pueda hacerlo sin ti.

-Podrás, porque tú eres mi hijo y en nuestra familia, siempre que sentimos que no podemos, podemos con 100 veces más

Si eran mis últimas palabras para Terry, debía ser algo que lo acompañara cada día de su vida en el cual no pudiera estar presente, solo tenía la esperanza de que eso fuera suficiente.

El Bat estaba hecho añicos, usamos otro de los aviones que teníamos, sin el camuflaje sería más difícil llegar ahí en avión, así que tuve que ser más creativo en cuanto a mi segundo asalto al nido de la serpiente.

-Recibirán un cargamento con provisiones esta noche, si llegamos a la costa este de África antes del anochecer, me ocultare en el cargamento desde ahí y te llamaré cuando lo tenga para que puedas venir por nosotros -Dije explicándole a mi leal compañera.

-No estoy de acuerdo con lo que estás haciendo, no es justo para ti ¿no has perdido suficiente?

-Ya tuve esta conversación con Bart, no vas a convencerme de lo contrario

-Ya lo sé, pero hasta ahora no habías hecho algo que yo no llegase a entender y definitivamente, esto no lo entiendo.

-No puedo, J, no voy a lograrlo, la caída del Régimen ahora es inminente, no sé qué ocurrió cuando morí, no sé si fui a la gloria, al sufrimiento eterno o si no encontré la paz, pero estoy seguro de que cualquier destino es mejor que estar ahí cuando eso ocurra ¿Qué esperas que haga al ver que Kon' se entera de que su hermano asesino a tantas personas solo para complacer a Damian? O imagina el rostro de Dick cuando recupere sus memorias y sea el de antes ¿Cómo tomara el hecho de que mató a 300 personas tan solo en los últimos 10 años? Y definitivamente, no pienso estar presente cuando Cassie pase su espada amazónica por el cuello de Dami -Había comenzado a llorar y ella me sostuvo para que pudiera poner mi frente en su hombro -Solo déjame ser egoísta una vez más... Cuida de Terry.

-No tienes que decírmelo, él es mi hijo también... Te entiendo, pero la decisión que estas tomando es la de un completo cobarde y yo me enamoré hace años del chico más valiente que ha existido... Por ese chico, haré todo lo que pidas -Me dolía escucharla hablar así, no se equivocaba.

-Y tengo un favor más que pedirte, dale a Jason una nueva vida, sé que Damian no ha perfeccionado su lava cerebros porque apenas lo descubrió, pero ustedes llevan siglos haciéndolo, sé que puedes borrar sus recuerdos permanentemente, quita todo de su memoria, desde sus 10 años, borra a Batman, al Guasón, a mí, todo lo que le impida tener su 2da oportunidad, puede que llegue a llevarse bien con Terry.

-Pero promete tú que harás lo posible por volver con nosotros -Me quedé en silencio unos segundos, pensando en mi respuesta.

-Lo haré.

A tiempo llegamos para que me dejara en el lugar acordado, ahí baje solo del avión, tiré al mar la sal de un contenedor y me metí en su lugar, iba a ser un viaje de varias horas ahí dentro, durante ese periodo asolas y oscuras, tuve tiempo de hackear el sistema de Damian con los archivos que Barbara usó hace diez años para sacarme de ahí.

Obtuve lo que quería, la ubicación exacta de Jason y el acceso a los horarios de los guardias. Me di paso libre por el complejo en horas específicas para no tener que encontrarme con ninguna traba a la hora de entrar y salir.

Soy bueno en lo que hago, de entre mis hermanos, todo el mundo sabía que mi única oportunidad de superarlos, estaba en el intelecto, sin embargo, seguía pensando que todo esto se trataba de una trampa.

Enviar a Jason en una misión imposible de aniquilarme no era algo propio de Damian, fallaba a propósito, me dio su imperio en bandeja de plata, no me podía creer que todo fuera coincidencia.

Lo único de lo que, si lo creía capaz, era de ejecutar a Heretic para atraerme hasta él, no me arriesgaría a que eso pasara aun a sabiendas que se trataba de una trampa.

Arribé y como una sombra, me escabullí por los pasillos de la gran fortaleza, perfectamente sincronizado con mi reloj y las ventanas que había creado a lo largo de mi camino.

[Thinking of you • Katy Perry](https://youtu.be/WWLIEvL8WYQ)   
**(Si pueden poner la canción en el minuto 3:51 seria ideal)**

Frente a mí se erguía una gran reja que mantenía a Jason prisionero, la patee con todas las fuerzas de las que disponía, las bisagras fueron arrancadas de la pared y la puerta callo estrepitosamente al suelo.

Frente a mí se erguía una gran reja que mantenía a Jason prisionero, la patee con todas las fuerzas de las que disponía, las bisagras fueron arrancadas de la pared y la puerta callo estrepitosamente al suelo  
Dentro, un ensangrentado Jason levantó la mirada débilmente, tenía las manos atadas con dos grilletes en la pared, los arranque de ahí con mis propias manos, no me sabía capaz de tanta fuerza.

-Tu... ¿Qué haces aquí? -Dijo con voz temblorosa y envié la señal para que vinieran a recogernos.

-Vine por ti -Contesté mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie, pero era inútil, tenía su única pierna humana rota.

\- ¿A dónde piensas llevarme? -Preguntó mientras lo cargaba.

-Lejos -Respondí mirando fuera como los guardias pasaban de largo, una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, salí de ahí caminando a prisa con el pelirrojo en los brazos.

\- ¿Por qué? Intenté matarte y fracase, es por eso que estoy así -Hacia gestos de dolor, no me quería ni imaginar que tanto le habían hecho.

-No, estas aquí porque te abandoné una vez, no volveré a hacerlo... Se que me has estado protegiendo y por eso te hicieron esto ¿Por qué? No se supone que puedas recordarme.

-Todas las noches tengo la misma pesadilla, estoy en peligro y él viene a rescatarme, te le pareces mucho, eres algo más viejo, pero  
-Todas las noches tengo la misma pesadilla, estoy en peligro y él viene a rescatarme, te le pareces mucho, eres algo más viejo, pero... Jon me dio esta llave cuando le hable de ese sueño, dijo que esa persona me la dio y que había jurado amarme hasta que la última estrella se apagara, por eso no podía ayudar a Damian a que te pusiera las manos encima -Sujetó aquel pedazo de metal que colgaba de su cuello y su rostro se humedeció con sangre y lágrimas -Cometes un error al retar a Damian.

-No, no más errores, esta vez voy a hacer las cosas bien -Cierto, era mal momento para tener una serendipia, pero por algo se llama así.

No tenía que morir ahí ¿Por qué debía hacerlo? ¿Qué no se lo dije a Terry? Siempre que había pensado que no podía con más, pude con 100 veces más, estaba en mi sangre, no estaba en mi naturaleza entregarme al miedo y desear mi propia muerte para evitar enfrentarme a lo que se viniera, era el legado que Bruce me dejó, lo que venía con la capucha que llevaba puesta, el amor que le juré a Jason y las personas que todavía necesitaban de mí.

No sé qué me sucedió para que llegara a pensar en dejarme morir, es lo más estúpido que ha pasado por mi cabeza y vaya que han pasado cosas estúpidas.

Lo que le dije antes a Julieta sobre una nueva vida para Jason, no tenía por qué excluirme de todo ello, después de todo ¿no había estado siendo egoísta todo este tiempo? Que importaba hacerlo una vez más.

Llegué hasta la salida y entonces mi comunicador fue intervenido.

-Me temo que te llevas algo que me pertenece, Tim -La voz de Damian.

-Ya no más, Dami, él se va de este lugar ahora mismo, conmigo -Respondí al ver que el avión de J aterrizaba y nos esperaba para subir -Estaba algo oscuro, pero se veía perfectamente que se avecinaban otras naves que nos podrían causar problemas.

Ya solo me faltaban unos metros para llegar cuando escuche la marcha de varios guardias pisándome los talones.

-Cometió una falta contra mí, pero estoy dispuesto a canjear su patética vida por otra que me haría más feliz de tomar -El demonio seguía hablando -O puedo matarlos a los tres, la verdad no me importa mucho -Dijo con tono indiferente.

Finalmente llegué al avión y puse con cuidado en el piso a Jason, al final había sido obligado a tomar mi decisión inicial.

-No caigas en su juego -Dijo Jason, al parecer escucho todo.

Ahora que volvía a ver sus ojos turquesa, entendí por qué mi gran deseo de protegerlo, alguna vez dije que en ellos estaba todo lo que necesitaba y recordé la verdad que había en esas palabras.

Vi mi propio reflejo en ese espejo azul-verde y sonreí, tanto tiempo, un viaje tan largo y doloroso para encontrarlo una vez más. Acaricie su mejilla, mientras el color de sus ojos se quedará en mi mente, no había nada a lo que no pudiera enfrentarme por él.

-Me encantaría quedarme en esos ojos -Le dije y golpee la pared del avión un par de veces en señal de que podía despegar.

Di tres pasos hacia atrás y salí del vehículo mientras veía desaparecer a aquél pelirrojo que estiro débilmente su mano hacia mí, tratando de alcanzarme y la puerta se cerró.

Me di la vuelta para ver a los guardias, me quité la capa, el cinturón y la capucha, me puse de rodillas con las manos en la nuca en señal de que me rendía, mientras los hombres del Régimen me rodeaban y apuntaban sus armas hacia mí. Detrás de todos ellos, con andar orgulloso y erguido, venia su líder.

-Bienvenido a casa, Tim, tomaste la mejor decisión -Sonrió complacido.

-Este lugar no es mi casa -Respondí altivo.

-El hogar de un hombre es aquel donde se encuentran las personas que ama y aquí estamos todos, Bruce, Alfred, Dick y yo, sé que nos faltan algunos, pero es un detalle que pronto solucionaré -Me erice al escuchar eso -Tráiganlo -Dos hombres me tomaron por los brazos y otro me inyectó en el cuello con algo que me hizo perder la conciencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La letra de la canción de Katy va implícita en el rescate de Jason, ojala que lo hayan disfrutado, llore como 20 veces al escribirlo :'D *trauma*  
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	9. Padre, compañero, hermano

**************Terry**************

Mis padres se habían ido ya hace muchas horas y el no saber nada de lo que ocurría me provocaba un malestar en el estómago que no me permitió tocar la cena que el tío Bart había puesto para mí, aunque supongo que con mucha hambre tampoco me habría comido una tortilla bañada en kétchup.

\- ¿Quieres entrenar? Terry -Dana trataba de distraerme.

-No estoy de humor -Tomé el plato y lo guarde en la nevera -Me lo comeré más tarde -Le dije al tío Bart (aunque no era mi intención hacerlo) y me dirigí a mi habitación, desde la cual pude ver el avión que iba aterrizando justo en el jardín de la casa, corrí hasta ahí ilusionado por el regreso de papá y mamá.

Pero lo que salió de ahí, era solo mamá que coordinaba a otras dos personas para bajar a un sujeto que venía bañado en sangre, no podía ser mi padre, este tenía el cabello rojo y algo extraño en la cara, corrí hasta mamá, pero ella solo bajo la mirada al verme, ese gesto dijo más que otra cosa.

Llore desconsoladamente y mi madre me abrazó, pero no derramo ni una sola lagrima.

-Entonces lo hizo, trajo a Jason hasta aquí -Escuchaba al tío Bart hablando con mamá.

-Su último deseo fue que se le dirá una vida tranquila, puedo borrar su memoria permanentemente a partir de sus diez años, pero primero debemos anular los efectos del agua de su pozo con la misma medicina que usé para Dana, nuestra agua, de lo contrario, no sabría qué efectos secundarios pudiera provocarle -Ellos estaban en la enfermería con aquel sujeto mamá le hizo beber un líquido azul cuando aún estaba inconsciente, mientras yo oía desde las vigas del techo.

-No puedo creer que Tim se haya sacrificado por él, después de... Todo que ocurrió... -Baje de las vigas de un salto al escuchar eso.

-Entonces es por su culpa que papá esté muerto -Acusé.

-Terry, ve a tu habitación, hablaremos más tarde -Ordenó mamá.

\- ¡No! ¡Este hombre mató a mi papá, debe recibir un castigo!

-No estoy pidiendo tu opinión, ve inmediatamente a tu recamara, jovencito

-Jully, no lo pospongas más, les daré privacidad -El tío Bart salió de la enfermería.

-Terry, lo que pasó con tu padre, es algo que él deseaba hacer y tú y yo lo único que haremos es respetar su decisión, él es tu tío Jason -No podía creerlo, todas las historias que había oído de él, el infame Red Hood -Va a quedarse con nosotros, pero tuvo una vida muy dura y triste, vamos a quitar algunas de esas memorias para que pueda volverse un niño de tu edad, con las mismas posibilidades.

-Pero... Papá... -Comencé a llorar de nuevo, me odiaba tanto por ser tan débil.

-Tu papá dio su vida por esto, no lo desprecies, tal vez cuando lo conozcas lleguen a llevarse bien -Mamá y yo salimos de ahí.

Le dejaríamos descansar y esperaríamos a que el efecto de la medicina lo hiciera recuperarse para que iniciara el proceso al que lo someterían.

Pero para mí seguía sin ser justo, fui hasta la armería y de ahí tome la espada de mi madre y regrese a la enfermería donde él estaba.

Me colé sin que nadie me viera y estuve a punto de clavar la hoja en su pecho, pero al final las palabras de mamá resonaron mi cabeza y termine atravesando la camilla en lugar de a aquel odioso pelirrojo.

**********Jason**********

Abrí los ojos al oír el ruido de un objeto realmente afilado moviéndose cerca, un niño estaba sobre mi llorando mientras se aferraba a una espada que estaba clavada a lado de mi cabeza.

-Papá -Decía entre sollozos -Mi papá está muerto por tu culpa -El hijo del hombre que me salvo antes, traté de consolarlo y le abrace mientras lloraba contra mi pecho, se dejó por unos instantes, pero después se separó bruscamente.

-Tu eres... -Me miro con esos ojos azules irritados por el llanto, se parecían tanto, los mismos ojos... La imagen de alguien a quien yo amaba mucho apareció en mi mente y en una cebera jaqueca que me hizo caer de donde estaba acostado, me trajo un millar de recuerdos.

Grité por el inmenso dolor y el niño se alejó de mi asustado, poco a poco, las punzadas fueron bajando a medida que todo comenzaba a volver.

-No te muevas de ahí, iré por mamá, ya debes estar listo -Dijo con marcada molestia, recordé la conversación entre esa mujer y el amigo raro de Tim mientras fingía dormir.

\- ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas? -Le tomé de la camisa y me puse de pie para cargarlo.

\- ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas? -Le tomé de la camisa y me puse de pie para cargarlo  
\- ¡Suéltame, no te atrevas a tocarme, mi papá murió por tu culpa! -Gritó pataleando.

\- ¿Tu padre es Tim? Ah sí, lo recuerdo, eres el activo más valioso de aquel laboratorio -Yo protegí esas instalaciones un tiempo hasta que nos llegó un aviso de que debíamos desalojarlas sin tomar ningún activo porque el aire había sido envenenado por un gas toxico por culpa de un ventilados averiado y estos etaria a salvo en sus capsulas, lo cual resulto ser mentira y Damian cortó varias cabezas ese día, entonces recordé.

Damian, eso es, él no mataría a Tim, todo esto había sido una trampa para atraparlo y como no quise cooperar por la buena, sus soldados me golpearon hasta que ya no pude defenderme, entonces me pusieron de anzuelo en esa celda.

-Él no está muerto, Damian lo tomó prisionero, pero no lo matará -Recordé también que mi misión había sido la de matarlo, pero llevar su cuerpo conmigo sin hacer más daño del necesario ¿Por qué creen?

El niño dejo de moverse por un segundo y al otro me hizo una especie de llave que ya antes había visto (Hecha por Tim) y se deshizo de mí, salió de la habitación corriendo y lo seguí hasta una especie de armería.

-Regresa a la enfermería, vas a hacer que me descubran -Dijo mientras tomaba un montón de batarangs, bombas de humo, frascos con un raro liquido adentro y otras armas pequeñas.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Voy a ir a rescatar a mi papá ¿no es obvio? Ahora hazte a un lado, me estorbas -Empacó todo en una mochila e iba de salida, pero lo ataje de nuevo - ¡Suéltame!

-Cállate, niño, iré yo, dame eso -Traté de quitarle la mochila, pero me golpeo con su pie directo en el pecho, me quitó la mochila e hizo que retrocediera.

-No me hagas reír, no eres otra cosa más que un estorbo herido, así que cállate tú y regresa a la enfermería -Esto me recordaba a algo.

-En todo caso, no sabes donde es ni como entrar, necesitaras que alguien vaya contigo -Meditó un momento lo que dije y asintió.

Me hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera, tome un par de pistolas y un rifle de asalto de ese lugar y lo seguí.

Me llevó hasta donde había varios aviones, tomamos uno y los controles me parecían muy sofisticados.

\- ¿Sabes volarlo? -Me preguntó. Apreté un botón al azar y el vehículo se encendió, que suerte -Bien, prepara todo, abriré las compuertas.

Salió del vehículo y al bajar una palanca hizo que dos puertas gigantes se abrieran, por ahí podríamos salir perfectamente.

\- ¡Terry! -La madre del chico apareció, lo que atiné a hacer fue tomar el volante e iniciar el despegue.

El niño corrió detrás del avión y mantuve las puertas abiertas para que alcanzara a subir, pero su madre estaba más cerca de detenerme que él de acompañarme. Hizo algo en verdad sorprendente, antes de que la mujer lo emparejara, se giró para darle una patada de lleno en la mandíbula y la dejo en el piso, deja vu.

-Mierda -Dije presionando un botón que afortunadamente decía "Piloto automático" (o algo así entendí) y fui hasta la parte de atrás para ayudar al niño a subir, estire mi mano y de un salto logro alcanzarme, lo subí, al instante se cerraron las puertas, lo último que vi, fue el rostro incrédulo de Julieta.

Ambos estábamos jadeando y nos dejamos caer al suelo.

-Soy una basura perdedora -Cubrió su rostro con sus manos -Acabo de golpear a mi madre por venir contigo -Dijo atormentado.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, tu padre le dio una patada igual a su mentor por acompañar a tu madre a una misión suicida como esta.

\- ¿De verdad? -Dijo con los ojos iluminados y poniéndome toda su atención.

-Oh si, y después salvo la vida de cientos de personas y le dio una lección al murciélago viejo -dije recordando todo aquello con humor, cuando noté que el renacuajo estaba sentado frente a mí con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza -No te pongas cómodo, aún no hemos llegado al nido de serpientes.

Una turbulencia desestabilizo nuestro transporte y la puerta fue abierta por la fuerza y por ella entró el super idiota.

-Terry ¿Perdiste la cabeza? Tu madre está llorando y tiene un horrible moretón en la cara ¿Qué crees que diría tu padre al respecto? -Los super y sus estúpidas lecciones de moral.

-Tío Kon'... yo...

-Lo que sea que Tim piense, se lo dirá el mismo -Dije poniéndome frente al chico y encarando al idiota de acero.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Papá no está muerto, iremos a salvarlo -Dijo el mocoso y yo le sonreí al kriptoniano con superioridad.

-Terry, tu padre dijo claramente que no quería que nadie se arriesgara por él, dedico toda su vida a buscar que pudieras elegir tu propio destino y ahora le das la espalda para seguir a este cretino al mismo lugar del que tus padres te salvaron antes -Oh, ahora el niño había bajado la cabeza, lucia apenado y triste.

-Él está escogiendo su camino al decidir que salvará al idiota santurrón de su padre.

-Tú no te metas, que lo que acabo de decir también encaja perfecto contigo -Me la devolvió - Ven conmigo, Terry te llevare a casa antes de que las cosas empeoren -Le ofreció la mano.

-Tío Conner, es algo que debo hacer, no dejaré que le hagan daño a mi padre ni que lo separen de nosotros, si he de morir en el camino lo haré, pero no ignoraré esta oportunidad de intentarlo -Conner cerro la mano y lo miró fijamente por largo rato.

-Eres idéntico a tu padre -Abrazó al niño -No puedo acompañarlos, pero si desearles suerte, espero que lo logren -Dicho eso salió volando por la abertura que hizo.

-Es cierto -Dije -Tienes los ojos de tu padre y su corazón -Dije sonriendo al verlo -Pero por todo lo demás, eres la pequeña bolita de odio 2.0 -Me reí.

-Eres más idiota de lo que aparentas, tremendo imbécil -Dijo frío y puso sus manos sobre su boca al recordar que no debía decir malas palabras, seguramente -Pero no eres malo, supongo.

-Como tres gotas de agua -Vi que tenía una expresión preocupada - ¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada, solo estaba pensando... Cuando era pequeño, creía que Batman era un monstruo que venía por mi padre en las noches, y él peleaba contra él, lograba escapar y volvía al mañana siguiente molido de golpes o sangrando -Rio con sarcasmo -Ahora solo puedo pensar que, si no logro salvarlo, lo que quiero es continuar con su legado, mi padre es Batman y yo quiero ser como mi padre cuando crezca.

-No estaba tan equivocada tu idea del monstruo, créeme, Tim realmente peleaba contra la maldición del manto para volver contigo, aunque sí vamos a salvarlo, eso te lo prometo -Me dirigí a los controles para sacar al chico de esos pensamientos tan complicados para su edad y seguir curioseando lo que ese montón de chatarra podía hacer, todo estaba en español (Jason = Gringo) -Que hacen todos estos botones -El niño se adelantó para ver, presiono uno de ellos y encendió la música.

[Alesso - I Wanna Know](https://youtu.be/TnSfwONWlk8)

"I've been hit by stars, a beauty you are, a beauty you are.

Day turns into night, you light up my dark, you light up my dark.

You're the one that I see waking up next to me and I hope it's the same for you, but you play with my mind when you send me these signs and I see other guys get 'em too"

El niño cantaba y yo apague el sonido.

-Oye -Reclamó.

-Eres demasiado joven para cantar sobre eso -Dije en vista de que la letra hablaba básicamente de una chica jugando con sus sentimientos.

-Entonces pondré otra cosa, pero no quites la música -Cambió la melodía.

[Guns N' Roses - Sweet Child O' Mine](https://youtu.be/1w7OgIMMRc4)

"She's got a smile it seems to me reminds me of childhood memories where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky"

¿Este niño se estaba metiendo conmigo?

\- ¿Tampoco te gusta? -Pregunto al ver mi expresión - ¿A quién no le gusta?

-Eso es de hace como 100 años ¿Por qué lo escuchas?

-Es de las canciones favoritas de mi padre y un clásico -Defendió -Lo pone de buenas, siempre sonríe cuando la escucha.

\- ¿En serio? -Tim escuchando esa canción con su hijo, parecía casi un sueño.

-Si, siempre me dice que le trae buenos recuerdos, pero nunca me habla de ellos.

-Unos amigos y yo la tocamos para él una vez -Dije recordando aquella noche -Llegué tarde por enseñarle a uno de ellos a tocar una batería sin romper el suelo, esperaba que el esfuerzo fuera suficiente para que Tim regresara conmigo.

\- ¿Regresar? Regresar ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo novios? -Dijo escandalizado.

\- ¿Eres homofóbico en esta época?

-No, lo que es un trauma es el hecho de que son HERMANOS -Enfatizó la última palabra.

-Somos adoptados, no compartimos sangre, solo mentor -Dije aclarando ese malentendido.

-Ah... Ya que estas más dispuesto a contestar mis preguntas ¿Siempre ha habido esa tensión entre papá y el tío Conner cuando están solos? -Tim, tú y el clon son pésimos.

-Desde hace más tiempo del que me gustaría -Dije molesto, recordé el día en que Dick me dijo que nuestro amado hermanito estaba siendo descaradamente cortejado por Conner y este lo abandonó en Hawái, inocentemente creyó que no supimos de eso.

-No eres un tipo malo... ¿Por qué trabajarías para Damian?

-Soy un tipo malo ¿No estas enterado de todo lo que hice? -El niño estaba algo confundido.

-Si, pero no eras tu, es decir, te lavaron el cerebro, hablo de tu verdadero yo... Eres duro y desagradable, pero no malvado, creo. Por eso te lo pregunto.

-Estaba... No lo sé, no podía más conmigo mismo, era más fácil el dejar que otros decidieran que era lo que tenía que hacer, sentir y pensar...

-Debe ser mucho dolor del que hablas...

-No tienes idea, espero que nunca la tengas -Sujeté la llave en mi cuello por instinto, cierto, eso solía hacer para reconfortarme en momentos difíciles -Esta llave me la dio tu padre, quería que nos mudáramos juntos... Pero lo eche a perder... Antes de que Damian me convirtiera en un bebé, recuerdo que le pedí a Jon que se deshiciera de ella por mí, que sus recuerdos me atormentaban y no la necesitaría en esa nueva vida de sicario, pero el maldito no lo hizo -Dije feliz de que me la hubiera dado tiempo después, un pequeño Jason de 5 años, llorando por las noches a causa de una pesadilla y Jon en su rol de hermano mayor, había ido ahí a consolarme, cuando le hable de mi sueño, de la persona que siempre me salvaba de aquellas sombras de perdición, me la obsequio (devolvió). Si lo pensaba de esa forma, era increíble que, aun no teniendo recuerdos de él, mi subconsciente se haya negado a olvidarlo y era todavía más raro el que no haya dejado de amar a ese tarado después de todo este tiempo.

-Gracias -Dijo en un tono bajo y que apenas y llamó mi atención -Por estar aquí, nadie habría venido conmigo excepto tu. Mamá fue muy clara cuando dijo que respetaría la decisión de mi padre de querer entregar su vida por la tuya -Viéndolo del lado más honorable, esa chica fue la más fiel a Timber de todos nosotros al defender los últimos deseos de su compañero -Como dijo tío Kon', él no puede venir con nosotros, papá cuenta con él para continuar esta guerra y llevar a todos a la victoria, sin mencionar a Dana, ella estaría muy triste si algo le pasa -Él maldito clon, siempre el chico obediente que hace todo lo que Tim dice -Se que debería hacer lo que ellos dicen, aceptar y aprovechar su sacrificio, pero no puedo -El niño empezó a llorar de nuevo -Él es la persona a quien más admiro y amo, no puedo solo sentarme a llorar frente al fuego cuando hay una oportunidad para salvarlo, me rehusó a hacerlo -Se limpió las lágrimas.

-Tim, no se que hayas hecho para que este niño te adore tanto, pero creo que lo hiciste bien -Dije mirando a lo lejos, mi pequeño aliado se tranquilizó y sonrió al recordar a su estúpido padre. Y no, no me voy a cansar de insultarlo.

-Vamos por ti papá, espéranos -El nido de las serpientes era visible ahora por la ventana.

Yo tenía los códigos de acceso que posean ser solicitados, usé los de Dick o Talon, como ahora lo conocían, no tuvimos ningún problema para pasar, aun cuando era una nave extraña. Lo bueno de ser el perro favorito de Damian es que Dick podía hacer su santa voluntad sin responderle a los soldados.

Si se preguntan cómo los conseguí, Jon me los dijo después de propinarme aquella paliza y dejarme medio muerto en la celda de la que Tim me rescató, después de rescatar a Tim, tenia que invitarle a ese sujeto una cerveza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy muy emocionada por el rescate de Tim, TERRY Y JASON TRABAJANDO JUNTOS PARA IR POR TIMMY AHHH
> 
> Los capítulos que vienen van a estar muy intensos y presiento que van a querer quemarme en una plaza publica xD pero eso lo sabremos en unos días
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	10. Rey Demonio

**Advertencia: Contenido para adultos.**

************Tim************

Desperté en una cálida estancia, mi piel sentía una suave tela cubriéndola, al mover mis manos, escuché el tintineo de cadenas.

-Al fin despiertas -Damian, estaba sentado de espaldas a mí, en la orilla de la cama en la que me encontraba acostado, yo estaba completamente desnudo ahora que me daba cuenta.

-Damian -Dije incorporándome.

-Esperé 60 años para volver a oírte pronunciar mi nombre -Se volteo a verme, parecía de unos 25 años, su armadura esmeralda con bordes dorados brillaba a la luz del fuego en la chimenea al fondo de la habitación.

-Creí que me matarías a penas me tuvieras a tu alcance...

\- ¿Matarte? Eras lo último que me faltaba, ya solo necesito traer a Jason, Terrence y Dana...

\- ¿Dana? ¿Para qué querrías a Dana? -Lo interrumpí.

\- ¿No lo sospechaste? yo me encargue de que Dana cayera en manos de tus amigos. Cuando escapaste, sabía que te encontrarías con ellos tarde o temprano y la pequeña ya estaba lista para aparecer. Una de mis espías, la amiga de la amazona rubia, fingió su muerte durante ese supuesto parto y le entregó a la niña... Es hermosa ¿no es así? Fueron años de investigación, pero encontramos un pequeño fragmento en los códigos genéticos de Jason y Dick que los predisponía a sentir atracción por ti y por mi respectivamente, mejoré ese gen y la cree a partir de la herencia de esos dos para ser la compañera de Terrence -Ahora entendía porque la pequeña introvertida se sintió a gusto conmigo al momento de conocerla y estuvo tan locamente prendada de Terry poco después de conocerlo -Finalmente, la unión de ellos será el digno heredero del mundo que estoy construyendo.

-Estas enfermo -Dije horrorizado.

-Y eso no es todo, sé que están en casa de Julieta. Nunca tuve intención de tomar sus tierras, solo quería que los ancianos murieran y orillar a los novatos a hacer justo lo que yo quería, que la trajeran de vuelta -Comenzó a compartir su plan conmigo -Ella guarda en su memoria todo el potencial del pozo, los ancianos jamás habrían hablado, pero supongo que una madre haría lo que fuera por la vida de su hijo o como mujer, por la de su compañero -Traté de levantarme furioso pero las cadenas también estaban sujetas a mi cuello y me impidieron llegar a él.

-No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a mi hijo de nuevo -Amenacé.

-Claro que le pondré las manos encima, será para abrazarlo, para poner una mano sobre su hombro cuando sienta que el mundo sobre sus espaldas pesa demasiado, para ser un mejor padre de lo que fue el mío y esta vez te tenemos aquí para que seas mi mano derecha al cuidar de todos.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que cuidas de ellos con lo que le hiciste a Dick?

-Lo liberé de su tormento, Slade, Barbara, Bruce, no tienes idea del daño que le hicieron, le quité todo eso de encima, su trauma, a penas te fuiste recayó en todo lo malo que te puedas imaginar y Jason...

-Lo se...

-Entonces entiendes que lo que hice fue para aliviar su dolor, no para causarles más.

\- ¿Por qué tanto circo al secuestrar a Terry y al final nos dejaste ir? Parecías sorprendido cuando me viste ¿No lo esperabas realmente o solo estabas actuando?

-El agua del pozo tiene más usos de los que te imaginas, entre ellos, meter a las personas en un trance durante el cual obedecerán cualquier orden que se les de, Dana debía permanecer inconsciente unas horas y después, se encargaría de secuestrarlos a ti y a Julieta, siendo su sobrina favorita, no tenia porque ser una tarea difícil, no consideré que vendrías por tu cuenta antes de ella despertara -Bueno, tal vez el antídoto que le dimos a mi pequeña vampiresa también tuvo algo que ver -Tampoco vi venir que aun tuvieras kriptonita y le hicieras daño a Jon, pero al menos fuiste consistente en una cosa, viniste a rescatar a Jason después de que el Atlante te dijera lo que pensaba hacerle -Sentí mi rostro palidecer - Tranquilo, él no te delató y tampoco fueron los micrófonos, fuiste tu mismo, estaban demasiado limpios para ser ellos, solo tu habrías podido asesorarlos tan bien -Mierda, creí que haberlo conocido tan bien me daba una ventaja, pero me equivoqué, el también me conocía a la perfección y por eso... Perdí.

\- ¿Qué hiciste con Bruce y Alfred?

-Para mí mala suerte, padre hizo arreglos funerarios diferentes para Pennyworth, fue incinerado, sus cenizas están arriba en otra habitación, y padre... No pude recuperar nada de él, sin embargo, logre traer el marco con su pintura que estaba en una de las salas de la mansión, siempre he pensado que dejo algo de su alma en él, Dick esta abajo, preparando a mis tropas, saldremos pronto a traer a mi hijo, Dana y Jason de vuelta a casa, y a deshacernos de una vez por todas de la Resistencia, fueron útiles mientras necesité de un enemigo para mostrarle a la gente que yo era su mejor opción, pero ahora que los volviste tan molestos, lo mejor será eliminarlos de raíz.

-No puedes hacerlo, toda América respalda a la verdadera Liga de la Justica, no tienes tanto poder...

-Si lo tengo, lo tenemos, y lo vamos a usar, ya he comenzado el proceso de rejuvenecimiento en ti -Me mostró mi reflejo en un espejo, maldita sea, lucia como un chico de 16, ya me extrañaba que antes había podido romper grilletes con mis propias manos y ahora no era ni lo suficientemente fuerte como para retarlo -Seras uno de los míos. Me gustas más así, tu rostro luce inocente y puro, no como cuando te capturamos y parecía endurecido por el dolor y la ira -Puso su mano en mi rostro.

-Moriré antes de permitir que me hagas lo mismo que todos los demás, no me convertiré en otro de tus títeres sin cerebro -Miré hacia otra parte.

-No, amo demasiado tu forma de ser como para arriesgarme a perderla como sucedió con Richard, pero pasarán unos años antes de que te acostumbres a esta nueva vida, mientras tanto, te mantendré aquí, a salvo y en condiciones en las que sea fácil retenerte -Soltó el seguro de sus hombreras metálicas y las dejo caer al piso, se escuchaba que eran pesadas, hizo lo mismo con el peto y las grebas.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Subió a la cama y por último se quitó la camisa de ceda verde.

-Algo que siempre quise hacer, desde aquella noche en la que tú y Richard consumaron su pecado entre las sombras de la mansión -Sujeto mi mentón con fuerza, uniendo su boca con la mía en un beso hambriento -Tu piel es pálida y adopta un color carmín agradable a la vista cuando es estimulada.

-Suéltame -Me retorcí, pero se volvió más difícil cuando me di cuenta que mis tobillos también estaban encadenados.

-Solo no puedo tolerar esa mirada de odio -De la misma tela roja de las mantas que aún me cubrían, corto con las manos una tira y vendó mis ojos, dejándome en completa oscuridad, no voy a mentir, la situación era más clara que el día y necesitaría...  
-Solo no puedo tolerar esa mirada de odio -De la misma tela roja de las mantas que aún me cubrían, corto con las manos una tira y vendó mis ojos, dejándome en completa oscuridad, no voy a mentir, la situación era más clara que el día y necesitaría de un milagro para escapar de lo que se avecinaba.

Pero a veces tales milagros no suceden. No mucho después enredó las cadenas de mis tobillos con las de mis muñecas, forzando a mis piernas a permanecer abiertas, incluso era doloroso estar de esa manera.

Dio un beso a uno de mis muslos y la intromisión de sus dedos húmedos dentro de mí, hacía que las cosas se tornaran cada vez más desagradables, estaba sin duda asustado y eso empeoraba todo.

-Relájate, esto no tiene por qué ser a la fuerza, solo acéptame -Su boca daba besos suaves en mi cuello que tal vez eran para calmarme, pero yo estaba temblando -Tu mente es muy fuerte, no vendrás voluntariamente a mi como Jon y torturarte solo te haría más resistente, esta es la única opción que me dejas.

Sacó sus dedos, levantó mi cadera y sin previo aviso, metió su hombría dentro de mi. Era la muerte, el pánico se apoderó de mí, esto estaba muy mal, pues me contraía para no dejarle seguir, obviamente esto no iba a detenerlo y siguió empujando lentamente hasta que estuvo todo dentro.

Contenía mi voz lo más que podía, no era fácil reprimir los quejidos de mi garganta al sentir mi carne desgarrándose. La sangre hizo que fuera más fácil para él comenzar a moverse.

Él gruñía satisfactoriamente y dejaba marcas en mi cuerpo desde los hombros hasta los muslos, trataba de pensar en otra cosa, enviar mi mente de vacaciones a algún momento de mi pasado, parecía que adivinaba mis pensamientos, pues cada vez que estaba por lograrlo, redirigía mi atención al presente con algún movimiento o caricia que por más que odiara recibir, me causaba una culposa satisfacción.

Mi estomago comenzó a dolerme, y un forzado orgasmo me invadió después de que él decidiera tomar mi miembro y masturbarlo a un ritmo más acelerado que sus embestidas, no podía más con aquello, la saliva que escurría de mi boca por estar mordiendo mis labios, hacía que mis comisuras ardieran como el infierno, no soportaría más de las caderas del demonio arremetiendo contra las mías, en cualquier momento podía desmayarme.

-Damian abandona esta locura, vamos a casa, por favor, sé que no es demasiado tarde para nosotros -Supliqué en un intento de hacer que se detuviera.

\- ¡Si lo es! -Gritó -Estoy roto ahora, desde el día que me abandonaste, todo esto es tu culpa -Empujaba cada vez más fuerte, más doloroso, mi cuerpo era demasiado joven como para recibir aquello de una forma diferente a las lesiones que me estaba provocando.

-No, Damian -Dije casí en un susurro, mi voz se cortaba por el dolor, el pedazo de tela, humedecido por las lágrimas, que cubría mis ojos se había aflojado por tanto movimiento y dejo uno de ellos libre, permitiéndome ver directamente a ese par de orbes esmeraldas, cuando se percató de ello, se detuvo en seco -No estamos rotos, solo algo desgastados -Su frente se arrugo en una expresión triste.

Dejo caer su frente en mi pecho y sentí las cálidas lagrimas caer sobre mi piel.

-Vamos a casa, ya no tienes que hacer realidad un sueño que no es tuyo -Levanto su rostro, sus ojos estaban irritados por el llanto -Vamos a ser una familia, abandona el régimen, la carga de tu abuelo, yo dejaré la de Bruce y veremos a nuestro hijo crecer en un mundo libre, suéltame y ven conmigo -Traté de mover mi mano para sujetar su rostro, pero estaba encadenada, al darse cuenta de ello, el mismo se acercó y me dejo acariciar su mejilla.

-Vamos a casa, ya no tienes que hacer realidad un sueño que no es tuyo -Levanto su rostro, sus ojos estaban irritados por el llanto -Vamos a ser una familia, abandona el régimen, la carga de tu abuelo, yo dejaré la de Bruce y veremos a nuestro hij...  
-Mi señor -Un soldado entro en la habitación interrumpiendo el momento y el Demonio volteo hacia él furioso.

-Dije claramente que no quería ser interrumpido -Siseó.

-Si, mi señor, dijo que no le interrumpiéramos a menos que fueran noticias del activo, y son noticias del activo -El soldado se incoó en el suelo como señal de sumisión y Damian se puso de pie rápidamente para ponerse la ropa y armadura que se había quitado antes.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? -Dijo acercándose y el hombre se levantó.

-A penas el necesario

-Es una ilusión hermosa, pero esta es la vida real, Tim, te prometo que seremos una familia y veremos a nuestro hijo crecer, pero no accederé a lo demás -El líder del Régimen salió de la habitación a paso acelerado -Asegúrate de que este a salvo -Le ordenó al guardia.

-No voy a permitirlo -Contesté en voz baja.

-Así que... -Hablo aquel hombre una vez Damian estuvo lejos - ¿Tu eres el nuevo juguete de nuestro señor? Talon va a matarte en cuanto se entere -Dijo entre risas y acercándose para desenredar las cadenas, supongo que estaba consciente de que no era cómodo para mí que estuviera a la vista la forma en la que la semilla de Damian y mi propia sangre escurrían de mi trasero.

-Puede intentarlo otra vez, si es lo que quiere -Dije furioso.

-Tienes espíritu, nadie reta a Talon, el único que podía tratar era Heretic, a veces me pregunto si el jefe y Talon pelearan en serio, cuál sería el resultado -Lo tenía, se veía joven, hablador e inexperto, mi suerte al fin empezaba a cambiar.

\- ¿Has visto su trasero? Es como para morirse -El sujeto tenía cierta atracción hacia Dick, tan típico.

\- ¿Lo has visto? Diablos, no entiendo como puede ser tan perfecto, no hace ningún ejercicio especial, ni nada, y créeme, lo he estado observando -Se sentó a la orilla de la cama después de cubrir la parte inferior de mi cuerpo con la manta rota.

-Es una buena razón para creer en Dios, porque ese físico solo es gracias a un milagro -Ah sí, no era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien hablar así de él, recordaba perfecto todas esas líneas.

-Tienes toda la razón, oye, pareces un tipo agradable ¿Por qué te convertiste en Batman?

-Es una gran pregunta, pero creo que tu verdadera duda en como terminé aquí encadenado con Damian encima o me equivoco -Sonreí al ver que el soldado se ruborizo y reía con nerviosismo.

-La única pareja sexual que tiene es Talon y se dice que Superman (Jon) también, de ahí en fuera no permite que nadie más lo toque, así que...

-Lo sé, es inusual, pero oye, parece que Talon te gusta bastante, deberías decírselo o algo así...

-No, no soy suficiente para él...

-No digas eso, eres bastante atractivo, podría apostar a que lo consigues

-Ya ha pasado antes, quien se mete con Talon pierde la cabeza, literalmente, espera... ¿Realmente crees que soy atractivo? -Se sorprendió.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes y lo averiguas? No muerdo y Damian no vendrá hasta dentro de bastante ¿no es así? -El soldado sonrió y se despojó de sus armas y ropa, vino hacia mí, lo recibí con un beso bastante ardiente, si está mal que yo lo diga, como dije, se notaba inexperto (no es que yo fuera precisamente un erudito en el tema).

Queda de más decir que no fue difícil convencerlo de soltar un poco el tope de la cadena y darme un par de centímetros de libertad para poder moverme mejor.

Le di un cabezazo, al poder mover mis piernas más fácilmente, aprete su cuello con mis muslos para asfíxialo, después de un par de minutos, se desmayó y dejo de forcejear, me estiré hasta alcanzar uno de los cuchillos que había en sus ropas y con él, logré abrir las cerraduras de mis piernas, después las muñecas y finalmente, el cuello.

En el lugar en el que debía estar, deje encadenado al guardia con la manta cubriéndole la cabeza.

-Gracias, mamá gato, por enseñarme que los hombres tenemos más bolas que cerebro -Me puse el uniforme de aquel sujeto y me cubrí la cara al salir de ahí, tal vez sería bueno que Damian dejara de hacer que sus hombres anduvieran por todos lados con el rostro cubierto, era de verdad muy inseguro.

Cualquiera diría que mi reacción natural ante la situación era haberme quedado llorando en la cama por haber sido tomado a la fuerza, pero no cuando sabía que "activo" era el término que usaban para referirse a Terry. No voy a mentir, mi espalda baja era invadida por punzadas lacerantes cada que me movía, cuando llevas tanto tiempo siendo Batman, te acostumbras a seguir peleando a pesar de todo.

Recordaba perfectamente el mapa del lugar y sabía exactamente a donde debía ir, la armería. Me abastecí de cuchillos, bombas de humo y un palo Bo retráctil, no creí que fuera a encontrar uno, bueno, poco les faltó para tener una telaraña encima, seguramente nadie los usaba, también encontré mi capucha, tal vez la habían puesto ahí hasta saber qué hacer con ella, la tome para después, ni de broma la usaría ahora, además de ser muy llamativa y me quedaba decepcionantemente grande.

El plan de acción ahora que Damian me había dejado en claro que jamás abandonaría esta estupidez, era incierto, solo sabia una cosa, el Régimen debía ser destruido o destruirían todo, no podía permitir que marcharan con todo su poder a hacerle Dios sabe que cosas a aquella hacienda, con lo que Julieta pudiera decirles, no quería ni imaginar lo que Damian haría.

Lo único que me quedaba de aliciente era que Terry y Jason estaban a salvo por ahora, muy lejos de aquí y todo esto no sería en vano, por ello es que no debía fallar en detenerlo antes de que lograra apoderarse de ellos.

-No puedo creerlo, eres un idiota -La voz molesta de Terry, esto debía ser una broma.

\- ¿Cómo iba a saber que se trataba de un señuelo? -La voz de Jason, esto ya era crueldad.

\- ¿Dónde mierda está papá? -Mi hijo diciendo una mala palabra. Ya está, ahora era claro que el destino me tenía un odio profundo.

**\------------------Respuestas de Kon'-------------**

**Querido Kon...**

**Eres pariente de Cosmo?**  
  
_Querida Liszard... No soy pariente de Cosmo, como podrás imaginarte, no me involucro con nadie que tenga que ver con el color verde... Por experiencia, tú sabes (Brainiac, Metallo, Lex (Aunque hice una excepción con este último), M'gann, la lista sigue)._

**Porque caíste en el impulso de idiotez? \ >:'^/ **

He caído en millones de impulsos de idiotez, ustedes lo saben. Pero si te refieres a lo que pasó con Cassie, eso no fue uno... Solo eso te puedo decir, me tienen amenazado con Kriptonita. Ayuda.

**(Última pregunta) Ahora que Tim está de regreso.... Piensas ir tras de él nuevamente?**

_Analicemos el escenario en el que me encuentro: Perdí al amor de mi vida cuando salvó nuestro mundo de una dictadura interplanetaria que incluiría esclavitud, muerte, guerra y decadencia para nuestro planeta azul. Su sacrificio fue lo que inspiró a no dejar de luchar._

_Sobreviví al ataque de Brainiac gracias a que Clark nos engañó a mí y a Jon para alejarnos de la pelea, cuando volvimos, toda la liga había caído. Perdí a Clark, quien era como un padre para mí. Su muerte me hizo perder a mi hermano. De alguna forma, perdí a Bart también. Ya no tenía familia, ya no tenía amigos._

_Solo me quedaba Cassie y el ideal de seguir defendiendo la justicia y la libertad._

_Muchos años más tarde, descubro que las mejoras a mis genes que hizo Lex me hacen envejecer más lento, entonces llega una hermosa niña y con Cassie sola, me convierte en la figura paterna de mi bebé._

_Ahora, después de tanto, el amor de mi vida regresa, tiene un hijo y a su preciosa chica._

_Por unos años lo acepté, decidí que era lo correcto, dejarlo vivir en paz, seguir siendo amigos, pero cuando vi como el sireno le coqueteaba, entendí que la vida me había dado otra oportunidad para recuperarlo y si yo no la tomaba, otro lo haría... Simplemente no puedo, ya no, he perdido demasiado y a él lo amo con toda mi alma como para permitir que se vaya, se supone que yo tenia que protegerlo y fallé, me niego a hacerlo otra vez. No solo iré tras él, voy a recuperarlo._

**¿Por qué teniendo a Tim en tus manos lo arruinaste todo acostándose con Cassie?**

_Si, sabía que preguntarían tarde o temprano._

_Como dije anteriormente, no estoy en libertad de dar muchos detalles, pues es "Spoiler"._

_Me acaban de pasar una notita que dice: "Di: Tengan mucha paciencia, ya se explicará todo más adelante. Ahora cállate, pide una disculpa y..." Ah, esto ya no sirve._

_A esta pregunta, solo quisiera responder que... Las cosas no debieron ser así, yo quiero mucho a Cassie, pero solo eso. Tim... No debía saberlo. Era entre ella y yo, nada más._

**Se que es muy difícil, pero no crees que es hora de dejar ir a Tim? Digo, ya tienes familia con la chica que te derretía y tienes una hija que te ama. No es suficiente? No deberías a Tim ser felíz con Jason?**

_¿Has experimentado el sentimiento de la frase "Correr hacia tu felicidad"? Yo sí, es magnífica, es cuando tus piernas, tus brazos, tu boca, todo tu cuerpo deja de seguir tus ordenes y actúa por su cuenta. Cada musculo se mueve a voluntad, es algo que anhelas tanto que aun en contra de lo que crees correcto, te mueves como un imán hacia el metal, una fuerza poderosa que te llama y no puedes negarte a ir a perseguirla._

_Respiras rápido, pero no es por cansancio, es por la emoción de llegar a tu destino, el viento choca contra ti de lo rápido que vas y el corazón salta de tu pecho anhelando ser más veloz que tu para llegar antes._

_¿Sabes quién está en el lugar al que quiero llegar? Yo creo que sí. Por eso no puedo dejarlo ir._

_Amé a muchas personas, de diferentes formas, pero Tim Drake es mi verdadero amor, quien tiene lo mejor de mí y con quien quiero pasar lo que me reste de vida._

_No dejaré de ser el padre de mi Dana y tampoco el compañero de Cassie, pero cuando el destino me trae de regreso a Tim, seria muy estúpido de mi parte no hacer nada para recuperarlo, ya perdí mucho tiempo._

**¿Porque estas tan pen-- digo, ¿Cómo viviste con el hecho de haberle roto el corazón a Tim bb? )): < **

_En cuento a lo primero... Culpar a Lex siempre es una opción. En cuanto a lo otro..._

_Soy fiel creyente de que lo único que interesa es como respondemos al dolor que sufrimos o provocamos._

_Cuando lo perdí, me enfoqué en honrarlo. Ser mejor, él me enseñó eso, que cuando caes, cuando haces daño, la manera de lidiar con ello es hacer lo posible para enmendarlo y salir a flote._

_Por eso cuidé de Cassie, juntos formamos la resistencia y cuidamos de Dana, hice lo que me pidió cuando murió en mis brazos. Por eso... Cometí el error de no decirle a nadie donde estaba su cuerpo. Bruce confió en mí, creí que hacia lo correcto cuando me negué a ayudar a los otros a resucitarlo, quería que descansara en paz, siempre tenía que resolver los problemas de todos, merecía que respetáramos su muerte. Jon me dijo que quería ver el lugar donde estaban sus restos con la idea de presentar sus respetos, confié en que nuestro lazo de hermanos era más fuerte que su amistad con Damian, pero no fue así._

_Damian eligió crear el régimen. Jason y Dick prefirieron huir a su trágico destino como esbirros del demonio. Se ahogaron en su dolor y terminaron en ese foso._

_Así que... Fue de esa manera como viví con esa carga._

_Te pido una disculpa si sonó agresiva mi respuesta, necesitaba desahogarme, me satanizaron mucho por lo que pasó con Cassie, sin embargo, fui el único que no olvidó la razón por la que Tim murió y la sostuvo hasta que regresó._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Ya se esperaban que esto ocurriera? XD porque en serio, quede impactada por la cantidad de tonterías que me podía imaginar
> 
> Tal vez algunos se pregunten ¿Por qué Tim tuvo que pasar por esto?
> 
> Bueno, como dije al inicio, mi idea era hacer que Tim tocara fondo en este nuevo y devastado mundo, es por ello que las cosas debían ser así. Antes mencioné que odio el Forced, para mi no hay nada peor que la idea de que alguien te obligue a compartir tu sexualidad (Sufrí bastante escribiendo esto ;-; Ya soy una fangirl mayor, ya amo a mi personaje favorito como si fuera un hijo), es aun más horrible pensar que una persona a quien amas mucho (En este caso el hermanito de Tim) sea quien te haga daño.
> 
> Ahí es donde Tim toca fondo.
> 
> Pero, como ustedes podrán imaginar, cuando ya no puedes ir mas abajo, lo único que queda es subir :)
> 
> Estoy enamorada de Damián siendo el Rey demonio, no se porque, pero tiene un algo que me encanta y me hace feliz c:
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	11. Régimen

**\----------Damian----------**

La humanidad me da asco, la mayoría de ellos me repugna. Matan por poder, abusan por placer, se dejan corromper por banalidades. Sus sociedades están llenas de odio, prejuicios, mentiras y miedo. Viviendo en mecanismos que solo los obligan a trabajar, endeudarse y seguir comprando la idea de una vida mejor, mientras se sientan el sofá a ver la televisión para recibir su dosis diaria mata cerebros. Sus cuerpos tan débiles como sus cabezas.

Sobrepoblación, mujeres teniendo hijos de hombres que solo verán al momento de la concepción para luego buscar que el gobierno las mantenga.

Antisociales, jóvenes ignorantes que no tienen otra ambición que masturbarse con las películas pornográficas que ven por internet, menguando cada vez más su capacidad de interactuar con otros seres humanos.

Perdida de humanidad, animales asesinados de las formas más violentas para satisfacer la demanda de su carne para un sin número de humanos que crece salvajemente cada día, eso con un poco de suerte. Hay otros menos afortunados que debían vivir el maltrato todos los días para divertir a las masas tontas que piensan que ver perros peleando o a un majestuoso tigre saltando por un aro de fuego es divertido.

Falta de propósito, asesinos seriales, personas que comienzan a matar otras porque realmente no tienen otra cosa que hacer. Violadores que destruyen la vida de otra persona solo para ejercer dominio sobre ella. Acosadores que solo disfrutan de invadir la privacidad de alguien más, asustar a las personas y alimentar su ego con ese miedo. Siendo honestos, si esta clase de personas tuvieran una responsabilidad que acaparara su tiempo libre, no harían esto. Tanto potencial desperdiciado.

Lo que más odio de estas sociedades son sus leyes. Hay de dos tipos, las que te dicen que hacer y las que te dicen que no hacer. Al final de cuentas solo son otra forma de hacer más evidente su falta de misericordia. Las leyes no se especializan en hacernos mejores personas o ayudarnos, sino en condicionarnos a obedecer y tener miedo de los castigos.

Yo odio a los humanos tal y como son ahora.

Timothy J. Drake dijo: "Los hombres fuertes ven por sí mismos, Robin, los más fuertes ven por otros, con eso en mente, pienso que puedes cuidar del mundo entero".

Tal vez mis métodos no fueron los más "Humanos", pero respondan esto ¿Todavía eran humanos?

Cuando llegué a la mansión Wayne por primera vez, todos me vieron como un nuevo problema que requería de una solución, él no fue una excepción. Pero si fue el único que la buscó. Mi madre mató a la mujer que él amaba, aun así, no me culpó por ello, en su lugar, me apoyó, comprendió y amo como a un hermano, un acto de nobleza... Quizá de misericordia, algo que yo nunca olvidé.

La humanidad necesitaba un acto de misericordia, algo que no pudiera ser olvidado y sirviera de ejemplo. Ese acto me correspondía a mí, cuidar de ellos a pesar de que los odiaba, repararlos, aunque tuviera que hacerlo a la fuerza, ayudarlos a mejorar, aunque se me fuera la vida en ello.

Él creía que yo podía proteger al mundo, tenia razón, siempre la tenía.

Yo lo quería de vuelta, su muerte, a pesar de ser noble, no fue justa. Pero padre era demasiado ciego como para ver que lo necesitábamos de vuelta y no importa cuantas audiciones hagas, no encuentras un remplazo para Tim Drake. Aun así, le puso el símbolo de nuestra casa en el pecho a dos nuevos integrantes, aquellas mujeres que fueron sus amigas (Brown y Cain), pero, de todas formas, no tuvo el resultado que él esperaba.

Su muerte me trajo claridad, mi abuelo, mi padre, ambos tenían razón, pero a la vez, estaban equivocados.

Los principios de justicia y honor eran los adecuados de ambas partes. Sin embargo, padre tenia muchas debilidades, sus reglas, códigos morales, todo eso entorpecía el alcanzar nuestro propósito.

Y mi abuelo, orden, control, poder, lo que la humanidad necesita y, aun así, sus razones no eran las correctas. Estaba obsesionado con hacer que el mundo se inclinara a sus pies solo por el mero gusto de demostrar que estaba por encima de cualquiera. No, eso tenía que ser diferente.

Vi entonces mi sueño, mi meta a alcanzar. Un mundo en el que todos estuvieran bajo mi protección, donde mi mano pudiera ofrecerles la igualdad que tanto deseaban. Haría por ellos lo mismo que Tim hizo por mí, escucharlos, guiarlos, comprenderlos, aceptarlos.

El medio para lograrlo, era hacer mi propia familia, aliados leales que me amaran tanto como yo a ellos.

El primero en unirse a mi fue Jon, no tuve que obligarlo, solo me escuchó, quizá no lo comprendía del todo, pero no dudó ni por un momento en seguirme, eso incluía el destruir a todos los que se metieran en nuestro camino.

La tierra fue amenazada por aquel invasor que pretendía llevarse a algunas ciudades de la Tierra.

Fue nuestra oportunidad para demostrar que éramos su salvación.

Le dije a todos que lo que solté en Gótica fue una bomba de protones, pero en realidad, fue La Ecuación Anti Vida. Jon se la robó a Luthor ¿Quién diría que ese cretino la tenía?

La usé para ordenarle a Brainiac que se auto destruyera, funcionó y desaparecimos esa amenaza, sin embargo, fue un alto precio el que pagué por esa victoria, mi padre se vio envuelto en esa destrucción.

Dick me dejó, pero olvido llevarse su cordura, dignidad y esperanza en la maleta. Lo encontré pocos años después en un establecimiento de perdición, drogado, alcoholizado, lo tenían ahí para dejar que otras personas fornicaran con él a cambio de cierta suma de dinero.

Lo enfrenté, le pedí que se uniera a mí, que dejara ese lugar y que juntos, encontraríamos la paz para el mundo y para nosotros. Me rechazó, no era que no deseara ir conmigo, pero fue muy claro al expresar que no se quería ir de ahí. Es por eso que me lo llevé a la fuerza. Dick estaba muy contaminado de la perversión de seres asquerosos, la única forma de liberarlo, fue lo que le hice.

La Liga de los asesinos y el acceso al pozo era mi derecho de sangre y a sangre tuve que recuperarlo. Pelee con 100 hombres en un solo día, ninguno pudo vencerme, Lady Shiva reconoció mi Valia y me aceptó de vuelta como su líder.

El pozo de Lázaro arregla lo que fue dañado, rejuvenece a los ancianos, cura a los heridos, hace fuerte a los débiles, trae a los muertos a la vida. Mi teoría, era que lo aliviaría de su demencia. Jamás imaginé que, al exponerlo a periodos tan prolongados, lo volvería tanto en el tiempo que terminaría siendo un bebé.

El destino nuevamente había tirado a mi favor, tenia la clave para hacer aquella familia en la que había pensado, mis propios hijos, Jon y yo seriamos sus padres, así formaría mi propia Liga de la Justicia.

Inicié mi Régimen y fui capturando a aquellos que consideré dignos de pertenecer a aquella nueva familia. Lo entrené, alimenté y enseñé para ser leales.

Incluí a Todd, porque después de todo, era el protegido de mi padre, por lo tanto, tenia una responsabilidad con él, mi padre no pudo rescatarlo aquella vez, en cambio yo le ofrecí una salida al dolor que ambos compartíamos por la ausencia de Tim.

Nombré a Jon mi 2do al mando, Superman, mi mejor amigo, mi más fiel aliado, la persona a la que amaba.

Cuando Richard creció... Las cosas se complicaron, él nunca me vio como a un padre, se metió a hurtadillas en mi cama repetidas veces y cada una de ellas lo rechacé, hasta que obtuvo lo que quería. Eso me distanció de Jon, me maldije por lo que había ocurrido, se suponía que las cosas fueran diferentes, se convertiría en mi hijo, no en mi amante.

Le dije a Jon que no volvería a ocurrir, pero el solo dijo "Esta bien, ustedes dos estaban destinados después de todo". Él no dejó de amarme ni yo a él, pero escapaba cuando quería tocarlo.

Richard ya no era el mismo de antes, se volvió orgulloso y arrogante a causa de ser el mejor y más hábil guerrero. A todos los trataba con inferioridad, no era el mismo hombre al que alguna vez amé, pero aquel al que secuestré aquel día, tampoco lo era, así que tuve que vivir con eso. A pesar de todo, Richard adoraba a Jon, se llevaban muy bien y recuerdo que los escuche hablando "Solo contigo compartirá a mi señor", después de esa conversación, Jon volvió a actuar como en un inicio, ya no trataba de escapar para no estar conmigo.

Recuperamos el cuerpo de Tim, mis investigadores tardaron bastante, pero lograron imitar la ingeniería genética que usó Luthor para crear a su clon. Si mi sangre merecía ser mezclada con la de alguien más, era con la de Tim, un ser dotado de mi superioridad física y astuta, con un corazón compasivo y mente brillante como la de él, ese era el legado que le dejaría al mundo, un heredero perfecto para continuar guiando a la humanidad hacia el futuro.

Por otro lado, sabia que el encontrar a Tim fue mera suerte, una oportunidad en un millón ¿cuánto tiempo debía pasar para encontrar a otra persona superdotada como él para ser la pareja de mi futuro heredero? Después de pensarlo mucho, la respuesta me resultó obvia, la pareja más adecuada para Tim, era Jason, nunca deje de repetírselo y la mía, era Richard, la unión de ambos daría como producto a la compañera perfecta para mi legitimo heredero.

Era un sueño que pronto seria una realidad, para una persona que podía vivir miles de años como yo ¿que era esperar un par de décadas?

No estaba muy seguro de que hacer con Tim, por un lado, podría rejuvenecerlo y entrenarlo para ser mío y eso implicaba el riesgo de perder lo mejor de él. Y despertarlo solo así podría conllevar que desarrollara un odio desmedido hacia mí. Mi plan era esperar hasta que nuestro hijo estuviera listo para ser traído al mundo, entonces podía usarlo para conseguir su favor, antes de que eso ocurriera, ambos desaparecieron de mis laboratorios.

Jon estaba muy ilusionado con el bebé y Tim, lloró desconsoladamente cuando nos informaron de su desaparición, Tim no se había escapado, era imposible, tras estar inconsciente tanto tiempo dentro del agua, supuse que los de la estúpida resistencia se lo habían llevado.

Mis hombres siguieron su pista hasta una ciudad traidora, pero no lo encontraron. Se avistaron hombres y bebés que salieron en las naves que llevarían a esas personas al exilio, pero no había registro de Tim, lo buscaron en las aldeas de refugiados, pero tampoco le habían visto.

¿Resignarme a que lo había perdido? Tal vez había muerto en el desierto, quizá mis hombres le dispararon al confundirlo con un rebelde. Pero cuando hablas de Tim, hablas de un sobreviviente, estaba en un mundo desconocido, pero no dude ni por un segundo. Era la persona más inteligente que jamás conocí y, aun así, era tan simple y predecible.

Buscaría protección, esa es la daría Julieta, quien gracias a mi había regresado a la vida. Después iría por respuestas y solo dos personas podíamos dárselas, yo y Babara. Era seguro que le darían su mala interpretación de mis acciones y se convertiría en Batman, tratando de detenerme, lo que lo llevaría directo a encontrarse con mis enemigos de juguete, la Resistencia.

Empezaron a convertirse en una piedra en el zapato gracias Tim, diezmó mi influencia en América, lo que empezó como un riesgo calculado, se convirtió en un verdadero problema y perdí el continente, por el momento. Ya era hora de traerlo de vuelta y que dejara de hacer tanto por el bando equivocado.

Antes de proceder a traerlo de regreso, primero tenia que estar totalmente seguro de que se trataba de él. Envié a Talon primero, despertaría sentimientos fraternales antiguos, lo que me permitiría recuperarlo sin problemas.

Pero subestimé al clon y a su determinación de no volver a perderlo. Superman nunca se metía en los asuntos de Batman, Conner rompió esa regla para no dejarme recuperarlo, error del que aprendí, después de todo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Tuve que dejar que las aguas se calmaran un poco, además de que la presencia del legendario murciélago fue astutamente reducida y localizarlo no iba a ser tan sencillo.

Jon me trajo noticias de Metrópolis, por primera vez en años, se celebraría el desfile de la ciudad, el clon era un estúpido sentimental, estaba seguro de que llevaría a los niños, sería la oportunidad perfecta de recuperarlos.

Como saben, las cosas no salieron como lo había planeado.

Cuando Tim hirió a Jon con aquella kryptonita, mi corazón se detuvo, creí que no tendría oportunidad de reparar el daño que le hice. Afortunadamente, Jon sobrevivió.

Estaba furioso por lo que Tim le hizo, que envié a Todd a enfrentarlo, quería que sintiera en carne propia lo que era que un ser amado fuera brutalmente lastimado y el miedo que yo sentí de perderlo. Una decisión un tanto emocional, que terminó a mi favor. Todd seria indudablemente derrotado y vendría el mismo a buscarlo con la información que le di al Atlante. Seamos honestos, cuando eres el líder de un Régimen, no le cuentas de tus ejecuciones a cualquiera, temía que viera mi trampa, sospecho que lo hizo, pero no dejaría que Todd muriera.

Jon, mi guerrero, mi amigo, mi leal mano derecha, un hermano de armas, la persona que siempre mereció mi amor, fui tan ciego. Amaba a Richard, pero fue él quien estuvo conmigo cuando más lo necesité.

Cuando me enteré de que me traicionó... Perdí la cabeza.

Lo envié a darle una golpiza a Todd para hacer más convincente el estado de traidor de nuestro señuelo, pero escuché todo lo que le dijo.

-Los códigos de acceso de Talon son OWLMAN-9139 -Le dijo, no entendía para qué, de nada le serviría, nosotros iríamos por él cuando Tim estuviera inmovilizado.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es alguna clase de traición? -Lo enfrenté.

\- ¿Y a quien estaría traicionando? Damian

-Todavía me lo preguntas. Me traicionas a mí, a tu familia, a todo por lo que hemos peleado... La lealtad es...

\- ¡No vengas a hablarme de lealtad o traición, conozco muy bien ambas! Por si ya lo olvidaste. Traicioné a mi hermano, a mis amigos, al legado de mi padre, todo eso por serte leal a ti. Si ayudo a Jason ¿A quién traiciono? ¿A esta familia, al mundo mejor que pensé que ibas a construir o solo hice algo que no ordenaste?

Éramos amigos, mucho más que eso, no era la primera vez que peleábamos o teníamos opiniones diferentes, lo escuchaba, me tenía la confianza suficiente como para decirme lo que no deseaba hacer y siempre llegábamos a un acuerdo. Valoraba su opinión más que a otra cosa porque era sincero conmigo, pero esas palabras sonaban como si todo el tiempo hubiera estado fingiendo, como si... Ya no tuviera fe en mí.

\- ¿Qué otras cosas me has estado ocultando? -Le pregunté, estaba herido por sus palabras.

-No tengo nada que ocultarte, Damian, cualquier paso que doy, cualquier cosa que hago, la sabes perfectamente se que nos tienes muy bien vigilados a todos -Si, pero no era para buscar fallas, era para protegerlos.

\- ¿Desde cuándo que dejaste de amarme? -Se acercó a mí, puso su mano en mi hombro y sonrió.

-Tu eres mi más grande amor, mi corazón es tuyo, a ti he dedicado mi vida -Se alejó y me dio la espalda - ¿Son tantos tus celos de que no solo te aprecie a ti, sino también a aquellos a los que hemos criado como nuestros hijos? Te recuerdo que estuve ahí cuidando de ellos, ayudándote a entrenarlos ¿Olvidaste quiénes son y el vínculo que formamos con ellos? ¿Nos sacrificarías a todos por recuperar a Tim? ¿O es que Talon te tiene tan satisfecho que los demás dejamos de importarte?

-Eso no es verdad, yo los amo tanto como tu y lo que paso con Jason es algo necesario. Con Tim en nuestro poder, iremos por mi hijo y Dana, entonces la mujer hablará, nos dará lo que queremos y solo he pasado tiempo con Richard es porque tú ya no quieres estar conmigo, no he dejado de buscarte, lo sabes.

-Tanto poder te esta cegando, ni siquiera te das cuenta de que estas perdiendo el núcleo al que te aferrabas en un inicio. Sa acabó, ya no voy a ser parte de esto, puedes decirle a Dick que se quede contigo, yo ya no voy a ensuciarme las manos de nuevo por ti, ya te di todo lo que tenia -Caminó hacia la salida. Ver su espalda al abandonarme me causó una horrible sensación que viajó desde mi estomago hasta mi cabeza.

Tomé la Kryptonita que le había retirado y lo expuse a ella. Cayó de rodillas antes de tocar la puerta.

-Lo siento, pero no vas a dejarme, sin ti, no soy nada -Me acerqué a él para sostenerle cuando las fuerzas le fallaron e iba a caer de espaldas.

-Ojos verdes... Esa piedra que tienes en las manos no es kryptonita, no es mi debilidad más grande... Eres tu y esos ojos -Se desmayó.

Lo cargué hasta una prisión especial que habíamos hecho especialmente para Conner Kent, inhibía la radiación del sol, nunca quise meterlo ahí, pero no tenia opción.

-Mi señor -Uno de mis soldados se me acercó -Heretic desapareció de su celda -Tal y como se planeó.

-Tim sabrá que hacer, Jon- Te prometo que todo estará bien cuando nuestra familia este unida de vuelta, incluso, te traeré a tu hermano, como debí hacer en un inicio, para que esté a nuestro lado -Lo dejé cuando ya había recuperado la conciencia.

\- ¡Damian! -Gritó fuerte, desesperado - ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño a Tim o a Conner! ¡Estas muy equivocado si piensas que él te protegerá de todos los demonios que te persiguen! ¡No mereces ni siquiera estar cerca de él, nunca se unirá a ti! -Cerraron la puerta y ya no pude escuchar, tampoco quería hacerlo.

Ustedes saben lo que pasó después.

Es tan difícil resumir todo en pocas palabras, me marea pasar de un tema a otro así de rápido, pero ya no hay mucho tiempo.

Si, en algún momento de mi juventud creí que estaba enamorado de Tim. Cuando Richard y Todd se revolcaron, me afectó más su dolor que mi desengaño amoroso.

Llegué a pensar en él como mi pareja ideal, seria perfecto, un hombre hábil, con la mente mas grande del mundo, en ese entonces, superior a mí y con la una esencia que clamaba humildad, nobleza y valor. Él era lo mejor de la humanidad a pesar de haberse llevado grandes marcas de su maldad consigo.

No terminaría de explicarles porque era perfecto para mi (Siendo honestos, era perfecto para cualquiera). Solo que había un problema, mis sentimientos por Richard eran en extremo superiores. Por él me creía capaz de darle la espalda a todo sin tener que pensarlo dos veces, dejar atrás mi orgullo y poner el sol a sus pies si me lo pedía, el calor del toque de sus manos era capaz de llegar hasta mi alma y aliviar la ausencia de amor con la que fui criado.

Pero él estaba muerto, yo lo maté, yo hice que desapareciera solo porque no pude manejar el hecho de que la muerte de Tim lo destrozó tanto que se hundió en el lodo.

Talon no era el hombre del que me enamoré y que me hizo conocer por primera vez lo que era el amor de una familia, solo era un niño malcriado y egocéntrico al que no le importaba nada más que ser mi favorito. Además, después de la conversación con Jon, ya no quería tocarlo ni con un palo.

En todo eso pensaba mientras estaba sentado al lado de Tim, esperando a que despertara. Su compañía me había hecho falta todo este tiempo, lo necesitaba.

Mi intención no era tomarlo a la fuerza, tenia la esperanza de que me aceptara. Pero Jon tenia razón, él aun no se uniría a mí. La tortura por dolor no era una opción, como dije, solo lo haría más fuerte. Pero todos tenemos una debilidad, la de Tim son los sentimientos.

Mi método era hacer que desarrollara síndrome de Estocolmo, en lugar de atormentarle con dolor, lo haría con placer sexual.

Pero mis propias emociones me dominaron durante ese encuentro, su rostro, su mirada, incluso su voz me recordó todo lo que había perdido cuando murió. Le culpé por ello. Sin embargo, muchos pensamientos comenzaron a golpearme como "Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte, si lo hubiera protegido, si en lugar de buscar revivirlo, hubiera tomado su lugar y unido a mi familia en vez de dividirla. Yo tengo la culpa de todo esto, no él".

Al ofrecerme ir con él y dejar que todo pasara, yo realmente lo consideré.

No podía darme ese lujo, después de todo, lo que había hecho, lo hice por seguir su ejemplo y cumplir sus expectativas, no me detendría a mitad del camino, simplemente no soy de los que abandonan antes de terminar.

La información que me trajeron, revelaba que mi hijo estaba en aquella hacienda al igual que Jason, era el momento de traerlos.

**\--------Jon---------**

¿Por qué cambié a mi familia, mis amigos y todo lo que creía para unirme a Damian?

Como se lo dije a Tim, no lo entenderían.

De todas formas, voy a contarles...

Ya lo saben, mi primer amor fue Tim, pero todo resultó mal, para empezar, yo era un niño cuando me enamoré de él y mi hermano, la persona a quien más admiraba, estaba con él.

Cuando mi hermano murió, vi lo destrozados que todos estaban, entonces pensé "Quiero tomar su lugar, quiero que mis abuelos dejen de llorar, quiero que mi padre no se sienta culpable, quiero que Tim no tenga el corazón roto".

Yo quería crecer, ser mejor y alcanzar las sombras que tenia sobre mí. Entonces apareció Damian. Solo recuerdo que, en un comienzo, quería arrancarle el uniforme del cuerpo y gritarle que no se lo merecía, un sujeto tan arrogante y egoísta no merecía llevar su título. Muy poco después, vi que, ante mí, se erguía una persona orgullosa, disciplinada, impertinente, hábil, cool en pocas palabras. Después de eso, quise que fuera mi amigo, quería ser como él, tan fantástico como todas las personas que habían usado la capa de Robin.

Con cada salida a hurtadillas de mi casa para ir a patrullar con él, más crecía mi admiración y nuestra amistad. Pasamos por muchos problemas para que me aceptara, pero como una roca a la que golpea el agua, logre convertirme en su mejor amigo.

Siguiendo sus consejos, me desarrollé mucho más de lo esperado, me volví uno de los miembros más poderosos de los jóvenes titanes, tenia un rango elevado y ya iba a misiones importantes, siempre con Damian a mi lado.

Ahora que lo pienso, no amaba a Tim de esa manera como para pedirle esa oportunidad, pero me lo había plantado como meta y debía intentarlo. Lo que le dije fue verdad, y lo que él dijo me reconfortó, Conner orgulloso de mi... La idea me llenaba de alegría.

No tuve que pensarlo mucho, en realidad, cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba enamorado de mi mejor amigo. Estaba esperando para declararme, quería ir tanteando terreno, descubrí que ya no le incomodaba el tener demostraciones de afecto en público conmigo.

Conner regresó y mi felicidad no podía ser mayor al creer que estaba listo para decirle sobre mis sentimientos cuando me vino con la sorpresa de que al fin había conseguido tener a Nightwing.

En aquella cena con los Wayne en la que papá y Bruce anunciaron su compromiso, todo se desplomó, ver como se habían besado fue lo que más me dolió, porque se veían enamorados, felices, plenos al estar juntos, si había un deseo en mi de pelear por su amor, de apagó con esa escena.

Lloré, me sentí impotente, sobre todo un hipócrita. Era estúpido pensar que la felicidad de mi mejor amigo me estuviera causando tanta desdicha, se suponía que me alegrara por él. Sin embargo, me caí en cuenta de que no era como papá o Kon', quienes si eran capaces de hacer eso. Después de todo, era mitad humano y no era perfecto.

Traté de superarlo, no era tan difícil, seguíamos siendo amigos y nuestra relación no cambiaba para nada, afortunadamente eso fue gracias a que no le revelé cómo me sentía por él. Aunque supongo que era evidente para todo el mundo.

En Atlantis, fue peor mi desengaño al verlo con Tim, ver que eran aún más perfectos juntos, hacían una estupenda pareja.

Enfrenté a Damian, era su mejor amigo, la persona que más lo conocía, aprendí a leerlo y lo que decía era que también sentía algo por Tim.

-No lo niegues, sientes algo por él -Le dije.

-No lo niego, pero a quien yo amo es a Richard, no terminaría con él por Tim -Respondió.

-Eres un idiota, Damian -Se sorprendió de oír mis palabras -Pierdes él tiempo con... -Suspiré, no quería terminar la frase -Tim aun esta libre, se que puedes hacerlo, Dick es estupendo, demonios, es la persona más brillante e increíble de todas, pero no es alguien a quien puedas llamar "constante".

Me golpeó y ya saben, me dolió mas por dentro que físicamente.

Dejamos de hablarnos unos días, pero volvimos a ser los mismos buenos camaradas de siempre, me explicó que pasara lo que pasara, no se separaría de Dick y Tim no le aceptaría por la misma razón, amaba mucho a los otros dos para pensar en él, bueno, eso era cierto.

Algo se rompió dentro de Damian el día que Tim nos dejó, algo que no podía repararse y le cambió para siempre, quise ayudarlo, decirle que la vida continuaba, me concentré tanto en aliviar su pena que me olvidé de la mía.

Brainiac llegó y mi padre nos mintió a Conner y a mí. Nos envió a Oa a buscar un supuesto dispositivo que era capaz de destruir los impenetrables escudos de su nave. Al llegar, los Linternas nos dijeron que no poseían tal tecnología. Regresamos lo más rápido que pudimos, pero para entonces mi padre ya no existía.

Caí de rodillas sobre la tierra y grité de rabia, tristeza, desolación. Conner trató de consolarme, diciendo que debíamos luchar por ellos para que sus muertes no fueran en vano, pero esas palabras se escuchaban tan vacías que no las creí.

Damian vino a mí, me pidió ayuda, dijo que juntos venceríamos a ese invasor y que tenia un plan. A él si le entregué toda mi fe, le ayudé y robamos aquella ecuación que Luthor mantenía oculta. Como prometió, derrotamos al enemigo.

-Guárdala tú, Jon, seria peligrosa en manos equivocadas, yo corro el riesgo de ser tentado por su poder. Tu la mantendrás segura -Me encargó el arma más peligrosa del universo. Por supuesto, la escondí donde jamás podría obtenerla, no sin mi ayuda.

Me habló del mundo de sus sueños, que, si me unía a él, seria posible hacerlo realidad. Donde ya no hubiera hambre, pobreza y dolor.

Nuevamente le creí, y acepté hacer equipo con él en esa campaña.

Aceptó mis sentimientos después de un tiempo e incluso los compartió. La noche que me dejó hacerle el amor por primera vez, nunca podré olvidarla, fue la noche más feliz de mi vida. Recordar esos bellos momentos solo me causa una terrible pena, como cuando comes un caramelo, el sabor es dulce y esquicito, pero cuando se termina, te queda un sabor amargo en la boca.

Jaime fue uno de mis amigos más cercanos, pero cuando el Régimen dejó de ser una broma para todos, comenzábamos a tener cierta importancia tras recuperar la liga de los asesinos e iniciamos con nuestras mejoras para algunas naciones que decidieron seguirnos (O al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron), él intentó detenernos.

Nunca fue mi intención el hacerle daño. Pelee con él sin darle más que algunos golpes para mantenerlo a raya, yo era demasiado poderoso para él, estaba consiente de ello y por eso pensé que disuadirlo de continuar sería fácil, incluso convencerlo de que venir con nosotros.

Pero... Jaime había perdido el control, sus ojos rojos me indicaron que se había entregado al alienígena en su columna, me disparó con su rayo y me mandó a volar lejos por los aires, me estrellé contra el suelo. Mientras estuve aturdido, fue hasta Damian, lo acorraló contra una pared y le apunto a la cabeza con uno de sus cañones.

No me dejó otra opción, tuve que hacerlo, le arranqué el insecto de su espalda y con él se vino toda su columna vertebral, mis ojos hervían al tener a aquella criatura en mis manos, la destruí con mi visión de calor, mi amigo cayó muerto al suelo y con él, mi conciencia.

No había nada que no haría por Damian y ese día lo demostré, gracias a eso, ya no logre dormir bien por las noches nunca más.

Criar a aquellos héroes desde bebés como si fueran nuestros hijos fue una de las cosas que me dio algo de alivio.

Yo le tenia mucha estima a Jason, para ser sincero, él tenia mi voto en cuanto a quien merecía el corazón de Tim.

Lo habíamos traído para iniciar el proceso de rejuvenecimiento, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Se acostó dentro de la capsula, le sonreí antes de cerrarla y tomó mi brazo para detenerme.

-Hazme un favor, Boy scout Jr. -Se arrancó una cadena que traía en le cuello con una llave colgando -Deshazte de ella por mí, no voy a necesitar recuerdos tristes... O tormentosos a partir de ahora -La tomé, sabia de donde venia esa llave. Quería decirle que se detuviera, que saliera de ahí y buscara recuperar lo que pudiera de su vida, aun no era demasiado tarde, que, si decidía hacer esto, Tim, donde quiera que estuviera, iba a sufrir por él. Un horrible nudo en la garganta no me dejo articular ninguna palabra, sobre todo porque en el fondo sabia que todas nuestras acciones hasta ahora, harían a Red Robin sentirse de esa manera.

Años más tarde, Jason ya era un niño pequeño, aparentemente sin recuerdos de su pasado. Noté que se quedaba dormido en pleno día y todo el tiempo estaba cansado, lo vigilé por la noche y descubrí que tenía horribles pesadillas. Me acerqué para que me contara sobre ellas, si sabia a que se debía, tal vez encontraría la forma de ayudarlo.

Cuando me contó lo supe, él recordaba a Tim, no debería ser posible y aun así logro conservarlo en su memoria, como un instinto primitivo como el comer o respirar, él había guardado a Tim en su interior, en alguna parte tan profunda que ni la misma agua del pozo podría alcanzarlo.

Le devolví la llave, la colgué en su cuello, le dije vagamente quien se la había dado y lo que representaba, entonces las pesadillas pararon.

Todos los niños tenían un extraño complejo de querer convertirse en los favoritos de Damian y hacerlo sentir orgulloso, sin embargo, quien lo padecía de una forma más aguda, era Dick, no dejaba de seguirlo por todas partes y pronto noté que quería mucho más que ser solo un hijo para él.

El pequeño bastardo se entregó a Damian y este lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Odiaba que con Dick las cosas tuvieran que ser así, siempre atrapados en el mismo circulo vicioso, primero con Jason y ahora con Damian.

Me preguntaba ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto? Solía ser un sol resplandeciente que había cautivado a mi mejor amigo, una persona amable, carismática, amorosa y con un sin numero de cualidades buenas que no alcanzaría a enumerar, no entendía como es que se convirtió en ese chico tan insufrible, digo, si hubiera sido como el viejo Dick, lo hubiera entendido y hasta perdonado, pero ahora...

Como saben, no solo asesiné a Jaime por Damian, hice muchas otras cosas mas de las cuales no estoy orgulloso. Llegó el momento en el que creí que ya no merecía el símbolo de los El en mi pecho, había deshonrado todo lo que mi padre alguna vez creyó. Por eso fui a Gótica, o lo que quedaba de ella, busqué la kryptonita que tenían los Wayne y la guardé, no quería acabar con mi propia vida, pero ya no podía seguir con todo esto.

Una tarde, Dick se me acercó para hacerme una propuesta.

-Últimamente, se ve que ya no es feliz con todo lo que esta sucediendo, Batman, la resistencia, muchos aun no creen que nuestro señor solo quiere guiarlos a un futuro donde ya no hay nada que temer ni padecer y el número de traidores y rebeldes aumenta cada día.

\- ¿Tu punto es...?

-El proceso de rejuvenecimiento. Necesitamos la mente táctica de mi señor para acabar con la resistencia y cuando lo hagamos, le damos un reinicio a su vida, acabamos con sus pesadillas y le damos una nueva vida en el mundo que con tanto esmero esta construyendo, terminamos el trabajo por él y que disfrute de su legado mientras es un niño pequeño e inocente de nuevo -El plan no se oía mal, si me lo estaba proponiendo, era porque sabia que yo era la única persona en la que confiaba ciegamente y si yo lo apoyaba, tenia total seguridad de ganar, además, si en algo podía respetar a este chico, era en que tenia un amor y lealtad ciegos hacia Damian... Igual que yo en un inicio -Se que lo amas, tanto como yo, solo tu entenderías porque quiero hacer esto -Si, si lo entendía -Solo contigo compartiría a mi señor.

-Lo pensaré, Talon -Fue todo lo que dije.

La noche que recuperamos a Terry, dijeron que unas personas se lo habían llevado, Damian sabia quien era y aun así no me lo dijo.

Ante ese engaño, lo que me quedaba por hacer, era un gesto noble para la única persona a quien se lo debía, ofrecerles una escapatoria.

No podía mirar a Tim a los ojos, descubrió todo y mi vergüenza era tan grande, que quería arrancarme la cara de la cabeza para que no la viera.

Con todo y eso, él me ofreció ir con ellos, abandonar a Damian, ver a mi hermano, buscar la redención, definitivamente, era la persona mas buena y pura que he conocido, las emociones encontradas al volver a verlo, mi amor imposible de la infancia, quien sabia lo peor de mi y aun así no me repudiaba, termine besándolo antes de clavarme esa kryptonita y rezarle a cualquier Dios que aun estuviera escuchando en esta desolada tierra contaminada por el demonio, que al caer al suelo, todo se terminara.

Sin embargo, mi plegaria fue ignorada, me lo merecía después de todo el daño que hice, ver como se me regresaba.

Si bien Damian tenia a su favorito, yo también tenía al mío y aun así envió a mi Jason a enfrentar a Tim, sabiendo que ni de chiste podría ganarle y solo los lastimaría a ambos. No conforme con eso, fue a mí a quien le pidió darle una tremenda golpiza a Heretic para que cuando Tim viniera a morder el anzuelo, no sospechara de la trampa, aunque todos sabíamos que lo descubriría.

Damian estaba volviéndose lo peor de esta humanidad y estaba tan embelesado con ser parte de su vida que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que mi mejor amigo, mi amado Robin estaba muerto y El rey demonio era quien lo había asesinado.

Traté ya muy tarde de repara el daño, le di a Jason los códigos de Dick, porque sabia que después de esto, Damian me quitaría todos mis privilegios, era mi mejor manera de ayudarlo. Dentro de poco pasaría el efecto del agua, era un hecho que Batman lograría sacarlo, incluso a costa de su propia liberta, y era todavía más seguro, que Jason volvería por él cuando recuperara sus memorias.

El demonio me reclamó por esta acción, aproveche para sincérame con él, que todo esto, el régimen, sus acciones, lo que tenia con Dick, todo eso había dejado de ser lo que me prometió.

Hice mi ultima prueba, si yo intentaba irme y el me lo permitía, entonces mi Damian estaba vivo, muy en el fondo de su podrida alma, habría esperanza para recuperarlo. Y como me temía, me retuvo en contra de mi voluntad, uso aquella piedra verde.

-Ojos verdes... -Los ojos de Damian, bajando la guardia de esta manera, aun podía ver a la persona que amaba -Esa piedra que tienes en las manos no es kryptonita, no es mi debilidad más grande... Eres tú y esos ojos -Fui tan tonto, no me di cuenta que el color de esos ojos y sus ropas también, eran una advertencia. Me engaño tan bien que tomé de ese veneno que me estaba matando como si fuera el elixir de la vida y es que ¿Cómo no creerle? Si me hizo sentir tan vivo al principio y se consumió mi alma mientras me dibujaba un paraíso con él a mi lado.

Me aprisionó en una celda especial para Kryptonianos, no sabía que la tenía, su paranoia era tanta que al final fue mentira que confiaba en mí, todo el tiempo estuvo esperando que lo traicionara y por eso tenia lista la forma de imposibilitarme en cuanto le diera problemas.

Al diablo con sus palabras de que somos una familia ¡Él jamás confió en mí!

Pero en esos momentos no tenia cabeza para seguir reclamándole, lo que verdaderamente me preocupaba, era el destino de Tim si llegaba a tenerlo entre sus garras.

-Tim sabrá que hacer, Jon - ¿Tim sabrá qué hacer? Después de todo este tiempo, solo lo había traído de vuelta para le resolviera la vida -Te prometo que todo estará bien cuando nuestra familia este unida de vuelta, incluso, te traeré a tu hermano, como debí hacer en un inicio, para que esté a nuestro lado -No, no, no, no ¡No! No podía dejar que tocara a Conner, él era el ultimo legado de mi padre que no había sido corrompido, la última representación de la esperanza.

\- ¡Damian! -Apenas me estaba recuperando, no sé cómo logre levantar mi voz tan fuerte - ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño a Tim o a Conner! ¡Estas muy equivocado si piensas que él te protegerá de todos los demonios que te persiguen! ¡No mereces ni siquiera estar cerca de él, nunca se unirá a ti! -Me ignoró, pero no podía quedarme callado ahora que el nudo se había ido de mi garganta - ¡Ellos no son como nosotros, ellos son héroes auténticos, déjalos en paz! Eres un maldito mentiroso -Comencé a llorar -No hay un nosotros, no hay un mundo perfecto y todo lo que hice... ¡Te odio! -Grité tan fuerte que sentí una fuerte punzada en la garganta.

Estaba débil, me quedé sentado en el suelo de aquella prisión, maldiciéndome por todo y deseándole la mejor de las suertes a aquellos que la necesitaban.

Horas después, recibí una visita.

-Hola, Superman ¿Cómo va todo? -Talon sonreía y miraba todo a mi alrededor.

-No me llames así... No soy digno de ese nombre.

-Como digas... Acabas de complicar todo, Jon, ahora que mi señor no confía en ti, será complicado llevar a cabo nuestro plan -Dijo más serio.

\- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? No lo recuerdas porque te lavó el cerebro ¡Pero le vendimos nuestra maldita alma al diablo!

-No uses ese vocabulario, no esta tan mal, desde que Batman llegó, se encerró con él y nadie se ha atrevido a acercarse, acabo de darle noticias falsas a un guardia sobre los activos para lo saque de ahí, te liberaré ahora y en menos de una hora, la resistencia será historia, nuestro señor será nuestro para siempre y la humanidad conocerá una nueva luz para vivir -Sonrió y pasó sus afiladas garras por el panel de control de mi celda, tecleando algunos códigos.

-No voy a ayudarte, Talon, nunca acepté ese trato y ya no quiero saber nada de Damian -Le solté.

-Pero ya no tienes opción ¿O sí? ¿Qué piensas hacer? Los rebeldes no te van a recibir con los brazos abiertos después de lo que has hecho y ahora que nuestro señor ha revocado tu autoridad en el régimen, solo te quedo yo y mi plan -Me miró fijamente -Siempre has sido la clave de todo, Jon, si nuestro señor logro todo esto, es gracias a ti -Esas palabras sonaron como un elogio, pero las entendí como una afilada daga en el pecho, tenia razón, todo esto era mi culpa -Conmigo será diferente, yo no voy a traicionarte, así que no me traiciones ¿está bien?

-El ultimo hombre que me dijo esas palabras me puso en esta pesera -Puse mis manos contra el vidrio que me mantenía preso.

A Dick lo atacó por la espalda una pequeña sobra, logró esquivarla y tuvieron un encuentro de golpes y acrobacias, no veía muy bien a su oponente, pero era en verdad bueno, hasta ahora no había visto a nadie que pudiera contra él.

Jason apareció detrás de aquella sombra y entre los dos lo derrotaron.

-Jay -Dije cuando se acercó a liberarme.

-No vengo solo -Me respondió el pelirrojo y el niño se quitó la capucha, Terry, nuestro activo.

Le dieron una medicina a Dick mientras aún seguía inconsciente.

-Váyanse, pronto, les conseguiré algo de tiempo -Cargaron con Talo y se fueron.

-Jon... Gracias hermano -Dijo Jason antes de irse.

-No hay de que... Hijo -Eso ya no pudo escucharlo, sonreí al pensar que por lo menos a Jason si pude ayudarlo, ahora tenía que hacer algún tipo de distracción para que pudieran irse sin que los guardias los detuvieran.

Pero cuando me di la vuelta, vi algo atravesando mi pecho desde la espalda, era una especie de lanza, con aquel pedazo de kryptonita en la punta.

Mucha sangre empezó a brotar de ella, mi fuerza se desvanecía por la hemorragia y el efecto de aquel mineral, pronto todo se empezaba poner oscuro, me volteé para ver a mi atacante, pero solo vi sombras borrosas.

El color verde, definitivamente era el peor augurio de muerte para los kryptonianos.

**\-------Respuesta de Tim:-------**

**y hacia Tim... si llegase un momento hipotético donde tengas que matar a Damian lo habrías?, en venganza de esa buena violada y de lo demás?, en otras condiciones le darías una oportunidad a dami?, cuando digo" otras condiciones" me refiero... a nada de ese infierno, quizás si el se te hubiera declarado cuando joven, antes de tu muerte y eso... sería un buen partido?**

_Dije que lo haría, hice un trato con la Resistencia y reclamé la responsabilidad de terminar con esto. Es mi hermano, mi familia, mi deber es salvarle si es que puedo y si no, acabar con él._

_Ay Dios, quisiera olvidar el asunto de que me encadenó a esa cama, pero supongo que si es lo peor que me han hecho en la vida. Bart tenia razón, mi hermano ya no existía, el rey demonio debía ser detenido a toda costa, pero no por venganza, sino por todo el sufrimiento que estaba causando para imponer sus ideologías sobre otros._

_¿En otras condiciones? En un mundo donde Conner, Dick, Jon y Jason no existen, lo consideraría._

_Vale, lo acepto, es encantador, tenemos mucho más en común de lo que he expresado en esta historia. El café mas delicioso que he probado lo ha preparado él, una vez que superas su faceta de desconfianza, odio, agresividad y desdén, se convierte en todo un príncipe azul, supongo que es el sueño de cualquiera, el chico de carácter osco que se pone celoso, dulce, atento y sobreprotector con las personas que le importan. Si no estuviéramos flechados hacia otras personas y todo esto no hubiera pasado... Tal vez... Tal vez hubiera podido haber algo entre nosotros._

_Y por último, antes de que yo muriera, era un joven apuesto, adinerado, inteligente y apasionado, si me lo preguntas, yo digo que era un buen partido para quien sea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue un trabajo exprés, busque inconsistencias por todos lados y según yo, ya no las hay, pero si encuentran una no duden en decirme, me ayuda mucho para refinar la historia.
> 
> De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, también tengo pendiente el hablarles de lo que pasó entre Bruce y Clark en Photograph xD
> 
> Bueno, en este capitulo saqué todo mi odio por la humanidad xD me hubiera gustado abarcar muchísimo más porque Damian y Jon tienen toneladas de material para su régimen, pero cuando me di cuenta ya tenia 6000 palabras y yo así de "Creo que se me pasó la mano"
> 
> Luego, mientras "betaba" el capitulo, dejé mi computadora en la primera página mientras iba por agua y mi papá se sentó a leer todo el odio de Damian XDD y me dijo "Tienes razón y también me preocupa tu forma de pensar" JAJAJA asusté a mi padre
> 
> No me hago responsable si de aquí sale nuestro nuevo dictador mundial :v
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y resuelva algunas de sus dudas.
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	12. Una familia de nuevo

**De regreso con el final del capítulo "Rey Demonio"**

-Se queda menos de 24 horas cerca de ti y ya usa una palabra que me contuve de decir durante 10 años frente a él -Los sorprendí en uno de los pasillos mientras escapaban.

\- ¿Papá? -Preguntó Terry, le guiñe un ojo - ¡Papá! -Corrió a abrazarme -De verdad estas vivo, Jason, no eres un idiota después de todo.

-Lenguaje -Lo regañé.

-Ahora también suenas como el murciélago viejo -Dijo Jason sonriente y cruzado de brazos al ver la escena.

-Eres una mala influencia para mi hijo ¿sabes? Y ahora soy el murciélago viejo... Puede que ya no tan viejo -Me quite la pañoleta de la cara y los deje ver que me habían hecho más joven.

-Mmm... -Dijo Jason pensativo -Me gustabas más con la barba corta, se ve que hacías ejercicio -Vaya, eso no lo esperaba -Por cierto, te viste muy ridículo rompiendo los grilletes de esa forma -Eso si lo esperaba, rodé los ojos ante el comentario -Pero ahora luces como cuando me enamore de ti -Tiró de mi brazo, aprovechando que ahora era un chico débil como de 16 años y me besó frente a Terry, un beso bastante largo, que espere por mucho, mucho tiempo. Me aleje jadeando por la falta de oxígeno y él lucia complacido por ello, eso fue humillante.

\- ¿Era muy necesario dejarme ciego? -Reclamó Terry, aunque eso iba más para Jason ¿Desde cuándo era así de sarcástico y agresivo?

-Cierra la boca o te mostrare lo que hacíamos en privado -Amenazó el pelirrojo.

-Eres asqueroso -Se quejó Terry.

-Soy demasiado sexy para ser asqueroso y tu padre es testigo -Jason discutía con mi hijo de 10 años.

-Mira, hijo de...

-Basta ya, los dos, salgan de aquí antes de que alguien los vea -Dije recuperando la cordura.

-Te trajimos algo -Dijo Terry sacó de su mochila aquel líquido azul brillante -Sabia que te harían algo como a Jason, así que vine preparado.

-Ese es mi chico -Lo despeiné y sonrió satisfecho antes de dedicarle una mirada de superioridad a Jason, como diciendo "Mira, me ama más a mí", divertido -Ahora regresen a casa, es peligroso que permanezcan aquí, voy a destruir el nido con todas las serpientes adentro.

\- ¿Qué hay del tío Dick? -Preguntó Terry preocupado.

-El renacuajo y yo iremos por él mientras tú haces lo necesario, oye niño ¿tienes más de esa agua?

-Si -Terry mostro otro frasco.

-Está bien, pero los quiero a por lo menos 100 km de distancia en exactamente 30 minutos ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, papá, por favor, ten cuidado -Me dio otro abrazo.

-Así que después de todo viniste a derribar la puerta y llevarme lejos ¿no? -Jason me tomo como a esos bailarines de tango, como era su costumbre -Dijiste que no mas errores...

-Fue un error dejarte, lo sé, espero que me perdones algún día

-Bueno, no lo hagas de nuevo, termina de cantarme esa canción (Thinking of you) y ya veremos -Me beso otra vez, antes de irse corriendo y Terry iba tras él.

-Si vuelves a poner tu horrible cara sobre la de mi padre de esa forma tan invasiva te voy a... -No alcance a escuchar eso último, ya estaban muy lejos.

Ese par no era precisamente el equipo del año, pero confiaba en que Jason cuidaría de él y Terry a pesar de lo que yo quisiera, era un niño centrado y hábil, tenía que confiar en ellos y en lo que eran capaces de hacer juntos, ya habían llegado hasta aquí, después de todo.

Una manera de dejar este lugar reducido a cenizas, era llegar a la planta de energía, en los archivos que vi antes, se describía como una fuente de energía nuclear, aún era un prototipo, pero supuse que la idea era que en un futuro mantuviera encendidas las luces en toda Europa y la mitad de Asia a juzgar por la cantidad de energía que era capaz de producir.

Debía darles algo de tiempo a Jason y Terry para que se fueran de ahí, aunque el lugar al que yo debía ir estaba como a 3 kilómetros de mi posición, el nido de las serpientes era un gran complejo.

Solo que hubo un inconveniente a medio camino, me topé de frente con Damian que venía escoltado por tres de sus hombres y uno de ellos venia hablando con él mientras veía algunos datos en su computadora holográfica de mano.

-Ya está todo listo para salir, señor, nuestra Liga de la Justicia fue reunida y esperan sus instrucciones. Aproximamos que en cuanto comience el ataque a la hacienda, la resistencia tardara una hora en acudir al llamado de auxilio.

-Para entonces mi hijo, mi sobrina, Heretic y la mujer ya estarán en mi poder -Seguí mi camino, esperando que no me notaran.

-Y para cuando le traigamos a los cuatro, la resistencia será historia -Completó el guardia con cierto orgullo.

Traté de ocultar mi rostro, sin embargo, Damian me vio a los ojos en el último milisegundo, era demasiado tarde.

-Tu, ven aquí -Me habló, pero en lugar de obedecer aceleré el paso, me siguió y esta vez corrí lo más rápido que pude, escuché como sus hombres preparaban sus armas de fuego - ¡Guárdenlas! ¡Quien le haga daño se las verá conmigo! -Igual con mi condición física no llegaría muy lejos, tome el pequeño frasco que me dio Terry y bebi el contenido, podía sentir mis entrañas ardiendo, igual no era conveniente darme el lujo de bajar la velocidad.

Inmediatamente la fuerza regreso a mis músculos, el piso se veía menos cercano y sí, es cierto que también me sentía pesado, no lo podemos tener todo.

Me detuve y me puse en guardia, me sentía listo para enfrentarlo.

-Vuelve voluntariamente a mi o toma el camino difícil y oblígame a hacerte daño de nuevo. No hay otra opción, es un Jaque mate, Tim.

-Hace muchos años un hombre que creía estar por encima de cualquiera, pensó que me tenía en su poder y deseaba usarme como su donante de esperma, te advierto que terminó con un gran palmo de narices por subestimarme y estas siguiendo sus pasos -Extendí el palo Bo.

-A diferencia de mi abuelo, yo si estoy por encima de cualquiera, te tengo en mi poder, eres el padre de mi hijo y subestimarte es un error que no cometeré esta vez -Desenvainó la espada y se dejó ir contra mí.

Había luchado tantas veces contra él, lo conocía a la perfección, cada mala manía que tenía y sus puntos más fuertes.

Nuestras armas chocaron con gran fuerza, incluso haciendo que algunas chispas salieran volando, era cierto, había alcanzado su máximo nivel y no era el Robin que entrenaba conmigo en nuestros ratos libres, sin embargo, de ese mismo modo, también me encontraba en el apogeo de todas mis capacidades y no me quedaba atrás, estábamos demasiado parejos.

********Jason********

Después de que, entre el niño y yo le diéramos una paliza a Talon, le dimos aquella agua milagrosa, lo lleve cargando en mi espalda hacia el avión porque se había desmayado (lo dejamos inconsciente) y para cuando despertara, debíamos estar lejos, como Tim dijo. Confiaba totalmente en que Jon nos daría ventaja para lograrlo, solo que...

-Papá está peleando con el Demonio -Si, la batalla más épica de todos los tiempos llamó la atención de mi joven compañero, había visto a Tim darle palizas tantas veces a ese cretino, ahora era diferente, ambos estaban muy parejos y sería difícil que cualquiera de los dos perdiera.

-Tim lo tiene controlado, pongamos a DickFace en el avión antes de que alguien note que estamos aquí -Tenia curiosidad por ver el resultado de esa pelea, pero fuera cual fuera, quedarnos era peligroso y no sabía canto tiempo nos conseguiría el Boy Scout Jr.

Antes de que ocurriera otra cosa, un sin número de Parademonios, como se les había llamado, comenzaron a invadir la fortaleza, no se les había visto desde Timbo envió a su líder a la Zona Fantasma ¿Cómo pudieron volver?

********Tim********

-Darkseid -Dije al ver las legiones de criaturas que atacaban a los soldados de Damian.

\- ¡No! No puede ser posible -Dijo Damian incrédulo ante lo que estaba viendo.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? -Pregunté al creer que tal vez había hecho una estupidez.

-Nada, lo juro, el proyector está aquí, pero nadie lo ha tocado -Se defendió -No hay manera de que él haya podido...

Si, Darkseid estaba presente, flotando en el aire, acompañado de alguien familiar.

\- ¡M'gann! -Grité, en efecto, no había sabido nada de ella y tampoco se me paso por la cabeza preguntar, pero esto seguía sin estar claro - ¿Por qué ayudaste al asesino de tu tío después de todo este tiempo?

\- ¿Quién crees que lo ayudo a venir la primera vez? Estuve esperando durante años a que Damian se dignara a bajar la guardia, la bóveda del proyector siempre estaba vigilada, y su fiel kryptoniano siempre estaba alerta... Hasta hoy -Nos sonrió descaradamente.

El demonio estaba en shock, tanto tiempo sin cometer errores para fallar al final, lo entendía perfectamente.

-Has servido bien, marciana -Darksied la alabó y ella se arrodillo frente a él con una sonrisa complacida -Traicionaste a la raza que te dio su hospitalidad y un hogar por mi promesa de darte todo lo que desearas, esas son cualidades que jamás aceptaré que posea alguien en mis filas -Un parademonio que le llegó por la espalda le dejó caer una extraña sustancia que al instante le prendió fuego y la mujer cayó envuelta en llamas, gritando de una forma que me crispó la piel.

Este desgraciado era de lo peor, M'gann cayó al suelo hecha cenizas. La situación estaba lejos de mejorar con la muerte de la desgraciada.

Damian y yo nos miramos al mismo tiempo y entendimos lo que debíamos hacer, nos pusimos en guardia uno al lado del otro, listos para lo que sea que pudiese suceder.

-Tu, el joven que me arrebató la victoria aquel día -El dios del mal se dirigía a mí, con sus manos destrozó el proyector de la zona fantasma, fruncí el ceño y me aferré a mi arma -Te devolveré el favor haciéndole a tu planeta lo mismo que le hice a la Marciana.

Las legiones de parademonios atacaban el nido de las serpientes con todo lo que tenían, afortunadamente, el régimen se encontraba preparado para una pelea a gran escala y los meta-humanos al mando de Damian no tardaron en dar la cara para proteger a su líder.

-Mi señor -Jamás creí escuchar a Artemisa (La amazona y compañera de Jason) hablarle así a Damian -Debe abandonar el campo de batalla, no se preocupe, nosotros acabaremos con el enemigo.

-No, peleare con ustedes hasta que hayamos vencido -Dijo firmé ¿Por qué no decirlo? Me sentía orgulloso de él al ver que aún conservaba algo de ese honor de guerrero intacto.

-Batman -La pelirroja me miró con desconfianza y algo de odio, me hubiera atacado de no ser porque Damian se puso en medio.

-Está bien, es mi aliado ahora -Explicó, inmediatamente esa actitud cambio en ella y saludo inclinando la cabeza, después regresó su atención a la batalla.

Entre Damian y yo formamos un gran dúo peleando contra los parademonios, mi palo Bo no dejaba de soltar chispas y la espada de Damian aniquilaba a los enemigos con su feroz filo.

Al darme la vuelta, Damian aniquilaba a alguno que estuviera a mis espaldas y yo hacía lo mismo por él, no podía creer lo bien sincronizados que estábamos.

-Esto es lo que siempre quise -Dijo sonriendo satisfecho sin dejar de pelear.

\- ¿Una invasión extraterrestre? -Bromee, pues sabía bien a que se refería.

-No, tú y yo, codo a codo, peleando juntos contra los mismos enemigos... -Partió a la mitad a uno de esos insectos -Al fin te alcancé, Tim -Si, ese es mi Damian, por ese instante, pude ver al chico noble que me perseguía por todos lados tratando de luchar conmigo para probar una y otra vez que era digno.

-Así que lo conseguiste, francamente no creí que te tomara 60 años -me burlé al tiempo que le lanzaba un batarang a la cara de uno de los monstruos que estaba a punto de atraparlo.

-Todo a su debido tiempo, si no te hubieras ido, dejando mi entrenamiento incompleto... -Reclamó mientras clavaba su espada en otro y votaba un poco de sangre.

-Por milésima vez, no fue mi intención morir ¿de acuerdo? Una vez aclarado eso, tenemos que cambiar de estrategia, nos están haciendo polvo -Era evidente que nos superaban en número, casi 100 a uno.

A lo lejos pude ver a Jason disparando en todas direcciones y a Terry imitándolo, ambos estaban protegiendo el cuerpo inerte de Dick, a esta hora yo esperaba que se encontraran a cientos de kilómetros de aquí.

Mientras Terry estaba distraído, noté que uno de los insectos iba a por él, rompí la formación con Damian para ir a salvarlo, fue un pésimo error.

\- ¡Tim, no! -Gritó Damian tratando de detenerme, pero no logro alcanzarme.

Antes de que yo llegará a su posición, Dick se levantó del suelo y apuñaló a la criatura antes de que le hiciera daño a mi hijo, pero al voltear a verme puso un semblante de pánico.

\- ¡Tim, cuidado! -Gritó, me giré y uno de ellos venia por mí, era tarde para defenderme, solo me cubrí con mi arma esperando que el golpe no me dejara incapacitado para seguir peleando, pero una poderosa luz roja atravesó a mi atacante antes de llegar hasta mí.

Miré hacia arriba buscando a Jon, ese laser solo podía venir de él.

Pero quien apareció entre las nubes de polvo que el cuerpo humeante de mi agresor había levantado al estrellarse contra el suelo, era Conner.

Ay, se veía como un autentico ángel hecho de luz pura, bajando del cielo para darme otra oportunidad de seguir peleado. Si, esta es otra de mis vistas favoritas.

-Pareces muy sorprendido de verme ¿Esperabas a alguien más? Chico Maravilla -Su radiante sonrisa, el símbolo de esperanza en su pecho, otra gran herencia que Clark le había dejado.

-Siempre tienes que ser mi ángel de la guarda para salvarme en el último minuto ¿No es así? -Nunca en la vida estuve tan feliz de verlo -No debiste hacerlo... Tu hija... -Mi tono bajó a uno más triste, pues sabía que Kon' las había tenido que dejar por venir aquí.

-Sabes que el acuerdo que tengo con Cassie es como el que tú tienes con Jully, además, ya que tu prácticamente disté la vida para salvar a un idiota al que amaste, dije "¿Por qué yo no?" -Esas palabras llegaron al fondo de mi alma y me hicieron sonreír, valorar lo mucho que había hecho por mí y recordar que aún lo amaba.

-Disculpen por interrumpir, pero tenemos problemas más grandes -Damian intervino, cierto, no era momento de ponerme de rodillas y pedirle matrimonio a Conner... Aunque lo consideré, tal vez ya no habría oportunidad más adelante.

Kon' había venido acompañado de algunos de los miembros de la resistencia. Se unieron a pelear con nosotros, pero aun así...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Llegó la caballería!  
> ¡Ah! Casi me desmayo xD   
> Me di el lujo de subir poquito esta vez porque hice demasiado la vez anterior, no quiero fastidiarles con tanto c:   
> Por cierto, si se lo preguntaban, fue la mujer verde la que mató a Jonny ;-;  
> Agárrense de lo que tengan cerca la próxima semana, nos estamos leyendo~


	13. Impotencia, esperanza

**_Preguntas a contestar para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo lector xD_ **

**Mi primera pregunta es para Kon':**

¿Cómo te sentiste o reaccionaste a las palabras de Tim cuando iban hacia Darksied?, Me refiero a cuando él dice: "La última vez que salvamos al mundo juntos, mi mundo terminó con un agujero en el pecho" y también cuando, "Por favor, no me digas que todo va a estar bien... "

_Cielos, es poco difícil recordar eso..._

_Pues reconocí el reproche en sus palabras, era como si en realidad quisiera decir que no me importó dejarlo por salvar a Clark, pero no era así, en ese entonces, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era que no debía permitir que aquella criatura matara a mi padre, no tenía intención de morir, solo de salvarlo, pero una cosa, conllevó otra y al final, le hice daño a la persona que más me importaba._

_Me estaba echando en cara que las palabras que le dije ese día fueron falsas y eso me hirió más que otra cosa, él no era así, nunca actuaba así y si lo hacía era porque llegó a su límite._

_Yo era su mundo... No quería ni imaginarme lo que él había sentido cuando me perdió y terminé por sufrirlo en carne propia._

_Me sentí culpable, después de todo, él tenía razón, las cosas no estuvieron bien después de que salvamos el mundo. Morí y para mí eso fue todo, pero él había tenido que enfrentarse a la vida como pudo, lidiando con mucho dolor y diversos problemas. Yo sabia que tenia cierto complejo de inferioridad por verse menos capaz que el resto de su familia, aunque no lo diga, la ausencia de sus padres también tenia un efecto negativo en su persona y ni hablar de su dificultad para confiar en otros. Que, a pesar de todo, se haya levantado y crecido, solo hizo que me enamorara más de él. Pero de alguna forma, en esta ocasión lo notaba distante, decaído y sin esperanza. No tenia idea que esa actitud había sido por mi culpa, aunque soy un idiota por no notarlo desde que trató de evitar que fuera yo quien lo llevara ahí arriba... Me atormenta el pensar que tenía razón y si alguien más lo hubiera llevado, sin la carga de sentimientos personales, habría sobrevivido. Todo lo que quería era protegerlo, abrazarlo para que nada pudiera hacerle daño de nuevo y llegué demasiado tarde._

**Mi segundo pregunta es para Arthur Jr:**

**¿Cómo y porqué te enamoraste de Timbers el Batman?, ¿Fue amor a primera vista?, Se detallado, plis :D**

_Empezaré por contarte lo mucho que mi mentor significa para mí, Garth. Perdí a mis padres cuando aun era muy joven y él tomo ese rol, me protegió, enseño y amo como si tuviéramos la misma sangre. Tenia un respeto ciego hacia él._

_Ahora, Red Robin fue su amor imposible cuando era joven, a veces me contaba historias sobre él, como nos salvó de Doomsday, Darkside, entre otras, hacia énfasis en su ingenio, valentía y humildad. Mi favorita era de cuando se convirtió en nuestro último campeón. "Tenía unos ojos que eran más azules que el mar Caspio" Decía, no teníamos muchas fotografías de él, pero las que había me permitieron ver que realmente era una persona de bellas facciones._

_Garth murió y tuve sobre mis hombros la responsabilidad de cuidar de mi gente. Eran pocos mis amigos del mundo exterior, no me quise unir a la resistencia porque me parecían patéticos, además de ser demasiado pocos, el Rey demonio los tenía perfectamente controlados ¿Qué de eso era característico de una resistencia? Sin embargo, Connor, el hijo del legendario Flecha Verde, se volvió mi mejor amigo, casi desde que éramos niños, fue él quien me dijo que Batman estaba de vuelta y no era ningún imitador, sino un descendiente digno de aquel enmascarado, que a él se debía el remonte de la Resistencia. De su identidad, la única pista que me dio, fue que era uno de los pupilos originales de Bruce Wayne y si no era el Demonio, ni Talon, ni Heretic, solo podría ser aquel campeón del que solían contarme a la hora de dormir._

_Cuando fui a buscarlo y prefirió someterse a lo que yo decía a poner en riesgo a aquella ciudad y a su propio hijo, solo confirmé toda la grandeza que me dijeron que poseía._

_Él era mi héroe, mi ídolo, tenerlo frente a frente era algo tan... Un sentimiento inefable._

_Garth tenia razón, sus ojos eran más azules y hermosos que el mar Caspio, detalles que en fotografías no podían ser apreciados._

_En mi cultura, el amor nace de la admiración y la estimulación que te da la otra persona a superarte a ti mismo, aspirar a ser tan grande para poder estar a su lado. Nunca conocí a una persona que me inspirara tanto a crecer como Tim Drake, quizá por eso no me había enamorado de nadie hasta ahora._

_Su hijo era su fiel copia, sentí una conexión especial con el niño, tenia años que no convivía con uno y fue bastante grato pasar ese tiempo con él, tiene un aura de alegría contagiosa. Si juego bien mis cartas, ellos podrían convertirse en mi familia en el futuro._

**Listo, ahora si el capitulo :D**

La situación era muy mala, estábamos perdiendo a pesar de los refuerzos y esta vez no teníamos tecnología de Lex Corp para intentar hacer lo mismo que la vez anterior y el proyector había pasado a mejor vida. Nuestra mejor opción era volar aquella fuente de energía nuclear y azar a los hijos de perra.

-Damian, Kon', iré al centro de energía del nido... Voy a desestabilizarlo, deben evacuar a todos los que puedan en ese tiempo -Dije sujetando mi arma para iniciar mi camino.

-No, de ninguna manera voy a perderte de nuevo -Kon' se apresuró a ponerse frente a mi para negarme el paso.

-Es la única manera de detenerlo -Le respondí rodeándolo, pero me sujetó del brazo.

-El clon tiene razón, yo soy el causante de todo esto, seré yo quien vaya -Damian avanzó un par de pasos y lo detuve, esto comenzaba a cansarme.

-Te necesito aquí, viendo por tu gente, si esto no llegara a funcionar, eres el único que podría vencerlo -Se quedó callado, mirándome con tristeza -Este siempre fue mi destino, por favor cuiden de mi hijo -A penas me di la vuelta para avanzar de nuevo, me topé con Dick, quien en un movimiento que no pude prever me clavó uno de sus cuchillos en el muslo derecho.

Grité de dolor y caí al piso, no entendía porque lo había hecho, creí que había recuperado su memoria y estaba de nuestro lado ora vez.

-Tú mismo vas a cuidar de tu hijo -Jason me pasó de largo y corrió en dirección a donde yo debía ir y Dick lo siguió.

\- ¡No! -Grité tratando de seguirlos, arrastrándome, pero Kon' puso su brazo alrededor de mi pecho protectoramente.

-No puedes hacerlo en esa condición -Mierda, no podía ser, recorrer todo este escabroso camino para finalmente no haber podido salvarlos.

Me comenzaban a salir lágrimas de rabia y mis dientes rechinaban de impotencia.

\- ¡Tim! -Escuché a mis espaldas, Bart llegó en el peor de los momentos.

-Bart, no tenemos mucho tiempo, yo... -Iba a pedirle que se llevara a Terry a un lugar seguro.

-Si lo hay, ahora que Damian está con nosotros, hay una forma de volver, encontré la rueda cósmica en las ruinas de Ciudad Central, logré repararla, así podrás venir a ayudarme... -Ese plan... Volver en el tiempo y arreglar todo, lo había descartado por completo, pero no porque no creyera en que Damian nos ayudaría a parar a Wally.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Pudiste hacerlo todo este tiempo y te detuviste por mi ayuda -Damian no lo entendía, esto no pintaba bien.

-Tú has hecho que Wally me detenga cada vez que lo intentó -Recriminó, Damian se veía sorprendido, pero yo ya había adivinado lo que estaba pasando - ¿O no? -Bart también lo dedujo, o por lo menos lo sospechó.

-Necesito a Flash aquí, ahora -Hablo por su comunicador -En menos de dos segundos, el de traje rojo apareció frente a nosotros seguido de una fuerte ráfaga de aire.

-Mi señor -Se inclinó ante Damian, lo que siguió no lo hubiera podido evitar ninguno de nosotros.

Le cortó la cabeza al velocista de un tajo, yo sé que Wally de haberlo querido se habría apartado, pero no lo hizo, acepto que su muerte viniera de su señor.

\- ¿Estás loco? -Kon' estaba fuera de sí.

-Me estaba traicionando, siempre le dije que, si encontraba a algún velocista, me lo reportara, jamás mencionó a Impulso -Podría apostar a que Wally no quería ser remplazado, es por ello que jamás se lo dijo, no era momento de aclarar las cosas.

-Eres un maldito asesino -Conner iba a golpearlo.

-Ya no más, Tim va a arreglarlo ¿No es cierto? -Me miró buscando esperanza -Vas a evitar que me convierta en esto ¿Verdad? -No sabía que decirle, me temblaban las manos.

-Papá -Terry me tomo de la mano, volteé a verlo y pude sentir el miedo que tenía, no era nada comparado con el que yo padecía.

Me hinque a abrazarlo fuertemente contra mi pecho, escuchamos una fuerte explosión, Jay y Dick lo habían hecho, el suelo se levantaba y todo comenzaba a consumirse en fuego a un paso acelerado.

\- ¡Tim, tenemos que hacerlo ahora! -Bart me llamaba desesperado.

-Te amo hijo -Dije entre lágrimas e Impulso me tomó por la ropa y corrió lejos, separándome de él, mientras yo veía como me alejaba de mi hijo cada vez más.

Cuando la explosión iba a alcanzarlos, Damian lo rodeo con su cuerpo para protegerlo y Kon' hizo lo mismo con ambos.

Yo no quería volver en el tiempo porque sabía perfectamente que en un futuro en el que yo sobrevivía, Terry jamás iba a nacer, y eso era algo con lo que no podía vivir.

Finalmente llegamos un poco más lejos, donde estaba aquella máquina de la que Bart me hablo, una especie de caminadora.

-Rápido, sujétate -A lo que dijo el castaño, atine a atar un cable a la base de la caminadora y él empezó a correr, no mucho después, antes de que aquella gran explosión nos alcanzara, logramos entrar a la fuerza de velocidad.

Nos encontramos en un escenario donde miles de escenas sucedían a la vez, alcance a ver a un hombre vestido de Batman, disparándole despiadadamente a los villanos en la cabeza, eso me causo un fuerte escalofrío.

-Tranquilo, sé a dónde vamos -Bart se percató de mi preocupación.

-Bart... Terry... -Me solté a llorar.

-Lo siento, Tim, perdónanos por tener que quitarte todo lo que amabas una vez más... -Las palabras de mi amigo no me daban ningún tipo de consuelo -Pero aún hay una manera de alejarte de ese dolor -Volteo a mirar otra escena en la que un niño pequeño que se parecía bastante a... ¿Mi?, estaba a la orilla del mar y había otro chico que me resultaba familiar, un poco más mayor que el primero, salía del agua y le ofrecía una estrella de mar. Mi amigo sonrió al ver eso.

\- ¿Sabes quiénes son? -Le pregunté curioso.

-No tiene importancia, no vamos ahí de todas formas -Continuó corriendo hasta que una gran luz me obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando los abrí de nuevo, estábamos en un callejón no muy lejos del salón de la justicia.

-Escúchame bien, ve aquel lugar y detén a quien sea que te haya asesinado, trata de que no te vean.

\- ¿A dónde irás tu? -Supuse que iríamos juntos, nos daba más chance de tener éxito.

-Buscaré a mi yo de este tiempo, con contacto físico, automáticamente nuestras memorias quedaran sincronizadas, cuando lo toque, él sabrá qué hacer si de algún modo...

-Llego a fracasar, lo sé -Completé la oración, comprendía nuestra situación.

-Y en caso de que tengas éxito, ambos vamos a desvanecernos -Vaya, eso no lo había contemplado -Volveremos a nuestras vidas, Tim, nada de esto habrá pasado, sé que sonará cruel, pero no tendrás que sufrir por el mundo que dejamos atrás -Sabia que lo que quiso decir era que no tenía que sufrir por no haber tenido a mi hijo, quizá tenía razón, era mejor si no recordaba todas las atrocidades que habían ocurrido, aunque también perdiera lo bueno.

-Está bien, nos veremos entonces, hermano -Puse mi mano en su brazo y el hizo lo mismo sonriendo.

-Vamos a salvarlos, Tim -Me sonrió -Nos vemos en un Flash, solo que espero que tu no recuerdes esta conversación para entonces -Desapareció y yo puse camino hacia el lugar del cual vino aquel disparo que termino mi vida.

Iba sigilosamente moviéndome por las calles, sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo tenia, el disparo había venido desde el lado oeste, por ahí debía empezar.

El destino es algo que jamás he entendido, aunque, ahora sé que no se trata de un enemigo mortal que deseaba verme arruinado, y yo para frustrar su diversión, siempre buscaba la manera de levantarme de sus brutales golpes, tal vez solo se trata de uno de esos camaradas a los que les encanta hacerte bromas pesadas.

Digo, a quien no le bajaron los pantalones en plena clase de deporte o te pusieron un mote que, frente a los demás, te rías, pero te hacia querer llorar en privado.

El destino es ese tipo de amigo, que sin importar cuanta diversión se da a costa tuya, es el primero en salir a defenderte cuando un idiota de dos metros quiere meterse contigo, te invita una coca cola después de la paliza que les dieron a ambos, y claro, te tira el líquido en la cara cuando te la estas bebiendo.

Después de todo, esos amigos son los que duran toda la vida y te preparan para enfrentarte a la crueldad del mundo exterior. Forman carácter, por chusco que se escuche.

Estaba oculto en la esquina de un callejón, mirando como Artemis (La arquera rubia) y yo, cruzábamos las calles infestadas de parademonios en aquel día, cuando un gran resplandor a mis espaldas me hizo lanzarme detrás de unos contenedores de basura, ahí apareció Ra' s Al Gul, se veía demacrado y con el beso de la muerte a pocos centímetros de su arrugada y pálida piel.

Tras él, Zoom. Era evidente lo que había ocurrido, solo quedaba por descubrir la última pieza del rompecabezas, la razón de Ra 's para hacerlo, estoy seguro de que odiarme no era suficiente.

-Ya cumplí con mi parte, anciano, ahora, lo que acordamos -Dijo Zoom, quien también tenía el traje muy dañado y varias heridas encima, incluyendo una en su cabeza que se veía realmente grave (Un disparo en la frente que solo Dios sabe cómo aún estaba vivo).

-Claro, por traerme hasta aquí y conseguirme esa arma que simula los rayos gama de aquel Dios -Mostró aquel objeto que llevaba en las manos -Aquí tienes tu paga, como lo prometí, la ubicación del pozo de Lázaro, garantizado que te salvará -Ra' s le ofreció un papel, Zoom lo tomó y sonrió al leerlo, pero esa sonrisa desapareció, noté que se había paralizado y comenzaba a tener problemas para respirar -La neurotoxina de la rana dorada es una de las grandes maravillas de la naturaleza ¿no crees? la muerte es casi instantánea -Se acercó al hablarle al oído, hasta ahora noté los guantes que Ra' s traía puestos -Apuesto a que eso no lo viste venir ¿O sí? -Zoom cayó al suelo, muerto.

A no muchas calles de ahí, estaba el avión en el que había llegado con los otros ahí aquel día, adivinen a donde se dirigía este pedazo de despojo humano. Lo seguí y tal y como había pensado, abordó para ir a asesinarme, me subí al ala del pequeño avión.

Había una escotilla de emergencia por si durante una batalla, un compañero que se encontraba fuera de la nave, pudiera entrar.

Entré y fui directo a encontrarme con mi asesino, Ra' s.

-Me temo que este vehículo es de uso exclusivo para los Titanes -Dije exaltándolo.

-Detective, no esperaba verlo por aquí cuando una amenaza tan grande amenaza el planeta -Creyó que se trataba de Bruce, por lo que me quité la máscara y sus ojos cambiaron por unos de susto, por supuesto, recobro la compostura en un milisegundo -Parece que tendré que deshacerme dos veces de ti -Desenfundó la espada.

-Detective, no esperaba verlo por aquí cuando una amenaza tan grande amenaza el planeta -Creyó que se trataba de Bruce, por lo que me quité la máscara y sus ojos cambiaron por unos de susto, por supuesto, recobro la compostura en un milisegundo -P...  
\- ¿Por qué? Talia me dijo que estabas muerto -Tomé también mi palo retráctil.

-Así fue, pero como te podrás dar cuenta... Por muchos años me escondí en las sombras viendo como el legado que construí para Damian se iba al drenaje, mientras el del murciélago florecía, entonces entendí que tú siempre fuiste el problema, dándole un entrenamiento y vocación diferente, hiciste que perdiera el camino, pero matarte en el tiempo del que vengo solo habría hecho que esa absurda ideología que le implantaste, como tu mentor te la implantó a ti, se hiciera más fuerte. Es por eso debía hacerlo hoy, cuando aún es un adolescente moldeable y tu influencia sobre él todavía es frágil, la época correcta para ponerlo en el lugar que le corresponde, al frente de toda la humanidad -Este maldito loco, todo esto solo fue para hacer que Damian se convirtiera en un monstruo igual que él.

-No voy a permitir que eso ocurra –Fui hasta él para atacarlo, se defendía diestramente, no por nada era un maestro marcial milenario.

Nuestra pelea hizo que el avión fuera perdiendo estabilidad, ya que nadie lo estaba pilotando.

Rodamos en el piso y la herida de mi pierna no me daba precisamente la ventaja en este combate. Ra' s cortó con su espada uno de los asientos en la nave y este callo sobre mí, grité por el dolor, pues justo mi pierna sangrante había sido la mayor afectada.

Al verme con menos oportunidades, el anciano tomó el arma que había traído y con el mango, golpeó el parabrisas de la nave, dejando libre el camino para hacer su maldad, enfocando al Tim de este tiempo.

Tome el ultimo batarang que me quedaba en el cinturón y se lo lance, haciendo que fallara, solo que el disparo le dio justo al motor de la nave en la que veníamos y este comenzó a humear con las mil alarmas y focos rojos parpadeantes, informándonos que inminentemente acabaríamos estrellándonos.

\- ¡Maldito seas! -Gritó.

De alguna forma, el avión se giró hacia otro lado, así logre liberarme de aquel objeto y me lance contra él para evitar que tratara de disparar de nuevo.

Forcejeamos con el arma, rodando por el suelo y dándonos tantos golpes como podíamos, yo era indudablemente más fuerte y resistente que él. Pude quitársela, la partí a la mitad con la rodilla y la tiré al suelo. Esta tecnología del futuro, tan delicada.

\- ¡No, debes morir! De lo contrario Damian...

-Damian se convertirá en un hombre feliz, a lado de las personas que ama y protegiendo aquello que es importante para él, no en el triste heredero de un linaje decadente -Le golpee en la cara, pero en la última turbulencia que tuvo el avión, salí volando por el parabrisas roto un par de segundos antes de que el transporte explotara con Ra' s adentro.

Pasábamos a pocos metros de la nave de Darksied, la explosión me empujó hacia ella. Este había sido el lugar sobre el cual yo había muerto años atrás, pero ahora, mi asesino había sido detenido.

Caí sobre la nave, pero rodé incontrolablemente hasta la orilla, no tuve tiempo de sujetarme de nada, pero ahora que tenía que pensar en ello, no importaba mucho si moría o no, después de todo, lo logré, el mundo iba a ser un lugar mejor, sin este viejo que ya venía muy desgastado como para aguantarle una ronda más a la vida.

Al último segundo, mi muñeca fue sujetada y no caí por los aires como había previsto. Sin embargo, cuando levanté la mirada para ver a quien pertenecía la mano que me sostenía...

\- ¡No! -Grité al ver que mi salvador... Era mi yo más joven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Todos bien? No se si ya lo veían venir, pero para ser un capitulo no tan largo como otros, lo sentí algo intenso ¿Ustedes no? xD no olviden que si hay alguna duda acerca de la historia o lo que ocurre con otros personajes, les puedo responder sin mayor problema.
> 
> Quiero sus opiniones xD ¿se lo esperaban? ¿alguien más se olvidó de que Bart y su plan existían?
> 
> Tenganme confianza y paciencia <3 
> 
> Me encanta esto de las líneas temporales 😂  
> Murray ¿puedes hacerme un favor? Cuando suba al escenario ¿Podrías presentarme como la "Barry Allen"?
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	14. Lo más tonto que un hombre puede hacer

Me miraba sorprendido, con su mano libre se quitó la máscara para verme mejor, diablos.

Poco a poco, pude verlo en su mirada, que su mente se iba llenando de mis recuerdos, esa gran carga iba acumulándose sobre sus jóvenes hombros.

De alguna manera, mi destino era volver a casa después de haberlo perdido todo, una vez más.

Comenzó a llorar y sus lágrimas caían sobre mí, me recordó a la forma en la que Conner hizo lo mismo aquella tarde en la que morí en sus brazos. Qué gran ironía, el mismo lugar, el mismo día, mi existencia terminaría extinguiéndose. Aunque... Este chico se quedaría con todo lo que yo soy dentro de su cabeza.

-Soy un estúpido, si tan solo te hubiera dejado caer... -Dijo llorando inconsolable.

-Pero tú no eres así ¿verdad? -Me miró con tristeza. Estaba ciertamente enternecido, a diferencia de Ras', el podía reconocer perfectamente la silueta de Bruce, en otras palabras, él no sabía quién era yo y aun así, corrió para salvarme -Lo siento, Tim, era algo que no deseaba, lo sabes, pero por alguna razón que aún no podemos entender, las cosas deben ser así... Ya puedes soltarme -Le dije sonriendo.

-No ¿Estás loco? No dejaré que solo mueras, no es justo, todo el daño que te han hecho... -Sintió mi dolor como si fura suyo... Que paradoja más complicada.

-Tim, no hay nada más justo, ni que yo deseé más que esto -Lo interrumpí -Todo estará bien ahora, solo no olvides hacer lo mejor que puedas y si las cosas no salen como esperas, no pasa nada, yo creo en ti, siempre lo he hecho, saldrás adelante sin importar lo que pase, todo lo que debías saber ya lo tienes guardado en tu memoria -Seguía mirándome tiste -Ahora... Respira profundo -Obedeció -Dime que va a suceder.

-Todo estará bien -Dijo al borde de las lágrimas y con la voz quebrada.

-Exacto -Dije sonriéndole -Mírame -Le dije con suavidad. Él apretó los ojos para no hacerlo y movió la cabeza en otra dirección -Mírame -Repetí, esta vez con más energía y obedeció -Ya es hora... Déjame ir.

Se que le fue muy difícil soltar mi muñeca para dejarme caer al vacío.

Por mi parte, mientras caía, sentí el viento acariciando mi cuerpo, una enorme sensación de paz inundo todo mi ser al ver a mi joven yo en la cubierta de esa nave, estaba muy feliz de verlo ahí arriba, a salvo. Muchos de los recuerdos más felices de mi vida pasaron como flechas por mi cabeza, quizá recordatorios de que después de todo no había sido una vida tan mala.

Vi como mi cuerpo comenzaba a desintegrarse y dejaba una estela de polvo negro a su paso, eso solo significaba una cosa, lo habíamos logrado.

Él era la promesa que me hacia el destino de un mejor futuro para todas las personas que amaba, finalmente, el clímax de mi viaje había llegado, pero, sobre todo, lo más importante y excitante de todo esto, era que el de él iba a menos de la mitad, mucha suerte, pequeño Tim, nunca dejes de ser valiente.

********Tim del último capítulo de Photograph*********

Algo en lo que siempre he creído, es que lo más estúpido que puede hacer un hombre es el dejarse morir, es por ello, que no entendía que el momento más feliz o tranquilo de una persona, fuera instantes antes de su muerte, mucho menos creí que sería mi caso, pues siempre pensé que moriría peleando, con sangre en la boca o arrastrándome por el suelo para dar un último golpe. Después de todo, la vida que elegí como justiciero solía tener ese tipo de final.

Pero al ver la sonrisa de aquel hombre al caer, me hacía entender que, si él se sentía tranquilo al dejar este mundo, era porque confiaba en que haría lo correcto.

Sus memorias ahora estaban conmigo, ahora él era parte de mí, por no decir que me convertí en él y no pude evitar aquella gran tristeza y el vacío en mi corazón al saber sobre todo lo que había dejado atrás... El pequeño Terry... Mi pequeño Terry, en este mundo el no existiría y eso era lo más lamentable de todo. Provocaba en mi un sentimiento de profunda desolación.

\- ¡Tim! -Conner Apareció, me cargo y me dio algunas vueltas en el aire - ¡Lo logramos! -Me depósito de vuelta en el suelo -Ven, nos esperan para celebrar.

Cierto, habíamos salvado al mundo, ya iba perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habíamos hecho, todas estas emociones tan contrastantes me confundía, en un momento estaba triste y al otro, inmensamente feliz.

Llegamos al salón de la justicia, los alienígenas ya se habían ido, la celebración había comenzado.

-Clark -Llame la atención de uno de los héroes más grandes del planeta, después de todo lo vivido, verlo era como un sueño.

-Al fin llego el jugador más valioso del equipo de los murciélagos -Me dio un abrazo muy fuerte, juraría que algo en mi cuello hizo un chasquido, pero lo haría de nuevo 100 veces.

-Si... -me soltó -Cuida bien de esto -Le devolví el proyector -Se que estamos celebrando, pero descubrí quien ayudo a Darkseid a invadirnos... Miss Martian -Ah sí, entre mis pendientes se encontraba hacer pagar a la desgraciada por todo este caos.

Todos se sorprendieron al escucharme, entre ellos, alcancé a ver a Bart, quien me dedico una sonrisa melancólica.

De inmediato se inició la búsqueda de la acusada.

-No podías dejarte a ti mismo en paz y vivir una vida libre de todo el tormento ¿verdad? -Bart se me acercó, al parecer, su versión del futuro si había logrado sincronizarse con él.

-Lo sé, no me lo vas a creer, pero yo fui quien tuvo la culpa, no mi yo más viejo, alguien me dijo una vez que tengo un buen corazón, pero soy idiota y tenía toda la razón -Nos reímos un poco.

Miss Martian había sido capturada, después de hacerla confesar con el lazo de Hestia, fue enviada a la zona fantasma a hacerle compañía a su jefe.

Ahora que recuerdo, Detective Marciano, junto con muchos otros que estaban en la atalaya a la hora de ser atacada, lograron sobrevivir.

Mucho había pasado en un solo día...

-Oye, acerca del regalo que dejaste para mi... -Conner se me acercó mientras yo le daba los detalles de la misión a Clark.

-Los dejaré solos -Dijo el mayor y se retiró, tenía que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano.

-Te amo, Kon', eso lo sabes bien... Pero la realidad es que jamás me perteneciste, estoy muy feliz por ti y Cassie. Honestamente, me parecen una pareja increíble y estoy seguro de que tendrán un hermoso futuro juntos -Al escucharme vi en su rostro una expresión de ansiedad, creo que mi amiga rubia aun no le decía que los vi en la mañana.

-No, eso no fue...

\- ¡Tim! -Gritó Damian, quien venía bajando de la Batiala con todos los demás tras él.

Se lanzó a abrazarme, lo recibí con los brazos abiertos, adoraba los abrazos, aunque pocas veces podía darlos y recibirlos tan libremente, pero este... Este abrazo es uno de mis favoritos, era una prueba más de que habíamos logrado cambiar el futuro, Damian estaba a salvo, no se convertiría en el Rey Demonio, no mientras yo respirara. Tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no llorar mientras abrazaba al chico con fuerza.

-Timmy, estas bien -Dick se nos unió con gran ánimo y alivio, incluso Bruce lo hizo.

-Mala hierba nunca muere ¿No es así? -Dije mirando a Jason, que estaba atrás y hasta ahora se encontraba mirándonos desde lejos.

-Aquí voy -Tomó impulso y corrió hasta nosotros, se dejó ir sobre aquel abrazo grupal y nos hizo caer al suelo. Dick y yo nos reíamos a carcajadas

\- ¡Todd, tremendo imbécil! -Dijo Damian enfadado al verse aplastado por todos nosotros  
\- ¡Todd, tremendo imbécil! -Dijo Damian enfadado al verse aplastado por todos nosotros.

Ahora que todo este asunto de la invasión había quedado arreglado, ya podíamos seguir con la celebración.

Lo más extraño de todo, era ver a la Chica Halcón abrazada a John Stewart y a mi señora princesa de las Amazonas, apartada en una esquina mirando todo con un semblante que me destrozo el alma ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-Tía Diana -Me acerqué a ella, pensé que podría querer compañía.

-Pequeño... Ya no eres tan pequeño ¿verdad? Red Robin -Me sonrió y puso su mano en mi mejilla.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? -Pregunté preocupado

-Te refieres a Shayera ¿no? -Se cruzó de brazos con un aire distante -Después de todo, decidió que lo que realmente deseaba en la vida... Era ser la esposa de un hombre que pudiera darle una familia, conmigo no sería capaz de tener eso, ella sabe que cuando mi madre falte, la responsabilidad del trono y mi gente, caerán sobre mí... La entiendo, soy inmortal, Red Robin, la muerte no me llegara hasta dentro de algún tiempo más -Esperaba que eso fuera cierto -Ella es mortal y no puedo condenarla a vivir en la isla para no verla morir por el paso del tiempo... No podría una vez más (Steve Trevor), sobre todo cuando sé que lo que le da vida, es sentir el viento entre sus alas y volar hacia el borde del mundo, a donde se oculta el sol sin que ninguna cadena la ate al suelo... Me duele como no tienes idea, pero lo prefiero así, es lo mejor para ella y con el tiempo, lo será para mi también -Puso la mano sobre mi hombro y se retiró.

La nobleza de esa mujer y sus palabras me recordaban nuevamente porque la admiraba tanto, y ante el hecho de que ella creía en mí y me apreciaba, no podía hacer menos que el seguir su ejemplo.

Pasé entre la gente y vi a Bart abrazado al cuello de su escarabajo, disfrutando de él como no había podido hacerlo en mucho tiempo. Jon se acercó y les dio una bebida a ambos, chocando su vaso con ellos. Jaime paso su brazo sobre sus hombros, sé que el mejor amigo de Jon es Damian, pero esos dos también se llevaban muy bien. Jon jaló a Damian que no estaba muy lejos y lo hizo unirse al buen rato.

Más lejos, Dick hablaba con Kori y Wally, ambos se veían furiosos y el mayor de los hijos de Bruce recibía el regaño con arrepentimiento, pero al instante, las sonrisas adornaron sus rostros de nuevo y se dieron un fuerte abrazo grupal.

Bruce y Clark hablaban amenamente con Hal Jordan y Oliver Queen.

\- ¿Ya fijaron al fin fecha para la boda? -Se aventuró a preguntar el arquero de ciudad Estrella.

-Oye, me dijo que sí hace unos meses después de 20 años, no presiones tanto -Respondió Clark.

Al lado contrario, Conner hablaba con Cassie y la rubia de un momento a otro lo abrazó cariñosamente.

Al fondo, Jason y Roy bebían con los brazos cruzados de un tarro de cerveza, compitiendo por ver quien lograba beber más rápido, Jay ganó. No se como los dos estaban ahí, no eran miembros ni de la liga ni de los titanes, supongo que ni ellos podían resistirse a la celebración de una victoria tan grande como la de hoy.

Sonreí, lo habíamos logrado, por ahora.

Fui hasta los teletransportadores del Salón de la Justicia, ahí fijé mi destino a casa, al instante, aparecí dentro de la cueva del murciélago.

Me paseé por el lugar, admirando hasta la roca más pequeña, viéndola como la primera vez que estuve ahí, asombrado y con mil mariposas en el estómago.

Las series de luces que Bruce tuvo que quitarle al Batimovil estaban en el suelo a lado del mismo.

Admiré el sin número de recuerdos que Batman había acumulado ahí a lo largo del tiempo, el dinosaurio y la moneda eran de mis favoritos, me pasé por la hilera de vitrinas que guardaban los trajes de todos nosotros, el traje de Robin de Dick, el de Jason, el mío, Batgirl... Ahora que recordaba, Barbara debía estar ahora con su esposo, dentro de un tiempo más, ella le diría que está embarazada y si todo salía bien, en poco más de un año, veremos a su pequeña hija.

Subí por las escaleras hasta los pasillos de la mansión, me detuve en una de las salas, donde vi el gran retrato de Bruce, Damian tenía razón, había algo de su esencia guardada en ese cuadro, si lo mirabas largo rato, podías sentirlo ahí.

Acaricié las paredes y columnas, mi hogar, la casa que me vio crecer, recordé que alguna vez Dick y yo bajamos por las escaleras deslizándonos en una bandeja de galletas, obviamente la arruinamos y Bruce nos regañó, Alfred no quiso cambiarla.

Un agradable escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo, no hay nada más grato que después de una larga encrucijada, volver a tu hogar.

Por el pasillo, se podía apreciar la puerta del ático, muchas memorias escalofriantes y divertidas dentro de ese lugar.

Finalmente llegué a mi habitación, miré mi cama, la alfombra, mi escritorio repleto de fotografías, la cámara que Damian me regaló y mi computadora portátil.

La fotografía que me tomé con él aun estaba a lado de mi cama. Hablando de mi kryptoniano favorito...

Estaba el balcón, ahí me había besado con Conner varias veces. En aquella cama hice por primera vez el amor con mi chico clon.

No hablo de Jason, porque si esta casa hablara... Quizá nos recriminaría por aquella vez que nos quedamos solos un día completo y nos propusimos hacerlo en todas las habitaciones de la casa, obviamente fracasamos, pues la de Bruce y Alfred eran lugares que no nos atrevimos a mancillar, así que, con eso en mente, nos rendimos a medio camino.

Comencé a empacar, llevaba una maleta algo grande, entre las cosas que me llevaría conmigo, estaba una foto de mis mejores amigos, Cassie, Bart y Kon', otra de toda mi familia junta, Alfred, Bruce, Jason, Dick, Dami, Titus y el otro Alfred.

Hablando del diablo, el gato entro en mi habitación y se subió a mi cama, acaricie su cola y ronroneo restregando su cabeza contra mi mano.

-Piensa salir, joven Tim -Alfred estaba parado en el marco de la puerta.

-Así es Alfred -Contesté tomando la maleta de viaje deportiva.

\- ¿Sera un viaje largo otra vez?

-Acabo de regresar de un viaje alucinantemente largo, Alfred, no me lo creerías si te lo dijera -Rei recordando todo lo que ocurrió en esos 10 años -No quiero estar lejos por tanto tiempo de nuevo, pero ahora creo que mi ausencia les hará bien a todos, sobre todo a mí, no te preocupes, volveré a tiempo para la boda, lo prometo, solo no se lo digas a Bruce, no quiero que apresure las cosas para presionarme a volver.

-Soy una tumba, joven Tim -Me acerqué a abrazarlo, sé que no fui totalmente yo quien vivió todo ese mundo postapocalíptico, pero, aun así, había añorado mucho el ver de nuevo a Alfred. Me acompaño hasta la puerta -Buen viaje, mi niño.

Sonreí, bajé las escaleras de la entrada de la mansión, subí la maleta al auto y me despedí de lejos nuevamente de Alfred, conduje hasta la salida.

Mi auto, acaricie el volante, ahora valoraba mucho más todo lo que me rodeaba, todo lo que era mío.

Mi intención era ir hasta la hacienda, pero tomar un avión era perderme de todo lo asombroso que podía suceder en un viaje.

:D

Los últimos momentos de Dick y Jason en aquel arco de tiempo que vamos a conocer como ImpulsePoint, más popularmente llamado (solo por mi xD) "Damian en el dominio total del mundo"

*********Dick*********

Mi cabeza me dolía, Jason y Terry me habían golpeado demasiado fuerte, cuando desperté, todo a mi alrededor se iba al carajo, asimilar todo en tan poco tiempo era abrumador  
Mi cabeza me dolía, Jason y Terry me habían golpeado demasiado fuerte, cuando desperté, todo a mi alrededor se iba al carajo, asimilar todo en tan poco tiempo era abrumador. Me puse de pie y vi a Batman, pero no solo era el justiciero de Gótica, era Timmy.

Pero no había tiempo de ponerme a reflexionar en que finalmente no pude escapar de mi destino y me convertí en Talon. Al ver que una criatura lastimaría a mi sobrino, me lancé con las pocas fuerzas que había recuperado para asesinarla antes de que le pusiera sus sucias garras encima.

Al mirar de nuevo a mi hermanito para buscar aprobación de su parte después de todo lo que había hecho, descubrí a otra alimaña que iba a atacarlo, traté de advertirle.

\- ¡Tim, cuidado! -Le grité desesperado.

Aunque antes de que aquella cosa le hiciera daño, Conner lo salvó. Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo, pero volvió a latir al verlo entero.

Volvimos a reagruparnos, no estaba completamente metido en la conversación y era consciente de que, por mucho que lo deseara, no podía simplemente ir a abrazar a mis hermanos para un emotivo reencuentro, estaban tratando de resolver una crisis.

Cuando escuché el plan de Tim, mi corazón se hizo pedazos. No, no, no, Timmy no podía ir ahí a morir, no después de que todo lo que estaba pasando era por nuestra culpa, nosotros lo perdimos, lo trajimos de vuelta a la fuerza, tomamos su herencia para darle un hijo que no deseaba y aun así lo crio con amor, aun así, nos perdonó y vino a salvarnos de nuestros propios demonios.

Fue aún peor mi agonía cuando Little D se ofreció a hacerlo en su lugar, aunque sabía que era mayormente nuestra culpa y debíamos repararlo, no quería que fuera Damian quien lo hiciera. Tim lo convenció con una sola frase de desistir, que falta nos hizo hace años. Me bastó mirar a Jason para saber lo que tenía que hacer.

Me interpuse en su camino, le clavé el cuchillo en la pierna para inhabilitarlo, de ese modo haría lo que tuve que hacer hace mucho tiempo, proteger a mis hermanitos, hacerme responsable del lio que causé.

-Tú mismo vas a cuidar de tu hijo -Jason se adelantó a correr, lo seguí sin decir nada, pensé que quizá lo convencería de regresar en el camino, ponernos a pelear por el derecho de ir frente a Tim y Damian sería contraproducente.

-LittleWing, regresa, yo me haré cargo de esto -Le dije cuando ya estábamos adelante y no podrían oírnos -Tim te necesita ahí atrás -Insistí.

\- ¿Qué no lo viste? Quedó más que probado que no puedo cuidarlo, el clon es más adecuado para esa tarea... Además, ya tenía una vida hecha con él a su lado, lo dejó todo por rescatarme, voy a devolverle el favor, no puede dejar a su familia de nuevo por mí. Tu ve con ellos si eso quieres, si voy a morir prefiero hacerlo de este modo -Siguió corriendo y yo bajé el paso hasta detenerme, cuando se percató se detuvo también para verme.

-No, yo fui quien le falló, me dejé caer al abismo sin ver que a todos ustedes les afectaba mucho más que a mí, tenía que cuidarlos, a ti, a Damian y a Bruce. Si alguien tiene que sacrificarse soy yo -Dije en mi último intento por hacerlo regresar.

-Entonces vamos los dos, ya no hay lugar en este mundo para este par de cretinos -Me golpeó en el pecho y siguió corriendo, me maldije por fallar de nuevo y me resigné a continuar tras él.

Aunque... Aun teníamos una última esperanza. Nos abrimos paso entre aquellos demonios hasta la planta de energía del nido, en el camino debíamos pasar por la celda de Jon, esperaba que pudiéramos encontrarlo y nos ayudara a salir.

Pero lo único que encontramos...

Al ver su cuerpo sin vida en el suelo, Jason se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, tomó su mano para comprobar su estado, pero las pupilas dilatadas y sus ojos abiertos que en ningún momento parpadearon, eran señal suficiente.

-Buen viaje, hermano -Jason cerró suavemente sus ojos y puso su frente en el pecho de nuestro amigo caído para dar su último adiós -Si de alguna forma nos encontramos en el otro lado, te invitaré una cerveza muy fría -Se levantó y me miró por unos segundos -No llores, tu sí que vas a encontrártelo, amos tienen boleto directo a los Elíseos, yo en cambio...

-Vamos, Jay, no digas tonterías -No me di cuenta de que yo había comenzado a llorar.

No iba a decirlo frente al cuerpo de Jon, pero era más seguro que los tres nos viéramos en el infierno.

Continuamos nuestro camino hacia el reactor del nido. Ahí solo había que cortar el flujo del químico que enfriaba el reactor y no tardaríamos mucho en volar todo esto.

Primero tuve que darle mi clave de acceso a la computadora para que me dejara hacerlo, ahora era cuestión de presionar botón.

-Jay... Se que para ti no fui el hermano mayor modelo que debí ser y tampoco el amante número uno -Este era el momento de dejar en claro las cosas con él.

-No es cierto, yo...

-Tú me disté tu corazón, me amaste como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes y no supe que hacer, te fallé todas esas veces porque en el fondo, tenía muy claro que yo no era la persona correcta para ti, siempre mereciste más, necesitabas que alguien te cuidara, que te pusiera un paño fresco en la frente si te enfermabas, que fuera a recogerte cuando bebías mucho, que al abrazarte uniera todos los pedazos de tu alma que descuidadamente quebramos poco a poco... Si este es el final, quiero que sepas que siempre te amé con todo mi corazón... Aunque tu no lo supieras, fui yo quien escondió tu guante cuando se te cayó mientras le ponías brillantina al ventilador de batimovil, la noche que te pusiste a cantar afuera de mi habitación, te escuché, salí a consolarte, pero a la mañana siguiente lo olvidaste -Me reí al recordarlo -Le dije a Alfred que las colillas que encontró en el jardín eran mías, le sugerí a Bruce que te enviara a ti a proteger a Tim a aquella cabaña, voté mi motocicleta a un contenedor de basura para regresar con Damian y tu pudieras volver solo con él a casa la noche que Sionis te atrapó -Él vino hasta mi a darme un abrazo.

-Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, no lo olvides... Como dijiste, las cosas entre tu y yo no funcionaron, pero nunca dejaras de ser mi primer amor. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, volvería a entregarte mi joven corazón para que lo hicieras añicos, como solo tú sabes hacerlo -Se separó riendo -Me enseñaste todo lo que sé, eres mi héroe y siempre lo serás -Di un paso atrás cubriendo mi rostro con las manos para ocultar mi llanto.

-No puedo aceptarlo... Que a pesar de todo tu... Todo lo que te hice, por mi culpa... Primero rompí tu corazón en mil pedazos y después, debido a mi maldita calentura te alejé de la única persona que tuvo la paciencia de repararlo -La cabeza me punzaba dolorosamente.

-Ese siempre fue el problema, DickFace, nunca sentiste que merecías lo bueno de mí, pero ¿sabes qué? Al diablo, no hay otra persona con la que prefiera estar ahora que contigo -Extendió la mano. Yo le miré por unos segundos y la tomé -Ya no hay tiempo para enmendar las cosas, pero... Gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo, por venir aquí conmigo y salvar a la persona que amo.

-No hay de que, yo también vine por la persona que amo -Sonreí al recordar a Damian.

-Tim, mi amor, sé que no me escuchas, pero te amo, eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, vive para luchar mañana, salva al mundo, no olvides ser feliz y deja que el chico diga malas palabras, ya está muy grandecito, por Dios santo -Jason sonrió mirando hacia el techo, despidiéndose de la única persona que realmente amó en la vida, unas pequeñas lagrimas se le escaparon de los ojos.

-Little D, perdóname, me hizo falta valor para enfrentar la vida a tu lado. Jon te merecía más que yo... Te agradezco infinitamente que me hayas elegido y no olvides que te amó más que a nada y lo seguiré haciendo incluso si borras mi memoria y me conviertes en un verdadero imbécil -Me reí -Cuida de Tim, no hay terceras oportunidades.

Después de todo, la clave siempre fue Tim, que él viniera a rescatar a Jason, que Jason viniera por mí, que ambos estuviéramos aquí para ejecutar esta misión, que le mostrara a Damian otro camino, que nos diera a todos la oportunidad de redimirnos y la esperanza de que el sol vuelva a salir mañana...

"¡Estas muy equivocado si piensas que él te protegerá de todos los demonios que te persiguen!"

Recordé lo que Jon dijo cuando los escuchaba a hurtadillas en el momento que Damian lo metió en esa prisión.

Ay Jon, te equivocaste, Tim si podía salvarnos, ojalá lo hubieras visto, aunque no dudo que a ti también te haya inspirado para que lograras hacer lo correcto al final.

Presioné el botón que le podría fin a todo, cerré los ojos y apreté la mano de Jay.

Por un segundo tuve miedo, pero al recordar los hermosos ojos de Dami, su voz, su aroma, el color de su piel, sus labios contra los míos, me recorrió una hermosa paz que me hizo suspirar con alivio  
Por un segundo tuve miedo, pero al recordar los hermosos ojos de Dami, su voz, su aroma, el color de su piel, sus labios contra los míos, me recorrió una hermosa paz que me hizo suspirar con alivio.

Me odio por repetir tanto las cosas, pero... Ojalá hubiera visto antes que mi ancla para no flotar a la deriva en esa corriente de locura, era haberme aferrado a sus brazos.

-Te voy a extrañar, piel morena -Susurré con la voz quebrada.

Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, recuerdo que había mucha luz y esta era cada vez más fuerte, hasta que lo envolvió todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cada raro me lastimo yo sola x'D ¿Cómo me soportan? 
> 
> Y yo en plan "Lo hicimos, Tim salvamos el mundo" XD y por atrás, la vida de Tim toda destruida con traumas horribles y recuerdos que le quitarían el sueño a cualquiera, no se, por el momento voy a dejar que mi amado protagonista vaya a lamerse las heridas a un lugar seguro donde nadie me lo vaya a maltratar ;-; Después de todo lo que le he hecho pasar, merece una pausa para recalcular la dirección que va a tomar su vida de ahora en adelante y disfrutar de todo lo que perdió cuando terminaron con su vida en Photograph :(
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	15. Conexión

Conduje por 5 días, parando de vez en cuando para comer o cualquier cosa que necesitara, no me molesté en quedarme en algún hotel, aparcaba en alguna parte y me quedaba dormido en el auto, solo reclinaba el asiento y me cubría con una chaqueta.

Una noche lluviosa, me detuve en una cafetería a cenar, no podía ir muy lejos con la carretera tan mojada.

La señora que atendía me sirvió una taza de café, el cual tenía un bonito corazón pintado con crema. Me sorprendí y volteé a ver a la mujer (que la verdad era bastante mayor como para coquetear conmigo) con una sonrisa, iba a adularla por su osadía, quizá charlar con ella hasta que la lluvia parara sería interesante.

-No me mires así, cariño, te lo envía el encanto de aquella mesa -Señaló al otro lado del lugar.

Voltee a ver de quien se trataba, era Garth quien estaba sentado en aquella mesa y sonreía de forma galante ¿Qué hacía él aquí?

Tomé mi comida y fui hasta aquella mesa para sentarme con él, supuse que por lo menos le debía una charla después de ese café.

\- ¿Conque esto es lo que hace un héroe en su día libre? -Dijo cuando me senté frente a él.

-No soy un héroe, si es que a mi te refieres y no demerito el lugar, pero no esperaba encontrarme a un caballero Atlante en esta cafetería -Tomé un bocado de mi comida – No recuerdo haberte visto en la batalla ¿Estabas ahí?

-Ya no soy parte de ningún grupo de Superhéroes -Cierto -Solo estaba de paso por aquí, creí verte por la carretera y quise cerciorarme -Bebió de su taza -Me di un descanso, hace un par de días estaba fortificando Atlantis para protegerla de Darkseid y a las pocas horas, me llega la noticia de que el gran Red Robin lo había vencido ya.

-No fui solo yo, fue la colaboración de todos los defensores del planeta -Sonreí.

-Ajá -Dijo con algo de burla.

\- ¿Le contaras al pequeño Arthur sobre eso antes de dormir? -Dije con burla, recordando las palabras de... El hombre que conocí en aquel otro futuro.

\- ¿No lo sabes? Cierto... No hemos estado en contacto desde entonces... -Bajó la mirada, me preocuparon esas palabras -Verás, padece del síndrome de MacGregor - ¿Por qué esto me sonaba demasiado? -Está criogénicamente congelado, por ahora, mientras tratamos de encontrar una cura, es el caso más joven que se ha registrado en la historia... Además, nunca antes lo tuvo un Atlante -Se notaba afectado por esa situación. Puse mi mano sobre la suya para darle ánimo.

-Se de alguien que tiene experiencia con esa enfermedad, de momento no trabajo para W.E., pero... Podría conseguirte la investigación que usaron para curar a Nora Fries hace unos años... El medico que hizo la cirugía, Lyle Johnston, trabajaba para mí en investigación, supongo que por tratarse de un ser diferente necesitara de ciertos... -No terminé de hablar, me sorprendió que Garth se levantara para darme un abrazo.

-De verdad te lo agradezco, yo... No sé qué haría si no llegásemos a encontrar una cura -Dijo entre risas apagadas, pero solo lo hacia para ocultar sus emociones reales.

-No es nada, estoy seguro de que, si Aquaman se lo pidiera a Batman, también se la daría -Sonreí.

-El gran problema es que se lo pida... -Suspiró -En fin, ya no quiero hacer esto tedioso para ti, debes estar harto de las muestras de afecto y adulaciones -Volvió a su lugar - ¿Cómo van las cosas con Jason y Conner? -Oh rayos, ese era un tema sensible.

-En realidad, ellos dos tienen todo un futuro por delante, pero por ahora, no me veo a mi mismo en el de ninguno -Peiné mi cabello hacia atrás -Me dirigía ahora mismo a un lugar que fue mi hogar por mucho tiempo, necesito poner mi vida en orden antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa y no hay mejor lugar para hacerlo ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna persona que te haya atrapado?

-Si -Comenzó a reír -Alguien me atrapó, pero hay otra persona más, una exnovia de mi juventud, mi mejor amiga y la mejor compañera que podría encontrar. Quizá más adelante tengamos algo.

-Me alegra oírlo, Garth, cualquier mujer que pueda permanecer a tu lado, será afortunada al poseer un corazón como el tuyo -Lo dije desde el fondo de mi corazón, porque de verdad lo pensaba.

La lluvia se detuvo y supuse que ya podría retomar mi camino, ambos salimos de la cafetería hasta el estacionamiento.

-Puedo pedirte otro favor -Petición a la cual asentí con la cabeza -Solo quiero... -Sujetó mi cuello y parte de mi mejilla con su mano y me besó.

No podría decirles que fue lo que pasó, no se si es una cualidad de su raza, fue mi imaginación o simplemente, sus labios se juntaron con los míos de una manera que transmitió un sentimiento de melancolía, que me hizo derramar algunas lagrimas de forma totalmente involuntaria. Me sentí como si fuera la despedida más triste que alguna vez tendría que dar y vaya que se dé despedidas tristes.

Al separarse, sonrió y me guiño un ojo de forma coqueta.

-Si al final no encuentras que hacer con tu vida, siempre puedes venir a Atlantis, el tener con nosotros a nuestro campeón sería un honor, héroe -Me sonrojé y limpié las lágrimas de mi cara -Conduce con cuidado -Me dijo despidiéndose con la mano y caminando hacia su propio auto.

-Buen viaje, Garth -Respondí. Subí a mi auto y tuve que esperar unos minutos a que esa sensación pasara para poder seguir mi camino.

Garth era una persona extraordinaria, aunque, creo que, en el fondo, sabía que no podía estar a su lado, simplemente seria hipócrita de mi parte escapar con él en un caballito de mar gigante después de que lo rechacé porque no tenía sentimientos especiales hacia él, sobre todo porque seguía sin tenerlos.

Cruce la frontera y de ahí pase algunos problemas para conseguir agua, pero era parte de la experiencia, me hacía bien sentir el sol abrazador, a diferencia de otras personas, adoro el sol, aunque me queme la piel y me provoque dolor de cabeza por el calor.

Lo mejor del desierto es que las estrellas lucen preciosas al caer la noche... Y hace frío.

De ahí, me las arreglé para meter a aquel deportivo a la maleza que rodeaba el lugar al que deseaba ir, no tardó mucho en llegar una nave que levantó mi auto con ayuda de un enorme imán, una vez eso sucedió, me senté tranquilo a esperar a que me llevaran al centro de la hacienda.

Cuando me bajaron, esperé a que ellos también aterrizaran, sabía que pronto estaría con amigos. De la nave bajó Ana y corrió hasta mi para abrazarme.

-Hola preciosa -La recibí.

-Me da mucho gusto verte, Tim, espera a que los otros te vean

-No te esperábamos -Dan apareció.

-Aun así, te damos la más calurosa bienvenida, hermano -Rick salió detrás de él y me saludo como era su costumbre.

-Veo que este lugar sigue prosperando -Me maraville por ver aquellos jardines tan bien arreglados como siempre.

-Ven, debes estar cansado, además apestas -Dan me dio un amistoso golpe en el brazo.

Me di una ducha en la regadera, les parecerá gracioso, pero todavía le tenía desconfianza a la tina.

Me acosté en la cama fresca y deje que mi cuerpo descansara, todo se veía tan idéntico a como era antes, aunque ellos no lo supieran, esa hacienda se había vuelto mi nuevo hogar, aun no me creo que Julieta me dejara poner la Baticueva justo donde estaba el pozo que ellos tenían ahí.

De repente, hermosas memorias llegaron a mí, parecía que, en cualquier momento, Terry entraría corriendo por la puerta para mostrarme un nuevo bicho que encontró fuera, o Julieta trayéndome el desayuno en una bandeja hasta la cama porque la noche anterior había quedado completamente cansado o herido.

Terry... El hijo que jamás tendría, mi corazón sufría por ello, pero sentía una pequeña conexión con él al estar en este lugar.

-Tim -Ana tocó la puerta - ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante -Me incorpore para recibirla.

-Hay algo que debimos decirte desde hace un tiempo, pero... -Suspiró -Los otros me dijeron que es mejor no mencionarlo, pero... Recuperamos el cuerpo de Julieta -Oh, es cierto, se suponía que debía reaccionar como si no lo supiera.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo...?

-Talia, ella salvó su cuerpo, lo trajimos aquí, esta guardado en la cripta de los hermanos caídos... Por si en algún momento...

-Si, por ahora no me haría mal dormir mis 8 horas completas, pero me sentiría mucho mejor si vas conmigo mañana -Ana sonrió y me dio un abrazo.

-Me alegra que estés aquí -Dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Me dejó dormir, en Gótica no puedo dejar la ventana abierta porque hace demasiado frio para soportarlo por las noches, pero aquí... Aquí puedo dormir al aire libre sin preocupaciones, el sonido del viento pasando por las ramas de los árboles es un estupendo arrullo.

Me levanté temprano por la mañana, salí a correr por los campos de la hacienda antes de que él sol se elevara y comenzara a calentar la tierra.

[Brave - Skillet](https://youtu.be/4A3NqfV994k)

Respirar ese aire puro, mis pulmones agradecían cada bocanada de aire, mis piernas jóvenes eran muy resistentes, pero menos fuertes, mi corazón latiendo rápido, el sudor cayendo por mi frente y refrescándome, nada mejor para quitarme la ansiedad de encima.

La gente de ese lugar eran encantadora, pase corriendo frente a algunos que ya habían comenzado su jornada.

-Buen día, petirrojo

-Bienvenido

-Tienes que venir a bailar esta noche

\- ¿Qué tal? Gracias, ahí nos veremos -Respondí.

A tiempo llegue a la hora del desayuno.

Confieso que aquellas memorias se sentían tan mías, eran tan mías a pesar de que no las viví físicamente. Mi punto es, estaba tan acostumbrado a que tenía a mi esposa (aunque no estábamos casados y mucho menos manteníamos una relación romántica) que, hacia comida deliciosa para mí, cuidaba de mi hijo y me apoyaba con todas las tareas que no podía atender por mi papel de Batman, sin quitarme las responsabilidades que ella consideraba que yo mismo debía atender.

Extrañaba eso.

Siendo honestos, era lo más cerca que había estado de tener una familia normal desde la muerte de mi madre.

Resaltando la palabra normal, porque de algún modo u otro, siempre tuve una familia, en su mayoría, los miembros de cada una de ellas necesitaban de antipsicóticos.

Fui a la cripta donde yacía Julieta, Ana me acompaño hasta la entrada, pero me dijo que sería mejor que fuera yo solo hasta ahí.

-Tomate el tiempo que necesites -Añadió.

-Y si decido no salir -Bromee.

-Tomate el tiempo que necesites -Repitió irónica.

Era una gran cripta bajo el suelo, más o menos de unos 20 pisos, por su importancia, ella debía encontrarse al fondo, bajé la escalera que recorría como serpiente los pisos de ese foso circular, a diferencia de lo que puedan imaginar, caminar entre los guerreros dormidos de esa civilización, me daba mucha paz, lo que denotaba que ahí solo habían sido guardados los cuerpos de personas que vivieron su vida lo mejor que pudieron y a la hora de enfrentar su ultimo telón, no vieron ningún arrepentimiento en su pasado, estaba orgulloso de ella, por terminar ahí, solo los guerreros se guardaban ahí, los demás moradores, eran enterrados en el suelo, "Lo que viene de la tierra, a la tierra ha de volver", siempre me decían eso, había una hermosa filosofía detrás de esa frase.

-Resumiendo, soy un hombre de 35 años en el cuerpo y la vida de un chico de 21 -Le conté toda la historia a Julieta, estaba sentado en el suelo frente a su féretro de piedra -Te extraño mucho, eres la única persona con quien podría compartir esto, me arrepiento de no haberte besado la última vez que te vi, sé que dijiste que nuestro ciclo terminó, pero nuestro amor era eterno, aun así, merecías más de mi parte por haberme cuidado tan diligentemente -Canté Rebel Beat para ella -Me pregunto, si realmente hay una vida después de la muerte...Yo no recuerdo lo que pasó después de morir, pero tu ¿Puedes sentirlo? Cada que escucho y canto esta canción ¿Sabes que te estoy llamando? ¿Entiendes cuánto te necesito? Me aferro a la idea de que en realidad si puedes, que me estas cuidando incluso si ya no puedo verte, tocarte, oírte. Que esta melodía es el puente que aún nos mantiene juntos, que sin importar que tan lejos hayas ido, piensas en mi cuando está sonando, porque yo si lo hago -Seguí hablando -Hasta ahora comprendí que Jason merece mucho más, alguien que no tema amarlo con locura, espero que encuentre a alguien, así como lo hizo Kon', fui un cobarde por haberlo elegido a él solo porque me sentía seguro.

"La valentía no radica en golpear criminales peligrosos por las noches o detener alienígenas que quieren conquistar el mundo, el verdadero valor está en enfrentarse a uno mismo, ver tus propios demonios y no tener miedo de ellos, aceptarlos y amarlos, eso es ser valiente"

Escuche su voz resonando en mi cabeza, un recuerdo, un bello recuerdo, una señal de que ella seguía viva en mí, entender eso me hizo derramar lágrimas de felicidad y paz interior, aunque solo fuera momentánea, casi podría jurar que sentí su mano acariciando mi mejilla.

Unas horas después salí, Ana estaba sentada y recargada en un árbol que le ofrecía una sombra fresca, con un libro en la mano, se había quedado dormida.

Se despertó al oírme caminar y me senté junto a ella, nos quedamos tranquilos ahí un rato sin decir nada, solo mirando las verdes colinas a lo lejos, las aves que cruzaban aquel cielo azul, libres, hermosas y valientes.

Se despertó al oírme caminar y me senté junto a ella, nos quedamos tranquilos ahí un rato sin decir nada, solo mirando las verdes colinas a lo lejos, las aves que cruzaban aquel cielo azul, libres, hermosas y valientes  
\- ¿Sabes? La extraño mucho, reírme hasta que el estómago me doliera, era algo de todos los días cuando ella estaba aquí, no me he reído así en mucho tiempo ya... Los ancianos no iban a ayudarla a descansar, decidieron dejar que viviera, como recompensa, pero no podíamos decírselo, me imaginaba que se iría contigo -Ah, no sé cómo, pero ya me esperaba algo así.

-Parece que nuestro destino no era estar juntos después de todo -Era muy triste pensar en eso.

-Es muy bueno estar vivo ¿verdad?

-Si... Mientras estemos vivos, no hay nada que no podamos hacer -Completé su idea.

-No eres el tipo de persona que se suicidaría ¿o sí? -Me preguntó, comencé a imaginarme a donde quería llegar.

-Hay cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso, pero no, justo ahora no lo haría -Quise mostrarle algo de empatía.

-Yo si lo era -Por primera vez me mostro sus muñecas cubiertas de cicatrices -

-Hice un desastre, no sabía cómo debía hacerlo, eso influyo mucho en que no lo lograra.

-Lo veo, se supone que cortes verticalmente, no horizontal -Dije mirándola comprensivo y pasando suavemente mis dedos por aquellos surcos en su piel.

-Lo sé, alguien ya me lo dijo, pero te responderé lo mismo que le respondí a esa persona: "Lo siento, es la primera vez que me suicido, lo tomare en cuenta para la próxima" -Respondió divertida.

-Que no haya una "próxima" ¿De acuerdo? -Ambos nos reímos.

-Trato, de verdad, pero una vez que intentas suicidarte, creas un monstruo con el que debes pelear todos los días de tu vida desde que te despiertas hasta antes de dormir, es algo que una adolescente abandonada no debería enfrentar -Si, pensar que una persona tan joven tenga ese dilema, habla de un mundo cruel y egoísta -Aquí aprendí que jamás estoy sola, que yo misma soy el ancla a la que debo aferrarme cuando atravieso océanos enardecidos, pero en ese entonces nadie me lo dijo y yo me sentía sola, con mucho dolor por falta de propósito en mi vida. Aquí no hay eso, aquí todos somos indispensables, nadie es menos importante. Aquí pertenezco a algo, me aceptan tal y como soy y mis amigos me aman.

-Es lo que quiero, Ana, que el mundo sea como este lugar...

-Es un sueño muy hermoso, pero me temo que alcanzarlo te tomaría más de una vida.

-Pero ya empecé -Le sonreí - ¿Recuerdas al hijo de Talia? Todas mis esperanzas están en él, si logro hacer que él se vuelva la mejor versión de sí mismo, el mundo será una rebanada de pastel -Ella hecho a reír.

-Tim, no es él a quien tú debes cambiar, es a ti mismo, eres fantástico, por desgracia también eres humilde -Vaya, creo que me quiso decir que tengo síndrome del impostor -A veces siento que no sabes realmente quién eres, porque te das menos de lo que mereces, porque antepones a todo el mundo antes de a ti mismo, tienes un buen corazón, pero... -Si, dijo que tengo ese síndrome.

-Soy un idiota, si ya lo había escuchado antes... -Las palabras de Roy me acompañarían hasta el último día de mi vida -Tu por otro lado eres una de las chicas más asombrosas que he conocido jamás -La adulé, no por eso era mentira.

-Gracias, lo sé -Eso es ser una mujer segura de sí misma y nada modesta - ¿Te quedaras por mucho tiempo?

-Solo hasta la boda de mi padre, después de eso... No lo sé, tal vez regrese aquí, tal vez vaya más lejos...

\- ¿Y la universidad?

-Ya había entregado todo lo necesario, mi padre enviara a alguien a recoger mis papeles, aunque mis amigas posiblemente me maten si me vuelven a ver -Tanto había esperado esa ceremonia de graduación y ahora no tenía ánimo de ir por todos los planes fallidos que había hecho para esa fecha. Cass y Stephany estarían solas en la entrega de diplomas, es lo malo de solo tener dos amigos.

Caminamos juntos de regreso a la casa, hablamos animadamente del último álbum de Skillet y de lo fantástica que era su música, había rogado por una conversación así y la estaba disfrutando como jamás creí hacerlo, Ana me entendía muy bien en cuanto a gustos musicales se refería.

Llegue a tomar una ducha y cambiarme, era noche de baile y de disfrutar con amigos.

De las muchas cosas fantásticas que, hacia esta gente, estaba el hacer celebraciones.

El jardín de la casa principal se llenaba con luces, mesas con comida, bebidas, hermosas mujeres con bellos vestidos de todos los colores y amables caballeros diestros en el baile.

No celebraban nada en especial, ni mi llegada ni nada por el estilo, solo lo hacían por el gusto de hacerlo, pero yo si tenía mucho que celebrar a pesar de todo lo perdido.

Estaba sentado bebiendo con Rick un tarro de cerveza, compitiendo por ver quien lo terminaba primero, perdí.

-Vuelve a competir conmigo cuando tengas garganta de hombre -Auch, la tenía que devolver.

-Tienes razón, no estoy tan acostumbrado como tu a rasparme la garganta -Le contesté y Dan casi escupe su propia bebida por la risa.

-Cuidado, que tiene más garras que la ultima vez -Dan solo le echaba más carbón al fuego, pero Rick también se reía a lo que dije.

-Deja eso y sácame a bailar -Ana vino hasta mí y me jalo del brazo.

-Pero si eres tú quien me está sacando -Dije burlón mientras la seguía y dejaba el tarro torpemente en la mesa.

No estaba completamente borracho, aunque si algo mareado por el par de litros de cerveza que me tome rápido, si se preguntan ¿Por qué hice eso en lugar de disfrutar más despacio del alcohol y la fiesta? Es cosa de machos, no espero que todos lo entiendan.

-Has mejorado mucho en comparación de la primera vez -Ana observó, hace años, la primera vez que me hizo bailar, era un total desastre, tenía dos pies izquierdos.

-He estado practicando -Bromee, básicamente ella me enseñó a bailar, porque le parecía muy triste que me quedara sentado bebiendo, no fue una maestra fácil, pero consiguió darme ritmo.

-Ya no tienes la gracia de una jirafa corriendo -Se burló.

¿Han visto una jirafa correr? No son precisamente un animal al que tratarían de imitar en el ballet, si me doy a entender.

Seguimos bailando unas tres canciones más y el efecto del alcohol se me iba bajando al tiempo que comenzaba a darme hambre de nuevo, regresamos con los otros para cargar batería y volvimos a la pista.

-No lo agotes tanto, Ana, debe bailar conmigo también -Le advirtió Rick con burla, aunque mientras hubiera comida, yo seguiría al mismo ritmo.

A mitad de la 4ta canción de la segunda vuelta, algo parecido a una estrella fugaz roja cruzó el cielo nocturno. Nada fuera de lo normal hasta que cambió su trayectoria hacia nosotros. Ana se lanzó sobre mi para protegerme.

\- ¡Cuidado! -Gritó y se cubrió la cabeza, todos los demás presentes hicieron lo mismo, pero yo ya había visto eso antes, sabía lo que era y que no nos haría daño... Bueno, no a todos.

**Lean hasta las letras cursivas, por favor:**

**Ya tenia planeado que Garth y Tim se encontraran y el atlante tuviera la oportunidad de dar ese adiós**

**Ya no encontré la manera de decirlo en los capítulos pasados, pero tengo un "Headcanon" (No se si realmente se llama así) que compartirles respecto al ImpulsePoint y Garth:**

_Cuando Garth se enteró de que Tim murió en la batalla contra Apokolips, fue directo a la Baticueva, tomó el tridente que le dieron a Red Robin cuando ganó el torneo y se lo llevó. Valiéndole tres hectáreas de madre que estuviera ahí Batman. Damian iba a oponerse, pero Bruce lo detuvo y dejó que el atlante se lo llevara._

_Fue a buscar a Conner y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, como utilizó magia para hacerlo, al chico clon se le inflamó la mejilla, lo culpó de la muerte de Tim (Le inculcó un poco de ese odio a Arthur Jr inconscientemente)._

_Clavó el tridente de Tim en la arena de una playa y lloró toda la noche por la muerte de Red Robin._

_Habiendo recuperado el tridente, debió llevarlo a exhibirse junto con otras reliquias de Atlantis, pero lo conservó en una vitrina dentro de su habitación como un objeto personal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, eso fue todo xDD
> 
> Ahora si, capitulo tranquilo y algo emotivo xD  
> ¿Recuerdan Rebel Beat? Adoro esa canción <3 que les va pareciendo?  
> Espero que les esté gustando :D  
> Nos estamos leyendo ~


	16. No te dejaran ir esta vez

Conner aterrizo en la tierra junto con Jason, eso era bastante nuevo, no esperen... Si, eso ya lo había visto antes.

\- "No estará ahí, es demasiado obvio, debió ir a cualquier otra parte del mundo, tal vez a la India" -Jason parecía imitar a Kon' en un tono de reproche -Te lo dije -Añadió.

-Yo que iba a saber, no soy el detective aquí -Kon' se defendió con la misma energía.

-Pudimos evitarnos 5 días de estúpida búsqueda inútil si solo me hubieras escuchado -Seguían gritándose.

-La última vez que yo vine a buscarlo aquí, no estaba y me amenazaron con matarme si decía algo sobre el lugar o regresaba.

-Si, pero los registros de su maldita tarjeta de crédito lo ubicaron por última vez en Texas ¿A dónde más podría haber ido?

-Ya lo encontramos ¿no? ¿Por qué te sigues quejando?

-Vámonos antes de que lo noten -Susurro Ana mientras los otros dos seguían discutiendo.

-Ni lo pienses -Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se acercaron con pasos iracundos mientras me ponía de pie y ayudaba a mi pareja de baile a hacerlo también, amos me miraban molestos, se lo quería adjudicar a que me encontraron en el suelo con una linda dama encima, pero no era así.

-No te dejaran ir esta vez, por lo que veo -Ana tenía razón.

La mitad de las personas amenazaban a esos dos con armas de destrucción masiva, esta gente no bromeaba, les importaba poco borrar el lugar de la faz de la tierra con tal de salvaguardar sus secretos. Por lo que tuve que hacer que todos se calmaran.

-Ya conocían a Conner ¿era muy necesario apuntarle? -Le pregunté a Dan.

-Trajo a alguien desconocido, hicimos un trato con él la última vez que vino sin invitación, como acabas de escuchar -Si, me habían hecho una escena con la mitad de los habitantes del lugar, que vergüenza.

-Jason es de los míos, te aseguro que no corren peligro por su parte

-Lo se Tim, pero francamente te pones a ti mismo en una mala situación, a los ancianos no les hace gracia que desde que tu viniste, ha habido más forasteros aquí en dos años que en la última década -Bueno, era cierto, Dan no perdía su postura.

-Me disculparé con ellos, sabes que no ha sido intencional, Kon' ayudó con el asunto de Talia, ustedes mismos nos trajeron aquí cuando eso ocurrió...

-Si, pero eso no justifica que haya traído a alguien más -Me quedé callado unos instantes, pensando -Mira, no sé qué gran discurso vayas a darle a los ancianos, solo se convincente y por amor a Dios, no insinúes que está bien si no regresas porque sacaras a Julieta de su tumba solo para matarla de nuevo de coraje -Dijo exasperado, tenía razón, ella había apostado siempre todo por mi como para que consiguiera que me expulsaran.

Hablé con el consejo mientras que Jason y Kon' habían sido encerrados en una celda muy peculiar donde Kon' no era capaz de recibir nada de la radiación solar, lo cual lo dejaba totalmente vulnerable y Jason estaba algo lejos de poder hacer algo contra una celda de cristal de 10 pulgadas y 5 metros de altura.

-El jaguar confiaba en ti como en nadie, petirrojo, vamos a honrar la memoria de la guerrera más hábil y valiente que ha protegido esta tierra, haciendo lo mismo, los tuyos pueden ser liberados, siempre y cuando jures hacerte responsable de que este secreto no se siga esparciendo -Ah ella seguía cuidando de mi incluso ahora.

Agradecí por la oportunidad y fui a liberar a mi par de... No sé, a esos dos idiotas.

Una vez afuera, comencé a regañarlos.

-No pueden aparecer así de la nada, tú ya estabas condicionado -Me dirigía Kon' -Si hubieran decidido asesinarnos ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido? A esta hora los tres estaríamos bajo tierra -Me molesté, desde que Kon' vino, como se pudieron dar cuenta, se prepararon en caso de que su siguiente visita fuera hostil.

-Si no te hubieras ido sin decir nada, no hubiera sido necesario -Dijo Jason enojado, me sorprendió esa reacción, un poco.

-Pensé que sería obvio que, si me iba así, era porque no quería que vinieran a buscarme -Le regrese ese tono.

-No nos diste explicación de nada y francamente, el error de dejarte ir, ya lo cometí dos veces, no lo haré una tercera -La determinación en la voz de Jason era inquebrantable.

-Además, no nos has dado una respuesta, solo dejaste un álbum de fotos en mi habitación y te fuiste -Reclamó Kon'.

-Por favor, chicos, mi respuesta es que los dejare tranquilos a ambos y mi deseo es que correspondan a ello haciendo lo mismo por mi -Las palabras salían de mi garganta dolorosamente como espinas.

-Ni hablar, no...

-Kon, ya te lo dije, se perfectamente que esa mañana estabas con Cassie, lo entiendo, ella es una gran chica y te repito, estoy feliz por ustedes, me parece que le faltas al respeto a tu chica al venir hasta aquí -Al fin lo solté.

-En primer lugar, Cassie y yo solo somos amigos, segundo, tu aun no me habías dado una respuesta, así que, hasta entonces, con quien yo decida acostarme es solo asunto mío -No podía decir nada contra eso, tenía razón, aun así, algo no estaba bien en ello, pero ¿Cómo refutarlo? - ¿Crees que no sé qué te besuqueabas con este cretino todo el tiempo mientras igual lo hacías conmigo y además dormías con él? -Eso había sido un golpe sumamente bajo, no por eso daba de tener razón.

-Si, pero jamás tuve sexo con él después de que terminamos -Tampoco me iba a dejar tan fácil.

-Al final de cuentas es lo mismo, no estábamos juntos y por eso no tenía nada que reclamarte, pero que tu si me dejaras por algo así... Eso me enfurece -No tenía que decirlo, su rostro expresaba su sentir perfectamente.

-Y a todo esto, si no ibas a quedarte con el Clon ¿Por qué no viniste conmigo? -Jason se unía al reclamo.

-Porque tu mereces mucho más que ser la segunda opción, se perfectamente que hay mil personas en el mundo que te amarían al punto de enloquecer y cuidarían de ti con su vida ¿Por qué te quitaría la oportunidad de tener algo así?

-Yo no quiero a mil personas, te quiero a ti y siendo segunda opción o la primera, todo lo que necesito es estar a tu lado... Cuando te fuiste esta vez, supe que no podía permitir que me dejaras, por eso acudí al alíen por ayuda para buscarte, pero solo estorbó -Dijo molesto.

-Escucha, cabeza de balde, yo te traje hasta aquí en 5 minutos desde el otro lado del mundo cuando tus estúpidos aviones lo habrían hecho en 6 horas -Por lo menos la atención había sido desviada de mí.

-Esperen un momento -Y tuve que traerla de vuelta -Esto es de lo que estaba hablando, no puedo elegir entre uno de los dos... -Las lágrimas quemaban mis ojos -Así que mejor los dejare libres para que encuentren su camino en otra parte... No puedo aceptar a uno y olvidarme del otro.

-Y por eso nos dejaras a los dos -Jason era el más molesto, aunque el ceño fruncido de Conner igual daba miedo.

-No tengo una mejor manera de solucionar esto, créeme que es todo lo que puedo hacer -Dije ya avergonzado y cerca de huir de ahí para poder llorar tranquilo.

-No, me rehusó a que eso suceda -Jason insistía, lo amaba por ser tan persistente, pero odiaba que no estuvieran de acuerdo conmigo, solo me hacían más daño del que ya me provocaba el tener que tomar esa decisión -Es por eso que llegue a un acuerdo con él -Señaló a Kon'.

\- ¿Qué?

-Sabíamos que esto podía ocurrir, así que conversamos un rato y estuvimos de acuerdo en que preferíamos compartirte que perderte -Me quedé atónito por unos instantes ante las palabras de Jason.

-Los detalles podemos arreglarlos después, ahora nos preocupa que aceptes -Bueno, al menos ellos dos recuperaron la sonrisa.

Nunca imagine que yo pudiera valer tanto para una persona como para que llegase a estar de acuerdo en algo tan... No sé cómo describirlo.

Fueron los minutos más tensos de mi vida, estaba en shock no sabía ni que pensar ¿Qué iba a pensar Alfred?

\- ¿Se están escuchando a ustedes mismos? No pueden pasar más de cinco minutos juntos porque comienzan a pelear, no entiendo porque piensan que van a poder "compartirme" -Dije desesperado.

-Va a funcionar, llevamos 5 días buscándote sin arrancarnos la cabeza mutuamente, podemos pasar una vida contigo -Kon' era optimista, pero no me convencían del todo -Vamos, Tim, sé que en el fondo adoras la idea -Pues sí, pero no era tan simple.

-Es muy simple -Maldita sea, Jason debía leer mi mente.

\- ¿Se han puesto a pensar en que es lo que va a pensar Lex, Bruce, Clark, Alfred, Mercy, Selina?... Mejor dejen la opinión de Selina fuera, de cualquier modo...

-Oh ya cállate -Me interrumpió Jason - ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste de Orgullo y prejuicio? ¿Quieres ser feliz o mantener tu falsa dignidad intacta? -No imaginaba que esa pregunta iba a ser una de las más importantes de toda mi vida pues sería crucial para el rumbo que seguiría todo mi mundo -Anda, responde -Exigió.

\- ¡Quiero ser feliz! -Esa respuesta se la debía a todo lo que había dejado atrás en aquel mundo agonizante. Comencé a llorar cubriendo mi rostro después de haber acumulado tanta tensión encima.

Ambos vinieron a abrazarme, par de idiotas, después de haber hecho tanto drama para hacerme quedar en ese estado, ahora me estaban consolando.

Ambos se quedaron esa noche a dormir conmigo, no hicimos nada, solo nos quedamos abrazados... Mi corazón no se sentía vacío ni agobiado no había dormido así desde que era pequeño y mis dos padres biológicos me dieron las buenas noches por última vez, apenas y lo recuerdo.

Nos quedamos un par de días más ahí. Jason es fantástico, con lo buenos que eran Rick y Ana, no lograron derribarlo, Dan fue otra historia, él tenía un nivel muy cercano al que tuvo Julieta, en otras palabras, era el mejor.

-Quiero verte intentarlo con Tim -dijo Dan triunfante.

-Ya debe estar cansado, pasaron otros dos antes de ti, no sería justo -Medir mis fuerzas con las suyas no era algo que realmente deseara hacer, sobre todo porque tenía horribles recuerdos (Heretic vs Batman).

De alguna manera ambos estaban en su zona de confort, Conner estaba acostumbrado a la vida de campo y parecía disfrutar de tomar siestas a la sombra de un árbol y definitivamente hizo muy feliz a Ana al cumplirle su deseo de llevarla en su espalda y volar unos minutos.

Jason por su lado, era muy resistente en cuanto a desgaste físico y su hábito de ayudar a los demás lo convirtieron pronto en el favorito de todos. Curiosamente se llevaba muy bien con Dan, me parecía raro por el carácter de ambos, muy cerrado a los desconocidos.

La última mañana que estuvimos ahí, salí temprano sin despertarlos (lo cual no fue nada fácil porque dormía en medio de los dos).

Todavía estaba oscuro, quería ver el sol salir tras esas montañas antes de irnos.

Desde una colina, me senté en el pasto verde y suave, abrazando mis rodillas, viendo como poco a poco, el cielo azul oscuro comenzaba a pintarse con hermosos destellos dorados.

-Toma -Alguien a mi lado me ofreció una taza humeante, la tomé y agradecí, se trataba de Jason. Se sentó a mi lado y me recargue en él al tiempo que daba un sorbo a la taza.

-Esto es té -Dije confundido, esperaba café.

-Ya has bebido suficiente de tu jugo de ansiedad por el resto de tu vida -Él también le dio un sorbo a su taza mientras sonreía.

-Tal vez tengas razón -Seguí bebiendo y me quedé mirándolo por largo rato, recordar el estado en el que lo encontré en aquel horrible futuro, la mitad de su rostro cubierto por la prótesis biónica que le habían puesto al perder su ojo y pierna, solo podía pensar en que haría lo que fuera para que no tuviera que pasar por ello jamás.

\- ¿Tengo algo en la cara? -Preguntó sarcástico.

-Si, de hecho, tienes un poco de cara en tu belleza -Bromee. Me empujo avergonzado y divertido a la vez -No, espera, si tienes algo, déjame ver -Tomé su rostro con ambas manos para verlo mejor, aproveché que se quedó quieto creyendo que iba a revisarlo y lo besé.

Fui bien correspondido, paso sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda, empecé a besarle también las mejillas, los parpados y básicamente toda la cara, el empezó a reír por las cosquillas que eso le provocaba.

\- ¿Qué sucede? No me estoy quejando, pero hace mucho que no eras así de cariñoso conmigo -Me sonreía.

-No es nada, solo estaba pensando en que adoro verte sonreír, se siente como un sueño el que estés aquí conmigo -Me abracé a él y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro -Temo despertar y que desaparezcas en cuanto te suelte.

-Eso no va a pasar, Timbo, lo prometo -Dijo reconfortándome.

-Sobre todo porque si no lo sueltas el que va a desaparecer soy yo -Kon' apareció y Jay puso una cara de exasperación que me causó gracia.

-Por supuesto que este sueño no sería todo lo que siempre desee sin mi chico clon de las estrellas -Con un ademan elegante, le ofrecí mi mano para que se nos uniera, gustoso la aceptó y se unió a ese momento.

-Debemos irnos ya para que llegues a tiempo a tu ceremonia de graduación -Ay, eso era dentro de dos horas exactamente.

\- ¿Y si nos quedamos de vacaciones unas semanas más y mandamos a volar esa ceremonia? -Jason levanto una ceja en señal de desaprobación -Esta bien.

Nos despedimos de mis buenos amigos y tomamos camino de vuelta a casa, Jason y yo entramos al auto mientras que Conner lo llevaba volando hasta Gótica.

Hicimos una parada en la mansión para cambiarnos y tomar un baño, Jason le prestó un traje a Kon', realmente no puedo creer que sean casi de la misma talla (Digo, yo le había prestado ropa a Kon', pero digamos que entre mi ropa deportiva que estira hasta dos metros y los ajustados trajes de Jason hechos a la medida, había miles de kilómetros de diferencia).

Hicimos una parada en la mansión para cambiarnos y tomar un baño, Jason le prestó un traje a Kon', realmente no puedo creer que sean casi de la misma talla (Digo, yo le había prestado ropa a Kon', pero digamos que entre mi ropa deportiva que estir...  
-Me queda algo apretado del pecho y holgado de las piernas -Dijo Kon' al verse en el espejo.

-Deja de estar molestando -Jason se enfadó por la crítica a su complexión.

-Me fascinan tus sexys piernas -Le susurre a Jay al oído, y sonrió complacido.

Conner me miro de reojo esperando algo y bueno, ahora tenía que ser parejo con los dos, cuando Jay salió a encender el auto, Conner seguía viéndose en el espejo.

-Amo tus pectorales -Le abrace por la espalda, acaricie su pecho y bese su cuello.

-Espera, ya no sigas o vas a provocar un desastre... Aunque con estos pantalones tal vez no sea tan notorio -Se burló -Llegaremos tarde, corre.

Ya solo faltaban 10 minutos y Jason hizo maniobras muy alocadas con el auto a altas velocidades, solo esperaba que después de haber pasado por la maleza y el viaje por los aires, mi pobre deportivo sobreviviera.

-Tendrás que cambiarlo pronto, el acelerador y los frenos ya no responden tan bien y estos autos desechables no se arreglan fácil -Eso rompió mi corazón, no quería deshacerme de mi auto.

Llegamos a la universidad y a tropezones me iba poniendo la toga que me dio uno de los organizadores cuando entramos, curiosamente estaban todos ahí, Bruce, Clark, Selina, Alfred, Dick, Damian, Bart, Cassie y por supuesto, Stephany y Cassandra quienes me esperaban ansiosas cerca de las escaleras al escenario y me hacían señas de que me apresurara.

-Finalmente tengo el privilegio de presentarles a los estudiantes que a través del proyecto de Inteligencia Artificial llamado "Hermano Ojo", en conjunto con Wayne Enterprise, obtienen su título como los mejores 3 promedios de su generación -Cielo santo, no pude evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago al escuchar que nos mencionaban, subimos, saludamos a algunos directivos que en mi vida había visto y finalmente el Dr. Palmer nos entregó nuestros reconocimientos -Ustedes tres son la joya de mi corona, todos los estudiantes egresados son una promesa de progreso para Gótica, pero en ustedes veo el potencial para llevar a la ciudad al futuro -El peso de esas palabras fue bastante bien recibido, las chicas estaban muy emocionadas y yo me uní a esa euforia.

Después, cuando la ceremonia terminó, me volví a donde estaban las personas que habían venido a verme.

-Bruce... -Me acerque a él, tanteando el camino.

Papá murciélago abrió los brazos y no le hice esperar, respondí al abrazo.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Tim -Me miraba sonriendo, mi semblante era una mezcla entre lágrimas y felicidad.

-Luces patético, compórtate -Damian estaba molesto por mi falta de compostura. Pase mi brazo por sus hombros juguetonamente.

-Tranquilízate, fiera, no seas tan duro conmigo, no recuerdo la última vez que alguien se sintió orgulloso de mi y lo dijo abiertamente -Bromee.

-No seré indulgente con alguien que nos abandonó, además... Todos estábamos orgullosos de ti hace unos días y lo sabes -Dijo mirando a otro lado.

Dick llego a darme un escandaloso y largo beso en la mejilla.

-Mi pequeño Timmy ya es todo un hombre que ha terminado la universidad -Me abrazó y pegó cariñosamente su cabeza a mi mejilla.

-Pajarito... -Selina llamó mi atención.

-Mamá Gato, si pudiste venir -Me acerqué a ella y tomé sus manos.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, traje algo para ti -Me dio una caja de regalo -Ábrelo.

-No debiste molestarte -Dije ruborizado, al abrirla, vi las garras de repuesto que ella tenía guardadas, recordé que me había dicho que, en un sueño, ella se las daba a su hijo -Mamá... -Dije con voz quebrada, ella vino a abrazarme, la apretaba con fuerza.

-Tengo que irme por ahora, pero espero que vengas a visitarme pronto -Dijo con sus ojos llorosos, tome rápidamente el pañuelo que traía en el bolsillo del traje (Hice muchos malabares porque venía debajo de la toga) y se lo ofrecí para que se limpiara -Gracias, pajarito.

-Antes de que su madre se vaya... -dijo Kon' acercándose a nosotros junto con Jason.

-También es como mi madre, ahora que lo pienso, pero para mí no hubo regalo -Se quejó Jason.

-Habrá regalo cuando haya un título universitario, Jay -Se burló Selina. Jason solo sonrió con ironía.

Ambos se pusieron de rodillas, auxilio, no en frente de toda la gente que estaba ahí.

-Timothy Wayne, te casarías conmigo y con el idiota a mi lado -Dijo Jason y Kon' mostró una caja con un anillo dorado dentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cristo ayudame xDD
> 
> ¿No pude con la decisión nuevamente y mejor los dejé juntos a los 3? Seh :D Seamos honestos, era el único final aceptable para mi conciencia, lo siento por quienes esperaban que Tim se quedara con solo uno de ellos, de esta manera nadie gana ni pierde, siento por fin paz interior uwu
> 
> ¿Por qué? Porque es mi fic, es mi historia y haré lo que me venga en gana <3 
> 
> Y pensar que tuvimos que vivir un fic de 52 capítulos y otros 16 para ver llegar a la maldita graduación de Tim y la propuesta de matrimonio de Conner y Jason uwu muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo, por soportarme tantas idioteces.
> 
> ¿Aceptará Tim la propuesta o entrará en razón? No lo se, veamos que pasa en el siguiente capítulo xDD
> 
> TAW fuera :D  
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	17. Futuro

-Oh, por Dios -Selina cubrió su boca con emoción y dio un par de pasos atrás para darnos espacio.

-Jason Todd, Conner Kent... No puedo creer que lo hicieran... -Cubrí mi rostro con las manos por la vergüenza - No puedo creer que lo hicieran aquí -Dije avergonzado y sonriendo mientras cubría mi rostro.

\- ¿Eso es un si... un no...? -Kon' estaba impaciente, sobre todo por la mirada sorprendida de Clark.

-Es un... Si -Respondí.

Escuche un poderoso grito de emoción, venia de Dick, Bart, Cass, Steph y Cassie.

Después, mi hermano mayor miró fijamente a Damian con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa soñadora.

\- ¿Qué? Ya te di mi castidad, hombre, no comas ansias, apenas entraré a la universidad terminando el verano -Dijo inmutable, como siempre, pero conociéndolos, Dick tendría que esperar para esa unión, sobre todo por lo mucho que le importaban a Bruce estos títulos universitarios.

Por mi distracción, no vi cuando Kon' se levantó y me besó apasionadamente, a lo cual correspondí con mesura, pues seguíamos en un lugar público, sonreí contra sus labios, no podía contener esta emoción.

Jason esperó pacientemente a que se apartara y por pacientemente, quiero decir es que él mismo lo hizo a un lado e imitó a Kon'.

Apenas termino toda esa fiebre, me giré hacia Bruce para ver su reacción, el solo me miraba confundido.

Rato después cuando llegamos a la mansión, hablamos en su estudio a solas.

-Así que ¿Te piensas casar con los dos? -Oh rayos, ya se cómo se escucha eso.

-Si... La verdad aun no puedo creerlo, es...

\- ¿Te hace feliz la idea de hacerlo de esta forma? -Me preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos, tenía una mirada muy profunda y fuerte, no era fácil mentirle cuando se trataba de algo tan personal. Bueno, no es como si necesitara hacerlo en esta ocasión.

-Honestamente... Si -Dije firme sin desviar la mirada.

-Ni siquiera voy a preguntarte si sabes lo que esto puede significar para Jason, porque si coopero con Conner para eso, quiere decir que está más que de acuerdo... En realidad, me siento aliviado por esto -Oh, vaya, eso era difícil de comprender -Se que tú de una u otra forma encontrarías la manera de seguir, porque eso es lo que eres, alguien que no se detiene. Pero Jason me preocupaba bastante, por lo mucho que le cuesta aceptar a nuevas las personas en su vida y aun más dejar ir a otras, se que lo vas a cuidar bien y él a ti... -Sonrió -Ya lo sabes, incluso daría la vida por ti -Después de todo es papá murciélago y nosotros sus pajaritos –No sé qué vaya decirles Clark, pero quiero que sepas que está contento porque Kon' se quede contigo también -No creo que Clark nos fuera a regañar ni nada pero era bueno saberlo.

-Entonces ¿Tenemos tu bendición? -Pregunté con aquellos ojos de cachorro, como los llamaba Dick.

-No eres una dama ni estamos en el siglo XV -Al fin lo entendió, más bien, me regresó mis propias palabras.

-Si, pero...

-Si, si la tienen -Dijo exasperado, a lo que yo le abrace emocionado -No me voy a casar el mismo día que tú -Eso me dolió, pero no era la idea tampoco, no me veía casándome en la misma ceremonia en el que los padres de los tres se casaban.

Digo, Clark y Conner, Bruce, Jason y yo, sería demasiado traumático.

-Descuida, antes de eso, voy a vivir un tiempo con los dos para asegurarme de que esto va a funcionar... -Dije pensativo. Una cosa era comprometernos y otra muy distinta era ya contraer nupcias al día siguiente, las cosas no funcionan así.

-Está bien -Contestó para despeinarme divertido, con ello ya era una preocupación menos.

Bart por otro lado...

-Apenas y puedo soportar que te vayas a casar con los dos -Dijo entre escandalizado y contento -No, es que no lo termino de asimilar, Dios santo -Estaba en shock -Eres un tigre, Tim Wayne es demasiado hombre como para conformarse con un solo amor -Me miró pícaro y yo me ruboricé hasta las orejas, tratando de articular algo entendible hasta que me calmé y pude hacerlo.

-Aun no estoy muy seguro de si podemos casarnos realmente o no, hasta donde sé, no hay leyes o religiones que permitan un matrimonio homosexual poligámico -Era hora de enfrentar esa realidad.

-Tu situación es una competa falta de respeto a las normas morales del matrimonio de todas las sociedades del mundo... -Mierda -Me encanta -Dijo feliz. Si Bart y mi familia me apoyan, no me interesa lo que digan los demás.

-Rayos, puede que solo quedemos en algún tipo de unión libre -Dije algo desanimado, no era necesario un ritual o algo así para que yo aceptara quedarme con los dos hasta que la muerte nos separara, pero creía que sería lindo formar parte de eso.

-Relájate, conocemos a muchas personas de civilizaciones diversas que incluso vienen de otros mundos, tal vez alguna permita este tipo de situaciones -Eso me levantó la moral.

-Si, lo estaré investigando. A propósito, mi cumpleaños se acerca, voy a mudarme con Conner y Jason al departamento de Gótica y aprovecharemos para hacer la doble celebración, sé que Kon' iba a inviarte, pero...

-Claro que iré, tengo un regalo muy especial para ti -Dijo juguetón.

-Oh ¿Qué es? -Quise animarlo a decirle, pero si no lo había dicho en un inicio, no lo convencería de decirme.

-Tendrás que esperar para verlo -Me reí haciendo un gesto de no poder soportar hasta entonces.

Hasta ahora me detuve a ver mi antiguo traje de Red Robin, era un buen traje, la capa me agradaba, en un inicio, el diseño estuvo inspirado en los trajes que usaban en la hacienda para planear, de cierto nodo, el traje que llevamos puesto es una expresión de nuestra identidad como justicieros y nos describe ante nuestros enemigos y yo francamente me sentía fuera de lugar con el traje de paloma puesto.

Simplemente ya no era yo mismo, tanto tiempo con la capucha más pesada sobre mi cabeza, me hacia sentir que una simple mascara ya no era suficiente. El haber usado el mismo cielo nocturno como capa, me impedía sentirme cómodo con aquellas plumas de ave.

Yo fui Batman por obligación, pero mi verdadero ser, siempre tuvo el nombre de Red Robin y ante el hecho de que ya estaba dejando atrás mi adolescencia y pasaba a una edad adulta donde el panorama me mostraba muchas promesas que giraban en torno a un "por siempre", creí que era una buena oportunidad para hacer que mi interior y la forma en la que luzco, combinaran. Mi madurez venia a salir a flote.

Cambié mi traje, decidí aumentar la cantidad de negro en el leotardo inferior, los arneses y las protecciones. La capa ahora seria lisa y negra, unida a una capucha similar a la de mi traje de Batman, pero sin las orejas y la parte que cubría la nariz, un poco más alargada, asemejando la cabeza de un ave.

Confeccionarlo me tomó casi una semana, fue una sorpresa para todos el verme con un nuevo estilo, incluso Bruce tiró su taza de café cuando me vio.

-Tim, wow -Dick me miraba sorprendido, estaba seguro de que notó que tenia cierta semejanza con el atuendo del murciélago -Creo que te ves genial -Completó dándome su aprobación.

-Ahora luces más como un auténtico justiciero de Gótica, me agrada la combinación de formas que usaste para la capucha -Con Damian a mi favor, ya todo lo demás era llevadero.

Jason y Conner estaban más que satisfechos, sobre todo por el comentario que Kori hizo cuando me vio.

-Ustedes dos no hacen más que marcar territorio, ahora Red Robin usa los colores de ambos, casi desapareció el amarillo y predomina el negro -Kori creyó que lo hice por ellos, pero yo ya usaba estos colores desde antes (De Kon', al menos). Si que los tres fuéramos a juego los complacía ¿Qué más podía pedir?

La mudanza me tuvo muy ocupado así que casi olvido que Bart tenía un regalo para mí, sobre todo porque...

-No creo que estén conscientes de lo que implica vivir con el Joven Tim, así que esta tarde voy a darles a ambos una demostración de cómo podría ser su vida compartiendo piso -La voz de Alfred me heló la piel, estaba escuchando todo desde fuera de la cocina sin que me vieran.

-Alf, he vivido con Tim antes, estoy seguro de que puedo manejarlo, además él no es... -Jason estaba bastante seguro.

-Lo estuvo matando de hambre -Nuestro leal mayordomo intervino antes de que terminara de decir aquello -El Joven Tim llega a comer hasta dos kilos de pescado en un día ¿lo sabían? - ¿Recuerdan que dije que comía como vikingo? No era en sentido figurado y pero tampoco era algo que dominara mi vida, aunque a decir verdad... Cuando viví con Jay, me la pasaba comprando comida por todos lados porque no me era suficiente con las porciones que servíamos en casa.

\- ¿En un día? -Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo con gran sorpresa.

-Esta es la lista de alimentos que el Joven Tim consumía cuando tenía 16 años -Les mostro un pequeño papel.

\- ¿Una sandía completa como colación? -Conner no podía creerlo -Digo, lo vi comerse una pizza familiar entera en 5 minutos, pero creí que solo era por la apuesta -El truco es que no esté muy caliente (Porque el queso hirviendo te destroza la garganta, me pasó una vez), enrollarla y darle mordidas grandes.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma, yo jamás lo vi comiendo tanto y llevo viviendo con él bastante tiempo -Jason tampoco.

-Tiene un metabolismo tres veces más acelerado que el promedio, también su rutina de ejercicios es el doble de exigente que el del amo Bruce y la cantidad de glucosa que su cerebro consume tan solo en pensar es alta, no olviden que hablamos de alguien que recibe el título de "Genio", por eso ama el café -Les explicó, eso mismo le había dicho Bruce a Alfred poco después de que me adoptaron, pues notó que me quedaba con bastante hambre y me realizo varios estudios que confirmaban aquello.

-Vaya, eso explica muchas cosas...

-Así también, su apetito es muy sensible, si ve algo que le desagrada, ya no será capaz de seguir comiendo -Bueno, eso sí lo sabían -Está activo hasta 72 horas ininterrumpidas si un caso se complica, si excede ese tiempo...

-Empieza a hablar con la electricidad a causa de tanta cafeína en sus venas y hay que inyectarlo con algo que lo ponga a dormir para que no colapse... O si solo se desmaya hay que llevarlo a su cama -Jason estaba más preparado para ese examen.

-Si, es correcto -Jay le sonrió con superioridad a Conner -Y la ropa...

-Sin aromatizantes por su alergia -Jason es un campeón en cuanto a mis hábitos personales.

-Creo que ya es suficiente, Alfred, déjales algo para después de la luna de miel o será menos interesante -Dije parando esa masacre.

\- ¿Cuál es la comida favorita del Joven Jason? -El interrogatorio venía a mi esta vez.

-Pan recién horneado -Pero estaba perfectamente preparado para eso y más.

-La del Señor Conner

-El pastel de ruibarbo que hace la señora Kent

-Aficiones

-Jugar videojuegos y leer respectivamente

-Enfermedades o alergias

-Los dos tienen buena salud, pero cuando Jason tiene un resfriado, necesita reposo total un par de días para reponerse o se agravara.

-Trastornos del sueño

-Si Jason tiene pesadillas, debo prepararle una taza de té endulzada con miel y Conner en ocasiones levita, así que tiene que abrazarme o yo a él para que no salga volando por la habitación o dormir con la puerta y ventanas cerradas.

\- ¿Le agradan sus padres?

-... Pues si -Considerando que por parte de Jason eran los mismos que los míos -Incluso con el señor Luthor tuve un acercamiento recientemente y no he hablado mucho con Mercy, pero pienso hacerlo pronto para decirles que... Pienso casarme con su hijo... Y Jason.

Kon' se sonrojo violentamente, supongo que aún no había considerado que también teníamos que hablar con Luthor.

\- ¿Qué es lo peor que ha visto hacer a cada uno? -Creo Alfred ya solo preguntaba esto por chisme, pero, en fin, una vez que se hacia la pregunta, era difícil no contestarla.

-A Jason lo he cuidado borracho en varias ocasiones -Kon' fue quien se burló esta vez -Y Kon' casi golpea a unas porristas, tuve que detenerlo -Me causo gracia recordar eso.

\- ¿Puedes olvidarlo? Fue hace años y no iba a golpearlas, solo a gritarles y posiblemente insultarlas -Se defendió.

-Ni siquiera recuerdo cuantas veces te salve de cometer suicidio social -Si las recordaba.

-Yo hubiera mencionado las infidelidades de los dos - ¿Cómo rayos se enteró Alfred sobre eso? -Aunque entiendo que el propósito es olvidarlo, por cierto, bien hecho, Joven Tim. Como les decía, algo que deben entender bien sobre el matrimonio es que no se van a casar con un hombre perfecto y sobre la marcha ya le verán muchos defectos, más de los que ya conocen, la pregunta importante es ¿Podrán superarlo?

-Creo que Jason va a estar de acuerdo conmigo en que a todos nos preocupa más como vamos a llevarnos nosotros dos que las diferencias que podamos tener con Tim.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo -Se unió Jay.

-Ya se pusieron de acuerdo en algo, es un avance -Tome una galleta del frasco sobre la mesa uniéndome a su charla con más comodidad.

El resto de la tarde, Alfred trató de convencerlos de que era mejor no vivir conmigo, pues eso parecía, pero seamos honestos, mis hábitos no son tan malos y mientras estuve fuera mejoré en cuanto a compartir mi espacio con otras personas.

Jason fue con Alfred al sótano para ayudarle a traer un costal de harina, para hacer la cena, al parecer el plan era que Jay y Kon' le ayudaran para dar su ultimo visto bueno, esto era tan raro, tal vez así funciona en las familias inglesas, no estoy muy enterado.

-Esto es un desastre -Conner se sentó exhausto en una silla -Con Alfred haciendo todo este tipo de preguntas, siento que no te conozco realmente.

-Es natural, tú y yo jamás vivimos juntos, Jason por otra parte ha estado cerca desde hace mucho, es por eso que tiene más presentes ese tipo de cosas.

-Si, pero... Ni siquiera sé cuál es tu comida favorita ¿Cómo se supone que...? Me pregunto si esto es una buena idea... -Vi duda en su voz, no lo iba a dejar rendirse tan fácil, me había hecho tragarme mi orgullo y un poco de dignidad por ellos, justo era que tuviera el mismo deseo de no renunciar a que se quedara conmigo.

-Cuando tú y yo salíamos a comer después de la escuela ¿A dónde solíamos ir? -Le pregunté para hacerlo reflexionar.

-A una pizzería a lado de la escuela, siempre pedías pepperoni -Respondió inmediatamente.

-Suelo ponerme muy comprensivo y paciente cuando...

-Fuiste herido por alguien, pero si lastiman a las personas que aprecias te pones muy agresivo -Eso me hizo recordar que él me conocía mucho mejor que yo mismo.

-Solía leer en nuestros tiempos libres, leía...

-Novelas de misterio -Completó más entusiasmado.

-Voy por la vida haciendo esta pose por todos lados -Hice como si sostuviera una cámara invisible y tomara fotos a todas partes.

-Eso es porque eres un obsesionado con las fotografías y el café -Se soltó a reír y me tomó de la ropa para jalarme hasta él, abrazando mi cintura.

\- ¿Lo ves? Sabes más de mí y de quien realmente soy que cualquier otra persona... Creo que Alfred te puso nervioso en ese modo de mamá sobreprotectora -Me reí dándole un beso en la frente.

-Como dicen, tengo una vida para conocerte -Él me dio un beso corto en los labios.

-Espera... -Me separé para quitarle aquellos lentes que tría puestos, los que hacían que sus ojos se vieran "normales". Desvió la mirada cuando hice eso.

-Tendré que conseguir lentillas si los convencionales nos estorban -Sabia que a Kon' no le gustaba la forma en la que sus ojos lucían, se sentía diferente, pero... A mí me encantaban.

-No seas tonto, no necesitas usar eso cuando estés conmigo o en casa, me fascinan tus ojos -Volví a besarlo.

-Pensé que te gustaba más como lucían antes -Confesó.

-Tus ojos no me gustan solo por su apariencia, los amo porque son tuyos, son la ventana hacia el alma de mi amado chico clon -Me sonrió, un tenue rubor cubrió su rostro y las ganas de seguirlo besando solo aumentaron.

También me uní a preparar esa cena, creo que cumplimos con las expectativas de Alfred.

Clark y Jon también vinieron a cenar, no era raro, desde que los dos aceptaron su relación, era algo bastante común, sin embargo, supuse que esta noche seria la noche.

-Ya pusimos fecha para la boda -Soltó Bruce.

Gritos incontrolables de euforia llenaron la habitación, muy parecidos e incluso más fuertes que los del día en el que se comprometieron, al fin, la boda era casi un hecho.

Seria exactamente en un mes, Selina y Dick ya se habían encargado de todo, lo único que necesitaban era dar la bendita fecha. Aunque esto solo era la 3ra parte de lo más importante, ahora solo faltaba la parte más difícil de todas, asegurarnos que Bruce llegara al altar.

No voy a mentir, a estas alturas y con todo lo bueno que estaba pasando, este futuro pintaba muy bien... A pesar de todo, me veía en la obligación y necesidad de asegurarme por todos los medios de protegerlo, incluso si para ello debía llevar a Bruce al altar a punta de escopeta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ue locura 😂 el capítulo fue tranquilo para darnos un respiro antes de lo que se viene  
> ¿Alguien más esta emocionado por la boda de Bruce?  
> Ya el siguiente capitulo les traigo una pequeña sorpresa :D  
> Recuerden que no estamos al final de la historia, nos ha de faltar una 3ra parte, así que todavía puede ocurrir una desgracia, yo nada más digo xD  
> De momento tenemos vestuario nuevo para Tim y quiero darle las gracias nuevamente a las personas que me han apoyado con la OT3, se merecen todo el pan dulce del mundo <3  
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	18. Regalo de cumpleaños

Las cosas en la mansión se iban a poner interesantes, después de la boda, Clark y Bruce vivirían ahí junto con Dick, Damian y por supuesto, Jon.

Damian fue aceptado en todas las universidades en las que hizo examen de admisión.

-No sé porque hice tanto circo si de todas formas iba a quedarme aquí -Refunfuño acostado en mi cama mientras me veía guardar algunas cosas en cajas para la mudanza.

-Bueno, puedes echárselo en cara a quien quieras -Yo haciendo de hermano mayor con Damian.

-Voy a extrañar estas charlas contigo, los demás no me entienden del todo -Tenia una mirada distante.

-Voy a mudarme al centro de Gótica, no a irme para siempre, además, conoces perfectamente el camino a nuestro departamento si en algún momento no te sientes lo suficientemente respaldado por Bruce o Dick -Le sonreí -Y velo por el lado bueno, Jon vivirá aquí también -Sonrió descuidadamente cuando escucho acerca de Jon.

-Tienes razón, mi mejor amigo estará aquí también... Insisto en que sería mucho mejor que se quedaran, hay más que suficiente espacio - ¿Recuerdan cuantas habitaciones tiene la casa? Francamente yo ya no.

-Mira, no es tan sano que convivamos aquí tantas parejas, Alfred se volverá loco y Jon también, por otro lado, me sentiría mejor si compruebo que nosotros tres podemos vivir en armonía sin la influencia de otros.

-Es más sencillo que eso, una pareja joven... -Se dio cuenta de que eso no encajaba con nosotros -Tres jóvenes requieren de su propio espacio -Al parecer comenzaba a madurar.

Al fin, Damian me acompaño a llevar todas esas cajas al departamento, las cosas de Jason y Conner ya estaban ahí desde varios días atrás, la verdad me daba nostalgia empacar, no hacía mucho había regresado a casa y ahora tenía que irme de nuevo.

-Ahora comienzo a creer que tienes razón, es mejor que vivan solos -Apoyó.

\- ¿Por qué el repentino cambio?

-La discusión sobre los arreglos para dormir es algo que no quiero presenciar -Oh mierda, en eso no había pensado y este chico tenía razón, yo tampoco quería saber sobre los arreglos para dormir y no creo que fuera tan fácil como la última vez (Yo estaba triste y ellos me hubieran complacido con lo que fuera, pero ahora...) -Después de esto, me debes otra crepa.

Lo llevé por su postre, disfrutamos de una buena conversación llena de sarcasmo y malos consejos en el auto.

Al volver a la mansión, Damian fue a hacer sus cosas. Por mi parte, después de cargar todas esas cajas, estaba algo suado, por lo que decidí darme un baño, pero cuando entré...

Jason estaba ahí metido en la tina llena de agua templada, usando uno de los trajes negros que usaba para ser mi guarda espaldas, tenía puesta una máscara que me dejaba ver solo la mitad superior de su cara  
Jason estaba ahí metido en la tina llena de agua templada, usando uno de los trajes negros que usaba para ser mi guarda espaldas, tenía puesta una máscara que me dejaba ver solo la mitad superior de su cara.

\- ¿Te gusta? Estoy pensando en cambiar el casco por esta -Dijo quitándosela.

-No está mal, pero deberías salir de ahí o tu ropa se arruinará -Dije juguetón, eran obvias las intenciones de Jason.

-La solución más simple es quitarme la ropa ¿no crees? -Desabrochó su saco, la camisa blanca que tenía abajo, se volvió translucida gracias al agua y ahora podía ver que debajo usaba una provocativa prenda femenina de color rojo y encajes negros. Trague pesadamente ¿Estaba soñando? - ¿No quieres acompañarme? -No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero me encantaba.

-Yo... Eh... -Se que me arrojarían miles de tomates, pero aún me sentía inseguro al usar las tinas -Al diablo -Me quité la camisa y la arrojé lejos. Al entrar con él, una gran cantidad de agua se derramó.

Me recibió con besos acalorados, sus guantes de cuero que usaba al conducir pasaban por mi espalda hasta mi pantalón, entendí que quería que me lo quitara.

-Hace tanto que estaba deseándote -Se quitó el saco mojado y se fue desabrochando la camiseta para dejarme ver aquella prenda roja.

-Es algo atrevido traer eso abajo -Jalé la tela de seda roja con los dientes. La solté cuando dirigió mi rostro de vuelta hasta su boca para más besos. Tenía una curiosidad abrumadora por saber de dónde la había sacado, aun así, no me quería arriesgar a arruinar el momento con preguntas. Aunque imaginarme a Jason comprando lencería era un arma de dos filos, pues era tan gracioso como erótico.

Solté el cinturón de su pantalón y él mismo fue quien se lo quitó a medias, pues el resto de la prenda quedó colgando de su otra pierna.

-No necesitabas quitártelo todo -Bastaba con bajar el cierre de sus pantalones, sujetó mi nuca para acercarme a él.

-En esta ocasión, tú vas a tomarme a mí -Me congelé, no me lo esperaba de Jason, la verdad es que no me importaba el rol que tuviéramos, aunque la idea de tenerlo de esa manera era un deseo que prácticamente había dejado atrás.

Me acerqué a besarlo y ya que mi papel en esta obra era el opuesto al habitual, me acomodé entre sus piernas y levanté su cadera para darme mejor acceso a esa parte, busqué su entrada con mis dedos, Jason sujetó mi brazo.

-No es necesario, estoy listo -Jay tenía una expresión de deseo poco usual, pero bastante seductora.

-Me estas privando del juego previo -Sonreí antes de volver a besarle y levantar su pierna izquierda para darme espacio hacia su entrada.

-Estuve esperándote como media hora, si hubieras llegado antes... -Me preguntaba si sabía que lleve a Damian por aquel postre.

-Ya estoy aquí ¿no? -Entré despacio ¿Qué tan acostumbrado estaba Jason a esto? No lo sabía y por eso, tenía que ser lo más suave posible.

Hasta que Jason me jaló y me hizo entrar forzadamente, sé que me van a decir "pobre Jason, a él le debió doler más que a ti" y puede que tengan razón, pero era demasiado estrecho y aunque lo duden, si duele.

Atiné a morder la camisa mojada y desabrochada de Jason, algo que no ayudó mucho, supongo que se dio cuenta de que estaba en problemas pues se abrazó de mi cuello para besarme, las caricias, la dificultad para respirar y el agua tibia hacían mi corazón ir a mil latidos por segundo. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez solo trataba de distraerse así mismo, como dije, puede que fuera mucho más duro para él.

\- ¿Qué esperas? Muévete -No estaba seguro, no quería lastimarlo, lejos de eso, deseaba complacerlo.

Empecé lento, me concentré en atender su cuello y pectorales, amaba mucho su cuerpo, inconscientemente comencé a saciar esa sed de 10 años que tenia de él y el agua comenzó a agitarse sin control por el continuo movimiento de nuestras caderas chocando una contra la otra.

Jason clavó los dedos en mi espalda, no tenía las uñas largas, pero sentía la presión. Le alejé un poco para lograr ver su rostro, era una vista divina, su boca entreabierta y labios hinchados me tenía hipnotizado. Su falo estaba erguido, lo tomé para estimularlo con mis manos mientras seguía con aquel vaivén, no tardó mucho en venirse.

Su cuerpo que antes había estado en tención, se relajó por completo y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás de la tina.

\- ¿Jay? -Le llamé pues seguía sin moverse demasiado y su respiración se había normalizado.

-Estoy bien, Timbers, solo... Uh, necesito unos segundos... -Bueno, al menos no se desmayó como la última vez que tuve a alguien de esta manera.

El agua ya estaba fría, ambos salimos de la tina cuando Jason reparo en que aún no había llegado a mi clímax.

Jaló de mi mano para llevarme hasta mi cama y ahí me arrojó sobre ella.

\- ¿No prefieres que hablemos sobre nuestros sentimientos? -Bromee ante la brusquedad de ese último movimiento, pero Jason saltó sobre mí y con ambas manos a cada lado de mi cabeza relamió sus labios, asemejando a un león que había saltado sobre su cena.

-Cállate, hazme tuyo otra vez -Debo admitir que aun cuando era el quien estaba recibiendo, era completamente dominante, incluso más que antes.

Me montó así sin más y movía su cadera deliciosamente sobre mí, no me quedé con las ganas de tocarle, me sentía en el paraíso.

Después de unos minutos comenzó a ir más lento que en un inicio, con mis manos dirigí sus caderas intentando que no bajara el ritmo, me sentía cerca.

-Voy a... -Dijo con voz ronca.

-Aun no – Me enderecé y lo hice caer de espaldas sobre el colchón para quedar arriba. Si Jason estaba a punto de llegar, no sería capaz de seguir, por ello tuve que ser yo mismo diera ese último esfuerzo. Él apretaba su boca, acallando su voz -Vamos, Jason, no te reprimas, grita mi nombre - Pasé una de sus piernas sobre mi hombro mientras que la otra se enredó en mi cintura para envestirle hasta que ambos llegamos a nuestro último orgasmo.

-Tim... Tim... ¡Tim! -Gritó cuando su semilla salió disparada de su hombría.

Su voz, su maldita y sensual voz, me volvía totalmente loco, terminamos con un último y pasional beso.

-Quizá necesitemos darnos otra ducha -Dije jadeando.

-Dame un respiro... Dick tenía razón...

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? -No me considero un hombre celoso, sin embargo, una horrible oleada de molestia me llegó desde el estómago al resto de mi cuerpo al oír que de esa boca salía el nombre de otra persona cuando apenas unos minutos antes había gritado el mío de aquella manera.

-Te he estado desperdiciando todo este tiempo, es decir, te amo, y me encantaba ser yo quien te arrancara de la garganta promesas que sabía que ibas a cumplir -Bromeó -Pero de este modo... Eres excelente, indudablemente quien más me ha satisfecho.

\- ¿Y que se supone que eso significa? -Dije con una molestia aún más marcada. Había mucho que el chico de la capucha roja me tenía que explicar, pero por ahora solo iba a dejar que me quitara el mal sabor de boca con sus labios.

Un par de días después, ya habíamos acomodado la mayor parte de muebles y cosas, había 5 habitaciones ahí, sin incluir el baño, sala, cocina y comedor (era todo el piso del edificio, había más espacio del que podíamos usar).

\- ¿Cómo vamos a repartirnos esto? -Preguntó Kon'.

-Podríamos tener una habitación cada uno -Mencionó Jason.

\- ¿Cómo nos dividimos a Tim? ¿Un día tú y uno yo?

-Suena justo, aunque... Igual podríamos quedarnos los tres en una sola habitación, como antes – Ambos miramos a Jason sorprendidos -No me vean así, no fue precisamente idea mía, hable de esto con Tam y ella...

-Podemos intentarlo -Ahora éramos Jay y yo los que veíamos sorprendidos a Kon' -Si no funciona probaremos con otra cosa, no es que nos vayamos a morir por un 3ro en la cama -Por favor, perdónenme por lo que voy a compartirles, pero aún me sigo preguntando ¿Por qué después de imaginar que esta situación seria tan desagradable, ahora me estaba poniendo demasiado?

-Me satisface la idea -Agregué -Podemos usar una habitación solo para dormir y escoger otra para trabajar, poner nuestro guardarropa y lo demás.

\- ¿Y con las demás?

-Llevamos 4 habitaciones, la 5ta puede ser para invitados, ya sabes, para que Roy no se vuelva a ir en estado de ebriedad.

-Ah sí, como en el otro departamento, este es casi el doble de grande -Recordó Jason -Pero a diferencia del otro, en este no veo manera de hacer una salida para las motos o algo así.

-No, supongo que, si queremos patrullar, por ahora deberíamos ir primero a la cueva, no creo que el portero nos guarde el secreto -Dije irónico.

\- ¿No hay almacenes abandonados al lado este de la ciudad? -Kon' tenía una buena idea.

-Corremos el peligro de que alguien quiera drogarse ahí dentro y encuentre el traje de paloma de Tim -Jason nos hizo reír, pero también tenía razón -En todo caso, SafeHouse está más cerca que la mansión, lo acondicionaremos después -Ojalá todas las soluciones llegaran así de rápido.

El día que nos mudamos ahí, hicimos una pequeña fiesta, como habíamos planeado, la mezclamos con mi cumpleaños, habían ido amigos de Jason, de Kon' (Que básicamente todos eran mis amigos también) y familia, Dick me puso un gorrito de cono y me arrojó un plato con crema pastelera a la cara.

-Bienvenido a los 22, Timmy -Dijo tomándose una foto a mi lado, tenía crema pastelera hasta dentro de la nariz, la verdad el golpe había sido bastante fuerte.

-Gracias, Dick, y yo que pensé que ibas a sobrepasarte -Me quité la crema de los parpados para poder ver como Jason me lanzaba otro pastelazo -Ok, solo falta... -Un último pastelazo me cayó encima y esta vez la crema también entro a mi boca.

-Te estas poniendo viejo, Tim -Ya no faltaba nadie después de Damian.

-También quiero darle -Escuché la voz de Conner, a tientas lo busqué y al encontrarle (El tamaño de esos pectorales solo podían ser los de él) le besé llenándolo también de crema.

-Eso es muy injusto -Se quejó Jay.

-Tuviste suficiente con tirarme ese pastel a la cara.

Fui al baño a lavarme, también tuve que cambiarme de ropa, no fue nada fácil quitarme el dulce del cabello.

-Bueno, gracias al buen corazón de Tim, esta navidad tendré que pasarla con los Queen -Roy se quejó, hasta ahora había recordado que prometió hacerlo si regresaba con Jason.

-Si, pero no fue solo conmigo, así que supongo que tienes permitido una broma navideña dentro del paquete -Jason estaba ahí siendo la mala influencia.

-Pero sigue en pie lo de matarte si haces otra tontería -Advirtió Kori.

Wally no había podido venir por algunos pendientes, al parecer algo tenían que ver con cierto Linterna Verde, pero eso es otra historia.

Hablando de velocistas...Tocaron la puerta y fui a abrir.

-Finalmente pude llegar, no tienes idea, Ciudad Central es un desastre -Se quejó Bart cuando le abrí.

-Supongo que no tan desastrosa como Gótica, ven pasa -Dije invitándolo a pasar -Jaime ya llego...

-Antes de eso, tienes que venir conmigo para que te de tu regalo -Dijo sonriente. Yo moría por saber de qué se trataba todo esto -No te molestes en avisar, estarás de regreso en un Flash -Me tendió la mano, cuando la tomé, en un par de segundos ya estábamos fuera del edificio, con un gran tráiler estacionado a un par de calles del edificio.

\- ¿Qué hiciste Bart? -Subimos a la parte de atrás y ahí estaba con un gran moño azul, la rueda cósmica.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte -Subió a ella - ¿Vienes? -El cable que utilicé la última vez seguía enrollado a ella, lo sujeté de la misma forma que antes y me preparé para lo que se venía.

Tardamos algunos minutos en entrar a la fuerza de velocidad, llegamos a esa parte donde deduje, se veían un montón de realidades alternas.

Esta vez no puse mucha atención a lo que ocurría dentro de ellas, no después de ver a un joven con una gran capucha negra cubriendo su rostro, acariciando la cabeza de algo parecido a un dragón, recuerdo que pensé "Definitivamente tengo curiosidad, pero a este punto también tengo miedo de preguntar".

Llegamos a lo que parecía el centro de Gótica, lo reconocí por algunos edificios, pero otros parecían de un estilo arquitectónico muy sofisticado, desentonando con las viejas gárgolas de los otros.

\- ¿A dónde me trajiste?

-No "donde", sino "cuando" -Me corrigió -Ven, aun no llegamos a donde quiero llevarte, me subí a su espalda y corrió sobre la pared del edificio más cercano hasta llegar a la azotea.

-Vaya, el Banco de Gótica se ve muy... -no terminé de hablar cuando hubo una gran explosión dentro del edificio que mencioné, después salieron corriendo algunos criminales (Lo sé porque iban con grandes sacos llenos). Me iba a lanzar a hacer algo, pero Bart sujetó mi hombro y me señaló en dirección a la azotea de otro edificio cerca del nuestro.

[Lions - Skillet](https://youtu.be/DzjfNI2XEBs)

Ahí se erguía la figura de puntiagudas orejas, el caballero de la noche, Batman.

\- ¿Listo para castigar a la escoria criminal? Robin -No reconocí la voz, era claro que su portador la modificaba precisamente para que no pudieran identificarlo, pero si Bart me había traído, eso solo quería decir que se trataba de...

-Santo martillo de la justicia, papá... Es decir, Batman ¡Vamos por ellos! -Un pequeño de cabellos rojizos apareció a su lado vestido como el chico maravilla y llevaba una hermosa y brillante sonrisa.

Ambos cambiaron la capa por un par de alas metálicas y volaron desde la azotea hasta el suelo para enfrentar a los criminales.

Cuando cubrí mi boca por el asombro, noté que mi rostro se encontraba empapado por lágrimas.

Bart frotaba mi hombro fraternalmente, voltee a verlo y el solo sonreía también con lágrimas de felicidad.

-Bart...

-Si, Tim, es él -Me abrazó, lo entendía, para el también significaba mucho, se trataba de su adorado sobrino.

-Terry... Si va a existir -Dije sin poder contener la alegría.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hermano -Me dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¿Cómo es...?

-Eso no voy a decírtelo, lo descubrirás en el camino, se supone que ni siquiera debería mostrarte esto... Pero has perdido tanto... Merecías saberlo, aunque sea spoiler.

-Bart, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que nadie podrá darme jamás... Gracias

-Ven, vamos a casa, se hace tarde.

Regresé con él a tiempo, justo cuando Jason abrió la puerta para salir.

-Timbers, te estaba buscando... Oh, hola, Bart... Si estaban hablando... -Antes de que regresara, lo tome de la camisa con ambas manos y lo besé, mi corazón era pura paz y felicidad, si no la compartía con alguno de esos dos en ese preciso instante, moriría.

-Ya no me caes tan mal, Jason, mantente así -Bart palmeo amistosamente el pecho de Jason y nos pasó de largo para unirse a la fiesta mientras que un confundido Red Hood miraba todo sin dar crédito.

\- ¿Sucedió algo? -Me preguntó.

-No... Bueno, si... Solo estoy... Muy agradecido de estar vivo y poder compartir todo esto con las personas a las que más amo.

-Espero que también te refieras a mi -Conner llegó de repente, esto se iba a hacer costumbre.

A él lo tomé del rostro y también le besé, aún tenía algo de pastel que yo mismo le había embarrado.

-Me refiero a todos los presentes, pero con ustedes dos pienso pasar muchas cosas más -Tomé a ambos del brazo.

Sabia ahora un poco del futuro, aun nada era cierto, si bien Terry existiría, aun no tenía idea de cómo o si realmente seriamos Damian y yo sus padres, o si llegaría de otro modo a convertirse en el heredero de la capa, ni siquiera si yo llegaría a verlo, algo que me preocupaba era que Bart me hubiese mostrado aquello al saber que no sería capaz de estar presente después, no me lo diría si le preguntara y tampoco deseaba saberlo.

Lo único que tenía seguro, la única verdad absoluta que tenía, era el presente, y quería aferrarme a él, porque en ese preciso momento, me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, solo por anclarme a esos dos brazos, cualquier miedo sobre lo que pudiera venir en adelante, desparecía por completo.

Se que no será perfecto, sé que vamos a caernos muchas veces, pero me hice una promesa, dar todo lo que tengo para hacer que funcione, sin importar que, los protegería a ambos y vería que ellos también llegasen a sentirse de la misma forma que yo.

-Gracias por elegirme chicos, espero algún día llegar a corresponderles como se merecen -Ellos me sonrieron.

Después de que se fue nuestro último invitado (Roy, pero esta vez lo enviamos sobrio), limpiamos un poco, pero nos rendimos a la mitad, sobre todo por la ropa llena de dulce.

-Ya vámonos a dormir -Bueno, Kon' era el menos acostumbrado a trasnochar, aunque me preguntaba si realmente necesitaba dormir.

Subimos, entramos a la habitación y los tres nos quedamos viendo la cama King Size por unos segundos en silencio, debo admitirlo, las sabanas que Jason eligió eran bonitas y más importante, muy suaves y frescas.

-Hay que estrenarla ¿no? -Hasta que Jason habló.

\- ¿Qué cosa? -Pregunté yo con la poca inocencia que me quedaba.

-Esto... -Kon' tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un beso largo, suave, sus labios eran tersos, me dejé llevar, pronto mis brazos rodearon su cuello y levantó mi cadera para cargarme hasta la cama.

Mi cara se sentía muy roja y mi corazón se aceleró al momento de separarnos.

-Eso fue... Vaya... -Seguía recuperándome de ese beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que la canción les haya gustado, yo de verdad la amo y creo que era perfecta para acompañar el momento especial de Tim y Bart, y bueno, ahora lo saben, nuestro pequeño Terry si va a existir en este mundo :D
> 
> Estoy muy emocionada por los capítulos que se vienen, siento cortar aquí, pero creo que es demasiado para un solo capitulo
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, disculpen la demora, pero no había tenido luz en mi casa desde ayer y apenas viene llegando
> 
> Quiero saber sus opiniones de como vamos con la historia, estoy preparando algo grande y no me quiero estancar, solo estoy dando como un pequeño intervalo para que no caiga en vacío la bomba que voy a soltar sobre la cabeza de Timmy 
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	19. Padres

**Advertencia: Contenido para adultos**

Conner quitándose la camisa y dejando al descubierto las sombras y relieves de su escultural cuerpo, más que ser sexy, era encantador, casi lloro ante la emoción de verle de esta forma de nuevo. Es que la idea de hacer el amor con él después de tanto tiempo me golpeó sin defensas, había añorado este momento desde mucho antes de morir, desde antes de ser cautivado por Jason, incluso desde antes de perder a Julieta.

-Tim, no llores -Kon' se acercó preocupado a limpiar una pequeña lagrima que caía por mi rostro -Lo siento, quizá aun no estas listo -Se alejó, antes de que lo hiciera, tomé su mano y la besé.

-No es por eso... Es solo que, hace tan poco tiempo, pensé que tendría que morir para verte de nuevo y ahora estas aquí, parado frente a mi... Eres tan ideal que no termino de creer que sí eres real -Tomé su mano y la puse sobre mi pecho, el calor de su piel no me engañaba, él estaba ahí, pero yo seguía congelado, asimilando que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad -Te amo... A los dos -Miré a Jay también y él rodó los ojos sonriendo.

-Sabes que adoro que nos digas lo mucho que nos amas, pero estas convirtiendo este momento en algo emocional cuando debería tratarse de hacer que te derritas entre nuestras manos y eso no lo puedo permitir -Jason tomó mi mandíbula y me miró, sonreí al ver sus hermosos ojos turquesa -Ah, es demasiado para mí. Clon, te toca -Me empujó para que cayera de vuelta a la cama -Es un momento especial para ustedes dos, así que solo por hoy me quedaré en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Esto era realmente algo de lo más adorable que Jason había hecho por mí, por nosotros, definitivamente tenía que compensarlo por esto y con creses.

-Al fin solos -Kon' sujetó mi rostro y me dio varios besos por toda la cara, me sentía como un minino que estaba siendo acicalado por su persona favorita.

-De buena gana me conformaría con pasar la noche entre tus dulces besos -Enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cadera. Se dedicó a quitarme la camisa despacio, tocando mi torso lo más que podía en el proceso, caricias que hicieron que mi falo despertara.

\- ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me encanta tu tersa y pálida piel? -Los besos regresaron a ser fogosos e intensos, fui cerrando los ojos, el movimiento de su lengua dentro de mi boca era bastante relajante.

Recorrer sus muslos de acero con mis manos era un sueño hecho realidad, aquella "v" en la base de su cadera me exigía morder los relieves que se formaban ahí, cambiamos de posición y me quité los pantalones, sentándome a horcajadas sobre él. Hice lo mío bajando el cierre de sus pantalones y haciendo que se los quitara, mordí mi labio inferior al admirar su masculina piel bronceada. Estaba tan duro como yo, era momento de tomar mi merienda.

\- ¿Qué haces? -Sonaba a punto de entrar en pánico.

\- ¿Qué te parece que hago? -Pasé mi lengua por su miembro, su rostro se había pintado completamente de rojo y cubrió su boca para evitar gemir cuando lo metí por completo a mi boca -Si voy a recibirte, tengo que lubricarte bien, no tengo otra manera de hacerlo -Dije juguetón, encantado por la reacción de Conner.

Seguí succionando y jugueteando con él, viendo como Conner se retorcía hasta el punto en el que jadeaba acalorado, nunca lo había tenido de esta forma y aprovechar la poca experiencia extra que tenia sobre él, me daba cierta sensación de superioridad y ¿Por qué negar que me gustaba?

Pasé mis manos por debajo de su cuerpo para tocar y apretar su trasero, demonios, era tan perfecto, me causaba placer solo con sentirlo.

Pasó sus piernas alrededor de mi cuello, arqueando su espalda cuando sorpresivamente llegó al final.

-Lo siento, no quise... -Le levantó en un segundo, justo a tiempo para ver como limpiaba un poco del líquido blanquecino con mi lengua -Exijo saber donde quedó el chico tierno e inocente al que me entregué hace años en la casa del señor Wayne -Puso su mano en mi nuca y quedé nuevamente a horcajadas sobre él mientras permanecía sentado sobre la cama.

-Si no mal recuerdo, fui yo quien se entregó a un chico inocente y tierno esa noche. Tu por otro lado, firmaste un trato con el diablo -Le sonreí al ver que, a pesar de haberse venido, estaba duro de nuevo.

-Explícame ¿En qué consistía ese trato? -Pasó su lengua por el centro de mi pecho, se quería poner a la par conmigo.

-Consistía en darte mi castidad a cambio de tu devoción eterna -Abrazó mi cintura, levente mi cadera para dejar que se abriera paso dentro de mí con suavidad, recargué mi frente en su hombro mientras el momento de tensión pasaba, mi lengua picaba, debía besarlo para aliviar esa ansiedad.

Abracé su cuello para besarlo nuevamente, su cuerpo estaba tan caliente que de verdad creí que podría derretirme entre sus brazos.

-El mejor trato que pude hacer en mi vida, en realidad suena más a la bendición de un precioso ángel -Dijo contra mis labios, empezó a moverse, haciéndome jadear  
-El mejor trato que pude hacer en mi vida, en realidad suena más a la bendición de un precioso ángel -Dijo contra mis labios, empezó a moverse, haciéndome jadear.

Yo también subía y bajaba mi pelvis.

Me perdí por un momento viendo sus hermosos ojos, se sentía tan bien estar de esa forma con él que mis ojos empezaron a lagrimear por el éxtasis.

Hacer el amor con Conner era hundirme en la arena ardiente de una playa mientras miraba el cielo nocturno con todas sus estrellas. Sus labios, tan refrescantes como las olas del mar cuando la marea sube. Su simple aroma me hacia ir a un lugar seguro donde no tenia que preocuparme, porque si lo tenia a mi lado, no le tenía miedo a nada.

-Tim -Susurró con una voz cargada de deseo en mi oreja -Te amo, mi devoción eterna es para ti -Sus movimientos se aceleraron, por lo que deduje que estaría cerca de correrse de nuevo.

Tomé mi propio miembro para estimularlo, pues tenia el deseo de terminar al mismo tiempo que él, lo sentía como una forma conectarnos aún más.

-Yo... También... Te amo -Se me cortaba la respiración.

Llegamos a un orgasmo tan satisfactorio que ambos caímos a la cama, aun me encontraba sobre Kon', era tan cómodo recargar mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Se que tu felicidad no esta completa sin Jason y por eso debo compartirte... Pero por esta noche y por algunas más en el futuro, se solamente mío y repite que me amas todas las veces que te lo pida -Su voz grave y profunda resonaba dentro de su pecho.

-Te amo, no necesitas pedirme que lo repita, lo haré las veces que sean necesarias para convencerte de ello, hasta que mi voz se quede gravada para siempre en ti y si en algún momento no llego a estar cerca y si llegas a pensar en mí, lo primero que recuerdes sean esas dos palabras -Nos dimos un encantador beso más antes de continuar.

La noche no terminó ahí, si de Jason estaba sediento, me había estado muriendo por Kon', dejando nuestros tropiezos de lado, necesitábamos un equilibrio entre nuestros sentimientos y nuestros cuerpos. No existía una manera de que pudiera hacerlo en una sola noche, un amor tan grande como el que yo sentía por Conner, requería de toda una vida procurándole para ser totalmente demostrado, pero al menos podía intentarlo.

Después de una larga y fascinante noche, amanecí acostado encima de Kon' como a metro y medio del suelo, se puso a flotar mientras dormíamos y como esta vez, me quedé encima, ahora no sabía cómo debíamos bajar.

-Kon', despierta -Le dije y fue abriendo los ojos, pero me abrazó más fuerte con brazos y piernas, se dio la vuelta, ahora temía que, si me soltaba, terminaría con la cara en el suelo -Conner -Insistí -Amor, bájame, estas flotando -Le dije y esta vez fue bajando lentamente hasta que quedamos sobre el suelo, unos centímetros a la izquierda y hubiéramos llegado a la cama, en fin, no se puede todo.

Tocaron la puerta, era Jason.

-Ya está el desayuno listo, conejitos, se esta enfriando -Dijo desde afuera sin abrir la puerta.

Ambos nos levantamos y bajamos a comer, Jason merecía el mundo entero después de haber cocinado algo tan delicioso.

-Fue buena idea incluirte en esto, contigo aquí la comida siempre será buena -Dijo el kryptoniano con la boca llena.

-Lo que sea por mi BabyBird, cuéntalo como mi regalo de cumpleaños -Jason me dio un beso en la frente, supongo que pretendía quedarse esa noche, pero como lo dijo, Kon' y yo necesitábamos algo de intimidad, después de tanto tiempo -Es porque fue una noche especial, a partir de ahora ya no lograrán sacarme de esa habitación -Jason solo molestaba a Kon', lo cual funcionaba, pero me preguntaba si podía seguirles el ritmo -Si no se apresuran, llegaremos tarde a la casa de los Kent -Ay no, olvidé por competo que hoy teníamos que ir a visitar a esos dos amables ancianos y al parecer Conner también, pues puso la misma expresión que yo cuando Jason nos lo recordó.

Terminé mi desayuno en un segundo y fui corriendo a tomar una ducha y vestirme, por suerte había conseguido con anticipación los chocolates que le gustaban a la señora Kent, de otro modo estaría completamente muerto.

Me probé como cien camisas diferentes, y ni hablar de las corbatas, estaba extremadamente nervioso. Primero probé con una camisa roja, pero era demasiado llamativa, luego con una blanca, pero no iba a pedir trabajo, me pareció demasiado formal e inadecuada para ir con los señores Kent, finalmente, me pareció que la azul era la más adecuada, por otro lado, no podía llevar un traje negro, aunque era el color que predominaba en guardarropa, finalmente opte por no gris y corbata a juego, ya me había tardado lo suficiente y para ser honestos, no quería desentonar.

Iba a pedir la mano de su nieto, la ocasión requería que fuera bien vestido, pero los Kent eran personas sencillas, así que tampoco me pareció correcto ir con un traje de 1500 dólares, parecer presuntuoso o arrogante frente a ellos era lo que menos deseaba. Esto era de lo peor, mientras mas pasaban las cosas por mi cabeza, más presentía que iban a salir mal.

Kon' llevó el auto hasta Kansas, de ahí solo tardamos unos minutos en llegar a Villa Chica.

Respiré profundo antes de salir del auto y tomé la caja de chocolates. Tocamos la puerta y la señora Martha nos abrió, lucia hermosa, se había puesto un lindo vestido (diferente a como siempre la encontraba, cocinando o aseando la casa).

-Muchachos, que feliz estoy de verlos, bienvenidos, pasen y pónganse cómodos -Kon' le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró como si nada -Tim, cariño, que bueno es verte ¿Qué pasó con tu camiseta de Superman? -Sonreí ante su comentario, sabía lo que quería decir, pero esa pregunta me abofeteó por completo, ahora era claro lo que todo el mundo me había estado queriendo decir, hice un juramento interno de que a partir de ahora debía mejorar mi forma de vestir, pues ya era un adulto con empleo, universidad terminada y próximamente casado.

-Hoy me tocaba hacer lavandería -Dije bromeando -Luce muy hermosa, si me permite decirlo -Alabé su esmero en arreglarse -Le traje un pequeño obsequio -Dije ofreciéndole la caja de chocolates, la cual recibió y la pegó a su pecho.

-Oh, cariño, no lo olvidaste, muchas gracias -Dijo con una radiante sonrisa -Y tenemos un invitado más -Dijo mirando a Jason, que hasta ahora había notado que tenía una cazuela con una tapa de cristal.

-Señora Kent, posiblemente ya no me recuerde, soy Jason Todd, uno de los hijos de Bruce -Sonrió.

-Si, si te recuerdo, el pequeño gorrión juguetón -Dijo tocando su mejilla -Que guapo te has puesto y santa madre, creciste muchísimo -Dijo sorprendida -Es bueno verte, hijo, pasa, estas en tu casa.

-Me tomé la libertad de traer el postre -Dijo mostrando aquel recipiente.

-Claro que si, un postre siempre será bienvenido en esta casa -Tomó con delicadeza el platillo que Jason trajo y lo llevó a la cocina.

Pasamos juntos a la sala, donde Conner ya estaba sentado y ahí estaba el señor Jonathan Kent, le decía algunas cosas en voz baja hasta que aparecimos, se distanciaron un poco y Kon' nos veía sonriente.

-Me alegra verlos por aquí, siéntense por favor -Nos saludó de mano e hicimos lo que nos solicitó.

Suspiré largo y aliviado al ver que Jason había sido bien recibido por la dulce pareja.

Dios, estábamos los tres sentados en el sillón de la sala, frente a la ventana y por el espejo decorativo que estaba justo frente a mí, podía ver mi rostro sonrojado y mi patético aspecto, lo cual solo me puso tres veces más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-Dime, Tim, hijo ¿cómo van las cosas con el trabajo? -Preguntó el señor Kent mientras su mujer nos traía unas adorables tazas de té y algunas galletas para poder charlar y luego se sentó a su lado.

-Dime, Tim, hijo ¿cómo van las cosas con el trabajo? -Preguntó el señor Kent mientras su mujer nos traía unas adorables tazas de té y algunas galletas para poder charlar y luego se sentó a su lado  
-Bastante bien, señor Kent... Ahora que ya no tengo que ir a la universidad, puedo concentrarme mejor en hacer mi trabajo y llevo un ritmo más tranquilo -Dije tratando de relajarme.

\- ¿Y tú jovencito? -Se dirigió a Jason - ¿A qué te dedicas?

-Yo... Ah... Trabajo con Tim, es... Mi jefe, soy su guardaespaldas -Dijo sonriendo, supongo que le contagié los nervios.

\- ¿Es un trabajo peligroso el que haces, Tim? -La señora Kent se preocupó.

-No del todo -Reí -Lo que pasa es que Gótica es una ciudad muy agitada y suelo salir de trabajar muy tarde o voy bastante seguido a entrevistarme con los representantes de otras empresas, Jason no es solo mi guardaespaldas, se encarga de la seguridad de todo mi departamento de trabajo -Aclaré, creo que incluso hablé de más.

-Ha protegido a Tim de diversos peligros muchas veces, es parte esencial de su equipo -Kon' nos apoyó.

-Me alegra saber que se cuidan tan bien entre ustedes -Mencionó la señora Kent.

-Jason, Conner me ha dicho que tienes cierto gusto por las armas, me gustaría que me ayudaras a limpiar unas antigüedades que tengo en el granero -Él señor Kent se puso de Pie y se llevó a Jay consigo.

Conner y yo nos miramos preocupado, pues no esperábamos que eso sucediera, pensé que seria yo a quien llevarían al granero.

-Vamos chicos, ayúdenme a poner la mesa para comer mientras ellos regresan -La señora Martha nos guío a la cocina.

\- ¿Puedes oír algo? -Le susurré a Kon'.

-Si, pero tendrás que esperar y fingir que no lo hago mientras ayudamos a Ma' -Me contestó tomando algunos platos mientras que yo acomodaba los cubiertos.

\- ¿Qué le está diciendo? -Preguntó Ma'. Al parecer ni ella podía salvarse de la curiosidad.

Los tres nos sentamos y dejamos que Kon' nos narrara lo que veía y escuchaba, me tronaba los dedos, nervioso de lo que pudiera suceder. Como dije, Kon' nos lo narró (vista de rayos x y super oído), pero yo voy a poner un formato más cómodo para ustedes.

-Esta escopeta era de mi tátara abuelo, él fue un hombre que en su juventud lucho por la libertad, la justicia y el bien común, pero en su madurez, comprendió que la serenidad de su mente y corazón no se encontraba en derrocar doctrinas arbitrarias, sino de estar en paz con su familia y cuidar de ellos... Sin importar las diferencias y conflictos del pasado -Jason lo miró sorprendido -No te conozco muy bien, Jason, pero Bruce me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Nada bueno, debo suponer -Jason tomó el arma y la miro detenidamente, su actitud era respetuosa y distante.

-Las cicatrices solo nos dicen donde hemos estado, no dictan a donde nos dirigimos y mucho menos quienes somos -El señor Kent puso su mano en el brazo del más joven -No necesito que Bruce me lo diga, se puede adivinar lo que un hombre piensa de si mismo solo con ver sus ojos -Jason apartó la mirada -Pero déjame preguntarte algo, jovencito. Si alguien como Tim, es capaz amarte con todos tus demonios, y Conner está dispuesto a compartir contigo al amor de su vida ¿Qué tan malo puedes ser? -Jason sonrió.

-Tim... Es alguien especial, el tipo de persona que incluso puede amar a sus enemigos -Estaba exagerando y llevando la contraria, eso no estaba ni cerca de ser cierto -Y puede que Conner no haya tenido opción, era tenerlo los dos o perderlo para siempre -Contestó.

-Oh no -El hombre mayor rio a carcajadas -Tim definitivamente no es tan difícil como Bruce, pero tampoco es una moneda de oro y tu podrás decírmelo -No sabia si sentirme ofendido o no -Conner por su lado, si supiera que eres nocivo para Tim, no descansaría hasta hacerte a un lado, no desprecies su voluntad y preocupación, si estuvo de acuerdo es porque te considera indispensable para su felicidad, cree en ti así como yo lo hago -Jay volteó a verle sorprendido -Se que van a estar bien, no estoy muy familiarizado en como hacen los chicos las cosas ahora, pero sé que mientras no les falte, amor, paciencia y respeto, el vaso siempre estará medio lleno. Así es como llevé mi vida con Martha, puede que creas que somos una simple pareja mayor, pero criamos a tres alienígenas super poderosos que se convirtieron en buenos hombres y vamos a cumplir 50 años de casados muy pronto.

-Es un objeto muy valioso e interesante, señor Kent -Jason sonrió y le devolvió aquella vieja escopeta.

-Jon es mi ultima esperanza, ya que mis dos chicos mayores van a ser "Wayne a partir de ahora" -El señor regresó aquel objeto a su lugar -Vamos adentro antes de que la vieja se enoje por que dejemos enfriar la comida, vas a amar el espagueti con albóndigas de Martha, es famoso aquí en Villa chica -Ya venían de regreso.

-Señor Kent... Gracias -Jason es un de las cosas más hermosas en este mundo ¿Cómo no amarlo?

-No te acostumbres a decirme así, pronto también serás capaz de llamarme Pa' -Ambos rieron en su camino de vuelta al comedor donde nosotros fingíamos que no sabíamos nada y caminábamos por todos lados.

La comida fue lo más ameno del mundo, lo pasamos increíble.

¿Han sentido la calidez de un hogar cuando las personas ahí te reciben con sincero amor, alegría y anhelo? Pues así era estar en la granja de los Kent, francamente, si esos señores nos invitaran a vivir con ellos, dejaría mi empleo en W. E. y me mudaría en ese preciso instante.

Tal como dijo Jason, mientras Conner fuera feliz, no les incomodaba que fuera un matrimonio poligámico.

Aprovechamos para arreglar la conexión de internet de la casa e incluso arreglar un cortocircuito en la instalación eléctrica de la casa, que, sin querer, Pa' había generado al querer añadir un foco más en la parte posterior del jardín.

Pero el día no terminaba ahí, teníamos otro lugar al cual asistir. Nos despedimos y recibimos su bendición para llevar acabo este raro experimento que prometía hacernos felices a todos. Kon' condujo de regreso a Gótica

Nos cambiamos de nuevo de ropa y esta vez procuré llevar un traje negro de 5000 dólares, sabía que, de llevar menos, seria severamente criticado.

Ya lo había mencionado, pero creo que todos nos hace bien recordar que nadie en el mundo luce la ropa cara como Kon', se veía tan sexy que tuve que esperarlos en el auto, de lo contrario llegaríamos tarde. Jason no se quedaba atrás, arrancarle la seda roja de esa camisa con los dientes era algo que me propuse hacer más tarde.

Necesitaba calmarme, estaba terriblemente caliente desde semanas atrás, que esos dos se pasearan por todos lados con sus esculturales cuerpos no ayudaba y si quería sacarnos ilesos de esta cena, iba a requerir de toda mi astucia, perspicacia y concentración. La verdad no quería hacerlo.

Pero ahí estábamos, sentados en una mesa de uno de los restaurantes de Lex Corp en Metrópolis, el cual había sido completamente reservado para nosotros toda la noche.

Me senté con mi mejor sonrisa, la que es serena y casi natural, viendo a Jason que estaba menos preocupado, pero se comportaba impresionantemente bien, me hacia pensar que después de todo me llevaba algunos años y su madurez era superior en varios sentidos.

Lex Luthor nos invitó a cenar para discutir nuestro futuro con Kon', después de todo lo consideraba su hijo y recientemente se había ganado mi respeto, aunque como se podrán imaginar, no completamente mi confianza.

-Timothy, nuevamente excedes mis expectativas, no conforme con un hombre, decides tener dos y, no es porque uno de ellos sea mi hijo, pero no están para nada mal, ni en cuanto a apariencia ni economía -Kon' se echó a reír.

"Se un hombre maduro" me repetía constantemente en mi cabeza.

-Ya me conoces, Lex, me gusta tener lo mejor, es lo que nos enseñaron a Jason y a mí, además, Kon' comparte la idea -Eso sonó algo arrogante, sin embargo, si no sonaba convencido, este hombre no nos daría ni en broma su visto bueno.

-Si, es obvio que lo heredó de mí, su otro padre... ¿Qué puedo decir? Tiene un gusto fino, pero no se quedó con lo mejor -Si yo fui arrogante, este hombre me rebasó por kilómetros.

\- ¿Está queriendo decir que nuestro padre no es digno de su pareja? -Preguntó Jason dándole picante a la cosa.

-No fueron mis exactas palabras -Dijo el amado tío Lucas al llevarse la copa de vino a la boca.

Yo solo estaba esperando el momento en que nos lanzáramos a golpes con Mercy y Kon' nos sacara volando de ahí después de por lo menos 50000 dólares de daños materiales.

-No imagino a alguien mejor entre sus prospectos, pero supongo que, en algún punto, Bruce demostró superioridad, quizá la melena azabache que tanto lo caracteriza -Insultó al hombre que hizo de mi padre más de la mitad de mi vida, obviamente se la tenía que devolver. Noté cuando Jason se tensó, pues hacia uso de todo su autocontrol para no carcajearse. Lex sonrió con superioridad.

-Definitivamente tienes un increíble potencial, Timothy, debo hacer de su conocimiento que el que los tres planeen una relación poligámica me parece esplendido -Eso si que no me lo esperaba -Muero por saber qué clase de extraordinaria criatura podría ser tu descendencia con Conner -}mi cara lo dijo todo, por primera vez en toda la noche, mi tan incorruptible estabilidad se fue al desagüe.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con descendencia? Los tres somo hombres -La perfecta compostura de Jason al parecer también flaqueó.

-Eso nunca me detuvo, Jason -Ahora ya sabia a donde iba, su tecnología de CADMUS nos podía brindar un hijo.

-Hasta donde sé, eso no es legal, Lex, sin mencionar que apenas estamos averiguando si realmente podemos casarnos, aun somos jóvenes para pensar en criar a un bebé -Nos puse bajo un escudo bastante sólido.

-Por ahora, Timothy, por ahora -Mercy trajo más vino -Jason es imprescindible, por supuesto, seria la niñera perfecta, protector, de carácter fuerte, completamente capaz de controlarlo y guiarlo por un buen camino -Miré a Kon' de reojo, tratando de hacerle una señal, pues Jason estaba en su límite y lo comprendía a la perfección.

-Primero déjanos disfrutar de nuestra relación, papá, soy el más joven de los tres, aun quiero hacer muchas cosas antes de tener un hijo -Amenizamos un poco la conversación y llevamos el resto de la cena en paz, aunque con Lex siempre debíamos estar a la defensiva, por si acaso.

Por alguna extraña razón, parecía desarrollar una manía como la de Ras' por la sangre. Fue incomodo, pero nos fuimos con un buen sabor de boca, ya que, si nos dio su aprobación.

Debo confesar... aún no superaba lo de Terry, no estaba listo para hacerlo de nuevo, no por ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me olvido poner en el otro capítulo la advertencia de Contenido para adultos ¿me perdonan?  
> El capítulo pasado debía contener a Tim y Conner amandose, pero dije: "Ay no xD es mucho" por lo que tuve que recorrer algunas partes, no los quiero aburrir con el R18 porque aún no soy muy buena desarrolladolo :( pero espero que les haya agradado
> 
> Ya solo faltaban por dar su visto bueno los señores Kent y Luthor, me divertí bastante imaginándome todo esto, y por que no decir que me ayudó a superar el trauma que tenia con la pedida de mano de un familiar, fue horriblemente decepcionante 
> 
> Este capítulo nos dejo muchas preguntas...  
> ¿Luthor les fabricara un hijo a Kon' y Tim?  
> ¿Encontraran la forma de casarse?  
> ¿Luthor quería algo con Superman?  
> ¿Veremos a Kon' como pasivo algún día?  
> Lo averiguaremos :3
> 
> ¿Quién esta listo para la boda SuperBat?
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, seguimos con nuestra programación de paz interior, pero ya el capítulo que viene, vamos a ver un poquito de drama para despertarnos :D Algo ligero  
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	20. Clark y Bruce

Advertencia: Contenido para adultos

Me dolían las mejillas, hacia bastante que no sonreía tanto, froté cara con las manos y me fui quitando el saco al llegar a nuestro departamento.

Jason se desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa, dejando a mi vista un par de cicatrices y las marcas de sus pectorales.

Lo tomé del cuello de la camisa y lo jalé hasta nuestra habitación, al principio parecía confundido, pero disipé cualquier duda al arrójalo a la cama.

-Primero invítame un café, Timbers, no soy fácil -Sonrió juguetón y cubrió con su mano su pecho, imitando a una casta dama. Puse ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza.

-Ya estoy en mi limite -Abrí su camiseta arrancando algunos botones, me pasé -Desfilaron todo el día frente a mí con esta ropa ajustada y Luthor me hizo ver la suerte que tengo de poder decir que ambos son míos -Como dije, estaba ardiendo desde hace un tiempo, parecía un maldito animal en celo y de verdad era una suerte que a Jason no le molestara, pues en caso contrario, no me atrevería a ponerle una mano encima.

Pasé mi lengua desde su abdomen hasta su pecho, llegué a uno de sus pezones y el instinto empezó a apoderarse de mí. Hacia círculos sobre él con mi lengua y lo succionaba, llegó un momento en el que olvidé que esto se trataba de complacernos a ambos y me interesé solo en satisfacerme a mí mismo.

-Eso se siente bien, BabyBird -Jason acariciaba mi cabello, tomé sus manos y la puse sobre su cabeza, sus labios me parecieron tan atractivos que me detuve a morderlos y besarlos.

\- ¡Conner! ¡Date prisa antes de que se enfríe! -Gritó haciendo la cabeza de lado para librarse un poco de mí, con temor a decir que lo asusté y no quiso enfrentarse a esta primitiva versión de mi él solo.

Kon' apareció en la habitación casi de inmediato, se aseguró de que lo mirara mientras se deshacía de esa camisa y la arrojaba al suelo, mis sentidos se encendieron cuando se quitó los lentes especiales que ocultaban su verdadera naturaleza.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? -El clon hizo una pose atractiva, curvando su torso y levantando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, haciendo que sus músculos cubiertos por piel dorada se vieran tan apetecibles, que por un instante olvidé que tenía a mi otra víctima justo donde lo quería y yo estaba embobado, admirando su figura -No tienes que responder, tu cara lo dice todo -Se acercó y dirigió mi rostro a besar su coqueta sonrisa, un beso demandante y fogoso.

Al separarnos, me quedé con la boca entreabierta, Kon' pasó sus dedos por mis labios y yo los lamí con deseo, le provoqué tanto que dio unas suaves caricias a mi lengua con su dedo, su piel me sabia a gloria.

-Si tanto quieres jugar con tu boca... -Jason se recorrido hasta el respaldo de la cama mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones y los lanzaba muy lejos, abrió un poco las piernas y me brindó una deliciosa vista de su miembro despierto. Me relamí los labios, fui hacia él como un felino que estaba a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

Pasé mis brazos bajó el arco de sus piernas para poder acomodarme mejor, pues mis manos ansiaban acariciar y apretar sus muslos masculinos. Mi lengua se paseaba por su virilidad, tan orgullosamente erecta y tan deseosa como yo de lo que estaba por suceder.

Kon' me sorprendió al hundir la cama a mis espaldas y acariciar mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero y apretarlo de aquella forma tan poco decorosa que solo me encendió aún más

El kryptoniano tomó su miembro y lo frotó contra mi entrada en movimientos provocativos y lentos, me estaba torturando al hacerme perder la concentración que tenía en hacer que Jason me ayudara a apagar el fuego en mi boca. Me hacía gemir con ansias y ni siquiera había entrado en mí.

-Deja de frotarte contra mi ¿Es que no quieres tomarme? -Reclamé como un niño pequeño que no había recibido el anhelado juguete que pidió para su cumpleaños.

-Quien viera a gran Tim Wayne siendo tan caprichoso -Kon' se acercó a susurrar eso en mi oído y mordió suavemente mi oreja, provocando que mi espalda se crispara -No puedo negarte nada -Entró con algo de brusquedad, gracias a que la noche anterior lo habíamos hecho también, no resentí tanto esa intromisión, pero si me hizo enterar la frente en el abdomen de Jason para resistir la pequeña oleada de placer que se extendía por mi cuerpo.

Fue moviéndose a un ritmo suave y constante, se sentía increíble y me permitía volver a mi tarea de hacer que Jason enterrara los dedos en las sabanas.

Las penetraciones a mi garganta no eran menos placenteras, el movimiento de mi cuello hacía que se sintiera incluso relajante, la voz del forajido era increíble de escuchar, repetía mi nombre en un tono apasionado que mandaría la razón de cualquiera de vacaciones. Pasó sus manos a mi cabeza, dirigiendo un ritmo más acelerado y profundo, este era mi paraíso personal.

Una felación dada apropiadamente, otorga el mismo placer a quien recibe y a quien da, Jason me enseñó eso y estaba demostrándole que no solo lo recordaba perfectamente, sino que mejoré en mi proceso de aprendizaje.

Kon' tomó mi cadera para que el nuevo ritmo de embestidas no me hiera caer, pues gradualmente se hicieron más intensas, el sonido de ambas pieles chocando una contra otra, era ensordecedor.

Estar entre ambos, era magnifico, me sentía una persona deseada, atractiva, satisfecha, incluso amada, sin duda esto haría maravillas con mi autoestima.

No sé en qué parte de mi cabeza tenía guardada toda esta lujuria, nunca había experimentado algo como esto, tanta pasión, tanto calor que la piel me hervía con cada choque, cada sonido y oleada de pacer al ser tomado por ambos al mismo tiempo. Cada gemido era ahogado por una sensación nueva y vaya que me volví loco escuchar las voces de ambos, tan ahogadas en deseo.

Gemía con el miembro de Jason dentro de mi boca y sentía las corrientes eléctricas en mi pelvis subiendo por mi estómago, llegué a correrme sin necesidad de tocarme a mí mismo y es que estaba recibiendo mucha más atención de la que había tenido en toda mi vida.

Jason me siguió, terminando en mi boca casi al mismo tiempo que Conner.

Aquel frente a mí, tomó mi mentón para ver mi rostro que estaba hecho un desastre, lo sentía desfigurado por el éxtasis, sentimiento alimentado por el hecho de haber compartido aquel orgasmo con ellos y los restos de su semilla cayendo por mis comisuras.

-Debería ser ilegal ser tan malditamente sexy y adorable -Jay me sonrió con picardía -No te canses todavía, BabyBird, apenas estamos empezando aquí -Me hizo sentarme sobre sus piernas a horcajadas, mis oídos zumbaban y mi cabeza estaba algo dispersa, pero sabia justamente lo que debía decir.

\- ¿Quién dijo que estoy cansado? -Le respondí retándolo.

Lo que siguió fue montarme en Jason y morder su mejilla al abrazarme a su fuerte espalda mientras entraba y salía de mi interior, arrancándome sonoros quejidos, se sentía demasiado bien como para consentir que se detuviera, no recordaba lo bueno que era en su rol como activo.

Kon' tuvo otro turno para tomarme cuando Jason terminó, sin embargo, la noche era muy joven como para desperdiciarla durmiendo.

La siguiente ocasión, Jay sujetaba mis manos sobre mi cabeza mientras mordía mi pecho, quizá era su venganza por atacarlo sin previo aviso y empujaba cada vez más profundo en el punto exacto, hacía que me viniera una y otra vez sin dejar que atendiera mi palpitante erección.

Mi estomago estaba jodidamente revuelto después de que ambos terminaran dentro de mí todas esas veces.

Kon' era el más insaciable de los dos, el que se tardaba más en venirse y obviamente, quien golpeaba mi trasero con su cadera más duro.

Sabía que bañarme seria problemático, pero poco me importo con tal de seguir siendo consentido de esta manera. Esto me hace pensar que debería reconsiderar mi forma de elegir mis prioridades.

Se que esta última parte del relato esta algo dispersa, pero es lo que mejor recuerdo de esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté acostado en la cama con una toalla húmeda en la frente.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasó? -Pregunté para mí mismo al intentar ponerme de pie y el punzante dolor en mi espalda baja me atravesó el cuerpo entero, dejándome completamente inmóvil.

-Te desmayaste a mitad de la 6ta ronda, así que te dejamos descansar -Jason estaba sentado en la cama al otro lado, leyendo un libro -Conner fue a preparar el desayuno.

-Oh... Hay que hacerlo otra vez -Dije riendo.

-Ni hablar, casi te matamos -Conner entró a la estancia y puso sobre mi regazo una bandeja con deliciosa comida.

\- ¿Bromeas? Fue la mejor noche de mi vida -Y en serio lo había sido.

¿Cuántas personas en el mundo pueden decir que se desmayaron de placer? Además de Dick y yo.

-Oh, por supuesto que lo volveremos a hacer, tienes que irte acostumbrando -Jason me dio un beso en la frente cuando quitó la toalla.

-Estas mal de la cabeza -Kon' parecía molesto.

\- ¿Ah sí? Te reto a romper nuestro récord, a ver de qué madera estas hecho, clon -Jason le dedico una mirada presuntuosa. Conner se quedó pensativo, como si estuviera haciendo cálculos de su mi pobre cuerpo humano soportaría llegar a ese punto con él.

-Aceptamos el reto -Contesté divertido.

\- ¿Tú también? Te estoy protegiendo, imbécil -Me reclamaron esos ojos negros.

\- ¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo? Porque yo realmente quiero batir mi propia marca contigo -Hice los ojos de cachorro.

-Está bien -Parecía resignado, pero sé que lo hice feliz, después de todo, estaba seguro de que lo deseaba tanto como yo y su lindo rostro sonrojado solo me hacía convencerme más de que podíamos hacerlo.

Aunque Jay no nos lo iba a poner fácil, él era un experto en lo que a mi cuerpo se trataba y sabia todos mis puntos débiles, con él estaba perfectamente sincronizado. De eso se trataba este reto, de emparejarme con mi adorable Kon'.

Al fin el gran día había llegado, los nervios me estaban matado, lo último que habíamos sabido de Bruce fue que Barry Allen y Dick habían salido con él para su despedida de soltero la noche anterior y francamente, me preocuparía menos si el retraso se pudiera deber a una horrible noche de juerga y apenas se estuvieran levantando y por eso aún no habían llegado a la bonita capilla que consiguió Selina para ellos en Metrópolis, pero al ver a Dick muy bien bañado, perfumado, arreglado y brillando como un espejo recién pulido, al igual que al hombre que también conocemos como The Flash, esa idea estaba totalmente descartada y ya tenía 20 minutos de retraso.

-Dick, por un demonio ¿Dónde está Bruce? -Yo estaba fuera de mis cabales y sacudía a mi hermano mayor de la ropa exigiendo una respuesta.

-No lo sé, te juro que los dos llegamos anoche a casa y lo dejé en la puerta de su habitación -Mi actitud no ayudaba en nada al pánico del ave azul.

-Esta mañana ¿Quién iba a ayudarlo a vestirse y a traerlo?

-Alfred, obviamente, pero en la mañana ninguno de los dos estaba, supuse que habrían ido temprano a la barbería o algo así.

-Tim -Jason me apartó de seguir torturando a Dick -Tranquilízate, ni siquiera Clark esta tan histérico como tú -Cierto, busqué a mi futuro padrastro con la mirada y lo que vi fue que Kon' le acomodaba el moño del traje y Jon daba con la mirada su visto bueno.

-Es que ¿Dónde está? Es un hombre con un severo trastorno obsesivo compulsivo ¿Cuál es la excusa de llegar tarde? -Yo también tenia un severo trastorno obsesivo compulsivo.

-Tiene razón, a menos que se haya arrepentido, no se puede justificar la demora -Damian me apoyaba.

-Lo estas empeorando, bolita de odio -Amo el apodo que Jason le puso a Damian, le quedaba muy bien.

-Superé ya tu altura por unos centímetros, no me llames así -Se quejó.

-Damian tiene razón, ya no es más una bolita -Dije con ternura y olvidándome por unos segundos del estrés.

-Pero siempre serás odio -Jason me secundó con burla.

Damian rodó los ojos y trato de reprimir la risa, pero era tarde, si la habíamos visto.

-Dami ya es todo un hombre -Dick besó cariñosamente su mejilla y el demonio se sonrojó.

-Dentro de no mucho, Tim estará en una situación similar -Me regresó la bolita de odio.

-Solo si Bruce aparece, de lo contrario, es posible que Conner y yo peleemos -Dije pensativo.

-Hablando de arruinar planes, ahí está el rey de Roma -Jason señaló a la entrada.

Al fin, Bruce bajó de la lujosa limusina y Alfred le abrió la puerta, venía con Selina (Que estaba despampanante con un elegante vestido negro), me acerqué a ellos con una bien fingida sonrisa y le ofrecí mi brazo a Selina.

\- ¿Dónde diablos estabas? -Le susurre furioso a Bruce, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

-Harley e Ivy me secuestraron, Selina vino a salvarme, larga historia, no hay tiempo -Dijo sonriendo y saludando de lejos a algunos de sus amigos.

Al fin, todo el mundo fue a sentarse y nos organizamos para entrar, los padrinos entramos primero con las damas del brazo, Dick iba al frente con Diana, seguidos de Jason y Kara, después venían Kon' y Shayera, al final veníamos Selina y yo (en un inicio iba a ir con Shayera, pero Selina no soltó mi bazo en los ensayos), luego, la pareja, Bruce lucia feliz y ni hablar de Clark, tras ellos, venían Damian y Jon con los anillos.

Los señores Kent se habían sentado con Alfred, ya que habían asistido más amigos que familia, lo mejor era dejarlos juntos.

Todos tomamos nuestro lugar a las orillas del altar en las escaleras, dio inicio la hermosa ceremonia, no podía dejar de sonreír al ver a esos dos al fin parados en una capilla.

Escucharlos pronunciar sus votos me hizo soltar un par de lágrimas, discretamente, Damian me pasó su pañuelo, lo tomé, me limpié las lágrimas y se lo devolví.

A lado de mí, escuche como Dick limpiaba fuertemente su nariz y le devolvió sollozando el pañuelo a Jason y este hacia un gesto de asco y arrojaba el pedazo de tela detrás de los arreglos de flores.

Me giré repentinamente hacia Damian conteniendo la carcajada con las manos, él también tuvo el mismo problema, luchamos con todo y al final logramos superar esa escena.

Damian y Jon fueron llamados para los anillos, finalmente, los dedos anulares de ese par estarían unidos por ese hermoso aro de oro que simbolizaba un amor de muchos años y la promesa de estar juntos hasta que la muerte los separara.

Los novios salieron de la iglesia y todos los presentes les lanzamos puñados de Arroz.

\- ¡Lanza más, Jon! -Gritaba Damian.

-Damian, tranquilo, es por tradición, no una competencia -Jon arrojaba mesuradamente.

-No, esto simboliza abundancia y prosperidad en un matrimonio ¡Arroja mucho más, que les hará falta!

Conner me miró confundido.

-Tiene razón -Le dije y les lancé toda la bolsita que tenía, Kon' hizo lo mismo, no paramos de reír hasta que los recién casados se subieron (refugiaron) en la limusina, con los trajes llenos de granos de arroz.

Nos fuimos para el salón de eventos donde seria la fiesta. La alfombra roja fue una locura, celebridades de la liga estaban ahí, finalmente logré sacarme una fotografía con Hal Jordan. Básicamente todos obtuvimos nuestra foto con todos.

-Tim ¿Te tomarías una conmigo? -Me pidió Shayera, mi crush de infancia me solicitó salir con ella en una fotografía, de la sorpresa no pude responderle.

-Otra de los padrinos -Dijo el fotógrafo, no sabía qué hacer, como pararme ni nada, tenía muchas ganas de poner mi mano en su cintura, tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad de hacerlo, pero mi moral pudo más y terminé ofreciéndole mi brazo, ella lo tomó, sonreímos naturalmente, ella lucía un hermoso vestido largo que se ajustaba perfecto a su figura de color rosa claro y lentejuelas.

-Una más -Dijo el fotógrafo, esta vez, fue ella quien jaló mi cintura hacia ella y yo no tuve de otra que poner mi brazo detrás de su espalda, mi cara ardía un poco -Perfecta, gracias

Ella iba a decirme algo, pero al instante, apareció tía Diana, la pelirroja bajó la mirada y se fue. Sigo preguntándome ¿Qué habría querido decirme?

Las fotos con tía Daian fueron más fluidas, me cargó como princesa, me dio un beso en la mejilla, y finalmente tomamos una donde ambos salíamos más formales, pero sonriendo abiertamente.

Ni hablar de las fotos con la familia, Clark nos abrazó a todos los hijos de Bruce, nos colgamos de él como pudimos, Bruce por su lado, se tomó las suyas con Kara, Conner y Jon.

Éramos una gran familia feliz que cargaba a Alfred entre todos.

-Jóvenes amos, bájenme ya -Pero lo ignoramos y los 4 Batboys no lo llevamos recargado en nuestro hombro como si fuera un tronco hasta el interior de la fiesta, mientras tarareábamos a coro la marcha nupcial, la gente moría de risa al ver nuestra euforia y ¿Cómo no tenerla? Si el mal genio de nuestro amargado padre, oficialmente dejaba de ser nuestro problema. La cena aún no se iba a servir y mientras tanto había buena música para bailar.

Finalmente decidimos bajarlo e ir cada quien por su lado.

Definitivamente iba a pedir 4 copias del álbum de fotos de esa noche.

La cena empezó y todos fuimos a tomar asiento, el menú lo había elegido Dick, era fantástico.

Finalmente llegó la hora del brindis, estaba ansioso por saber qué dirían Barry Allen y Hal Jordan.

-Hace como 20 años, puede que menos, estuve parado en un evento muy parecido a este, y en el cual, el novio también era Clark -Lo estaba arruinando, miré a Jason con ansiedad, pero él se veía divertido -Creí que jamás lo vería tan feliz otra vez como aquel día -Si, definitivamente iba por mal camino -Hasta hoy, hoy vi en el rostro de mi amigo algo que no vi la vez anterior, la seguridad de sentirse amado y que esta vez... Sera la última que me paro frente a ustedes diciendo un discurso como este con Clark siendo el novio -Al final la salvó, todo el mundo aplaudió y Barry le quitó el micrófono.

-Estuviste bebiendo -Se alcanzo a escuchar, luego carraspeó para comenzar él -Es una sorpresa para todos que el amargado Bruce al fin haya sentado cabeza, con este hombre viví mil cosas, me salvó la vida innumerables veces y mi deseo es que ambos obtengan lo que merecen, vivir felices por siempre, aunque se oiga como un cuento de hadas o como algo ficticio, se lo ganaron chicos -Todos aplaudimos de nuevo -Y Selina, gracias por decir que no, sin ti, esto no hubiera sido posible o por lo menos lo hiciste 10 veces menos complicado -Selina hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y le lanzo besos a Barry en forma burlesca.

Si, Bruce le pidió matrimonio a Selina una vez, pero ella dijo "no", fue algo muy efímero, así que por eso no lo mencione antes, en mi juventud, creí que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que aceptara, pero no, Barry tenía razón, así estaba mejor.

-Llevo esperando 20 años a que esto suceda, uno de los dos va a arrojar un maldito ramo -La mujer maravilla discutía acaloradamente con los nuevos esposos, tomó uno de los arreglos de flores de la estancia y se o dio a Bruce.

Ella estaba furiosa y los otros dos se veían demasiado aterrados como para contradecirla, así que se anunció el lanzamiento del ramo y las damas hicieron una hilera de gritos y empujones detrás de Bruce.

\- ¡Ahí va! -Bruce se puso de espaldas y arrojó el tan codiciado ramo hacia esas mujeres.

Pero me sorprendió ver que la ganadora fue nada más y nada menos que Kara, quien bailó dando vueltas con las flores arrojadas y celebrando el haber podido atraparlas.

\- ¿Y el liguero? -Preguntó Selina.

-Yo me conformo con el ramo, pero si trajeron el liguero, es su momento para arrojarlo -Diana miró con complicidad a Clark.

De repente, Selina se recargó en Diana y esta pasó su brazo por su cintura. Al ver esto, jale el brazo de Dick, buscando que me pusiera atención y viera lo que estaba pasando.

Miró la escena estupefacta y me miró como preguntándome "¿Qué diablos pasó?" Y yo me encogí en hombros "¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Se y vi lo mismo que tu". Era un misterio que queríamos resolver, pero teníamos miedo de preguntar.

Clark le quitó la corbata a Bruce y reunió a los caballeros presentes para arrojarla también, me pareció practico, pero realmente esperaba un liguero.

No estaba muy interesado en atraparla, pues ya estaba comprometido, pero aun así fuimos a empujarnos con los demás varones.

Al hombre de acero se le fue la mano lanzando esa corbata, pues salió disparada lejos de la conglomeración que le esperaba y cayó en la cabeza de un individuo que estaba bastante lejos, Kyle Rayner. Fue una sorpresa, pero bien dicen, cuando te toca, ni aunque te quites.

Después de esa algarabía, los novios bailaron el tradicional vals.

[Bee Gees - How Deep Is Your Love](https://youtu.be/XpqqjU7u5Yc)

Estaba embelesado viéndolos bailar, era hermoso, su primer baile como pareja, lo que había en sus ojos era magnifico, sospechaba que ese tipo de luz no podía extinguirse de ninguna manera.

Estaba embelesado viéndolos bailar, era hermoso, su primer baile como pareja, lo que había en sus ojos era magnifico, sospechaba que ese tipo de luz no podía extinguirse de ninguna manera  
La señora Kent y Selina no tardaron en unirse a la escena, cada una bailando con la pareja de su ser más cercano. Hablaban de algo, pero no podría decirles exactamente de qué, lo único que se apreciaba era a aprobación de ambas partes.

Jason me tomó de la mano para unirnos al baile, no podía decir que en él veía la misma luz que en Bruce y Clark. A pesar de que ellos se casaron ese día, su amor nació desde muchos años atrás y a pesar de las fuertes adversidades, sobrevivió y ahora podía expresarlo libremente.

Pero al ver sus hermosos ojos de turquesa, tenía la seguridad de que a nosotros nos iba a ir bien.

-Te amo -Dijo mientras bailábamos.

-Yo también te amo -Nos dimos un beso suave y dejamos la pista cuando terminó la canción.

La siguiente deseaba bailarla con Kon', me evitaba de una forma audaz y oportuna hasta que lo atrape en los baños.

-Conner Kent, he estado tratando de bailar contigo toda la noche y siento que has estado huyendo -Lo enfrenté.

-No es eso, es que de verdad...

-Kon'

-No se bailar -Dijo al fin después de tanta presión -Lo siento, no voy a hacer el ridículo contigo frente a todo el mundo.

\- ¿No sabes porque jamás aprendiste o no te gusta?

-Nunca lo necesite hasta ahora, no es algo que CADMUS me haya inculcado eso, la única experiencia que tengo bailando fue contigo en aquel antro al que nos llevó Kori -Si, lo recordaba, una hermosa noche de mi adolescencia.

\- ¿Quieres que te enseñe? -Me acerque a él.

\- ¿En serio? Pensé que con Jason te bastaba

\- ¿No te gustaría bailar conmigo?

-Sí, claro, pero...

-Necesito a mi chico Clon también, adoro bailar con Jason, pero me sigues haciendo falta -Tome su mano y fuimos hasta la pista, le enseñe algunos pasos básicos, Kon' aprendía rápido, pero tuve que hacer algunos movimientos más veloces para evitar que me pisara, si lo hacía, se traumaría de por vida.

-Lo hiciste excelente -Le dije sonriendo, él me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Para ser la primera vez -Completó Damian -Vamos, Richard, hay que dar una demostración de cómo se hace -Dick era un bailarín experto, apenas la adecuada pareja de Damian.

-No creo llegar jamás a eso -Kon' los miraba impresionado, no era para menos, ambos eran muy buenos.

-Es cuestión de práctica, tú tienes la capacidad de hacer eso, solo que no estas acostumbrado -Le dije y ambos volvimos a la mesa.

Estábamos muy animados, bebimos un montón, bailamos, Kon' se soltó cuando las canciones más recientes se dejaron oír.

La boda fue un éxito, Kon' nos llevó de regreso a casa, Jason y yo estábamos algo pasados de copas, no lo suficiente como para hacer un desastre, pero tampoco podíamos conducir, era una suerte que el chico clon no fuera tan fácil de embriagar.

Jason y yo estábamos ardiendo, le contagiamos esas ganas a Conner y, en conclusión, la noche fue asombrosa.

La resaca del día siguiente valió totalmente la pena.

Me levanté como a las 9, tenía la mitad del cuerpo de Jason sobre mi mientras que Kon' me abrazaba, con cuidado me deslice hasta salir de la cama sin despertarles, mire mi cuerpo desnudo frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo que teníamos en la habitación, estaba lleno de marcas moradas, los dedos de Conner sujetando mi cadera estaban bien marcados y tenía el registro dental de Jason por todas partes.

-Salvajes -Dije tocando una mordida en el cuello que dolía un poco todavía.

Me puse una bata que fue lo primero que encontré para ir a la cocina en busca de agua para aliviar mi garganta seca y adolorida.

Ahí vi a Damian haciendo el desayuno, estaba sorprendido, pues a él lo subimos al auto con Alfred para que los llevara a la mansión, no se suponía que estuviera aquí.

Se giró a verme poniendo un plato servido en la mesa.

-Te ves horrible, no estoy seguro de que tener a esos dos abusando sexualmente de ti haya sido tu mejor idea -Opinó burlonamente.

-Hay algunas aventuras para las que no estas listo, fiera -Le respondí, a pesar de todo, me encontraba satisfecho, el desayuno olía bien así que comencé a comerlo

-Te sorprenderías -Sonrió misterioso.

-Hablando de abuso sexual ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano? Imaginaba que Dick te tendría atado a la cama todavía.

-Quiero hablarte de algo, pero no puedo decírtelo con los otros dos por aquí -Eso sonaba bastante jugoso.

Terminé mi desayuno en un parpadeo, fui a vestirme con algo sencillo para salir pronto de ahí y les deje a los chicos una nota de que saldría, Damian y yo nos fuimos en el auto que él traía a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Esperé pacientemente a que él solo me dijera de que se trataba todo esto.

-Anoche... -Suspiro pesadamente -Jon compartió la cama con Richard y conmigo.

\- ¿Qué?

-Que tuve sexo con los dos anoche -Repitió exasperado. OH POR DIOS.

\- ¿Al mismo tiempo? -Seamos honestos, eso era lo que más me preocupaba.

-Claro que sí, no le seria infiel a Richard -Eso era un alivio.

-Pero Damian ¿Qué pasó? -Pregunte algo nervioso.

-No lo sé, estábamos muy ebrios, a diferencia de lo que puedas pensar, no suelo beber y anoche no me sentía muy dueño de mis acciones, Alfred nos trajo a la mansión, nos fuimos directo a nuestra habitación, y Richard dijo "Quédate conmigo, Dami" Obviamente acepté, pero después cuando vio que Jon se iba, "Si quieres, puedes unírtenos, Jon" Yo pensé que solo se trataba de una broma, pero cuando él vino, Richard lo incitó a tocarme, me deje llevar y... -Estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas -Sucedió.

-No lo puedo creer -Dije sorprendido, después reí un poco - ¿Qué dijo Dick esta mañana?

-No lo sé, me desperté antes y vine directo a verte, como estas familiarizado con estas cosas, supuse que sabrías que decirme -Se estacionó frente a un parque.

-Es una situación muy crítica -Dije - ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea -Bajamos del auto a dar una vuelta por el parque.

-Tu sientes algo por Jon ¿no es verdad? -Me miró pensativo y después volteo a ver los árboles.

-Claro que siento algo por él, es mi amigo, ha estado cerca cuando lo he necesitado, no hay persona en el mundo en quien yo confíe más que en él... Excepto, tal vez tu -Confesó, escucharlo era bueno -Sin embargo, jamás me hubiera imaginado que podría verlo de la forma en la que lo vi anoche, en la que lo sentí.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Dick?

-Es diferente, lo he admirado desde siempre, estar con él me hace sentir pleno y amado, mi corazón es feliz sabiendo que me pertenece, sufrí mucho para tenerlo, ahora que es mío, moriría si lo perdiera -Había añoranza en su voz -La verdad es que no quiero perder a ninguno, Jon y yo ya no podemos ser más amigos, pero si me quedo con él, Richard se va ¿lo comprendes? -Asentí, entendía perfectamente.

-Solo sé que mientras antes hables con ambos, antes lograrás respirar más tranquilo, fue como los chicos y yo lo solucionamos -Fue como ellos lo solucionaron porque yo salí huyendo (como siempre), de no haber sido porque fueron a buscarme, tal vez, en esos momentos, estaría muy lejos de Gótica.

\- ¿No puedo unirme a tu harem?

-Definitivamente no -Contesté muy serio.

-Fue solo una broma

-Damian no bromea ¿Quién eres? -Me puse a la defensiva.

-Ya entendí, iré a hablar con ellos -Concluyó.

-Trata de llamarme después de que lo hagan, Bruce a esta hora debe estar tomando una piña colada en una playa con arena blanca y se va a molestar mucho si no cuido apropiadamente de su retoño -Pasé mi brazo por sus hombros.

Me llevó de regreso a mi departamento y mi pequeño Robin fue a enfrentar su destino en la mansión Wayne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La boda que algunos han estado esperando desde que empezó Photograph xD
> 
> ¿A quién le prometí una torre Eiffel? Bueno, ahí está uwu soy mujer de palabra 
> 
> Creo que por ahí también les debo lo de la historia de Bruce y Clark, pero no se muy bien como traerlo, si en un libro aparte o aquí mismo como lo que hice en el cap del Regimén, porque si lo quiero hacer muy largo, es que no se imaginan lo que hay detrás de esta boda xDDD pero tampoco los quiero aburrir como lo que hice en los capítulos donde sale el origen de Julieta y eso :(
> 
> Lo voy a pensar, pero si son tan amables de darme sus opiniones, las tomaré en cuenta y me ayudaría mucho a decidir c:
> 
> Me muero por que lean todo lo que ya llevo preparado :D  
> Siento que los capítulos sean tan largos, pero las partes para adultos son muy largas y como las combino con algunos pasitos hacia adelante de la historia pues termina siendo un poco más de lo que subo normalmente xD  
> Espero no estarlos aburriendo, pero me estoy poniendo a mano con Tim de todo lo que le hice c:  
> Ya debo tenerles fastidiados con los capítulos seguidos de contenido R18 xD aunque no se si ya voy a parar ya... ¡AH! que lio
> 
> Muchas gracias por seguirme hasta ahora, espero de todo corazón no decepcionarles con lo que viene :)
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	21. Hermanos

Vimos un partido de Basquetbol en televisión e incluso entrenamos un poco para estirar los músculos. Estoy seguro de que a ellos les hubiera gustado pasar su día libre fuera del departamento, pero no tenía ánimo de salir, estaba algo preocupado por Damian, paso toda la mañana y no llamó, ahora que la noche estaba casi encima, me preocupaba todavía más. Muchos recuerdos de lo ocurrido en lo que Bart y yo llamamos "ImpulsePoint" llegaban a mi cabeza, Jon hizo muchas atrocidades por Damian en esa realidad, no tenía ninguna duda del amor que sentía por nuestro Robin, pero no había sido nada sano, me tenía ansioso y mucho lo que pudiera ocurrir.

-BabyBird -Jason agitó su mano frente a mi cara para traerme de regreso al presente.

-Perdón ¿Qué decías? -Tomé su mano y la dirigí a mi mejilla, ya tenía perfectamente medido como hacer que no se molestaran conmigo.

-Me comunique con unos amigos y entre sus leyes está permitido casarnos los tres.

\- ¿En serio? -Pregunté sintiendo un renovado ánimo.

-Si, el problema es que hay que ir a los Himalayas a pie -Oh, demonios.

-Francamente, iría a pie al mismo Hades para casarme con ustedes, pero me preocupa Alfred -Nuestro amado mayordomo, por mucho que me duela reconocerlo, ya no era tan joven y podíamos presidir de cualquier presencia en nuestra boda, menos de él.

-Lo sé, no sé si puedo convencer a Ducra de venir aquí -Dijo pensativo.

-No perdemos nada con intentar -Kon' vino con una bandeja que traía tres vasos de té helado, agradecimos y tomamos uno cada uno -Mercy está en buena forma, pero dudo que Ma' y Pa' lleguen hasta ahí -Muy cierto, otro par de personas que no podían faltar entre el público.

-Bien, trataré de comunicarme con Ducra de nuevo para ver si la convenzo de venir hasta aquí solo para oficiar mi boda con otros dos idiotas -Se levantó rumbo a su habitación.

-Kon' ¿Vendrías conmigo a la mansión? Quiero ver cómo están esos tres, Bruce me pidió mantenerlos vigilados -Jason estaría ocupado, no quise mezclarlo en esto para que se concentrara en el otro asunto.

-Qué curioso, yo iba a decirte lo mismo, Clark tampoco estaba muy seguro de dejar a Jon con tus siniestros hermanos en esa casa -Que bien no conocía nuestro padrastro.

Me gustaba viajar con Kon', él me dejaba conducir, en realidad no le gusta demasiado viajar en auto, pero no todos podemos volar.

Me preparé para lo peor y si me dicen que eso es imposible, les recuerdo el maldito "ImpulsePoint".

Alfred nos ofreció té de inmediato, pero lo que queríamos era ver a los otros tres, al parecer, solo estaban Dick y Jon, eso me preocupó al instante.

Conner y yo nos separamos para hablar con nuestros respectivos hermanos a solas.

-Dick ¿Dónde está Damian? -Le pregunté lo más neutral que pude.

-Fue a recoger un encargo, al parecer Fox tiene algo nuevo para él, últimamente...

-Aja -Lo invité a continuar y dejara atrás la basura de relleno.

-Eso es todo, Timmy -Se llevó la taza de té caliente a la boca, pero algo no estaba bien y sus ojos me lo decían.

-Estoy al tanto de lo que ocurrió anoche, Dick -Su expresión cambió a una más relajada.

-Si, yo fui el cerebro de todo esto ¿satisfecho? -Me quedé en silencio como señal de que necesitaba más que solo eso -Se lo dije a Jon esta mañana cuando despertamos y él no estaba, sabía que iría a buscar espacio para pensar y eso me daba tiempo de hablar con Jon -Suspiró cansado -Damian está conmigo porque soy todo lo que conoce, lo vi en sus ojos, estaba maravillado por ver una faceta diferente del otro chico. En menos de un mes, entrará a la universidad, es cuestión de tiempo para que Bruce se retire y le deje el puesto de Batman, tiene 18 años, apenas está comenzando a vivir, no voy a tener a un hombre joven encadenado a un viejo -Ay no, Dick no -Antes prefiero verlo feliz con alguien de su edad, planeando un futuro real y no... Perdiendo su tiempo conmigo -Sonrió, pero yo sabía que detrás de esa sonrisa había mucho dolor -Por Dios santo, tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Dick si crees que eso es lo mejor para Damian, estas muy equivocado.

-Lo hecho, hecho está, Tim, Damian y yo terminamos, estoy preparando mi transferencia al departamento de policía de Blüdhaven -Eso me afectó más de lo que esperaba.

-Dick -Dije en tono de reproche.

-Es una decisión que ya está tomada, no te preocupes, seguiré viniendo de vez en cuando de visita, que ya no seamos pareja, no quiere decir que Dami y yo ya no seamos herma... -Se detuvo de golpe cuando notó que las lágrimas habían empezado a brotar de sus ojos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos se habían desbordado. Cubrió su rostro.

Quería consolarlo, él no engañaba a nadie, amaba a Damian con su alma entera, era imposible que no sintiera una daga al rojo vivo atravesando sus entrañas.

La única ventana de la habitación crujió al abrirse a la fuerza, Damian entró por ahí y arrojó un maleta que traía consigo al suelo, algunos viejos hábitos nunca mueren.

Caminó con aplomo y mirada iracunda hasta Dick, tomó bruscamente su rostro lloroso con las manos y lo obligó a mirarle.

\- ¡Eres un mentiroso hipócrita! -Se me heló la sangre al ver esa escena - ¡Te ordeno que otra vez mirándome a los ojos me repitas que amas a West y no a mí! -Dick le mintió, usó a Wally como excusa para terminar con Damian.

\- ¡Era una conversación privada, no tenías por qué escuchar nada de esto! No le diría a Tim mis verdaderas razones, ya no podría verlo a la cara si lo hacía.

-Me mentirías a mí, a Alfred, Bruce, Todd y a ti mismo, pero ambos sabemos que no eres capaz de mentirle a él -Me señaló. Dick no pudo salvar su mentira. Se soltó del agarre de Damian, le habían quedado marcas rojas en el rostro. Vi en el menor arrepentimiento por haberle hecho daño, quiso volver a tocarlo, pero Dick lo empujó.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! No lo entiendes porque eres un adolescente estupido, pero en 10 años te darás cuenta de esto es lo mejor que como hermano, puedo hacer por ti y si para eso debo jurarle mi amor a Wally frente a ti, lo haré mil veces -Se paró frente a él limpiando su rostro con fuerza.

-Adelante, te escucho -Se cruzó de brazos mirándolo fijamente.

-Yo terminé contigo porque ya no te quiero -Dijo fríamente -Amo a alguien más, a Wally -Parecía que se lo sabía de memoria, había mucha determinación en su semblante.

-No te creo -Dijo. ¡No! En los ojos esmeraldas de Damian vi un brillo extraño que era emisario del llanto, los demonios no lloran, esto no era natural.

Quería escapar de ahí y darles espacio, pero al mismo tiempo estaba hipnotizado por esos eventos.

-Cree lo que quieras, en este momento me voy de la mansión, ya no voy a incomodarte más -Tomó camino hacia la puerta, pero Damian lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Tu, no iras a ninguna parte, porque eres mío -Su voz sonaba quebrada -No importa qué futuro desees que tenga, ni tus intenciones al lastimarme con esas mentiras... Yo te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Jamás tuve un corazón roto, antes de ti ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba el apreciar a alguien, supe lo que era tener una familia y felicidad gracias a que tú estabas ahí conmigo ¿Qué voy a hacer con todos los sentimientos que incrustaste en mi pecho? -Hubo un largo silencio, Damian aflojó su agarre -Solo dime a la cara por tercera y última vez que no me amas y te dejaré libre, si no te hice tan feliz como tú a mí, házmelo saber y te dejaré en paz -Damian se quitó de la cara una pequeña lagrima que se resbalaba por su mejilla.

Todo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos que parecían mil años.

En un movimiento repentino y veloz, Dick se volteó a besar a Damian, se abrazó a su cuello con las lágrimas cayendo incontrolablemente y el más joven correspondió, rodeándolo con sus brazos y pegando su pecho al de él.

-Tu no me hiciste tan feliz como yo a ti -Dijo a separarse apenas unos segundos. Mi corazón se quebró al escuchar eso, ni siquiera les diré lo que había en la expresión de Damian al oírlo -Tú me hiciste 10 veces más dichoso -Los odio tanto -Te amo, Little D y jamás volveré a amar a nadie igual, pero...

-Nada de peros, eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír, no permitiré que pongas un pie fuera de esta casa hasta que regresemos -Sentenció.

-Dami -Puso triste su mano en la mejilla del chico que ahora era mucho más alto que él - ¿Vas a desperdiciar tu vida conmigo?

-No vuelvas a insinuar eso, cada segundo que paso contigo es invaluable, no tenías ningún derecho a hacerme perder ese tiempo con estas tonterías si también me amas -Dick sonrió, se besaron nuevamente, al parecer la decisión "tomada" de Dick, era historia.

-Par de idiotas ¿Por qué son así? -Dije al fin, llorando inconsolablemente porque todo lo que se dijeron me había dejado jodidamente sensible. Recordaron que seguía ahí sentado presenciando todo.

-Timmy -Dick venia hacia mí para consolarme, pero me puse de pie de mi privilegiado lugar en el sofá.

-No quiero saber nada, me voy, ustedes dos necesitan terapia, es más, yo la necesito más que ustedes, por esto es que me fui de la mansión -Caminé hasta la puerta -Me voy con mis dos hombres a casa, a ser feliz por siempre ¿Saben por qué? Porque mande al carajo mi falsa dignidad y ellos también, tal vez deberían hacer lo mismo, pero dudo que lo haga, pues la sensatez nunca ha sido un comportamiento recurrente en ustedes. Buenas noches, par de tóxicos -Azoté la puerta y fui hasta la entrada donde Kon' me esperaba muy sonriente.

-Yo conduzco -Dijo mirando divertido como me hundía en mi drama y molestia.

\- ¿Qué te dijo Jon? -Le pregunté una vez que ya estábamos cerca de regresar a casa.

-Que me ama como hermano, siempre me ha admirado y quiere seguir mis pasos -Había cierta burla en su voz.

-Ojalá los míos fueran más como él -Dije mirando las calles por la ventana del auto.

-Quien sabe, puede que al final realmente lo sean -Al parecer algo me ocultaba.

-Sospecho que sabes algo que yo no -Quería que fuera más claro con sus insinuaciones.

-Si así fuera, de todos modos, no podría decírtelo porque es un secreto que no me pertenece y supongo que, si se dan las cosas como Jon lo espera, no tardaras en saberlo también.

-De acuerdo, solo porque tienes razón -Lo dejé pasar.

Jason nos tenía buenas noticias.

-Ella si vendrá a Gótica para casarnos -Al fin, una razón para vivir de buenas -Pero... -Aquí vamos -Tiene ciertas condiciones que tenemos que escuchar en persona.

\- ¿Aun hay que viajar al Himalaya? -Preguntó Kon' con cierta pesadez.

-Si y el camino al castillo es a pie, básicamente si llegas volando no cuenta -Eso no me sonaba muy creíble, Jason solo molestaba a Conner.

Pero no íbamos a desaprovechar la oportunidad de poder casarnos aquí con nuestras familias cerca.

\- ¿Cuándo? -Sería un problema si quería que fuéramos antes de que Bruce regresara de su luna de miel, pues dejábamos la ciudad y W.E. en manos de nuestros tóxicos favoritos y Damian aun no podía quedarse sin mí como refuerzo por el asunto de Talon.

-En un par de meses, pero el viaje a pie es de casi una semana -Respondió.

Bueno, teníamos tiempo, también me esperaba que la señora fuera flexible con la fecha, pues eso aún no estaba decidido y a penas teníamos unos pocos meses viviendo juntos, aunque parecía que los dos amores de mi vida comenzaban a llevarse mejor.

-Baja tus malditos zapatos de la mesa -Dijo Jason, Kon' lo hizo a regañadientes.

-Pero cuando Roy lo hace, no dices nada -Alegó.

Bueno, eran detalles que con el tiempo se podían corregir ¿verdad?

-Roy no raya la mesa por pesar media tonelada -Kon' se puso de pie y se miraron retadoramente por unos instantes. ¿Por qué esto me excitaba tanto?

-No eres quien para hablar de eso ¿o sí? -Estoy confundido, no sabría decir si era el hecho de que verlos pelear me parecía tremendamente ardiente o si de verdad había una tensión sexual formándose entre ellos dos.

Era natural, compartíamos la cama, vivíamos juntos y a pesar de que nuestra intimidad se centraba en mí, créanme, es imposible no ser tentado por la estampa de Jason o Conner.

Me van a perdonar, pero tenía una necesidad inexplicable por hacer que esa supuesta tensión, fueran en aumento hasta que llegara lo más lejos que pudiera.

Normalmente interfiero en sus peleas y busco la paz, pero en esa ocasión, suspiré y fui de largo a la cocina a buscar algo para entretenerme mientras ellos seguían.

-Mira lo que hiciste -Acusó Jason.

\- ¿Yo? Tu fuiste el que empezó, si Tim está molesto es por tu culpa.

Siguieron mientras yo me preparaba un sándwich de mermelada y veía todo suceder desde la cocina.

Mi experimento para comprobar que era lo que se traían Jason y Kon', siguió por un par de semanas más, sin mi poniéndome en medio, ellos peleaban cada vez más y por cosas banales.

\- ¡Recoge tus malditos libros de la sala! -Gritaba Kon'.

\- ¡Cuando le pongas la tapa a la pasta de dientes después de usarla!

\- ¡Yo ni siquiera uso tu estúpida pasta!

\- ¡Tu cepillo tiene rastros de ella! -Aunque no me crean, no tuve nada que ver, pero tal vez pude haber dicho que vi a Jason equivocarse de cepillo y usó el de Kon' esa mañana.

La rutina en casa era ir todos a trabajar por la mañana, Kon' hacia el desayuno, Jason venia conmigo (Porque guardaespaldas) y Kon' iba hasta Metrópolis a Lex Corp y hacía de Superboy Prime casi toda la mañana (ayudaba a Superman ahora que estaba fuera), la tarde la pasábamos juntos, normalmente entrenábamos, Jason solía hacer la comida, a mí me tocaba limpiar la cocina y la cena (El resto de la casa la limpiábamos entre todos el fin de semana). Patrullábamos por turnos en las noches.

Una noche Jason y Dick, otra Damian y yo, luego nos mezclábamos, en fin, la idea es que nadie quería patrullar los fines de semana.

\- ¡Ya estoy harto! -Gritó Kon' después de su más reciente discusión con Jay y se encerró en la habitación que era exclusivamente suya, esto ya no se veía bien, lo mejor era detener este estúpido experimento, por mucho que me atrajera la idea de que pelearan, se notaba que el estrés de ambos iba en aumento y ya no iba a permitirlo.

Damian no había vuelto a hablar conmigo desde el día de la resaca, hasta que una tarde, llamó y pidió que fuera yo solo a la mansión, no pude negarme. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber lo que quería decirme.

Jon, Damian y Dick me recibieron, Alfred nos dio té y galletas, hablamos de cosas triviales por un rato, pero todo este juego no podía durar para siempre.

-No me llamaste para pasar el rato ¿verdad? -Me dirigí a Damian. Dick le dio un codazo animándolo a hablar, de repente el ambiente se volvió algo pesado.

-No, los tres estuvimos de acuerdo que el primero que debía enterarse eras tu -Dijo.

-A ti te tenemos más confianza, Tim -Jon me miraba animado.

-Me están asustando -Dije desconfiado.

-No es nada malo -Dijo Dick exasperado, al parecer no podía esperar más a que me lo dijeran, pero Damian no dejaba de dar evasivas.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando Dick y yo discutimos? Hablamos de lo ocurrido con Jon y...

-Hemos decidido seguir los pasos de nuestros hermanos mayores y hacer un trio -Jon lo dijo tan natural y feliz que parecía una buena noticia.

Mi mente solo se inundó de miles de pensamientos acerca de Bruce y Clark reclamándonos por ser un mal ejemplo para ellos.

-En realidad fue Jon quien lo propuso, me pareció una idea increíble -Dick se veía satisfecho con ese tema, lo notaba algo reservado -No me gusta mucho la idea de compartir a mi Robin, pero de cierto modo es lo que tenía planeado en un inicio, así que todos salimos ganando -Sonreía, después de todo se salió con la suya, emparejó a Damian con alguien más, pero a la vez se quedó con él, maldito suertudo.

\- ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con esto? -Le pregunté a Damian que permanecía serio hasta ahora.

-Deseé que fuera de esta forma desde antes, aunque jamás consentí esa idea porque no pensé que ellos fueran a estar de acuerdo -Reconoció.

Tomando en cuenta que su abuelo había tenido varios hijos de madres diferentes, él consideraba la poligamia como una posibilidad bastante normal, por lo menos más que yo.

-Ahora entiendo a lo que Conner se refería con que ibas a seguir sus pasos -Me dirigí a Jon, se sonrojó levemente y sonrió, como dije, el chico se había vuelto un joven apuesto, igual que Damian, veía mucho futuro en los tres, pero seguramente ellos no se lo imaginaban igual -Pues los felicito, no es fácil intentar algo como esto, sin embargo, hay algunos aspectos que quiero que consideren. Aún hay mucho camino por delante y quiero que me prometan una cosa, sobre todo tu, Jon -Me miraban prestando mucha atención -No dejen de ser quienes son por complacer a los otros dos, sé que dentro de un año tendrás la posibilidad de elegir una universidad, no me gustaría que tu decisión no se basara en seguir tus sueños, sino en estar cerca de Damian -Jon bajó la cabeza, como me suponía -Ustedes dos son los más jóvenes, tienen todavía un camino largo que recorrer para alcanzar la libertad de la que goza Dick, aún están bajo la tutela de sus padres y me gustaría que siguiera siendo de esa forma hasta que terminen la universidad, lo demás ya ira por su propia cuenta y voluntad. Se que detrás de esta decisión hay sentimientos de amor y amistad muy poderosos, sin embargo, les aconsejo que las decisiones que deban tomarse a futuro, las tomen a futuro y las que sean a corto plazo, a corto plazo, por dar un ejemplo: Jon no debería renunciar a la facultad de periodismo en Metrópolis (La misma de la que su madre se había graduado) por venir a Gótica a desperdiciar su potencial (Gótica es una buena universidad, pero su fuerte no es el periodismo como en la otra ciudad). Pero, si puede apartar este fin de semana que no están Bruce y Clark para pasarla bien con ustedes dos -Dije sonriendo.

Jon vino a abrazarme, supongo que lo que dije era justo lo que necesitaba oír.

Lo que quería era hacer que los dos menores entendieran que aún era muy pronto para pensar en un mañana dedicado a permanecer juntos, lo mejor que podían hacer era disfrutar de su relación amorosa sin perder de vista lo que verdaderamente los hacia ser quienes eran.

-Siempre tienes que ser el hermano mayor modelo ¿no es así? -Dick me miraba agradecido, supongo que él habría querido decirles lo mismo, pero lo frenó el entusiasmo juvenil de los chicos.

-Mira quien lo dice -Yo era quien era gracias a que Dick también estuvo ahí cuando lo necesite.

Pasé un rato más con ellos viendo con cierta envidia que Jon y Dick se llevaban muy bien y era fácil para Damian sobrellevarlos, excepto por el hecho de que tal vez tanto amor lo mareaba, era una criatura osca nadando en cariño.

Volví a casa exhausto, por suerte, esa noche no patrullaríamos y yo podía dormir adecuadamente.

Pero al entrar a casa escuche los jadeos característicos de dos hombres dejándose llevar por el deseo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah~ me encantan los dramas :D
> 
> Me hice llorar yo sola xD ahora que lo pienso, creo que necesito darle más desarrollo a Dick como personaje, aunque creo que en el capitulo especial que hice con el Dick del régimen (donde muere dándole la mano a Jason, de nada por la sal a la herida), mostré una parte de la esencia más bella y real, tanto de Dick como de Jason :D
> 
> A ver quien me adivina que traía Damian en la maleta :3 el ganador podría recibir un premio especial, como un capitulo fuera de los pensamientos de Tim, respuesta a sus preguntas o un adelanto de exclusivo del capitulo que viene, no se xD las posibilidades son infinitas. Lo único que les aclaro es que nadie me va a decir que hacer con mi historia, así que cosas como "Que Tim los deje y se vaya a otra parte con otro personaje" (por dar un ejemplo), no seria valido :(
> 
> No olviden dejarme sus opiniones y bonitos comentarios, quizá haya capitulo el domingo, no les prometo nada, tengo examen la semana que viene y no que va a pasar, pero estoy muy nerviosa
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	22. Trio

Abrí la puerta sin hacer ruido y si, sobre el sofá, Kon' envestía salvajemente a Jason quien estaba recargado al respaldo del mueble y por su lado, mordía con fuerza la el hombro del clon, no podía lastimarlo, pero se veía que lo disfrutaba. Jay levantó la mirada y se congeló al verme.

-Tim -Trató de decir, en su garganta se cruzó también la llegada al orgasmo, deleitándonos con un sonido exquisito.

-Finalmente -Les sonreí, Kon' se volteó rápidamente al oír mi voz y vi preocupación al instante - ¿Ya acabaron tan rápido? -Fui a sentarme en el sillón individual a un lado de donde ellos estaban -Aun no has terminado, Kon' ¿vas a dejarlo así? Jay.

\- ¿No estás molesto? -Jay se veía sorprendido.

-Por supuesto que no, se suponía que este arreglo se trataba de compartir y para serles sincero, había estado esperando por eso -Ellos no iban a seguir por su cuenta, mi presencia les había cortado el rollo y tenía que poner algo de carbón a ese fuego para que siguiera ardiendo para mí un poco más.

Caminé hasta Conner, que se había quedado congelado desde que me vio. Puse mis brazos sobre los suyos, que cargaba las piernas del otro y pegué mi pecho su espalda, mientras miraba a Jason, poniendo mi cabeza a lado de la de Kon'.

-Mira eso, supongo que ya te disté cuenta, pero el rostro de Jason es una visión increíble en medio de un orgasmo -Susurré a su oído. Con mi rodilla, empujé la cadera de Kon' para que su miembro entrara más profundo dentro de Jason, aún estaban de esa manera después de que había llegado. Jay hizo un gesto bastante apetecible, su rostro se pintó de rojo al oírme hablar así de él - ¿Qué esperas? Sabes que quieres continuar, tu cuerpo lo desea -Pasé mis manos por sus brazos extendidos, siguiendo el camino de su piel hasta su abdomen y frotando sus caderas que comenzaron a moverse solas poco a poco -Eso es, Kon', más -Mi voz se había vuelto un llamado a la lujuria, froté mi rostro conta el cabello de Kon', la sensación le agradaba, pues iba recuperando el ritmo y dejaba ir suspiros de satisfacción.

Miré a Jason a los ojos, los tenía entrecerrados y me veía fijamente, como si fuera yo quien le tomaba y no Kon', no se trataba de eso.

\- ¿Cómo se siente? Jay -Abandoné mi lugar tras Conner para ir detrás de Jay, parecía que estuviera hechizado, pues seguía cada movimiento que hacía sin perderme de vista, me arrodillé detrás del sofá, recargando mi cabeza en su hombro -Tú también tienes una excelente vista, abre tus ojos Kon' -El placer lo había hecho cerrarlos, pero obedeció -Es hermoso ¿no es así? Esos ojos parecen dos nebulosas en medio del espacio vacío, presta atención a su piel tostada, el enrojecimiento le da un aspecto candente y exótico ¿no crees? -Kon' dio envestidas más fuertes y Jay mordía su labio para contenerse -No hagas eso, déjame oírte -Acaricie su pecho y de ahí pase a tomar su miembro húmedo que había vuelto a despertar.

Lo estimulé hasta que conseguí lo que quería, Jason estaba gimiendo más fuerte, sin contenerse más.

-Si, Jay, cautívanos más con tu voz, que sea libre -Pasé mi lengua por su cuello, Jason se estremeció.

Había estimulado lo suficiente al chico clon, pues el vaivén de su cadera iba cada vez más rápido y duro.

-Más -Le dije al ver que Jay lo estaba disfrutando - ¿Cómo se siente ser el centro de atención esta vez? -Mordí suavemente la oreja del forajido. Trató de alcanzarme con sus manos, antes de que lo hiciera, tomé sus muñecas y las aprisioné en el respaldo del sofá, justo detrás de su cabeza.

-Tim, deja que... Ah -Conner se enganchó de uno de los pezones de Jay, no lo dejó terminar de hablar, movía su boca sin parar, estaba tentado a hacer lo mismo, pero aún tenía que sujetar las muñecas de Jason y con la otra mano, atender mi propio falo que palpitaba dolorosamente por la falta de atención.

Red Hood nos ofrecía el concierto más erótico de todos los tiempos. Conner dio las últimas estocadas antes de llegar, buscó los labios de Jason en un beso fogoso y le hizo callar, pues también el forajido había llegado al clímax.

Por mi parte tuve que soltar a Jason, pues los efectos calmantes del orgasmo, me habían hecho perder la fuerza de las manos y las piernas, caí de espaldas al suelo después de unos segundos.

Tomamos unos minutos más para recuperarnos, después, ellos se vistieron y yo acomodé mi ropa para que pudiéramos hablar, estaba seguro de que ellos querían hacerlo.

-Demonios, Tim, eso fue increíble, nunca pensé que tuvieras ese talento para encendernos tan fácilmente -Jay cubrió su rostro avergonzado.

\- ¿En serio? En el pasado, con solo hablar me ponía -Recordó Kon'.

-Si, él puede hacer eso, lo que no concibo es que pudiera usarlo para hacerme disfrutar al ser tomado por alguien que no fuera él -Jason seguía incrédulo.

-Me disculpo con ambos si no les gustó había estado esperando por esto desde hace un tiempo, me atraía mucho la idea, pero ahora me siento culpable por haberlos puesto en esta situación, no tomé en cuenta sus sentimientos -En mal momento recuperé la decencia y mi conciencia me arrojó un balde lleno de culpa por haber provocado esto, era insoportable.

-No nos estas poniendo atención, nos... Agradó -Kon' también fue atacado por la vergüenza al decir eso.

-Es que es imposible que no se gusten entre ustedes, son de los chicos más atractivos que conoceré, no me sentía a gusto con la idea de que ustedes tuvieran que compartirme, alejarme de uno para darle espacio al otro, o que tal vez no les agradara la constante presencia de un tercero. Mi punto es que es injusto para ustedes dos -Concluí, mis ideas no tenían ningún tipo de orden.

-Ok, si, entendemos -Jason se desesperaba cuando hablaba demasiado, no lo culpo. Se compensaba con lo paciente que era Kon' al oírme.

-Jason no me desagrada, creo que el problema es... Que no nos conocemos bien -Esta conversación debíamos tenerla en algún momento, era mejor que fuera antes de casarnos.

-Creo que todo empezó cuando te metiste con Dick, te odio desde entonces y eso solo empeoró cuando me robaste a mi BabyBird -Ahora que lo pienso, fui recogiendo todo lo que Dick fue dejando. Que incomodo es pensar que mi hermano mayor probó a mis dos futuros esposos antes de que yo tan siquiera los conociera.

-Salimos como por una semana y luego me votó ¿lo puedes superar? -Kon' se refería a Dick, obviamente -Ni siquiera alcance a dormir con él -Ahí había una historia interesante, pero no estaba muy seguro de querer escucharla, como las otras mil.

\- ¿En serio? Te juzgue muy mal -Jason lo miraba fijamente.

-Creo que esto si va a funcionar -Dije mirándolos a ambos.

A partir de ese día, tuvieron un poco más de tolerancia y se entendían mejor, incluso podían mantener una conversación normal y amena sin que yo estuviera presente, lo cual llenaba de paz mi alma.

¿Puedo decir ya lo mucho que adoraba dormir con los dos? Mi lugar seguro, calientito y suave era entre ellos, abrazaba Jay mientras Kon' me abrazaba a mí, en invierno ni siquiera tenía ganas de levantarme, me sentía tan... Pleno, nada me faltaba si los tenía a ambos.

Ahora que se sentían cómodos entre ellos y había salido a la luz el hecho de que también se atraían, los apreciaba más felices, tranquilos y comenzamos a alcanzar una simbiosis bastante equitativa, vivamos en una linda armonía.

El asunto de Terry aun daba vueltas en mi cabeza de vez en cuando, pero con el pequeño pedazo de futuro que Bart me enseñó, había alcanzado una paz interior que no había conocido hasta ahora.

Me hubiera gustado que los tres nos quedáramos en esa enorme y mullida camada para siempre.

Sin embargo, no podíamos hacerlo, Bruce regresó con su esposo a la mansión, todos fuimos a darles la bienvenida de su luna de miel y... Bueno, digamos que Kon', Jay y yo ya les habíamos preparado el terreno a esos tres idiotas (Jon, Dick y Damian) ... Los recién casados se tomaron bastante bien lo de su relación de tres.

\- ¡¿Qué ahora son qué?! -Gritó Bruce.

-Baja tu tono, padre, todos somos perfectamente capaces de escucharte -Damian es Damian.

\- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! -Nuestro patriarca se dirigía a mí - ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que Damian seguiría tu ejemplo? -Asentí con una expresión medio sonriente, vacía y sarcástica.

-Bruce, deja en paz a Tim, estas exagerando, lo de él con Kon' y Jason lo tomaste con mucha calma, después de todo es bastante normal -Opinó Clark.

\- ¿Normal? ¿Te parece normal que nuestros respectivos hijos tengan una relación amorosa?

-No te parecía una idea tan descabellada cuando emparejaste al demonio con Dick y a mí con Tim -Acusó Jason.

-Por favor, Bruce, no mires así a Jason, sabes que tiene razón, además, esto es normal en el sentido de que Jon ama a Damian, lo sé y también que tu hijo le corresponde, es normal, por no decir obvio, que iban a terminar así, y si eso a Dick no le molesta, no veo el problema -Ahora Clark estrenaba su nuevo superpoder: Ganarle una discusión a Bruce.

Papá Murciélago bufó exasperado, no aceptó la relación de los tres, pero por lo menos ya no se quejaba al respecto, tampoco es que pudiera impedirlo o que lo fueran a dejar solo porque no le parecía.

Alfred estaba satisfecho, quería vernos a todos felices, incluso si no hacíamos las cosas como convencionalmente se hacían, creo que, para él, era bueno ver que aquella gigantesca casa ya no estaba vacía y sobre todo... Bruce ya no estaba solo y la familia no hacia otra cosa más que seguir creciendo, junto con el amor aumentando. Por el momento parecía que las cosas iban a estar bien.

-Bruce -Canturreó Dick cerca del malhumorado murciélago - ¿Por qué no llamas a Selina para que todos tengamos nuestro trío? -Se burló, Bruce hizo una expresión de pensarlo, pero solo para molestar a su esposo.

\- ¿Puedo llamar a Luisa entonces para hacer una mano de dos pares? -Clark le devolvió la jugada.

\- ¡Tim! -Me llamó, yo había escuchado todo, pero estaba muy ocupado besuqueándome con Conner detrás de la computadora gigante de la cueva cuando me invocó. Me separé de él para asomarme a ver a Bruce, agotado por el par de noches sin dormir e insatisfecho de mi sed del chico de acero, además, ya me había artado de... - ¡Esto es tu culpa! -Si, eso.

Pero debo admitirlo, ser el mal ejemplo de la familia era fabuloso, ya veo porque a Jay le gusta tanto serlo.

En fin, tuve que llevarme mi terapia kryptoniana de amor y deseo escaleras arriba para que Bruce y Dick no siguieran molestando.

Dick estaba ocioso porque Damian y Jon habían salido a una misión con los titanes y él se había tenido que quedar de guardia esa noche.

En fin, Jason no estaba tampoco por ir a hacer su papel de forajido y atormentar a Mascara Negra, así que el Clon era todo mío, nos quedamos esa noche en la mansión y al cumplir mi tercera noche sin dormir, Kon me tuvo que llevar por la mañana casi en coma de regreso al departamento después de la 4ta ronda (O al menos hasta ahí recuerdo).

Si se preguntan si estoy disfrutando de mi vida ahora que la tenia de vuelta, les responderé "Totalmente".

Llevé a Jason a cenar pizza y dimos una larga vuelta en el centro comercial. Paramos en la librería a comparar un montón de títulos que Jason quería, este hombre leía libros por deporte, la mayoría de las veces no le gustaban y terminábamos donándolos cuando los terminaba, pero amaba su hermosa carita de alegría al salir los dos cargados de bolsas repletas, así que no me importaba mucho que 7 de cada 10 libros que llegaban a casa terminaran solo por ser votados.

-Hola, señor libro, es un gusto conocerlo, a partir de hoy compartiremos la cama, la sala, el baño y básicamente todos los lugares de la casa donde Jay pueda leerlo a usted -Dije jugando con uno de los libros que traíamos mientras tomábamos una malteada en una de las bancas de ese lugar.

-Deja en paz al señor libro, harás que se sonroje antes de tiempo -Jay bebió de mi baso -Te lo cambio, me gustó más el tuyo -Puse el libro a un lado e hicimos el cambio.

Ya solo me quedaba suspirar resignado, no estaba seguro de si realmente yo tenía mejor tino para elegir sabores o él solo quería quitarme mi comida, pero el me cargaba de vuelta a la cama cuando me desmayaba por ahí por el insomnio, así que, si el hombre quería mi vaso, era suyo.

-La próxima vez pediré el mismo sabor que tu -Di un sorbo a mi nueva bebida.

-Tim, mira discretamente a tu izquierda -Su tono era alterado.

Me asusté, pensé que estaríamos bajo ataque, que había terroristas o asaltantes, estamos en Gótica después de todo, así que volteé rápidamente e hice lo contrario a lo que me pidió, pues vi de frente a tía Diana y a Selina de una forma muy obvia, cuando iban caminando al otro lado de la hilera de tiendas.

Por suerte, pareció que no nos vieron porque Selina vio algo de ropa y jaló el brazo de la amazona para ir hasta ahí.

-Es una suerte que no vaya a casarme contigo por tu sutileza -Susurró exasperado.

-Perdón -Me quería reír, pero no era conveniente en ese momento.

-Hay que seguirlas -Se apresuró a decir.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? No quiero espiar la vida amorosa de la mujer que funge como figura materna en mi vida, mucho menos a la dama a la que más admiro -contesté escandalizado. Aunque para se honesto, tenia una gran espina en la cabeza por esa relación.

\- ¿Entonces te quedas?

-No, voy contigo -Me puso entre la espada y la pared, no me juzguen.

No era la primera vez que seguimos a alguien, sabíamos perfectamente como mezclarnos con la multitud, pero lo que Jason me estaba pidiendo no lo iba a hacer.

-No -Lo miré incriminatoriamente.

-Ya te has exhibido en publico con poca ropa antes -Jason y yo estábamos parados frente a al aparador de lencería de lugar al que habían entrado Diana y Selina.

-Si, pero fue por una misión, no lo disfruté y... -Me sonrojé.

\- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Además, ahora cualquiera puede usar lencería, sobre todo con una tarjeta de crédito como la tuya.

\- ¿Por qué no la usas tu?

-Porque yo ya lo hice, te toca -Bueno, sí.

-Pero... Soy un hombre, no puedo entrar al vestidor de damas -Dije al fin mi razón para no ir.

-Eres un hombre gay, si quisieras podrías entrar a la ducha con ellas y no habría problema.

\- ¿De dónde sacas que soy gay? No lo soy, me he cansado de repetírselos. Me siento tan atraído por el genero femenino como por el masculino, es por eso que no es correcto que yo entre... -Jay me miró pensativo por unos instantes.

-Hazlo por Selina -Me tenía, bien sabía que me tenía, ambos entramos al lugar.

Alcancé a ver que Selina entraba al vestidor, pero no veía a Daiana por ninguna parte, Jason golpeó mi pecho con un conjunto de muchos encajes y tela brillosa, me señaló los vestidores con el pulgar mientras buscaba más ropa. La chica de la tienda nos miró atónita por unos instantes, hasta que Jay la vio y se giró a besarme, luego ella sonrió y siguió con su trabajo como si nada.

Entré al vestidor, pero me quedé ahí sin hacer nada, supuse que estaba bien si no salía con eso puesto y solo fingía. Jason tocó la puerta y me dijo que le mostrara como lucia, como no lo hice, me dijo que cuando volviera, esperaba que tuviera eso puesto, a lo que tuve que quitarme todo e ir poniéndome esa cosa, solo pensaba mostrarle el sostén, de ninguna forma me pondría esa pantaleta.

De pronto la puerta de mi vestidor se abrió y Selina entró mirándome molesta con los brazos cruzados.

-Dejé la puerta con cerrojo -Dije tomando mi camisa y tratando torpemente de ponérmela de nuevo.

-Eso nunca me ha detenido. Creí que, con el murciélago casado, no tendría a otro ratón con alas acechándome, pero parece que no es así -Me hizo sentir muy mal -Quiero pensar que me equivoco y viniste para darle una sorpresa a tu super novio y no por encargo de tu estúpido padre.

-No, no, Bruce no me envió a seguirte ni nada -Dije avergonzado -Es que yo... No lo sé -Suspiré tratando de organizar mis ideas -Tiene mucho que no te veo salir con nadie y estaba preocupado por ti -Mi cara estaba muy roja.

-Se cuidarme sola, pajarito, nunca he necesitado de un hombre para ello y no voy a tolerar que ninguno se meta a estas alturas de mi vida, ni siquiera tu -Ella tenía razón, nunca debí irrumpir en su privacidad -Pensé que te agradaría que saliera con alguien como Diana, es de lo menos maniático que he tenido, quizá excepto por su fetiche a los felinos y no es una mala amante -Su expresión cambió a una de agrado, cielos.

-No es eso... Ella había estado en un relación muy larga y formal hace no mucho tiempo y se perfectamente el daño que un ciclo no concluido puede hacerle a un tercero -Bajé la mirada.

-El rosa no te queda y ya no eres un niño inocente, eres un hombre bien formado y muy sexy, eso es lo que debes proyectar -Me dio un gancho con otro conjunto de color negro, sin moños e incluso más reveladora -Si alguien sabe cuándo retirarse a tiempo de una relación emocional destructiva, soy yo, tengo un montón de experiencia en eso, estaré bien ¿De acuerdo? -Asentí como un niño recién regañado -Ahora paga eso y váyanse antes de que a Jay le gusté esto demasiado -Acarició mi mejilla en un toque muy efímero y salió de ahí.

Como dijo, me llevé esa cosa, pero la guardé en lo más profundo de mis cosas, no quería usarla ni saber de ella nunca más, Jay me vio algo afectado, así que cooperó cuando le pedí que regresáramos a casa.

-Lo siento, no te quise meter en problemas con ella -Jay me abrazó y ambos nos metimos a la cama para calentarnos un poco.

-Está bien, fue divertido -Recargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho para acomodarme mejor, tenía pensado hacerlo pagar por hacerme entrar en ese vestidor.

Todo iba bien hasta que tocaron la puerta ¿Quién podría ser? Muy pocas personas sabían dónde vivíamos.

-Yo iré -Jason se levantó, igual yo lo hice, me preocupaba que volvieran a hacernos otra broma asesina, después de todo, no esperábamos a nadie.

-Hola -Era la mujer maravilla en nuestro umbral.

-Bienvenida -Jason la dejó pasar. Oh no, estaba perdido, seguramente la fémina alfa había escuchado lo que le dije a Selina y su visita no podía ser nada bueno.

-No esperábamos tu visita, tía Diana -Traté de sonreír y la invité a sentarse.

-Es porque venia a hablar contigo de algo importante -Tomó asiento y Jay salió disparado a la cocina, después de que él me metió en este problema.

-Escuché que estabas angustiado por mi reciente acercamiento con la mujer a la que llamas madre -Como sospeché.

-Si, sin embargo, mis preocupaciones ya han sido disipadas por la misma Selina, le ofrezco a ambas mis disculpas, no debí interferir con su salida -Esperaba que esta mujer me gritara o mínimamente golpeara, pero no fue así.

-En realidad vine a decirte que tienes razón, pero a la vez te equivocas, comprendo el cariño que le tienes y tus dudas acerca de mi para manejar una nueva relación. Por otro lado, Selina y yo somos adultas, sin mencionar que lo que hay entre nosotras, es más una amistad que algo amoroso, al menos por ahora.

-Se que se conocen desde hace algún tiempo, pero jamás las había visto tan cercanas, creo que más que preocupación también pude tener algo de curiosidad por saber que estaba pasando, espero que ambas me perdonen y puedan olvidar lo que dije.

-Esto empezó meses después de terminar con Shayera. Iban a subastar una joya de mi cultura en Italia, iba a pujar por ella, pues el evento era dedicado a llevar agua potable a las comunidades más pobres de África. Llegué tarde porque me detuve a frenar un robo, algo simple. Llegué a la subasta a escuchar "Vendido a la señorita Kyle". Hablé con ella para que me diera la joya, prometiéndole reintegrar la cantidad que había gastado en ella e incluso aumentarla. Dijo que quedaríamos a mano si salía con ella -Tuvieron sexo -Por la mañana cuando desperté, ella ya no estaba, dejó el objeto por el que había ido sobre la almohada y una nota. Me pareció buena idea frecuentarla, después de todo, ninguna de las dos tiene un compromiso que nos lo impida -En eso tenía toda la razón -Eres un buen hijo, Tim, es por eso que me vi en la necesidad de aclárate esto. Antes de hacerle daño, preferiría alejarme.

Si, yo sabía que esa era la forma en la que ella funcionaba, después de todo, fue lo que hizo en su antigua relación.

Diana tomó una taza de té con nosotros, nos dijo que, en el pasado, el mismo Alejandro Magno tuvo un matrimonio poligámico que incluía algunos consortes del género masculino, lo cual me hizo sentir mejor conmigo mismo, aunque estaba algo decepcionado de saber que no seriamos los primeros, aunque, sin dudad, su relato me quitó algunos rastros del temor que aún conservaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Se imaginan a Tim en ropa interior femenina? yo si xD
> 
> Debo confesarles, KonJay es mi ship más culposa de la vida, porque, como saben, mi dos OTP consentidas son JayTim y KonTim, así que imaginenme imaginando esa escena x//DD
> 
> Pero, como dijo Tim, esto se trata de compartir y de recibir lo mismo que uno da, y en mi opinión es un gran e importante paso en esta relación de 3, estoy feliz de haber llegado ya hasta este punto :)
> 
> Lo siento si a alguien no le agrada la forma en la que resultaron las cosas, pero vamos, así es mucho mejor :3
> 
> Creo que a pesar de las fuertes revelaciones que hubo hoy, el capitulo estuvo muy x
> 
> Así que esas personitas pueden ir pensando en lo que desean, si gustan pueden dejarlo aquí en los comentarios o por mensaje, no tengo inconveniente con ninguna de las dos :D  
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	23. Brainiac

Viajaríamos a los Himalayas para ver a la antigua maestra de Jason, Ducra. Nunca me la había mencionado antes, no sabía que esperar de ese lugar ni qué tipo de pruebas deberíamos pasar para que nos considerara dignos de permanecer al lado de su mejor estudiante.

De hecho, ni siquiera me imaginaba todo el poder que Jason tenía gracias a su entrenamiento.

Ya no me gusta hablar sobre esto, porque realmente fue una época muy dolorosa para toda la humanidad, pero no puedo saltármela por completo.

Tal vez lo recuerden, tal vez no. En el mundo del que mi otro yo venía... Damian tuvo la oportunidad de construir su régimen gracias a la desolación que trajo un personaje que venía de otro mundo con la intención de aniquilar la tierra y robar las ciudades más importantes de nuestro mundo para su colección.

Tanto Bart como yo, llegamos a la conclusión de que mi muerte había sido aquella anomalía que causo la llegada de ese ente, pero no fue así. Si acaso, solo la había retrasado, pues según las fechas, esta vez Brainiac arribo a nuestro planeta algunos años antes que en la otra realidad.

Empecemos por decir que, las intenciones de este individuo no eran claras para los demás, se presentó con Superman al inicio como un sobreviviente de su planeta natal y le ofreció toda la información que existía de Krypton si accedía a embarcarse en un largo viaje con él por todo el universo para seguir recolectando información de otras culturas.

Clark no estaba seguro, no confiaba en lo que él coleccionista decía, había gato encerrado, un presentimiento muy acertado.

Pero Bart y yo sabíamos la verdad, teníamos eso como ventaja. La gran mayoría de los miembros de la liga de la justicia, incluso de los Jóvenes Titanes estaban en contra de ir en una ofensiva con un ser que se había presentado con intenciones inofensivas.

Ahí fue cuando Luthor confesó que su tecnología de resurrección había sido mejorada gracias a la comunicación con un individuo del mismo nombre. Explicó que se comunicaban por una compleja conexión a través de un transmisor de largo alcance (muy largo alcance), intercambiaron información entre ellos, pero Luthor siempre está un kilómetro delante de cualquiera. Cuando obtuvo lo que deseaba, cortó la comunicación con Brainiac y con un misil destruyó el transmisor de su compañía, evitando así que la conciencia de aquella inteligencia artificial Kryptoniana se copiara en sus servidores.

Lex dijo que apenas vio los símbolos kryptonianos en sus computadores, desconfió. Insultó a Clark con esa idea, pero supongo que esa suspicacia nos benefició a todos.

La Mujer Maravilla, Superman y Batman confiaban en mi ciegamente y estaban dispuestos a hacer aquel ataque, aun sin tener suficientes pruebas. Sin embargo, los otros cuatro fundadores no estaban de acuerdo y eso era un terrible problema.

\- ¡¿Esperaran a que este enemigo destruya el planeta para que se decidan a atacarlo?! -Grité exasperado, mi mejor amigo y yo exponíamos nuestro caso con los 7 líderes de la liga, pero esos 4 no cedían a nuestra petición.

-No tienen pruebas de que este individuo es realmente una amenaza para la humanidad, no es parte de los principios morales de la liga hacer las cosas por simples suposiciones -El detective marciano tenía su punto, pero por el bien de todos, debíamos dejar eso de lado, por lo menos esta vez.

-Flash, necesito hablar a solas contigo -Dijo Bart, habíamos acordado que no le revelaríamos a nadie lo que había ocurrido, el ahora renombrado Impulso debía convencer su tío para que nos apoyara y así tener la mayoría de votos.

Ambos velocistas salieron de la habitación y hablaron durante unos minutos, la Chica Halcón y Linterna Verde (Hal Jordan) se quejaron por el hecho de que tal vez estaban compartiendo información valiosa que el resto debía oír. Ambos volvieron y Flash se unió a nosotros, ahora éramos mayoría, por lo que el golpe ahora era un hecho.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a tu abuelo? -Le pregunté a Bart.

-Solo que necesitaba que confiara en mi esta vez, que el futuro dependía de ello, no le di más detalles -Bueno, eso era reconfortante, mientras menos personas lo supieran, mejor.

Me preocupaba más que otra cosa, la posición de Damian, si alguien llegaba a enterarse de lo que paso en aquella realidad... No, no dejaría que eso pasara, trabajé muy duro para que el chico mejorara, su padre confiaba en él después de tantos tropiezos, sus dos personas amadas estaban a su lado e iba superando la carga de la familia de su madre.

Se que él no era el mismo hombre al que me enfrenté en ese ImpulsePoint, ustedes lo saben, pero de esa misma forma, podrán entender que los prejuicios y la desconfianza solo alimentarían un odio irracional en masa hacia mi pequeño hermano. Y claramente, eso no lo iba a permitir.

Planeamos enviar a Superman a la nave de Brainiac, él debilitaría las defensas de la nave y nos daría la oportunidad de destruirla con artillería muy pesada, sin embargo, antes de que se pudiera llevar a cabo ese simple plan, Brainiac fue alertado sobre lo que pensábamos hacerle, teníamos un traidor, por lo que adelantó sus planes y comenzó a robarse las ciudades más importantes de nuestro planeta, entre ellas, Metrópolis.

Jon estaba ahí cuando sucedió.

Llegamos al gran cráter en la tierra, sobre del cual alguna vez estuvo edificada la maravillosa Metrópolis. No entendíamos la tecnología de Brainiac, no sabíamos lo que había ocurrido con quienes estaban ahí dentro y lo peor de todo... Intentamos hacer contacto con las personas en la ciudad, pero no tuvimos éxito, por lo que nuestra conclusión fue que... Habíamos perdido a quienes estaban ahí.

-No, no puede ser, debemos intentar otra cosa, hay que buscarlos a donde quiera que se os haya llevado ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo! -Robin estaba fuera de sí  
-No, no puede ser, debemos intentar otra cosa, hay que buscarlos a donde quiera que se os haya llevado ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo! -Robin estaba fuera de sí.

Tuve que calmar a Damian durante casi una hora, abrazándolo y más que nada, evitando que se lastimara a si mismo al golpear las paredes o patear las grandes rocas que quedaron como restos dentro de ese desolado cráter, quería eliminar al invasor a toda costa, me golpeó repetidas veces (casi me rompe una costilla), pero no lo solté hasta que comenzó a llorar en silencio la pérdida de su amado. Dick estaba en shock, también apreciaba al chico, pero fue menos difícil de controlar.

No voy a decirles en qué estado estaban Clark y Kon', no hay palabras que puedan describirlo.

Después de numerosos enfrentamientos con el enemigo, Batman y Nightwing quedaron mal heridos tratando de defender Gótica.

No sabíamos porque, según Luthor, ese enemigo solo se llevaba una ciudad de cada planeta, pero aquí, se estaba llevando muchas.

Toda la familia logró replegarse a Kansas a tiempo.

Como les dije, en un intento desesperado por salvar la ciudad, Bruce estrelló la Bati-Ala contra la nave de Brainiac, aunque no logró hacerle nada. Afortunadamente, Kon' estuvo cerca y logró recatarlo.

Por mi parte, tuve que cargar a Jason y meterlo a la fuerza en el Batimovil para sacarlo de Gótica junto con Alfred. El cabeza dura no quería irse sin morir peleando, así que nuestro leal mayordomo lo golpeó en la nuca con el mango de una escopeta, acto totalmente justificado.

Dick estuvo a nada de ser arrastrado junto con Gótica, pero Damian regresó por él.

-Damian, él no querría que murieras intentando salvarlo -Intenté detenerlo.

-No puedo perderlo, Tim, prefiero morir a dejar que pasé de nuevo, se que en el fondo lo entiendes -Ante sus palabras, ya no pude retenerlo, yo sabia lo que se sentía perder a quien más amas, lo viví más de una vez, me congelé al recordarlo.

-No iras solo, te acompañaré, no pienso perder a otro hijo -Clark tomó a Robin del brazo y ambos volvieron a buscar a Nightwing.

Mi pesar se hizo más grande al imaginar que los tres no volvieran, pero el que Superman fuera con él, me daba algo de esperanza, al menos reducía mi preocupación.

Fueron minutos que parecieron siglos, pero antes de que ciudad desapareciera, los tres llegaron volando en medio de una gran nube de polvo.

Recibí a Dick entre mis brazos y lo llevé al lado de Bruce, estaba muy agradecido de tenerlos a los tres de vuelta.

-No te librarás de tu molesto hermano mayor tan fácil, Timmy -Dick siempre era el rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad.

-Espero que sea una promesa -Le di un beso en la frente y le dejé descansar.

Lo que me dijeron fue que lo sacaron de debajo de unos escombros donde había quedado atrapado.

Tuvimos un largo viaje hasta un destino seguro, pero a cómo iban las cosas, ya solo nos quedaba un lugar al cual ir, Kansas.

La señora Kent daba lo mejor de sí misma en atender a los numerosos heridos que tenía refugiados a lo largo de sus parcelas. Se había improvisado una guarida en la granja de los Kent.

Nos recibió apenada por nuestra lamentable condición, pero no mostró ni por un segundo su tristeza por la pérdida de su amado nieto, era una mujer verdaderamente fuerte, se concentró en ayudarnos en lo que podía.

Nos instalamos inmediatamente, llevamos a nuestros heridos a descansar sobre sabanas limpias. Bruce tenía además de la pierna y una costilla rotas, una gran quemadura en el brazo y más de una contusión.

-Voy a asesinarlo -Damian estaba muy ofendido por lo que había pasado. Limpiaba las heridas de su padre mientras repetía maldiciones hacia el invasor.

Bart, Cassie, Kon', Kyle y yo éramos los últimos miembros de los jóvenes titanes que aún estaban en condiciones de pelear.

Nos reunimos todos en Villa Chica para reorganizarnos.

Ciborg también estaba en una condición delicada, pero gracias a él, esta crisis dio un giro a nuestro favor, nos trajo los planos de la nave de Brainiac.

Logró infiltrarse con éxito, hackeó al mismísimo Brainiac y tomó bastante información, la mala noticia es que uno de los mecanismos de defensa que este ser tenia, era una especie de virus que dejó fritos algunos circuitos de Ciborg, de no ser por las partes de su cuerpo que consistían en materia orgánica, indudablemente habría muerto.

Ahora estaba recuperándose y me había confiado hacer el plan de contrataque.

-La nave tiene un escudo que prácticamente es impenetrable, no podemos atacarlo de lejos, pero aún tenemos una última oportunidad, está esperando que le mandemos a nuestro más grande arsenal, no a un simple humano, si Kon' y Kyle hace suficiente alboroto aquí -Señalé el lado frontal de la nave -Entonces bajara los escudos en la parte menos vulnerable de la nave, que es aquí abajo, yo puedo entrar sin ser detectado ya que mi presencia es de baja amenaza, desactivar los escudos y darles la oportunidad de destruirla.

-Olvídalo, no te vamos a dejar ir, es un viaje sin retorno -Cassie se opuso de inmediato.

-Por eso, al terminar, iré a la parte superior de la nave, saldré y Bart me recogerá, estaremos fuera de ahí en un flash -Mire a mi mejor amigo y este me dedico una sonrisa melancólica.

-Te olvidas de un asunto importante, Brainiac, no va a ceder su nave tan fácilmente, peleara y aun si logras entrar, necesitaras apoyo -Kyle tenía razón, pero yo albergaba la esperanza de ser suficiente para enfrentarlo y completar la misión, de otro modo, no podríamos hacerlo.

-Hay otro problema con tu plan, y ese es que estas esperando lograr hacer las cosas por ti mismo y fracasarás -Damian apareció.

-Nadie más puede acompañarme, todos son metahumanos de alto rango, serán detectados a 100 km de distancia

-No si el clon usa un camuflaje temporal -Damian me lanzó la pequeña caja de plomo que contenía la kryptonita de Bruce.

-No, ahora Kon' no tiene ADN humano en su cuerpo, morirá si...

-Hagámoslo -Dijo Kon' -Puedo soportarlo -Me aseguró -Me preocuparé menos si voy contigo -No quería arriesgarlo, no cuando hacía más falta afuera y el miedo de perderlo me mordía los huesos.

-Afortunadamente esto aun sirve -Damian abrió la puerta del granero y nos dejó ver la nave en la que Superman había llegado hace años a la tierra -Jon me enseñó a usarla -Mostró una pequeña sonrisa melancólica, pero se recuperó de inmediato -Estoy seguro de que con ella lograré darle más problemas al invasor que el alienígena clon -Presumió.

Jason salió de detrás de la nave.

-No, tu definitivamente te quedas en casa -Caminé hacia él.

-La bola de odio necesita un artillero y sabes bien que tengo la mejor puntería -Contestó coqueto y con cierto doble sentido.

-Deadshot tiene mejor puntería -Quise hacerlo enojar para que abandonara la idea.

\- ¿Ves a Floyd por aquí? ¿No? Entonces cállate -Cualquiera diría que después de conocerlo tanto tiempo, lo obvio era que ahora participaría sin importar lo que pasara.

-Con Conner no tengo opción, pero a ti no voy a arriesgarte, ni a Damian, son el plan de respaldo por si llegamos a fracasar -No me imaginaba perdiendo a Jason o a Kon' de nuevo, por eso había ideado hacer las cosas así, de ese modo ambos estarían a salvo, pero ahora que Damian había expuesto otras opciones frente a los otros, estaba arruinado.

-Eres muy estúpido -Me insultó Damian -Tienes a un Kryptoniano cuyos poderes rivalizan con Superman y Jason es por mucho más fuerte que padre, ambos elementos excepcionales, son de tus mejores recursos, eres negligente al no aprovechar su ayuda, ten un poco de confianza en sus habilidades y en las tuyas, el plan funcionara, pero solo si nos involucramos todos -Me sorprendió la madurez en las palabras de Damian, lo estuve subestimando, él era el más indicado para ser nuestro líder, no ahora, pero quizá en algunos años estaría liderando la liga -Yo cuidare bien de Todd así que encárgate de traer a Kent a salvo -Me advirtió, esto solo hacía que me doliera la cabeza.

Nuestro ataque se llevó a cabo tal y como habíamos previsto, con los efectos de la Kryptonita, Kon' pasó desapercibido por la entrada de la nave, mientras tanto, los demás atacaban al enemigo con lo mejor que tenían.

Con ayuda de los planos, nos desplazamos por la nave sin llamar la atención. Me asegure de guardar perfectamente el mineral alienígena que podía lastimar a Kon' en mi cinturón.

Al llegar a los controles del escudo, hallamos las ciudades que Brainiac había tomado, entre ellas, estaba Kandor, la capital de Krypton, Kon' la reconoció. También había un montón de ciudades más con... Personas vivas.

Hallamos a Metrópolis, me acerqué al cristal que la cubría y me acerqué un poco para ver mejor.

-Kon'... Es Jon -Lo vi volando cerca del cristal, estaba vivo, vi su expresión de felicidad al vernos.

Conner sonrió al verlo y puso con cuidado su dedo sobre el cristal y Jon hizo lo mismo del otro lado.

-Mi hermanito... Vamos a sacarte de ahí, Jon ¿entiendes? -El más pequeño asintió energéticamente -No hay que destruir la nave -Dijo al instante -Todas estas civilizaciones se perderán para siempre.

-Llama a los otros, que cancelen el ataque, desactivaremos los escudos y entre todos... -Fui interrumpido antes de terminar de explicar el cambio de planes.

-Es una pena, ambos son especímenes de gran valor. Ya que Superman no accedió a mi propuesta, ahora te la ofrezco a ti, Kon-El, aunque naciste en la tierra, eres hijo de Krypton y un El, te daré el universo entero si te unes a mí, incluso al joven a tu lado para ti solo - ¿Cómo lo sabía? -Tim J. Drake o ¿Debería decir "Kent"? Te he observado como a todos tus amigos, he explorado la superficie de tu mente y considero que como Metrópolis y Gótica, lo mejor de la Tierra yace dentro de ti, añadirte a mi colección estaba dentro de mis planes, a menos que el joven Kon-El acceda a mi propuesta y te acepte como recompensa -Maniático telepático, estábamos fritos.

-Acepto - ¿Qué? Conner se giró hacia mí.

-Puedes asesinarlo si hace falta, te lo devolveré en una pieza -Aseguró.

No podía estar seguro, esa criatura era capaz de leer nuestras mentes y si no desconfiaba de Kon', eso quería decir que esto no era fingido. Corrí para alejarme lo más posible.

Me lanzó sus rayos láser, los esquive con facilidad, le lancé algunos Batarangs explosivos los cuales no le hicieron nada, me puse frente a los controles y cuando intento dañarme de nuevo con su visión de calor, le dio de lleno a las baterías del escudo, eso fue totalmente a propósito. Superboy me sonrió al ver el humo que salía de aquellos aparatos, de alguna manera logró engañarnos a todos.

\- ¡No, no dañes la nave! -Le advirtió Brainiac, Kon' empezó a luchar contra él, ese pequeño engaño nos dio bastante ventaja.

-Chicos, nuevos planes, los escudos están desactivados, pero nuestra prioridad es derrotar a Brainiac sin destruir la nave, hemos encontrado a muchos rehenes dentro -Les dije.

Hubo un gran agujero en el tejado por el cual entraron Kyle y Cassie.

Entre los cuatro finalmente destruimos el cuerpo físico de Brainiac y desconectamos las baterías de su nave para dejarla inutilizable, a pesar de todo, una maquina es una maquina y sin energía, no funciona.

Jay y Damian aterrizaron, Kon' y yo sacamos a Metrópolis de la nave para mostrárselas, al principio Damian se acercó con cautela, cuando vio al encogido Jon en la ciudad embotellada, corrió a abrazar aquel cristal, pocas veces lo vi tan feliz por algo, Jon se pegaba al cristal con cariño, me pareció ver unas minúsculas lágrimas de felicidad en el rostro del diminuto kryptoniano al volver a ver a su Robin.

Cuando Ciborg se recuperó, hackeo a Brainiac y gracias a la propia tecnología de la que estaba hecho, logro absorber mucho de su conocimiento y habilidades. Así fue como nos dijo como podíamos devolver a nuestras ciudades a la normalidad y la inteligencia artificial Kryptoniana conocida como Brainiac fue destruida para siempre.

-Kon'... Como fue que lograste... Tú sabes, que Brainiac te creyera -Le pregunté cuando estuvimos solos.

-Debió ver que en los deseos más profundos de mi corazón, que si quería aceptar su propuesta -Eso me dejo completamente helado -Deberías ver tu cara -Se carcajeó dejándome todavía más en shock -Superman me ayudó a poner varios candados en mi mente, no sé tú, pero desde Megan, me volví desconfiado con el asunto de mi privacidad mental, solo hice una ilusión en mi cabeza que él pudiera ver, como Clark me enseño -Dijo orgulloso, por un momento me preocupé de verdad.

Ese tipo de habilidad sonaba útil, quizá después le pediría que me enseñara, nunca está de más el extremar precauciones en cuanto a la seguridad de la propia mente.

Nuestros heridos sanaron y casi todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Todos estos planetas... Sin hogar... Sin futuro -Dije al ver las demás ciudades embotelladas.

-Voy a buscarles un hogar, gracias a estas nuevas habilidades, encontraré algún lugar donde puedan reconstruir sus civilizaciones sin afectar a nadie -Ciborg se embarcaría en un muy largo viaje a través de las estrellas para ayudar a las personas atrapadas en aquellas ciudades.

-No te vas a ir solo, nosotros iremos contigo -Chico Bestia, Dona y Raven se le unieron, tan inseparables como siempre - ¿Kori? -El chico de piel verde se volteó a ver a la pelirroja.

-Yo... -Pero sorpresivamente Artemis, la amiga amazona de Jason tomo su mano -Yo me quedo chicos -Le sonrió a la amazona -Perdí mi hogar una vez, pero ya encontré el lugar al que pertenezco -Que fuerte revelación, lo tenían demasiado bien escondido, aunque para ser honesto, hacían la mejor pareja de la vida.

Detective Marciano confesó ser el traidor, creyó que, hacia lo correcto, pero se equivocó y eso le había costado a la liga la perdida de muchos héroes, entre ellos, el Linterna Verde John Stewart. Por eso renuncio a su puesto en la liga y también se unió al grupo de viajeros para ayudarles en lo que pudiera. Otros héroes también se unieron a esa cruzada, los extrañaríamos en la tierra, aunque, en definitiva, esa tarea era mucho más importante, no tenía duda de que tendrían éxito.

Debieron ver el rencuentro de Damian y Jon, fue hermoso, sobre todo porque cuando se soltaron, Dick se abrazó al más joven y no lo soltó durante un par de horas que hicieron sufrir al demonio un ligero ataque de celos, esa vez no intervine, tenía suficiente con el estrés de los últimos meses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, este drama duro nada más un solo capitulo xD pero bueno
> 
> Por favor, me gustaría que vieran la serie "Krypton", hay un proyecto muuuuuuy a futuro que tengo planeado.
> 
> Disculpen por mi participación tan simple, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y no me odien xDD  
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	24. Hogar, dulce hogar

Con Gótica de regreso en su lugar, pudimos volver a casa. Me dejé caer en el sofá de nuestro departamento, después de algunos meses de no haber estado ahí, se sentía maravilloso el respirar el polvo acumulado en los cojines.

\- ¿Tim? -Preguntó Kon'.

\- ¿Estas bien? -Jason completó.

-Solo quiero casarme con ustedes lo más pronto posible, ya no importa si no es con Ducra, tuvimos dos crisis en el mismo año (Por no decir tres) y a este paso... Hagamos una ceremonia pequeña en la mansión, invitemos a amigos cercaos, familia y olvidemos todo esto -Les pedí con la cara pegada al tapiz del sofá.

-De hecho... Hablé con Ducra y dijo que nos estuvo observando este tiempo... Nos da su bendición y vendrá en un par de meses para casarnos -Me levanté enseguida al escuchar lo que Jason había dicho, no cabía de la emoción.

\- ¿De verdad? -Asintió sonriendo, supongo que le hizo gracia verme con tanta luz en el rostro después de todo lo que habíamos pasado.

En ese tiempo, la mayor parte de la liga de la justicia se retiró y dieron paso a la generación siguiente, no los culpaba, ya habían tenido sobre sus hombros esa carga lo suficiente como para merecer un descanso y pasarle la estafeta los más jóvenes.

Flash le cedió su lugar a su sobrino, Wally y Hal a Kyle.

La Mujer maravilla, tras la muerte de su madre por defender su isla de Brainiac, ascendió al trono y dejo en su lugar a Cassie.

La chica Halcón quedó embarazada del difunto Linterna... Algo que nadie esperaba, ni siquiera la misma Shayera. ¿Recuerdan que intentó hablarme durante la boda de bruce y Clark? Pues quería pedirme que le ayudara a volver con Diana, iba a romper con el hombre lo más pronto posible, pues descubrió que su corazón jamás seria feliz sin su amada.

Yo tenía la confianza de la amazona y pensó que podríamos idear algo para que se reconciliaran, aunque perdió su oportunidad durante las fotos, planeo acercarse a mí de nuevo durante la noche, sus planes se vieron arruinados cuando la vio tan cercana a Selina, se desilusionó, pensó que dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso tal como estaban, era su única opción, pues ya había interferido con la felicidad de la princesa y no quería hacerlo de nuevo.

Pero mi señora, Reina Amazona, le acogió en su isla, con la promesa de criar juntas a su hijo como si fuera de ambas.

Obviamente, las cosas se acabaron con Selina, pero al parecer, todo fue orquestado por ella, pues la dejó ir simplemente y me confesó que solo había estado cerca de la ahora reina, para ayudarle a salir del desengaño amoroso que, aunque nunca aceptaría que le dolía, en realidad si le afectaba.

Mamá gato me aseguró que no tenia sentimientos especiales hacia Diana. Alegó que solo el amor más grande del mundo la haría monopolizar a una persona y dejar que esta le encadenara para siempre. Pero yo sabia la verdad, su gran amor, aquello que jamás podría soltar en la vida y lo que en sus anhelos predominaría más que cualquier otra cosa, era su libertad, no la entregaría por nadie, pues dar su corazón seria perderla para siempre.

Ella sin duda merecía más reconocimiento del que le otorgamos, simplemente era diferente y eso la hacia especial de formas que pocos podríamos entender.

Por el otro lado, seamos honestos, Shayera y Diana siempre se amaron, el problema de la inmortalidad había quedado atrás ahora que la pelirroja necesitaba de Diana. Siendo sincero, no me gustaba la idea, me revolvía el estómago. Shayera había tirado la toalla, pero ahora que tenía un hijo en camino y a nadie respaldándola, buscaba los brazos de la mujer a la que abandonó. Me parecía de cobardes y la reina Diana merecía más que eso, sin embargo, era un asunto en el que no debía meterme, por otro lado, si eso las hacia felices ¿Cuál era mi maldito problema?

Así que quedaban libres dos vacantes más que fueron inmediatamente tomadas por Shazam y Starfire.

Bruce, después de tantos años (a mí nadie me engaña, Clark tuvo que ver), dejo el manto de Batman, para heredárselo a Damian, el chico había estado esperando por esto desde hacía mucho tiempo, era el más indicado para ello y también tomó su lugar en la liga.

Clark se quedaría un tiempo más con ellos para mostrarles cómo se hacían las cosas, pero su idea era dejar también la capa sobre los hombros de Jon.

Kon', Jason y yo fuimos invitados a formar parte de la liga, Jason se negó completamente, pero Kon' y yo los dejamos en espera, por ahora solo podía pensar en casarme al fin y tener una vida tranquila con mi par de idiotas.

Primero lo primero, debíamos elegir personalmente la parte más fundamental de ese evento.

-Yo quiero que el pastel sea de Batman y Superman -Kon' veía las fotografías de pasteles, puso especial atención a uno que tenía figuras bien esculpidas de los héroes antes mencionados, era nuestro sueño de Nerds hecho realidad.

-No hagas más notoria tu falta del sentido de la decencia -Jay rodó los ojos y por su lado miraba un bellísimo pastel blanco con adornos de rosas rojas, un trabajo bastante fino, elegante, fresco, pero sin llegar a ser pretensioso u opulento, simplemente una obra de arte.

-Tim, tu dijiste que te gustaba la idea -Kon' buscaba mi respaldo, la verdad es que él pastel de héroes me llamaba mucho.

-BabyBird, nuestro pastel de bodas no puede venir del catálogo de fiestas infantiles -Pero Jason tenía razón y honestamente la idea de tener un pastel así de bonito también me agradaba -No pierdas el punto de que es uno de los días más especiales de nuestras vidas, no vayas a elegir solo porque te parece gracioso o eres fanático de la liga de la justicia.

-De haber sabido que incluirte en el paquete sería tan problemático, no hubiera aceptado -Dijo un molesto Conner a Jason pues se dio cuenta de que tenía las de perder.

-Aunque no hubiéramos hecho este arreglo, si te quedabas con Tim, yo venía en el paquete, somos familia, tarado -El dolor de cabeza se hacía presente al oírlos discutir. Pero vi mi salvación entre otros catálogos.

-Tengo una idea, todavía nos queda como opción esta tendencia de pasteles de boda que combina el estilo de un pastel tradicional y uno temático -Vi él catálogo de esos pasteles y se los mostré. Ambos estaban pensativos, era básicamente la mitad de un pastel y la mitad del otro.

-La idea es buena, pero estos pasteles no me gustan -Dijo Jason poco convencido.

-Puede ser una combinación entre el pastel que a ti te gustó y el que quiere Conner -Jason se ahogaba en un vaso de agua.

\- ¿Podrán hacer eso? -Kon' también se veía preocupado.

-Nada que una Black no arregle -Les mostré la tarjeta de crédito.

Los tres teníamos muy buenos empleos y aunque no fuera así, un maldito pastel no iba a impedirme casarme con esos dos, lo hubiera hecho yo mismo con tal de tenerles contentos a ambos (Aunque posiblemente no me hubiera salido muy bien).

Los tres teníamos muy buenos empleos y aunque no fuera así, un maldito pastel no iba a impedirme casarme con esos dos, lo hubiera hecho yo mismo con tal de tenerles contentos a ambos (Aunque posiblemente no me hubiera salido muy bien)  
Al fin ya había quedado arreglado el asunto del pastel.

El traje fue menos complicado, solo fuimos a tomarnos medidas y Alfred eligió los modelos, lo dejamos en sus capaces manos.

Los arreglos como el salón, invitaciones, etc. Fueron dejados en las manos de Kori y Cassie y Kara, aunque fueron supervisadas por Jason de vez en cuando, me encantaba su lado detallista, pero a veces me estresaba.

Como saben, me tocaba hacer la cena, pero estaba algo golpeado de la noche anterior (No puedo creer que después de que la ciudad fuera embotellada, aun así, seguía habiendo crimen a tope) y me dio flojera hacerlo, así que fui a comprar pizza, tenía que conducir hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, pero valía la pena.

En la pizzería me encontré con Cassie y Kara... Tal vez era mi imaginación, pero parecía que tenían una atmosfera romántica y de mucha confianza, no quería interrumpir, pero vamos, Cassie era de mis mejores amigas y no la había visto desde lo de Brainiac (Últimamente Jason se veía más con ellas por lo de la boda), quería saludarla al menos mientras esperaba mi orden.

\- ¡Tim! -Cassie me vio acercarme y corrió a abrazarme.

-Cassie -La abrace también con cariño y luego voltee la mirada hacia mi futura... Tía, Kara - ¿Qué las trae a Gótica? -Pregunté.

-La pregunta me ofende, Tim, aquí venden la mejor pizza del mundo, solíamos venir aquí después de clases ¿lo olvidas? -Como olvidar aquellos años dorados en la academia de Gótica.

-Me da gusto verte, Kara -Le saludé un poco más formal que a Cassie.

-Igualmente Tim... ¿Conner está tratándolos bien? -Reí con nerviosismo, había cierto doble sentido en el tono que usó, supongo que era para romper el hielo.

-Si... y nosotros a él -Dije en un tono más bajo en esas últimas palabras, Kara puso una cara de sorpresa y diversión.

-Tim ¿Puedo hablarte un segundo? -Cassie me tomó del brazo y me sacó del local rápidamente -Muchas cosas han pasado en este tiempo, por ello no he tenido ocasión de hablarte de este asunto y estas a nada de casarte, entonces quiero dejarlo en claro ahora -Ya sabía a donde iba todo esto -Esa mañana cuando nos encontraste a Kon' y a mí...

-Cassie ¿Estas seguras de que quieres hablar de esto? -La interrumpí.

-Ya no seas idiota y déjame terminar -Dijo enfadada, ahora que lo pienso, siempre que quisieron explicarlo los rechacé y francamente lo que dijo Kon' en la hacienda era una explicación suficiente para justificarse, pero no para satisfacer mi curiosidad, aunque trataba de ya no pensar en eso -Esa noche... Tuvimos un momento muy íntimo -Se sonrojo al recordar -Kara empezó a gustarme de una forma especial y cuando empezó a salir con aquel sujeto... Él me consoló esa noche, recordamos el pasado, cuando venía tras de mi por todas partes, le confesé que él realmente me gustaba, pero no quería ser una más en su lista, mucho menos parecer una chica fácil, así que lo rechazaba a pesar de que me declaraba su amor cada que me tenía enfrente, lo sentí muy seguro pero... (Creo que ella fue la primer y ultima mujer que lo rechazó) Luego tú me salvaste, me enamoré de ti, eras tan genial, inteligente, serio, Diana te apreciaba a pesar de ser tan joven, perfecto para resumir y traté de que te fijaras en mí, pero... Ese chico que estaba enamorado de mi se convirtió en mi rival romántico y finalmente me derrotó al ganar tu afecto -Sonrió bajando la mirada -Entonces entendí que se merecían el uno al otro, nadie en el mundo lo valoraría tanto como tú lo haces, te arriesgaste con él, a pesar de saber cómo era en ese entonces, lo hiciste crecer, aceptaste su amor, lo cuidaste y multiplicaste, eso es algo de lo que yo jamás habría sido capaz de hacer, me sentí muy feliz por ustedes en ese entonces, era lo justo. Lo que quiero decirte es... Si, dormí con él, fue un momento valioso para mí, emotivo, pero... Más que eso, fue algo que nos sirvió a ambos para comprobar una cosa, nos queremos, como amigos, eso no cambiará nunca, pero su corazón es tuyo para siempre y el mío... -Se volteó a ver a Kara que miraba fijamente el menú de la pizzería (Yo digo que nos estaba escuchando) -Está listo para pertenecerle a alguien, pero no a él, en serio, que hayas regresado con Conner es algo que me da mucha paz, no porque me haga sentir menos culpable o algo así, sé que, si ustedes dos están juntos, estarán bien... Aunque se compartan con Jason -Sonrió sarcástica.

La abracé con fuerza, en realidad sus palabras no cambiaban nada, yo amaba a Kon' y quería permanecer a su lado toda la vida (y con Jason), pero creo que Cassie se liberó de una pesada carga al confesar aquello y como su amigo, mi papel era apoyarla y hacerle sentir que estaba con ella, que todo estaría bien, porque así seria.

Me despedí de ambas, tomé mis pizzas y salí del local. Al dar la vuelta con el auto de regreso, pude ver por la ventana del lugar como Kara tomaba el rostro de la otra rubia y la besaba. Verlas me dio una sensación de que, al fin, el mundo iba tomando un camino hacia un futuro mejor del que había venido y que era magnifico estar vivo en este momento.

Jason llamó, me pidió que lo recogiera, pues su motocicleta se había averiado y se vio obligado a usar transporte público para ir hasta la librería a recoger el nuevo ejemplar de uno de los autores que le agradaban. De camino compramos vino y regresamos a casa justo al tiempo en que Kon' lo hacía.

-Conner, tenemos un 3312 -Dijo Jason molesto todavía.

\- ¿Quién fue el infeliz esta vez? -Preguntó el chico de acero.

-El idiota de la vinatería, le sonrió todo el tiempo y le puso un numero en el recibo -Le mostró el papel.

-Jason, ya supéralo, te bajaste del auto para quitarme el papel y le dijiste al pobre chico que se alejara 100 kilómetros de mi porque era tu prometido y le mostraste mi mano con el anillo, poco te faltó para golpearlo -Le reclamé.

-Debiste dispararle -Kon' apoyaba a Jason ¿quién lo diría?

Era divertido ver a veces lo territoriales que podían ponerse cuando se trataba de mí, en realidad, amaba que fueran así.

Subimos al departamento y cenamos en paz por un rato, hasta que les mencioné que me encontré con aquellas dos rubias.

-Ahora que lo mencionas ¿Por qué fue que te acostaste con ella? -Le preguntó Jason a Kon' con muy poca discreción, pensar que se habia quejado de mi antes por eso mismo. Yo no les había mencionado lo que ella me dijo, pero palidecí al escuchar eso - ¿Te sientes bien? -Jason se dio cuenta de que eso me afecto de alguna forma.

Kon' suspiró pesadamente y sostuvo entre sus dedos el puente de su nariz con cansancio.

-Sabía que en algún momento iba a tener que decirles la verdadera razón...

-No, no, fuiste muy claro y tuviste toda la razón, no éramos nada todavía y no tuve por qué haber sobre pensado las cosas sin antes hablarlo con ustedes, fue muy inmaduro de mi parte, tu estabas en completa libertad de...

-Ah, que te cayes y lo dejes hablar -Me regañó Jason exasperado al ver que empezaba a hablar demasiado rápido.

-Como estaba diciendo... -Kon' volvió a tener la palabra -Si lo recuerdas, yo quise mucho a Cassie cuando éramos jóvenes, aun después de empezar a salir contigo, ella y yo comenzamos a tener una amistad muy cercana, no era un secreto para nadie que éramos muy buenos amigos, cuando regresé, retomamos esa amistad, me sentía muy cómodo con ella... Esa tarde, ella apareció en mi habitación llorando, me contó antes que se sentía muy atraída por Kara y yo la ayudé a acercársele varias veces, sin embargo, la vio besándose con un sujeto y eso la destrozó, pasamos la noche juntos y las cosas se dieron -La historia coincidía -Ella... Debe ser una de las personas que más me importan, pero...

-Tu eres mío -Completé, me miró perplejo -Cassie me lo dijo, siento haber sido tan necio y no haberlo comprendido lo que pasó entre ustedes dos.

-Ya que ayudaste a tu amiga con sexo de consolación, ahora hay tiempo para el de reconciliación -Bromeó Jason quitándole un poco de nostalgia y presión al momento.

\- ¿No te parece que ya hemos tenido demasiado? -Me burlé.

-Nunca es demasiado -Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Recuerdos, viejos hábitos, lo único claro es que los adoraba a morir y eso era bueno, muy bueno.

Hablando de demasiado, entre ellos dos se terminaron la salsa, así que me levanté para ir por más la las repisas de la cocina.

Ahí encontré un frasco de color azul, bastante lindo, lo ignoré, supuse que sería de los aceites exóticos que Jason solía comprar en los mercados de especias o algún contrabando que tomó de sus usuales ataques a la mafia con Roy.

La cena terminó tranquila, empecé a ejercitar un poco, tenía patrullaje de nuevo y calentar no estaba de más. Fui a la cocina a buscar algo de agua, pero vi como Conner le ponía unas gotas de ese frasco azul a una taza de café ¿Algún jarabe o infusión para mejorar el sabor?

Como sea, entré a la cocina y tomé uno de los botellones de agua del refrigerador, Kon' parecido asustarse cuando me vio.

\- ¿Todo está bien? -Le pregunté.

-Todo bien ¿Vas a tomar agua fría? -Preguntó extrañado.

-Si, acabo de entrenar -Cualquiera diría que era obvio porque no estaba usando camisa y traía una toalla colgada en los hombros.

-Pensé que querrías café -Mostró la taza -Pero tienes razón, no puedes beber caliente después de entrenar.

-Ah... - "Ok, es mi mejor amigo desde la adolescencia, me voy a casar con él, daría su vida por mí y lo amo con todo mi corazón, no voy a dudar de él ni a malinterpretar las cosas" Eso fue lo que pensé -Está bien, lo tomaré -Dije sujetando la taza -Ya que te tomaste la molestia de prepararlo para mí, no podría dejar que se desperdicie -Tomé la taza de sus manos -Gracias, Kon -Le di un suave beso en los labios antes de empezar a beber, pero era raro, no me parecía que el sabor cambiara mucho, no le di importancia, tal vez solo los timaron en el supermercado con un mal producto.

El patrullaje fue un poco extraño, se suponía que ira con Damian, pero Jason se nos unió.

-Lo tengo, Batman -Había hackeado los servidores de una compañía que habíamos estado vigilando, querían aliarse con W. E. pero por lo que había encontrado, estaban robando nuestros proyectos y replicando nuestras tecnologías ilegalmente para darles un muy mal uso, terrorismo.

Damian puso su mano en mi hombro y se acercó para ver mejor la información, lo de siempre, a decir verdad, el contacto físico entre Damian y yo era bastante normal, yo era una de las pocas personas por las que se dejaba tocar. Jason se metió entre nosotros dos e hizo un gesto como de entender lo que estábamos haciendo.

Damian miró con extrañeza lo que Jason hizo, al igual que yo, pero bufó exasperado y no dijo nada.

-Buen trabajo, tendremos que hacer esto a la mala y sabotear sus operaciones, prepárense -Damian, el nuevo Batman, se comunicó con Gordon para informarle sobre lo que habíamos encontrado.

-Red ¿Qué fue eso? -Le pregunté a Jason una vez que Damian se alejó.

-Nada, solo que me incomoda que ustedes dos actúen como si no estuviera aquí y me dejen de lado -Sonó convincente, pero no tanto, era extraño, pero no le di importancia.

Hicimos nuestro trabajo y regresamos a la cueva. Jay y yo nos quedamos solos ahí abajo.

-Jay -Tomé a mi hombre del cuello y le besé, sus celos por Damian me habían encendido y ya que era su culpa...

-Deja que me quite el traje -Dijo apresurándose a ir al vestidor.

Hice lo mismo, me quité las botas y la capa, estaba un poco adolorido, al parecer ajusté de más el arnés, eso o mis músculos crecían.

De reojo vi el teléfono de Jason, le llegó un mensaje y la pantalla se iluminó, era de Dick.

"Tú y Conner deben tener más cuidado ¿Qué tal si dejabas a Tim en ese estado solo con Damian?" ¿Estado? ¿Había algo mal conmigo?

"No vuelvan a darle el afrodisiaco antes de patrullar" Mandó algunos emoticones sugerentes.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, mi repentina lujuria, lo nervioso que estaba Conner, los celos de Jason y el feo frasco azul que había en la alacena, era muy parecido al que Dick tenía (El que Jason se bebió completo, y luego casi se muere por la intoxicación).

Jason volvió con su ropa de civil y me vio con el teléfono en la mano.

\- ¿Tim?

-Afrodisiaco -Dije molesto al poner su teléfono de nuevo de donde lo tomé.

La cara de Jason se puso completamente roja y vi el terror en sus ojos.

-Puedo explicarlo...

-Seguramente sí, pero hace mucho que no me enfado con ustedes dos y le hace falta algo de fuego a la relación ¿no es verdad? Puedes ir con Conner a casa si quieres, por mi parte no habrá diversión esta noche -Tomé mi ropa y me fui directo al auto.

-Tim, no puedes ir a ninguna parte con eso puesto (mi traje) -Iba corriendo detrás de mí.

-Ni loco me quedaré aquí, tu cómplice podría drogarme mientras duermo y entregarme a ustedes en bandeja de plata -Me refería a Dick.

Esto fue un total abuso de confianza por donde quiera que lo vean.

Me fui a casa de Bart esa noche, también le arruiné sus planes, al parecer le esperaba una buena velada con Jaime, pero se podía desquitar con Conner si quería.

-De verdad que no lo puedo creer -Bart estaba conmigo en la sala de su casa, me puso una manta sobre los hombros y me trajo chocolate caliente, se hundió conmigo en mi mar de drama.

Jaime nos dio espacio, pero como dije antes, creo que solo le incomodaba estar cerca de mí, algo que realmente no entendía. Aunque no lo culparía si después de haber escuchado un par de historias acerca de mí, prefería guardar su distancia.

Solo quería darles una lección a esos tres, volvería y los regañaría por lo que pasó, pero a la mañana siguiente, Jon, Conner, Dick, Jason y Damian esperaban afuera de la casa de Bart. Salí a ver lo que ocurría.

-Ahora -Damian ordenó con voz firme y molesta.

-Queremos ofrecerte disculpas por lo que hicimos, fue estúpido de nuestra parte -Dijo Conner y después volteó a ver a Jon, quien tenía un semblante de reproche y molestia.

-A veces no tenemos filtro entre... ¿En serio debo decirlo así? -Jay se dirigió a Damian, que solo se cruzó de brazos -Bien... A veces no tenemos filtro entre nuestros cerebros y nuestras bolas -Estaba avergonzado.

-Se que te fallamos, fuimos estúpidos y yo más que nadie traicionó tu confianza en secundarlos, no merecemos una segunda oportunidad, pero sé que nos amas y eres el mejor de nosotros y por eso creo que si nos das una oportunidad, recuperaremos tu confianza -Esto me sonaba, demasiado y que Dick lo dijera no era coincidencia.

Acepté sus disculpas y acordamos que, a partir de ahora, el uso de drogas del amor solo sería consensualmente, como siempre debió ser.

Jon fue muy lindo al ofrecerse a venir en mi ayuda si alguno de ellos se pasaba de la raya de nuevo, pero vamos, eran inofensivos, quizá yo había sido muy reservado con ellos, sin embargo, no dejaba de ofenderme el que hayan creído que necesitaba ese tipo de estímulo para destrozarlos en la cama y esa misma noche se los demostré.

Ya no voy a dar más detalles por ahora, excepto el decir que le di su merecido a ambos.

-Era mejor tenerte drogado -Jason no podía levantarse y no lo voy a negar, era proteína pura inyectada directamente en mi ego.

\- ¿Listo para otra ronda? Conner -En realidad no quería hacerlo de nuevo, pero fue muy gracioso ver como el chico clon tomó la sabana y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con ella, creo que se me pasó la mano con lo de la Kryptonita (era el pedazo diminuto como un grano de arena, apenas suficiente para ponerlo vulnerable) que tomé prestada de la bóveda de Bruce.

Al menos aprendieron la lección.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo voy a agregar a mi lista de promesas cumplídas, ahora ya saben que fue lo que pasó entre Conner y Cassie, no me lo van a creer pero está basado en hechos reales xDD Se que no es completamente satisfactorio, pero creo que no pudo haber mejor momento para mostrarselos  
> Ya se acerca la bodaaaaaaa, estoy más nerviosa que si fuera la mía xDDDD  
> Pero antes, va a haber un capitulo super Special para una de las ganadoras de la dinámica de la maleta de Damian (Por cierto, la respuesta correcta era: El nuevo traje de Batman que Damian iba a usar para suplir a su padre ahora que este ya se retiró)  
> ¿Quién quiere ver a Conner pasivo? Yo también <3  
> Bueno, dejando de lado que estuvieron drogando a Timmy xD Eso también está basado en hechos reales, pero no les voy a dar contexto para no hacer más grande el trauma  
> Hoy casi olvido actualizar, por favor, ya saben que si no subo capitulo a un horario habitual, recuerdenme, en serio, esto de la estudiacion me tiene como loca :(   
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	25. Bienvenido al escuadrón suicida

Jason había estado fuera por casi una semana y ya saben, a pesar de que, estando juntos, es mejor, Kon' no puede negar que le gusta la exclusividad y yo no podría decir que me disgusta concentrarme en uno solo a la vez.

Teníamos una de esas noches especiales. Toda la tarde jugábamos videojuegos, a veces invitábamos a Bart, pero en esta ocasión, estábamos por nuestra cuenta.

La verdad es que estábamos tan obsesionados con este nuevo juego, que, en lugar de ser divertido, se volvía estresante, pero esa es la magia.

-Eso es todo -Arrojé el mando de la consola después de nuestra última partida, salimos victoriosos y el hambre se hizo presente para avisarnos que era hora de parar.

-Vamos por comida china, a esta hora no tengo ganas de cocinar -Kon' se estiró perezosamente.

-Tampoco encontraremos un restaurante chino abierto a esta hora -El reloj me daba la razón -Dame un segundo, encontraré algo que hacer en un minuto -Fui hasta la cocina y al buscar dentro del refrigerador, no encontré otra cosa más que un frasco de leche vacío y una zanahoria en mal estado. Mi estomago gruñó sonoramente al notar que no habría cena esta noche.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Conner vino a ver porque tardaba tanto mirando el refrigerador -No puede ser ¿no hiciste las compras?

\- ¿Yo tenía que hacerlo? -Pregunté a la defensiva.

-Pues sí, Jason lo puso aquí -Cerró el refrigerador y en una de las notas que estaban ahí pegadas, aparecía la evidencia.

-Está bien, reconozco mi culpa, iré a comprar algo en algún lugar de 24 horas ¿sí? -Tomé las llaves e iba de salida.

-Iré contigo, compremos una hamburguesa -Diablos, pensaba ir por una pizza, pero como esto era por mi causa, no me quedaba de otra.

Bajamos al estacionamiento del edificio para sacar el auto, subimos, nos acomodamos, usamos el cinturón, acomodé mis espejos (Pues normalmente, conducía Jason y él es un poco más alto que yo), pero al encender el auto, vi el mensaje en el tablero de que no teníamos suficiente gasolina.

\- ¿No llenaste el tanque esta mañana? -Kon' puso la mano sobre su frente.

\- ¿También era mi responsabilidad? -Pregunté ya exasperado.

-Pues sí, lo usas para irte a trabajar, yo vuelo -Fui un idiota solo por preguntar, mierda. Soy un desastre sin Jason y aceptarlo era de adultos.

-Ok, creo que tengo suficiente para ir a la gasolinera, de ahí vamos por la comida ¿de acuerdo? -Conner levantó los hombros, estaba disfrutando de verme desatinar.

Las cosas no salieron tan bien, se nos acabó la gasolina un par de calles antes de llegar a la gasolinera, imaginen como se veía Tim Wayne y Conner Kent (Hijo de Lex Luthor y su mano derecha en LexCorp) empujando un Mercedes, aunque Kon' se la estaba pasando bien al ver mis niveles de estrés subir.

Al fin, compramos nuestra comida basura y volvimos al departamento.

-Se que no se va llevar muy bien, pero creo que lo necesitas -Kon' destapó una botella de vino y me pasó una copa. Ambos nos sentamos en el sofá y comimos nuestra cena - ¿Más? -Incliné mi copa para que la llenara de nuevo.

Como ya esperaba, nos terminamos la comida, la botella y ahora seguía una bien merecida sesión de besos con sabor a uvas fermentadas.

El alcohol siempre despierta el deseo de meter las manos bajo la ropa de Kon' y acariciar su piel, empecé a darme cuenta que al convertirnos en adultos, el sexo se vuelve algo primordial, intimar de esta manera con él me hacía sentir amado, deseado y que sin importar lo que pasara fuera o dentro del departamento, al final del día podía regresar a la seguridad de sus brazos y dejarme llevar al mismísimo paraíso (Si no sienten eso con la persona con la que están, no se casen, si lo sienten, no le dejen ir).

-Tim... -Algo quería decirme, pero yo no quería hablar, ese tiempo había terminado y regresaría mañana, ahora quería seguir acaparando sus labios, pero me detuvo al poner sus manos sobre mis hombros.

\- ¿Algo está mal? -Pregunté preocupado, no era propio de él detenerse en este punto.

-Yo... Jason me dijo que... -Parecía avergonzado -Quiero hacerlo contigo, pero... No como siempre, estaba pensando que está vez podrías dejarme ir abajo -Eso fue en definitiva lo más "Bottom" que escuché en toda mi vida, y por alguna razón, mi corazón estaba por explotar ante las mejillas sonrojadas de Conner.

-Kon'... Yo... Si, por supuesto, es decir, tú puedes ir donde quieras, no soy quisquilloso -Dije dándole un poco de humor al momento, lucía muy apenado por lo que había pedido y que lo pensó mucho antes de hacerlo, así que quería corresponder a sus deseos tanto como alejar esa ansiedad de su cabeza -Ven -Tomé sus manos, el plan cambió, no sería arruinar el sofá en la sala, sino una nueva manera de unirme con mi amado kryptoniano, así que, si no podía hacerle un camino de velas y rosas, por lo menos debía llevarlo a la cama.

Mi parte favorita es ver como la ropa se desliza fuera de nuestro camino y así puedo sentir completamente su calidez.

Llega un momento en el que las manos ya no responden a la razón, sino a la necesidad de deleitarse de las formas y relieves del otro.

Caímos juntos sobre la cama, nuestras hombrías habían despertado ya hacia un rato, después de tantas caricias y besos era natural. Kon' se había relajado, pero al llegar a este punto, me miró con duda, no estaba muy seguro de que hacer y yo tenía que ayudarle.

-Te amo -Le recordé y sonrío a esas dos palabras, seguimos un poco más con el juego previo hasta que se relajó de nuevo.

De un momento a otro, mientras él estaba recostado y yo terminé literalmente sobre él, rodeó mi cadera con sus piernas, supuse entonces que estaba preparado.

Teníamos preservativos y lubricante en el cajón, es lo bueno de tener una relación estable, ese tipo de cosas ya no pueden faltar.

-Es una suerte que esos no los tenga que comprar Jason -Kon' se burló.

-Muy gracioso -No fue venganza, tenía que prepararle y que mejor manera que aprovechar un momento en que estaba distraído. Introduje un par de dedos en su entrada para dilatarla.

Yo no sé si soy bueno en esto o no, pero la practica debió haberme dado algún tipo de ventaja. Su expresión me daba una vaga idea de que tanto le estaba gustando esto, supe cuando encontré su punto bueno porque involuntariamente arqueó la espalda.

Me animé a ir un poco más rápido, la voz de Conner había sido liberada.

\- ¿Qué opinas? ¿Estás listo? -Me detuve para que pudiera responderme. Después de haberlo apreciado así, a quien más le urgía comenzar con esto era a mí, le erección ya empezaba a doler.

-Si -Dijo con voz entrecortada.

Esto no lo digo seguido, pero entrar fue verdaderamente bueno, sin dolor, sin forzar nada y tomándonos nuestro tiempo, Dios, creo que me hace mucha falta este tipo de sexo en la vida.

Él me abrazó y se apoderó de mi boca, apretando mi cadera con sus muslos, buena oportunidad para empezar a moverme.

-Rayos, eso se siente tan bien -Pasó sus manos por su cabello de una forma muy sensual. De esa forma, sus pectorales lucían demasiado apetecibles como para no pasar mi lengua por ellos y testerear sus pezones con mis dientes -Mierda, Tim, sigue.

Alguien era muy sensible a pesar de ser invulnerable, vaya, las ventajas de ser un extraterrestre dotado con bellos ojos hipnotizantes y superpoderes.

Tomé su miembro para estimularlo, con lo que seguí obteniendo asombrosos clamores de placer por parte de mi amante.

El calor de la habitación cerrada, el rato que llevábamos ahí entre jadeos acelerados y movimientos constantes, empaparon nuestros cuerpos de sudor, y decir que Conner se veía sexy de esa manera, no le hacía justicia a lo que realmente provocaba en mi interior.

-No pares, no pares... No... -La voz de Kon' se iba perdiendo en esa suplica y yo no tenía intenciones de negarle nada.

Me sentía demasiado cerca, la presión en mi miembro ya era abrumadora, definitivamente me encontraba cerca del final, pero a lo que, si me negaba, era a venirme sin que Conner lo hiciera también, llámenme soberbio, pero esa es mi definición de reciprocidad en el sexo. Traducción: si Kon' me estaba haciendo sentir tan bien, mi obligación era hacer lo mismo por él.

Masajeé con más ganas el miembro libre de Kon', en mi esfuerzo porque termináramos ambos y succioné de nuevo uno de sus pezones.

La estrategia funcionó, apenas, pues ambos terminamos al mismo tiempo, eso me dio más alivio y satisfacción de lo que esperaba.

Me dejé caer sobre su pecho, y él aún me tenía abrazado, sus manos se me habían marcado en la piel, el ardor se sentía increíble. Me hice a un lado y tomé una sábana para cubrirnos, ahora que nos íbamos calmando, el frío comenzaba a alcanzarnos y era peor con el cuerpo empapado.

-No tienes idea de cuanto te amo -Dijo al fin.

-Si me amas la mitad de lo que yo lo hago... -Respondí, vaya que había sido bastante bueno, me alegraba oír que mi mejor esfuerzo valió la pena para él también.

-Quiero otra ronda -Dijo de repente y se levantó para sentarse a horcajadas sobre mi abdomen.

\- ¿En serio? No te veías muy animado el otro día -Me burlé.

-Eso fue porque usaste la odiosa piedra verde, pero ahora estoy a mi 100% -Se relamió los labios al mirarme, en esta ocasión, quien tenía miedo era yo.

-Soy tuyo, haz conmigo lo que quieras -Fui dramático, pero era muy en serio esa aseveración.

-Y Jason dijo que no estaba listo para ti -Sonrió con cierta superioridad -Fui un idiota por pensarlo tanto y aplazar esto todo este tiempo.

-Oh Entonces... ¿Desde hace cuento que me querías aquí? -No es un crimen coquetear con uno de mis prometidos y si lo es, venga, denme cadena perpetua.

-Lo tenía planeado para el día que saboteé tu café, pero olvidé por completo que tenías patrullaje, Jay nos salvó el trasero al ir a cuidarte -Aunque estuviera bajo la influencia de la droga más potente del mundo, dudo que me hubiera lanzado sobre Damian y sobre todo que él lo hubiera permitido, pero podíamos dejarlo en que, gracias al cielo, eso no ocurrió.

\- ¿Por qué Jason diría que no estabas listo para mí? -Eso tenia mi cabeza dando vueltas.

-Algo sobre que eres difícil de satisfacer y dejaste inconsciente a... A... -Se cortaron sus palabras, seguramente porque sintió como mi falo volvía a levantarse.

-Lo siento, es que te ves malditamente increíble ahí arriba -Mordí mi labio inferior.

Vaya que Kon' respondió al reto, la noche terminó increíble, aunque hubo momentos en los que creí que iba a morir o terminaría por volverme trans a causa de la perdida de mi miembro, pero afortunadamente, nos quedamos dormidos antes de que eso ocurriera.

Al otro día sonó mi despertador, pero lo apagué, me reportaría enfermo en el trabajo. "Una de cal por las que van de arena, Bruce", pensé.

Conner tampoco fue a trabajar y nos quedamos a dormir hasta tarde juntos.

La noche fue un poco menos encantadora esta vez. Estaba trabajando en un caso de secuestros, aquí en Gótica, muchas personas habían estado desapareciendo por toda la ciudad, en su mayoría, personas sin hogar.

Había estado trabajando en esto desde hacina una semana y al fin di con los secuestradores, los atrapé llevándose a una mujer joven, por su uniforme, supe que se trataba de una mesera, no podía mostrarme todavía, estos tipos sabían cubrir bien sus huellas y me había tomado varias noches de vigilancia el encontrarlos, así que tuve que dejar que se la llevaran para que, al seguirlos, encontrara su base de operaciones.

Se estaban llevando a personas jóvenes de bajos recursos económicos, así que era un poco obvio de lo que esto se trataba.

Estuve tras ellos por toda la ciudad y al fin me llevaron a su escondite.

De aquella camioneta en la que subieron a la chica, bajaron un montón de cajas apiladas con la ayuda de un carrito, curiosamente, no se molestaron en separar las cajas para bajarlas. Usando la visión de calor, pude ver que había unas tres personas dentro de esa pila.

-Traemos más alcohol -Dijo el tipo que bajó de la camioneta, el cadenero los dejó pasar.

Era una decisión difícil, podía entrar ahora o volver con refuerzos, también había otra cosa a considerar, infiltrarme como civil me permitiría entrar sin tantos problemas, pero ir sin el equipo adecuado a la mano podría ser fatal, no tanto para mí, sino para las víctimas.

De repente, mi vista ubicó un peculiar mechón blanco entre la multitud que esperaba entrar al club, a su lado, se meneaban 3 melenas rojas. Por supuesto, no había otra persona en el mundo que anduviera con tantos pelirrojos a la vez, excepto quizás Dick.

Jason, Kori, Artemisa y Roy se saltaron la fila, le dieron una generosa propina al cadenero y este los dejó pasar.

Rayos, debían estar en el mismo caso que yo, así que, si necesitaba refuerzos, ahí estaban, no quería estropear su operación, si es que tenían una, pero podía deducir que, si iban como civiles, aún estaban observando el terreno. Escuché que Bizarro estaría ausente por un tiempo, debido a problemas personales, entonces tenía lógica que, sin su chico grande, era necesario llevar a todos los Outlaws.

Salté al edificio y me metí cautelosamente por una de las ventanas, extremé precauciones para no iniciar un enfrentamiento con los otros estando desprevenidos.

Mi visión de calor no era de largo alcance, pero antes, logré ver que en los niveles superiores no había ninguna lectura, así que debían estar en el sótano, bajé por el conducto del elevador, evitando guardias y clientes borrachos, llegué hasta el sótano, ahí, me escondí sobre los grandes tubos en el techo que llevaban aire y contenían el cableado del lugar.

Vi a unos cuantos rehenes atados, los recién llegados, mientras que otros estaban metidos en jaulas.

Esta incertidumbre de no saber que hacer me estaba matando, no podía lanzarme en su ayuda si no sabía lo que ellos tenían planeado hacer, ni siquiera era posible llamar a Jason o a alguno de los otros, pues durante la misión, sus teléfonos estarían apagados.

Mientras sufría por mi conflicto interno, escuché algunos golpes afuera, las puertas se abrieron y los cuatro forajidos entraron para rescatar a las víctimas.

Les estaban desatando cuando un grupo de guardias entró a la habitación, Artemisa y Kori fueron a proteger a las personas inocentes, mientras que Arsenal y Red Hood, contenían a los agresores.

Lo estaban haciendo bien, así que no me pareció que necesitaran de mi ayuda, lo mejor era irme por donde vine sin interferir en su trabajo.

\- ¡Llévense a todos! -Gritó Jason, las chicas se abrieron paso con los rehenes fuera del lugar, ya no se veían más delincuentes, lo mejor era sacarles de ahí rápido. Aproveché que abandonaron la habitación para irme también, estas personas no traían armas, así que no hubo ninguna baja en el bando enemigo.

Fue ahí donde mi cabeza lo entendió, unos malditos a cargo de un negocio de trata de personas no podían ir desarmados por la vida, esto era una trampa.

Me apresuré a encontrar a Jason y los otros, estaban afuera, lidiando con la gran multitud de personas que huían del lugar (Las que se la estaban pasando bien en el club).

Jason se quitó el casco y vi en su cuello un familiar punto rojo, una mira laser.

Me fui sobre él para quitarle del ahí, pero no fui suficientemente rápido. Me dieron a mí.

Pero el tiro no había sido letal, era punzante, me quité aquello que aún seguía clavado en mi cuello y vi que se trataba de un dardo. Todavía alcancé a ver la cara de preocupación de Jason antes de desmayarme.

Al despertar, vi todo a mi alrededor y tenía nauseas, no reconocía el lugar, lo cual no era una sorpresa, estaba dentro de una celda con un gran cristal que impedía cualquier forma de escape, además, mi cinturón y arnés ya no estaban.

-Ah -Escuché, la fuente de ese quejido era Jason. Fui rápidamente a su lado para asegurarme de que estaba bien.

-Al fin despierta -Amanda Waller, ay no.

-Waller ¿Qué demonios cree que hace? -Pregunté furioso  
-Waller ¿Qué demonios cree que hace? -Pregunté furioso.

-Fue una equivocación que estés aquí, Red Robin, mis subordinados no supieron que hacer cuando erróneamente te dispararon y te trajeron también para evitar que te metas en el camino -Mierda -Así que en cuanto Red Hood haga el trabajo para el que lo he mandado traer, podrás irte.

-Red Hood se va conmigo, no es negociable -Dije seguro mientras Jason se ponía de pie y frotaba su cabeza.

-Cooperaras, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas, no tengo ningún problema en dejarte dormido una semana ahí dentro -Dijo con total seriedad.

-Parece que olvidó quienes somos, Waller, si quiere usarnos como mascotas, descubrirá que no es buena idea ponerle correa a un tiburón -Le respondí en tono amenazante.

-Tengo mucha experiencia en eso de ponerle correas a los tiburones y tú eres quien olvida quien es él, más de 100 asesinatos confirmados -Me mostró de lejos el folder con la información de Jason -Voltee a verlo, estaba enterado de eso, pero no sabía de qué forma iba a afectarle el que Waller lo dijera, bajó el rostro para que no lo mirara y apretó los puños muy fuerte - ¿Crees que no es material para el escuadrón?

-Eso se acabó, Red Hood es parte de la Batfamily y nosotros respondemos por él, olvídelo, no va a ser carne de cañón en su estúpida misión -Esperaba que, con eso, Jason entendiera que sin importar nada que hubiera hecho en el pasado, cambiaria mi amor por él, el amor de toda la familia por él.

-Lamentablemente no tiene opción, tiene que participar, es el único que puede hacerlo y a todo esto, tú te vas en un rato, es a Hood a quien debo darle detalles de su tarea -Esta mujer se iba a arrepentir toda su maldita vida.

Jason se acercó, puso la mano en mi hombro, como queriéndome decir "No te preocupes", pero su renunciación a la libertad, me preocupaba todavía más.

\- ¿Cuál es el trato? -El tono de Jason solo me hizo saber que solo estaba aceptando todo esto porque yo, torpemente, me había inmiscuido en sus asuntos y ahora tenía que salvarme sin importar que lo enviaran a no sé dónde a morir.

-Eres de los pocos humanos que han logrado volverse un meta, gracias a un entrenamiento con criaturas míticas ¿Te suena la Ciudad de Bethmoora? -Habló la mujer, tan imperturbable como siempre -Hay en sus cámaras un artefacto que es de vital importancia, recupéralo para mí y hablaremos de tu libertad -Maldita zorra.

-De acuer...

-Yo iré en su lugar -Interrumpí a Jason.

\- ¿Qué? No -Jason me miró ansioso y ciertamente molesto -Ella ya lo dijo, yo iré, nadie más puede.

\- ¿Le interesa Bethmoora? ¿Sabe cómo entrar? -Me dirigí a Waller y vi como ella apretaba los dientes, eso era un "no", pues claro, la ubicación de la ciudad se perdió hace muchos siglos y solo era conocida por una muy reducida minoría -Yo he estado ahí, se cómo llegar, como entrar, los peligros que podemos encontrar y, sobre todo, sabe que tengo un 100% de probabilidades de éxito -La miré directo a los ojos.

-Hecho -Dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

-No le he dicho mi precio -Le recordé.

-Red Hood liberado, jamás se volverá a reclutar a ningún murciélago para el escuadrón suicida sin importar los crímenes que haya podido cometer, concentrar todos los recursos a mi disposición para garantizar que vuelvas con vida y lo que sea que se te vaya ocurriendo en el camino, chico listo -La mujer desapareció en la oscuridad, pero estaba lejos de considerar que era bueno que ella estuviera tan consiente de mis intereses -Bienvenido al escuadrón suicida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siiii, voy tachando otra promesa de mis lista de "Cosas por hacer", espero que él capitulo les haya gustado, no se porque siento que estuvo muy simple si tiene el contenido de un capitulo promedio xD
> 
> Pero bueno, esta historia estuvo muy larga, así que la voy a dividir en dos capítulos (Tal vez más, no se aún). 
> 
> Tenganme mucha confianza y paciencia, estoy dando lo mejor para traerles buenas historias :3
> 
> Hablando de eso, tengo otro proyecto en puerta del cual no les había hablado, no se cuando publicarlo, si terminando este o durante la emisión xD ya no se
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, espero leer sus comentarios y opiniones acerca de como vamos c:
> 
> Cuídense mucho, por favor, no se de donde son, pero este virus mugroso sigue haciendo de las suyas aquí en mi bonito país ;-; pero no pierdo la fe de que vamos a salir de esto, que a fin de cuentas xD de eso se trata esta historia, de no perder la esperanza.
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	26. El pasado

-Estás totalmente loco -Jason me tomó de los hombros -No te dejaré ir solo, con lo que dijiste es tarde para disuadir a Waller, pero olvida la idea de ir sin mí, voy a acompañarte.

-Uno de los dos debe volver a casa para decirle a los demás -Tomé sus antebrazos para apartaros, pero él no quiso hacerlo.

-Al diablo los demás, estas en esto por mi culpa... Fui un idiota al creer que mi pasado no me alcanzaría... Siempre le tuve miedo a esto, que te vieras afectado por mis errores -Se alejó para dejarse caer en el suelo, recargando su espalda contra la pared.

Fui hasta él y me senté a su lado, dejando caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-No me interesa lo que hayas hecho en el pasado, el hombre del que estoy y siempre estaré enamorado, es el que está justo a mi lado, el tiempo que venga solo hará que mis sentimientos se vuelvan más fuertes, no al revés -Me rodeó con su brazo -Te perdí una vez... No va a pasar de nuevo, por favor, regresa a casa y espérame ahí, yo no sabría qué hacer si... -Me besó y no sé por qué mis ojos se humedecieron.

\- ¿Seguro que hablas de mí? Tu nunca me has perdido, desde siempre que sido tuyo y a tu disposición he estado -Aterradoras visiones entrecortadas del rostro de Jason desfigurado por la prótesis robótica que se le había encarnado en la piel apareci...  
\- ¿Seguro que hablas de mí? Tu nunca me has perdido, desde siempre que sido tuyo y a tu disposición he estado -Aterradoras visiones entrecortadas del rostro de Jason desfigurado por la prótesis robótica que se le había encarnado en la piel aparecieron frente a mí, sobre la bella imagen actual de mi amado, me cortaría la cabeza antes de volverlo a ver sufriendo de esa manera.

Toqué su mejilla para asegurarme de era mi Jason real y no estaba hasta la medula de fármacos suministrados por Waller.

-Solo sé que te amo demasiado como para tentar mi suerte contigo, además, es mi culpa que esto haya pasado, debí buscar otra manera de avisarte que nuestros casos convergieron -Unos hombres vinieron hasta la celda, eran como unos 20, estaban armados con porras y escudos especiales -Ya es hora, te veré en casa, me puse de pie y me acerqué al cristal.

-Prepárense para la extracción -Habló el que supuse sería el líder de escuadrón -Aléjate del vidrio, niño bonito o vamos a tener que romperte un par de huesos -Me amenazó.

\- ¿A quién demonios crees que le estás hablando? -Jason se levantó furioso -No somos como sus malditos enfermos mentales que exhiben en este zoológico -Bueno, al menos recuperó el ánimo.

-Oye, eres el líder ¿verdad, amigo? -Hablé con él -Pueden bajar las armas, no me voy a resistir al traslado, pero quiero que estés consiente de que, si yo quisiera hacerlo, ni tu grupo de muchachos ni todo el personal de este lugar podría detenernos ¿de acuerdo? -El sujeto pareció pensárselo un rato.

-Es protocolo, aléjate del cristal, ponte de espaldas, te ponemos las esposas y te llevamos a que te prepares -Explicó.

-De acuerdo -Hice lo que dijo, abrieron la celda y Jason dio un par de pasos atrás para no poner a esos sujetos nerviosos, seguro que pasaban por demasiado estrés a diario -Hazme un favor, dile a tus muchachos y a Waller que, si alguien le toca un cabello a Red Hood, voy a convertirme en su peor pesadilla -Susurré mientras me ponían las esposas.

-Eso ya lo he oído antes -Dijo un subordinado.

-No de mí, ella sabe que soy hombre de palabra -Nos esposaron a ambos, supuse que a Jason se lo llevarían para liberarlo en Gótica.

Por mi parte, me llevaron directo con Waller.

En su oficina, había un portafolio abierto con una jeringa muy peculiar, todos sabemos de qué se trata.

-Sin chip, Waller, no lo necesito -Dije firme.

-Si el presidente de los Estados Unidos sabe que tomé al héroe más grande de la nueva generación de la Liga de la Justicia y que lo rebajé a la altura del escuadrón suicida, me caerá un misil en la cabeza y no hablaré de que todos los meta-humanos que te aprecian me darían caza incluso fuera del planeta -Vino hasta mí y me quitó las esposas -Hood acaba de amenazarme con delatar la misión si no permito que vaya contigo -Ese necio estúpido, mi nivel de paciencia estaba por reventar.

-Ambos sabemos que le conviene atender a mis demandas antes que de las de él -Me froté las muñecas, haciéndole notar que el trato de sus hombres ya había sido suficientemente denigrante y ofensivo.

-Por desgracia... -Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que la silla de Waller estaba volteada hacia atrás, pues ella estaba de pie a lado de su escritorio, la silla se volteó y ahí estaba Jason jugando con las esposas -Se escapó de los guardias y se inyectó el chip -Dijo exasperada.

Ok, no podía perder los estribos frente a esta señora, pero si sentía la rabia hirviendo en mis venas.

-Voy contigo a la maldita misión o me reviento los sesos yo mismo -Resumió todo mostrando el pequeño control que seguramente era el detonador manual de la porquería esa.

-Quítate esa cosa del cuello en este mismo instante -Dije tratando de disimular mi estado de ánimo -Me acompañarás, pero primero ese aparato sale de tu cuerpo.

Jason sonrió complacido. No tardaron en venir un médico y una enfermera para extirparle el chip.

-Ustedes son un dolor en el trasero -Waller se veía estresada. Nos habían devuelto todo nuestro equipo e incluso nos dejaron tomar lo que nos sirviera de su basta armería.

-Eres un inconsciente, me estoy jugando el cuello por ti y ahora te pones como carnada, siempre me haces lo mismo -Yo venía regañando a Jason -Me desagrada tanto que me pongas en estas circunstancias.

-Dejarte solo con un grupo de maniáticos de los cuales, muchos han sido metidos en este basurero por nuestra causa, claro, con los ojos cerrados -Contestó más relajado y sarcástico.

-Me es más fácil lidiar con eso que contigo herido -Solo yo estaba haciendo rabieta.

-Si ya terminaron, ellos serán quienes los acompañen en esta misión -nos presentó al escuadrón.

-Dead Shot, King Shark y Cupido -Dije al verlos, estaban inmovilizados, con camisas de fuerza y atados a sillas de ruedas para transportarlos - ¿Es muy necesario que los envíes con nosotros? Con Hood me basta y sobra.

-Si somos muy poco para la realeza de los super ñoños, alguien regrésenos a nuestro acogedor agujero en la alcantarilla -Nunca había interactuado con Dead Shot, era interesante ver a uno de los enemigos de elite del antiguo Batman.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Harley? -Pregunté al ver a Cupido.

-Cuando le dijimos que la misión sería contigo, amenazó con suicidarse si la sacábamos de su celda, la compensamos con Cupido, la misma loca, pero con flechas -No sabía que aún me odiara por lo que pasó -Parece que no estás tan limpio como pensé -Waller dibujó una sonrisa en su cara.

-Le pediré una disculpa cuando regresemos -Evité la evidente mirada de Jason.

-Y, por último, el grandote -King Shark, no estaba muy al tanto de él, pero no se veía nada seguro el quitarle la máscara que contenía esa poderosa mandíbula.

-Killer Croc no era una opción, juró que la siguiente vez que viera a alguien de su gremio, lo liquidaría sin importar el costo, como puedes ver, te estoy dando al equipo menos problemático -Vaya que la mujer se esforzó en ello -Llévenlos por si acaso, nunca se sabe cuándo vas a necesitar un cebo.

No fue la mejor forma de decirlo, pero de esta señora no podía esperar ningún tipo de moralidad.

Bajamos a verlos más de cerca, Waller hizo que los soltaran después de comprobar que no harían estupideces con lo que traían en el cuello.

-Les presento a sus nuevos comandantes, Red Robin y Red Hood... -Explicaba Waller antes de ser interrumpida.

-Disculpen ¿Son pareja? ¿Cómo funciona? ¿El "Red" es como su nombre compartido? -Como dijo, Cupido era la misma loca, pero con flechas.

-Si hay una discrepancia entre ellos dos a la hora de dar las ordenes, se quedan con lo que diga Red Robin. No olviden que su cuello va antes que el de ellos, si alguno de ambos fallece o es herido por uno de ustedes, se mueren, ya se saben el protocolo -Continuó sin atender a la pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que seguir las ordenes de los bebés de Batman? -Floyd estaba de humor.

-Yo me pregunto ¿Por qué un modelo tan viejo como tu aún no se ha jubilado? Digo ¿No tienes un horario para tomar tus medicinas para la presión y alzhéimer? -Si, Jason es el de los chistes pesados.

-Tengo cita con el geriatra el mismo día que tu murciélago padre -Si no detenía esto, se haría cada vez más grande y Waller me veía en plan "¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?"

-Ya entendimos, aun estás en forma -Le dije a Floyd y tomé el brazo de Jay, de la forma menos autoritaria posible para que nos alejáramos un par de pasos de ellos y poder hablar.

-Mantén las peleas con ellos al mínimo ¿quieres? Son viejos lobos de mar en eso de hacer que la gente pierda los estribos -Jason asintió, entrenamos para esto, no era fácil que se metieran en nuestras cabezas y se aprovecharan de nosotros, pero el error de subestimarlos nos podía salir caro.

Subimos al avión y supuse que entonces tendría que explicar la misión que previamente me habían encomendado.

-Escuchen, la misión consiste en ir a una antigua ciudad abandonada y olvidada, es tremendamente extensa, una vez dentro, no se separen, si se pierden quizás no volvamos a verlos ¿entendido? -Asintieron con desgano -Bien, el objeto a recuperar, es la lanza de plata del príncipe Nuada, es un misterio el por qué Waller la quiere con tanto ímpetu -Hice una pausa para suspirar -La ciudad no ha sido pisada por nadie más que un viejo duende en siglos, no debería ser muy complicado el entrar y salir, pero por algo los enviaron a ustedes. Desconozco que clase de peligros nos esperen ahí. Tengan muy en claro que mi trabajo aquí no es su seguridad ni mucho menos devolverlos con vida...

\- ¿Pero? -Preguntó Floyd

-Pero daré lo mejor de mi para garantizar que todos sobrevivan, aun si su objetivo es venir a morir -Terminé el discurso motivador.

-Creo que es lindo -El tiburón le susurró a cupido.

-No está mal, pero he visto mejores -Le respondió ella.

-Red Robin es un héroe empático con códigos morales bien definidos, yo por otro lado, estoy aquí para ver que nadie se pase de la raya. Tranquilos, no los voy a matar, pero un balazo en el trasero no es fatal si se trata a tiempo ¿dudas? -Ese era mi hombre.

-Eso es ardiente -Le susurró Cupido a su amigo.

-Me da miedo -El tiburón era... No era lo que esperaba.

\- ¿Estamos en los malditos Teen Choice Awards? Calmen sus hormonas ustedes dos -Los regañó Floyd.

-Gracias -Dije, ya que me había evitado el momento incomodo de regañarlos, el solo asintió como diciendo "Si, ni lo menciones".

Llegar al lugar no fue difícil, el problema fue cuando llegamos a la supuesta entrada, yo sabía que debíamos pagar con algo para pasar, pero por desgracia, no tuve tiempo de pensar en algo para ofrecer, esperaba que nadie estuviera muy encariñado con los bienes materiales que traíamos encima.

\- ¿Seguro que es aquí? -Jason miraba el paisaje incrédulo y es que, para estos momentos, ya deberíamos habernos topado con el guardián, por así decirlo.

\- ¡Hola, forasteros! -Al fin apareció, un duende al que le faltaban las piernas y estaba empotrado en un carrito de ruedas, ayudándose de dos grandes maderos para avanzar -Tu aroma me es familiar -El duende se me acercó -Oh, ya se quién eres, el chiquillo que fue marcado por el demonio roj...

-Si, no hay tiempo para presentaciones, yo y los míos queremos entrar a Bethmoora ¿Ves algo que te guste? -Pregunté haciéndome a un lado para que viera a los demás.

-Pensé que los héroes no eran partidarios de la prostitución -Se quejó Cupido.

-A él no le interesa eso, es más un coleccionista de objetos -Le expliqué.

-Qué dientes más grandes tiene -Observó de cerca al tiburón adolescente -Quiero uno de sus dientes -Sentenció. Me acerqué al compañero y tomé de mi cinturón unas pinzas.

-Espera, no vas a arrancarme un diente ¿verdad? -Dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Créeme que es el pago menos caro que pudo haber pedido, ahora quédate quieto, es solo un diente, te saldrá otro más tarde -Traté de tranquilizarlo.

-No, no, no, no quieres hacerlo sangrar, confía en mi -Floyd se puso en frente para protegerlo. Él se merecía el beneficio de mi duda -El chico tiene problemas con la sangre y el dolor, se pone en un estado... Incontrolable.

-Te pagaremos al salir, te doy mi palabra -Le dije.

-Jum, está bien, aceptaré esa garantía -El duende estaba a punto de usar su silbato para llamar a las puertas -Ah, ya sé que otra cosa pueden hacer por mi como pago, hay un hechicero herido que logré arrastrar hasta aquí, antes de entrar a ese infierno, podrían llevárselo, es una verdadera molestia.

¿Infierno? Miré a Jason, pareció entender lo que pensaba, al fin empezaba a tener sentido la desesperación de esa mujer por enviarnos aquí.

Aceptamos y el duende nos llevó colina abajo hasta una cueva pequeña, donde una figura familiar yacía en el suelo.

-John Constantine -Dije al verlo, me acerqué a él para voltear su cuerpo, la usual gabardina estaba llena de polvo y su rostro se veía muy agotado.

-Al fin, una cara que no es fea -Abrió un poco los ojos, pero supongo que el insulto iba para el insufrible duende, seguramente a estas alturas ya eran buenos amigos.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? -Jason tomó sus hombros despacio y lo recargó con cuidado en la pared de la cueva.

-Untitled, los ocho se apoderaron de la ciudad abandonada, quieren...

-Espera, espera, se supone que solo son siete -Jason lo interrumpió.

-Pues yo conté ocho -Dijo molesto, Jason parecía afectado -La hija de su opositora se les unió, vaya drama familiar -Se acomodó y sacó un cigarrillo de su gabardina.

-Oh no, Essence, no -Jason se sentó a lado del hechicero, una vieja conocida, supuse.

-Como decía, planean traer de vuelta al mal en su más pura forma, el estanque del agua maldita de la que bebieron en la antigüedad, escogió Bethmoora para ser el nuevo hogar de su clan, intenté detenerlos, pero como podrás ver... No me crean idiota, intenté convencer a la vieja líder de los All Caste para que me acompañara, pero no funcionó, no peleara en contra de su hija -Dio una profunda calada al cigarrillo que acababa de encender -No podemos vencerlos, no con nuestro poder actual, mi magia apenas me mantuvo vivo y sin ofender, pero ustedes héroes en mallas ajustadas, son inútiles contra la magia negra... King -Se percató extrañado de la presencia de nuestro compañero escualo.

\- ¿Qué hay viejo? -Dijo amigable.

\- ¿Qué le pasó? -Preguntó extrañado el rubio.

-Mucha terapia y uno que otro lavado de cerebro, desarrolló algo así como una doble personalidad, este es el tranquilo -Cupido abrazó el hombro del chico tiburón, era gracioso porque le sacaba un tercio de altura a la mujer.

-Ah, con razón -Dijo mientras frotaba su hombro incomodo, mi cabeza hacia mil hilos por segundo -Como sea, Ducra dijo que solo el elegido de los All Caste puede vencer a los Utitled, siendo honesto, no creo que un imbécil tan poderoso exista todavía y a menos que logremos encontrarlo antes de la medianoche, no podremos detenerlos, así que ¿Quién viene conmigo por una cerveza al bar más cercano? Es Irlanda, algo debe haber -Se puso de pie un poco tambaleante. Shark fue a ayudarle -No me toques, por favor – Le dijo con cierta incomodidad que más bien parecía tensión de tipo sexual. Y mi cabeza seguía haciendo hilos.

\- ¿Has escuchado de la lanza del príncipe Nuada? -Le pregunté y detuvo su andar -Es un arma de un filo sin igual, mágica, capaz de herir incluso a los Untitled.

-Aunque pudieras conseguirla, la lanza no te responderá, no es tuya y hasta donde sé, la persona a la que le pertenece no ha sido vencida en su vida -Dijo irónico, pues un arma con el honor de la realeza, solo podía ser reclamada por la persona que venciera a su propietario en un duelo, así la había ganado el príncipe en primer lugar.

-Yo soy el campeón de los All Caste -Jason dio un paso al frente -Puedo combatirlos, me entrenaron para ello -Me quedé helado al oírlo, aunque no debió sorprenderme, Ducra lo apreciaba mucho y Jay tenía un gran potencial.

El hechicero habló sobre los esbirros hechos de oscuridad de los Utitled, pequeños y por sí solos no eran la gran cosa, pero al juntarse, podían ser muy peligrosos. Las armas convencionales no les hacían demasiado daño, pero con algunos hechizos de purificación, las que nosotros traíamos nos serian útiles por lo menos con esas criaturas, si todos ayudábamos, Jason podría concentrar sus fuerzas en los peces gordos.

Constantine bendecía las armas de nuestros compañeros mientras Jay y yo esperábamos afuera de la cueva y mirábamos las estrellas que empezaban a salir, noté que él estaba ausente, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-No era solo una vieja amiga ¿verdad? -Dije de repente, para ser honesto, eso tampoco me lo podía sacar de la cabeza, todo había sido tan rápido, de repente había salido a la luz mucho de su pasado, cosas que antes no se había animado a contarme.

¿Qué tan personales habían sido las cosas con esa chica como para que no la mencionara antes? Dios, digo, en algún momento llegó a confesarme que se acostó con Roy y Kori al mismo tiempo ¿Imaginan que tipo de secreto podía esconderme?

-No... Yo... Antes de ti, ella era a quien yo más había amado, éramos tan parecidos, auténticas almas gemelas, hicimos muchas promesas que sabíamos que no íbamos a cumplir. Mi razón de ser era volver a Gótica y hacer a Bruce pagar por lo que el Guasón me había hecho, limpiar la ciudad, ser lo que Gótica necesitaba que fuera, en el camino hice muchas cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso. La abandoné por cumplir mi venganza, una venganza de papel que se desintegró cuando Alfred, Bruce y Dick me recibieron con los brazos abiertos de vuelta a casa. "Avísame cuando te decidas a detener toda esta locura para que pueda traer de vuelta a nuestro miembro más joven" Bruce te había mandado lejos para que no te hiciera daño... Creo que fue ahí cuando desperté, cuando decidí que toda esa cruzada solo me convertía en algo que no deseaba ser... Cuando terminamos, las últimas palabras que me dirigió fueron "No vas a lograrlo, porque en el fondo, por mucho que trates de aparentar que deseas la muerte de otros y por fuerte que sea la convicción con la que rechazas esa esperanza que representan las personas que te pusieron en este camino... Eres más que un asesino y tarde o temprano, la luz en tu corazón va a superar a esa furia que dejas que te gobierne. Ese día, verás que la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar, era la de irte de aquí" -Era más que obvio que aquella chica también lo amaba en la misma medida, si había podido ver el interior de Jason cuando era todavía más difuso que cuando yo lo conocí, eso quería decir que ella se dejó ver por él de la misma manera y entablaron un lazo de confianza con el que tal vez, yo solo podía soñar.

-Buscaremos la forma de salvarla -Quise tocarlo, pero después de haber escuchado sobre ella me pregunté si realmente, con todo lo que yo le había hecho a Jason, era digno de solo acércame.

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase esta noche, no dejarás de amarme ¿Puedes? -Cielos ¿Cómo me pedía algo así?

-Hasta que todas las estrellas se apaguen -Respondí y nos besamos.

Floyd carraspeó y nos separamos inmediatamente, mierda, nos había visto en un momento muy personal, esperaba que no se lo dijera a nadie o la identidad secreta podía peligrar. Nos informó que estaban listos para ir a la ciudad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les esté gustando este pequeño cuento sobre Bethmoora, he querido leer los libros de los Hijos de la tierra, pero no los encuentro por ningún lado, supongo que no he buscado bien 
> 
> Estos capítulos hacen referencia a la película HellBoy y el ejercito Dorado, si alguien no la ha visto, se las recomiendo mucho, es de mis películas favoritas y creo que si está en Netflix
> 
> Hagan sus comentarios, por favor, diganme sus opiniones y recuerden que estoy para resolver dudas :3
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	27. Bethmoora

El duende llamó a la puerta, un coloso hecho de piedra se enderezó frente a nosotros, en su abdomen se podía ver la enorme puerta que nos llevaría a la ciudad abandonada, advirtió que no entraría con nosotros por su propia seguridad, pero solo era cuestión de llamarlo si sobrevivíamos para sacarnos de ahí y nos deseó suerte en expulsar a los forasteros de Bethmoora, después de todo, era su hogar.

Nos dividimos en dos grupos, Constantine vendría conmigo a recuperar la lanza, mientras que los otros ayudarían a Jason a impedir que el ritual que estaban planeando los Untitled se realizara y probablemente a detenerles para siempre. No estaba cómodo dejando que Jason fuera sin mí, pues se enfrentaría a alguien a quien apreció o aprecia mucho, requeriría de algún tipo de apoyo moral y por el otro lado, si enviábamos a los demás a recuperar la lanza, se perderían por siempre, como dije antes.

Aunque tengo que reconocer que quizá solo estaba celoso o preocupado de que Jason se reencontrara con esa chica. Cierta idea de "¿Y si decide volver con ella?" estaba torturándome y me causaba una molestia en la boca del estómago. Tenía que dejar eso atrás y concentrarme en terminar esto lo antes posible, así podríamos alcanzarlos pronto.

-Admito que no te creí cuando dijiste que conocías el lugar -El rubio venía detrás de mí, nos escondimos detrás de una pared que daba a la sala donde el ejército dorado dormía y dormiría eternamente - ¿Hay algo que te gustaría decirme antes de que entremos en ese lugar a tomar un arma que en teoría no puedes tomar porque no te pertenece? -Comenzaba a fastidiarme que dijera lo mismo una y otra vez.

-Si, que cierres la boca y me dejes concentrarme -Me escabullí dentro y pasamos al centro de la sala, donde el arma se encontraba hundida en el suelo, todo estaba en completo silencio. Me acerqué a la lanza y la pasé de largo, vi una sombra moverse detrás de las monstruosas figuras de oro que rodeaban la imperturbable arma plateada -John, toma este escáner y captura la forma de la lanza, te cubriré mientras lo haces -Le pasé el aparato que hasta ahora había mantenido oculto en mi cinturón.

\- ¿Escáner? ¿Qué tenías pensado? ¿Hacer un duplicado para dárselo a Waller? -Me preguntó sarcástico, pero ese era justamente el plan -Eres en serio un gran tramposo -Lo dijo en un tono que sonó más a un cumplido.

Aquella sombra negra saltó hasta a mí, estaba preparado para ello, logré detener el ataque con el palo Bo, no sé muy bien lo que era, pero tenía dientes muy grandes que se encajaban en mi arma y sus garras gigantescas estaban posadas a ambos lados de mi cabeza, no se parecía a ninguna bestia que haya visto antes, en realidad no tenía forma, era como humo negro a excepción de sus afilados miembros que ya mencioné.

\- ¡Has el maldito escaneo! -Grité cuando noté que mi compañero venía a tratar de ayudarme, se detuvo e hizo lo que le ordené mientras pronunciaba muchas maldiciones.

Yo había recibido con anterioridad un entrenamiento especial para desarrollar la habilidad de la absorción de energía de mi entorno y usarla a mi favor, usando mi cuerpo como conductor, esta bestia parecía estar formada por mucha energía oscura, en resumen, solo era una extensión de otra entidad llena de este poder oscuro.

Hacia demasiado que no hacía esto, pero salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Me concentré en romper el vínculo que esta criatura tenía con la persona que la invocó, al lograrlo, absorbí un poco de su ser y logré doblegar a la criatura para darle el golpe final.

El monstruo se desvaneció. Constantine vino hasta mí y me ayudó a ponerme de pie, pero en cuanto estuve erguido, una poderosa punzada me hizo doblegarme de nuevo y si el rubio no hubiera estado ahí para sostenerme, habría caído otra vez.

-Pequeño estúpido, no puedes pelear con ese tipo de criatura de la forma en la que lo hiciste sin consecuencias -Abrió el cierre de mi traje, haciendo a un lado mi arnés y miró mi abdomen, que era el punto donde había concentrado mi ataque contra la criatura, mi piel estaba ennegrecida en esa zona y la mancha no hacía más que crecer -Se ve peor de lo que creí, te consumirá desde dentro y te convertirá en uno de ellos si no lo detenemos.

-Estaré bien -Me puse de pie, esta vez sin ayuda y arreglé mi traje de nuevo.

-No creo que lo entiendas, empezará por pudrir tu cuerpo y después se va a tragar tu alma -Insistió -No hay nada aquí con lo que pueda curarte, debemos irnos, mientras más esfuerzo hagas, más se esparcirá, algo debo tener en la casa del misterio que te ayude.

-No tenemos tiempo para pensar en mí, tenemos que ir a apoyar a los otros -Me paré más erguido, era una urgencia mucho más fuerte la de ir con Jason, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Debo felicitarlo -Escuchamos una voz profunda y masculina detrás de nosotros, al girarnos, vimos a uno de los Untitled -Nunca antes alguien había deshecho mi vínculo con una de mis sombras -Es mucho potencial desperdiciado, al igual que el chico de Ducra, al final ambos van a morir esta noche -Declaró.

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunté, habíamos caído en la trampa -Ustedes no quieren traer de vuelta el estanque.

-Al contrario, el elegido de Ducra era lo último que nos faltaba -Otras dos sombras salieron de detrás de él y corrieron hasta nosotros.

Yo ya no tenía fuerza para pelear contra ambas, si acaso con una y con suerte, Constantine tendría un truco bajo la manga.

Las criaturas no vinieron a atacarnos, sino que se convirtieron en una especie de capullo alrededor de nosotros, nos apresaron, no podía moverme a pesar de lo mucho que me retorcía dentro de esa espesa capa negra, cuando fui dejando de resistirme por el dolor, la sombra se fue aclarando, aun no me dejaba mover, pero me permitía ver y oír lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

En capullos parecidos, el resto de los Untitled, trajeron al resto del equipo, incluyendo a Jason, las cosas habían salido peor de lo esperado.

-Finalmente, mis hermanos, tenemos ante nosotros la oportunidad que hemos estado esperando desde hace siglos. La iniciación de nuestro nuevo miembro -Una chica muy hermosa, de cabello blanco trenzado y ojos negros como su vestimenta pasó al frente de todos nosotros -Hermana, el mal en tu interior, el mismo que nosotros hospedamos, te convierte en una de nosotros, pero un sentimiento banal impide que seas pura, un sentimiento alimentado por la existencia de este... -Rio un poco antes de decirlo -Supuesto mesías que viene a vencernos -Hicieron que Jason flotara hasta el centro, frente a Essence, seguro era ella -Mátalo, hermana, conviértete en pura maldad, se nuestra igual y acaba también con la esperanza de nuestros ancestrales enemigos, los All Caste.

-Rio un poco antes de decirlo -Supuesto mesías que viene a vencernos -Hicieron que Jason flotara hasta el centro, frente a Essence, seguro era ella -Mátalo, hermana, conviértete en pura maldad, se nuestra igual y acaba también con la esperanza de...  
Essence tomó una espada de hoja brillante y rojiza. Yo no podía ver nada en sus ojos y por eso mismo supe que sin duda iba a hacerlo.

En un milisegundo, opté por repetir la técnica que había empleado previamente y me liberé de aquella prisión, corrí hacia ellos a pesar de inmenso dolor que se esparcía por mis entrañas. La lanza de plata seguía clavada en el suelo cerca de ellos, la tomé y sin ningún esfuerzo la arranqué de su, hasta ahora, lugar y la interpuse entre la vida de Jason y el arma de Essence.

La habitación se inundó de un resplandor y sonido aturdidor.

-No puede ser -Escuché exclamar a uno de los ancianos malignos.

-Tu -La chica me miraba con cierto odio -La lanza no debería...

-Pero lo hace, el destino es una perra ¿Verdad? -Le sonreí y la hice retroceder con un fuerte empujón. El filo mágico de la lanza me fue útil para liberar a Jason, quien invocó del mismo suelo a un par de sables del mismo fulgor rojo que la espada de Essence -La detendré lo más que pueda, tu ve por los otros -Le dije a Jay.

-Siempre tienes que ser mi caballero de brillante armadura -Sonrió con ironía.

-Ya habrá tiempo para que me seduzcas con cumplidos, vete -Me hizo caso y liberó a los otros mientras iba en busca del resto de los miembros que aquella secta -Te ves confundida y lo entiendo, la lanza me ha pertenecido desde hace algunos años, reté al demonio y gané, ni siquiera yo me lo esperaba -Le aclaré.

-Me sorprende menos de lo que imaginas, después de todo, si Jason se enamoró de ti, definitivamente no eres alguien común y corriente -La lucha empezó, la lanza no era diferente al palo Bo, pero mientras tenía esa idea en la cabeza, esta arma se alargó hasta un punto en el que me sentía más cómodo y equilibrado con su longitud, esto sí que era excelente. Hubo un punto en el que la lanza y yo nos conectamos, como si no se tratara de un objeto, sino de una extremidad de mi propio cuerpo, como mi brazo o cabeza, su ligereza me permitía manipularla con una velocidad que jamás había usado.

En algún punto de la batalla, terminé con la punta de la lanza en su cuello, era un jaque mate, estaba derrotada.

-No has ganado sino hasta que me mates y más vale que lo hagas porque de lo contrario este no será el final, la oscuridad que corre dentro de mis venas es más antigua que el sol mismo -Me advirtió.

-Jason es increíble, pero no es fácil caer por él, oculta lo mejor de sí mismo bajo una gruesa capa de idiotez y hostilidad, no puedes ser mala del todo si concebiste un rayo de luz en medio de tu oscuridad por él -Retiré la punta de la lanza de su cuello -Voy a apostarle todo a esa luz por pequeña que sea.

\- ¿Qué pasará cuando esa luz se desvanezca? -Ella volteó la mirada hacia Jason, quien estaba peleando fieramente contra los enemigos. Al igual que ella, lo contemple, al fin sentí que alguien podía entenderme, que veía la misma pasión, entrega y compromiso en Jason que yo veía, más allá de cualquier defecto que él mismo pudiera inventarse.

-Yo voy a ver que siga brillando todo el tiempo que pueda, la protegeré con cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y voluntad, es una promesa -Le dije convencido, ella me creyó, pues solo sonrió con nostalgia, se desapareció en la oscuridad y no volvimos a verla.

Terminado ese asunto, volví mi vista a los pequeños enemigos oscuros, qué seguían poniendo resistencia para que no alcanzáramos a sus amos. Constantine estaba ahí mirándome, había cierta satisfacción en su cara, hasta que uno de los monstruitos lo atacó y le hizo sangrar al morderle el brazo. Corrí en su ayuda, le quité a la porquería de encima, pero eran demasiados.

\- ¡King Shark es un tiburón! -Escuché el gran alarido.

El tiburón llegó como una marea azotando a todas las criaturas a nuestro alrededor, completamente diferente al chico que había dicho en el avión que yo le parecía lindo unas horas antes.

Al terminar su tarea, levantó del suelo a Constantine como si fuera una princesa.

-King Shark es un tiburón -Dijo en un tono más suave y preocupado.

-Hola, King, me da gusto verte de nuevo -Dijo el rubio y le dio un suave beso en la nariz.

¿Qué demonios acababa yo de ver? Esto me daría pesadillas por las noches durante un tiempo. Al menos había confirmado los rumores, Constantine le tiraba a todo lo que se movía, digo, no es malo, supongo... Después de todo ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar?

Jason no asesinó a nadie esa noche, atrapamos a todos los Untitled y los encerramos en los calabozos más profundos de la ciudad, donde nadie podría escucharlos, estaban hechos especialmente para mantener cautivas a criaturas mágicas de antaño, no lograrían salir de ahí solos y nadie además de nosotros sabría su paradero. Jay decidió que ese era un mejor castigo que la muerte.

Cuando el alter ego agresivo de King Shark por fin puso en el suelo a Constantine, este me derribó y arrancó el cierre de mi traje para ver mi herida, antes no había querido que me atendiera, pero ahora no tenía escusas. Grande fue su sorpresa (y la mía) al ver que estaba curado.

-No lo entiendo -Dijo perplejo. Jason puso una de sus pistolas en su sien.

-Quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima, viejo, o juro por mi madre que rellenaré tu vacía cabeza con plomo -Jason es algo celoso y admitámoslo, eso se vio muy mal por parte de nuestro aliado. No sé porque, pero ya estoy acostumbrado a que me tumben en el piso y me arranquen la ropa, por triste y presuntuoso que se escuche.

-Estaba herido hace un rato, solo quería ayudar -El rubio, prudentemente levantó las manos, poniéndose de pie despacio y alejándose de mi para que pudiera incorporarme otra vez.

-King Shark es un tiburón -Hablando de celosos sobreprotectores, King apartó a Constantine y encaró a Jason.

Antes de que empezara una encarnizada batalla, Cupido nos hizo el favor de dispararle una flecha con tranquilizante al tiburón mutante para devolverlo a su forma más pacífica, al fin los tres villanos habían subido al avión, dejándonos algo de espacio para conversar.

-La pureza de la plata en la lanza debió limpiar la oscuridad que te contaminó -Comprendió el hechicero -Si la lanza te pertenecía por derecho ¿Por qué no la reclamaste antes? -Hizo la pregunta del millón.

-Un arma como esta no debería caer en manos equivocadas, cuando reté a su anterior propietario, no dimensioné que, al ganar, tendría una responsabilidad tan grande como la de reclamarla, por eso decidí dejarla en Bethmoora, así no volverían a usarla para hacer daño -Recordé todas las vidas inocentes que Nuada tomó con ella.

-Timothy... -Escuché la voz de una mujer, pero la única entre nosotros era Cupido y ella ya no estaba presente -La única persona con la habilidad para blandirme, me usó para fines lejos del honor que hoy demostraste al empuñarme -Oh Dios, era la lanza la que me hablaba, tenía sentido, las armas mágicas tenían conciencia propia, según las leyendas, no por ello dejaba de ser escalofriante -Proteger a quienes amas, perdonar a aquellos que tienen una oportunidad de corregirse, es una filosofía por la que nunca antes había peleado, ahora no quiero pelear por ningún otro ideal -Confesó -Tu corazón e intenciones son las más nobles y valerosas que he sentido jamás, pues soy una con el guerrero que me sostiene. Hoy quiero prometer que solo le responderé a tu sangre y a nadie más, así como también te aseguro que entiendo si tu deseo es dejarme en las entrañas de la ciudad olvidada, respetaré tu voluntad.

Jason y John me miraban fijamente, no podía entregársela a Waller, no podía abandonarla de nuevo, pero francamente, tampoco podía salir con ella a patrullar.

-Por un demonio -Literalmente.

Volvimos a casa, como se había planeado previamente, le entregué una réplica exacta a Waller de la lanza.

-No funciona -Dijo furiosa cuando la rompió intentando cortar una especie de objeto vudú.

-Tengo entendido que la lanza no sirve si no la empuña su propietario, pero si lo que quiere es deshacerse de eso, una amigo me dio esto -Dije tirando un líquido de color violeta sobre el objeto y este prendió en llamas, John me pidió que no le pregunta qué demonios era esa cosa y así lo hice -Tal parece que me envió a una misión inútil al centro de la tierra y comprometió la seguridad de dos miembros de la familia por algo que podía resolverse fácilmente, asegúrese de que realmente no hay otra forma de arreglar las cosas antes de hacer otro peligroso circo -La aconsejé/amenacé.

\- ¿No vas a preguntar por qué cometí un error tan grande? -Me preguntó cuando ya me dirigía a la salida.

-Descansé, Waller, va a necesitarlo -Me despedí, y regresé a casa con Jason.

Es curioso ¿saben? Si yo no me hubiera medio en problemas en aquella época, ganado el duelo y viajado a Bethmoora, la lanza jamás me habría pertenecido, no hubiera sido capaz de acompañar a Jason, por tanto, probablemente los Untitled se habrían salido con la suya, es hasta irónico que todo se haya acomodado tan perfectamente. Aunque lo único que realmente me importaba era que Jason estaba bien, era aún más poderoso de lo que me había imaginado, aún estoy procesando... Tengo mucha suerte de tenerlo conmigo y que me ame tanto como yo a él.

Después de ser recibidos con un enorme regaño por parte de Conner por no habernos reportado (Culpa de Jason), pudimos aclarar todo este horrible malentendido con el resto de los nuestros (Kon pensó que habíamos huido sin él, no sé de dónde sacó esa idea tan estúpida).

Bruce estaba furioso por lo sucedido, temía que la figura de Batman hubiera perdido imponencia ante Waller al haber sido relevado por Damian, pero todo este desatino no era por ese cambio, sino que se trataba de algo personal, no sabía con que habían amenazado a esa mujer, pero sin duda los Untitled habían tramado esto para hacer que Jason llegara hasta ellos.

Esto también era una llamada de atención a nuestros métodos personalistas. Nuestra supuesta independencia en la investigación de casos nos había puesto en bandeja de plata para Waller y si ella había logrado ver esta debilidad en nuestro modus operandi, tarde o temprano otros verdaderos enemigos lo harían. A partir de ese incidente, Damian, como nuestro nuevo líder, dio la indicación de que estuviéramos en constante comunicación acerca de los casos que investigábamos y con mi ayuda, implementamos una forma de evitar la redundancia en las investigaciones. Equivocarse es parte del proceso de mejorar, eso es innegable.

Al final del día, coloqué la lanza en una vitrina al lado del tridente Atlante que había ganado años atrás, sin duda, en algún momento sería de utilidad. Ahora que lo pensaba, con ese tridente, me convertía en una especie de noble para los atlantes ¿Quién diría que después de todo, mi sangre se volvería tan importante?

Lo que la lanza dijo me hizo pensar inevitablemente en mi descendencia, "tu sangre", dijo. ¿Pudiera ser que en un futuro considerara el tener hijos? Luthor nos hizo ver que había la posibilidad... Pero definitivamente, aun no estaba listo para pensar en eso, mi mente se ponía muy inquieta al plantearme la idea, hasta que esa sensación no desapareciera, lo mejor sería dejarla pasar, después de todo, primero estaba casarme y después el futuro se iría despejando ante nuestros ojos.

Miré la cueva, estaba repleta de recuerdos de las batallas de Bruce e imaginé por un momento que, dentro de algunos años, necesitaríamos mover algunos objetos para hacerle espacio a los recuerdos de las batallas que estaban por venir.

Jason se unió a mí y puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, estaba muy feliz de poder compartir con él esa visión, estaba seguro de que veía lo mismo que yo.

\- ¿A qué se refería el viejo duende con eso de que fuiste marcado por un demonio? -Soltó Jason de repente. Mierda, esperaba que lo hubiera olvidado.

-... Eh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listísimo :D
> 
> Me gustó mucho este arco xD no se olviden de la lanza y el tridente porque son herramientas que nos ayudarán más tarde :3
> 
> Lo que pasó en Bethmoora se queda en Bethmoora xD así que para saber lo que ocurrió para que Tim obtuviera la lanza, alguien va a tener que ir de nuevo a ese lugar con un testigo vivo, no diré más
> 
> Quiero hacer un especial de navidad, pero no se si se vaya a acomodar con la historia xD diablos, voy a buscar la forma de organizarme
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado el crossover con HellBoy y Suicide Squad, siempre pensé que seria cool la idea de que Jason participara en una de esas misiones
> 
> Ya que terminamos con este evento, es hora de volver a nuestra programación habitual y... Nos quedamos en los preparativos de la BODAAAAAA
> 
> Siento que están bajando los lectores, no se si es cosa mía o del fic, quiero pedirles su ayuda en ese aspecto ¿Creen que he dejado de hacer algo para que algunos hayan decidido irse?
> 
> La verdad, estoy muy consiente de que a muchos nos les pareció la idea de la OT3 doble (JayTimKon y JonDamiDick), peo aún considerando esa parte, creo que ha sido demasiado.
> 
> Es decir, creo que a muchos les gustaba la más la mala vida xD es decir, la mayor popularidad que tuve fue durante los capítulos mas desgarradores del ImpulsePoint xDDD
> 
> Así que, si piensan que me he estancado o he perdido algo de la escancia del fic, háganmelo saber. No me gusta que me digan como escribir o que debo hacer con toda la trama de mi historia, pero estoy muy consiente del beneficio de las criticas y espero realmente contar con ustedes para ello :)
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	28. Despedida de soltero

Gracias a la ley de la identidad cultural, era perfectamente legal que este ritual para que tres chicos contrajeran nupcias era totalmente legal lo mejor de todo fue que pudimos llevarla a cabo en la mansión. Pero para esto, la ley también exigía que nos casáramos por el civil, así, yo quedaría como esposo de Jason y Kon' respectivamente. No quiero marearlos con la aburrida explicación de las leyes, a lo que quiero llegar es que necesitaba dos testigos por persona.

-Damian ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? -El chico de ojos esmeralda era mimado por sus dos personas especiales, no tan de buena gana, pero se levantó para hablarme.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó serio.

-Bart y Cassie serán los testigos de Kon' -Si, se me adelantó a preguntarles -Sabes que no tengo muchos amigos y Jason también me dejó sin Tam, así que... Me preguntaba si tú quieres ser mi testigo -Dije al fin.

El nuevo y joven Batman me dio un abrazo fraternal, lo cual tomé como un "si", de verdad tantas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, hace unos pocos años, este chico probablemente planeó cortarme la cabeza mientras dormía y ahora, le tenía la estima suficiente como para pedirle ser parte de algo tan íntimo como mi boda. Ya debo tenerlos artos con esto, pero para mí no deja de ser increíble.

Mi otro testigo fue echado a la suerte, estaba entre Cas y Stephanie, aunque las dos hicieron un trato, la que resultara vencedora seria mi testigo y la otra la madrina de mi primer hijo, lo cual fue bastante extraño, pero aun así acepté.

Nunca entenderé porque cuando uno se casa el tema de la progenie se vuelve tan constante, es como "No gracias, acabamos de casarnos y yo tengo un trauma abismal encima con eso de los hijos".

Total, Stephanie resulto ser mi 2da testigo.

Las cosas iban a pedir de boca, no tenía malos presentimientos ni nada, pero me preocupaba que en algún momento mientras me iba a dormir, despertara en aquel otro mundo y todo fuera solo un hermoso sueño en medio de una vida de miseria y dolor, así de fantástica era mi vida.

Por mi parte, Stephanie y Cas me organizaron una despedida de soltero, estaba nervioso, lo típico de estas celebraciones es hacer cosas alocadas y estas chicas me apartaron para todo el fin de semana. Iban a ir por mi saliendo del trabajo, no querían perder el tiempo para ese viaje de 3 días.

Cabe destacar que Kon' se opuso fervientemente a ese viaje, pero Jason le dijo que tenía un "Pase libre" por todo lo que ellos dos habían hecho y que ni se atreviera a impedírmelo, ante ese argumento, mi chico clon dio a regañadientes su luz verde.

Algo que las chicas no se esperaron fue que Damian metió una maleta a su auto cuando vinieron por mí.

\- ¿No te dejan salir si tu hermanito menor no viene? -Preguntó Stephanie mirando detenidamente a Damian, ellos no se conocían.

-Es más complicado que eso -Ni yo sabía que el demonio pensaba acompañarnos, pero ahora que estaba acomodándose en el asiento de atrás, no podíamos dejarlo, tenía mis sospechas de que alguien lo había enviado a "cuidarme" aunque no sabía muy bien quien, por otro lado, él no seguía ordenes de nadie, así que todo era posible.

-Deja de pensarlo tanto, vengo por mi cuenta porque se me dio la gana, Richard me cubrirá por la noche estos días -Me sacó de mis pensamientos, ahora que lo pienso es posible que al perderme en ellos haya sido el causante de un silencio sepulcral en el auto de las chicas y no era un buen inicio para la sorpresa que ellas habían preparado para mí.

Condujeron hasta que anocheció y nos quedamos en un motel para cámbianos y recuperar fuerzas para salir temprano en la mañana, el viaje fue divertido, veníamos cantando algunas canciones que Cas ponía en el estéreo, comiendo algunas chucherías y contando anécdotas divertidas, contagiamos a Damian un poco de nuestro entusiasmo.

-Damian, eres el padrino de Tim ¿Qué vas a decir a la hora del brindis? -Steph estaba extasiada por saber.

-Voy a darle las gracias a ese par por llevarse a este dolor de cabeza, debí ponerle un moño cundo fueron por él a casa -Dijo despectivo, pero yo también me moría por saber que era lo que iba a decir esa noche.

-Vamos, lo sigues a todas partes como un polluelo a su mamá, Tim solía contarnos que le gustaba pasar el rato contigo y que le recomendabas buenos títulos ¿Enserio eso vas a decir? -La rubia estaba presionando, pero dudaba que le fuera a sacar más que sarcasmo.

-También... Tendrán que esperar para oírlo -Dijo sonriente, como me lo suponía.

Las chicas me llevaron a las Vegas, estaba bien para algo tradicional, supongo, el hotel era muy grande y tenia de todo, casino, spa, bar, piscina, todo lo que pudiera imaginar.

Nos hicieron cambiarnos para bajar a bailar con ellas en algún antro de bebidas de no menos de 20 dólares y chicas despampanantes en vestidos inapropiados, ahora si se sentía como una despedida de soltero.

Conocí a un par de chicas a lo largo de la noche, baile con ellas y hablamos un rato, incluso un hombre de mediana edad de aspecto elegante y magnético me envió una bebida, la cual tuve que rechazar porque Damian me aseguró que un destornillador no tenía por qué burbujear, bueno, no soy un experto en el tema, no salgo de mi casa si no es extremosamente necesario, ustedes ya me conocen, aunque tenía sentido solo era un poco vodka y jugo de naranja.

Nos sentamos un momento en la mesa los cuatro juntos, nos estábamos riendo y pasándola bien.

[Sex - The 1975](https://youtu.be/xeDGfk0UJw8)

"She's got a boyfriend anyway. Now we are on the bed in my room and I'm about to fill his shoes but you say no"

-Oh por Dios -Me recargué en la silla al escuchar esa canción.

\- ¿No es la primera que bailaste con Conner? -Preguntó Steph al ver mi reacción.

-Si, lo es -Recordé ese momento con mucha ternura –Éramos tan jóvenes... No puedo creer que me voy a casar -Dije sonriendo y mirando a la nada -Es que... Voy a pasar el resto de mi vida con las dos personas que más amo -Esto no dejaba de sonarme grandioso.

-El ultimo brindis de la noche -Damian levantó su vaso -Por pasar el resto de nuestras vidas con las personas que amamos -Me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto, nuestras otras dos amigas se dieron un suave beso, bebimos nuestro último trago.

Nos estábamos preparando para irnos, pedimos la cuenta de lo que habíamos consumido, acabamos de pagar y el plan era regresar al hotel, o lo era hasta que en medio de la pista aparecieron 6 tipos encapuchados y con armas.

Me lancé sobe Damian antes de que iniciara el tiroteo para protegerlo, toda la gente empezó a gritar sin control y a tratar de salir a tropezones de aquel lugar, pero otro tipo estaba en la entrada con un arma de gran poder y evitó que salieran. La música se detuvo y uno de aquellos hombres tomó el micrófono del DJ para hablar.

-Muy bien, gente, no queremos que nadie salga lastimado, solo estamos buscando a una persona en específico, la tomamos y todos pueden volver a sus asuntos sanos y salvos ¿de acuerdo? Bien, ahora ¿Quién puede decirme donde esta Damian Wayne? -Oh mierda. La buena noticia es que dudaba que alguien nos hubiera reconocido en Nevada y el demonio no se había presentado con nadie, teníamos esa ventaja.

-Soy yo -Damian se levantó haciéndome a un lado y los miró de frente, ah maldito idiota, si bien, su nuevo título lo ponía a cargo, el hombre del plan ahora era yo, así funcionaba esto.

-Damian ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Susurre al levantarme en un parpadeo y sujetando su brazo.

-Te consigo tiempo, ve a cambiarte en cuanto salgas de aquí -Lo solté y caminó hacia aquellos hombres que lo sujetaron de los brazos, le pusieron una mordaza y lo llevaron afuera.

-Muchas gracias por su cooperación, sigan divirtiéndose -El encapuchado salió detrás de los suyos y desaparecieron, salí casi corriendo tras ellos solo para ver cómo se subían en una enorme camioneta negra sin placas.

La policía llegó mil años después, y comenzaron a acordonar la zona para entrevistar a todas las personas.

-Chicas, les encargo que den todos los detalles, tengo que irme rápido -Les dije a mi par de amigas.

-Pero Tim, Damian acaba de ser secuestrado ¿A dónde vas? -Cas no lo entendía, pero no tenía tiempo de dar muchos detalles.

-Le avisaré a su padre, las veré en el hotel -Me salté el perímetro que los policías habían hecho y corrí hasta la otra calle donde prácticamente tuve que ponerme frente a un taxista para que se detuviera y me llevara.

En el hotel abrí la maleta que habíamos ocultado entre nuestras cosas y tomé mi traje, me lo puse y llevé conmigo también el de Damian, ahora, no tenía ni idea de quienes habían sido los que se lo llevaron ni porque, lo que, si sabía, era donde empezar.

La policía ya había entrevistado a muchas personas infructíferamente y dejado ir a los que dejaron sus datos, no muy lejos del bar, encontré al barman que nos atendió, el mismo que se encargó de prepararme aquel trago que me envió el hombre que mencioné antes.

Lo arrastré a un callejón oscuro y azoté su espalda contra la pared para intimidarlo.

-Por Dios, no -El sujeto me miró asustado y casi se pone a llorar.

-Sabes lo que hiciste ¿no es así? -Dije furioso.

-No, te juro que no tuve nada que ver con el secuestro del niño rico, no sabía que eran de los Wayne sino hasta que esos matones se lo llevaron -Se defendió.

-Tú le serviste un trago con droga a uno de sus acompañantes ¿Por qué?

-El señor Gribbs me lo ordenó -Cerró los ojos -Te lo juro, solo trabajo para él, no con los otros.

\- ¿Y tú jefe? ¿Estás seguro de que no trabaja con ellos? ¿No se te pasó por la cabeza que ibas a ser cómplice de un crimen?

-No lo sé, no es la primera vez que el señor Gribbs me pide que haga algo así, cuando un chico o chica llama su atención y no va directamente a él, lo droga y se lo lleva a casa. Desde que entró le puso el ojo y por más chicas que envió para atraerlo, no siguió a ninguna, te estoy diciendo la verdad, por favor ya déjame.

-Te voy a soltar, pero antes vas a decirme donde puedo encontrar al señor Gribbs -El sujeto cedió y me dijo que como la noche aún era joven, posiblemente había ido a su otro centro nocturno.

Tal y como sugirió, lo encontré ahí haciendo una llamada por teléfono en la parte de arriba del recinto, donde el sonido de la música era menos molesto.

-Eres un maldito desgraciado, te pase el dato para que planearas algo discreto, no dentro de mi bar, sabes que mi relación con el jefe está en la cuerda floja, un escándalo más sobre mis negocios y me echara a la calle -Dijo furioso, escuchando lo que tenía que decir la persona al otro lado de la línea -Eso espero, porque de lo contrario veré que mi última jugada en esta ciudad sea que alguien te arranque la cabeza -Colgó y lanzó el teléfono a uno de los sillones de piel de la estancia.

Una chica de rasgos asiáticos y ceñido vestido dorado apareció en escena.

-Señor, ya tenemos la identidad de los acompañantes de Damian Wayne -El sujeto puso más atención a lo que la chica decía -Se trata de Stephanie Brown y Cassandra Cain, ambas de origen británico, pero legalmente...

-Si, si ¿Qué hay del otro chico? -Le interrumpió.

-Según el reporte que nos dio la policía, no había otro chico con ellos -El sujeto bufó exasperado y se dejó caer en el sofá -Sin embargo, descubrimos que en el hotel en que están hospedados, se registró la entrada de un cuarto huésped, Timothy J. Wayne, hermano adoptivo de Damian Wayne, según la chica de la recepción, vinieron por su despedida de soltero -La chica mostró una foto mía en una tableta -Regresó a su habitación hace unas horas y no ha salido del hotel desde entonces.

-Si, es él -Dijo sonriendo -Temo que no llegará a tiempo a la boda, tráemelo, Yuna -La chica asintió y abandonó la estancia.

-Solo por curiosidad ¿Para qué quieres al otro Wayne? -Bajé de mi escondite, el sujeto tomó un arma y le lancé un batarang, desarmándolo -Ugh, mejor no respondas eso, voy a ser breve. Vas a decirme donde tienen al chico, ahora.

-Estas muy lejos de casa, Red Robin, aquí no es como en Gótica, la mafia se respeta porque somos el motor de toda la economía de la ciudad, sin nosotros no habría lujosos autos, joyas, casinos y restaurantes ¿Crees que puedes intimidarme? -Me retó.

-Vamos a averiguarlo -Dije sombrío, me asquea la gente como él, intentó pelear conmigo, pero solo consiguió que zafara su muñeca y le diera un golpe en la boca del estómago - ¿Dónde está Damian Wayne?

-Espera, no tienes por qué hacer esto ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero? Te lo daré todo, solo dime tu precio -Esta rata no se podía estar rindiendo tan fácil, solo estaba haciendo tiempo para sus secuaces y yo no tenía un segundo que perder.

Lo tomé del cabello y lo arrastré hasta la ventana donde lo dejé colgando, se aferró desesperadamente a mi brazo, rogando porque no lo soltara.

-Me estoy cansando, Gribbs, a menos que te gusten las emociones fuertes, tendrás que decirme lo que quiero -El tipo gritaba desesperado suplicando.

-Está bien, te lo diré, lo llevaron al sótano del hotel donde estuvo hospedado, no van a hacerle daño, solo quieren que su padre pague el rescate por su cuello, ya bájame -Ya había empezado a llorar, ahora si estaba seguro de que no me estaba mintiendo.

-Gracias por su cooperación, señor Gribbs, la próxima vez que quiera drogar a una persona para abusar de ella, recuerde que ya está en mi lista negra, a diferencia de aquí, en Gótica no damos segundas oportunidades -Lo amenace.

Lo dejé caer, pero antes de que tocara el suelo, enganché su pierna a uno de mis cables y lo dejé ahí colgando, una maniobra clásica.

No tenía moto ni vehículo, por lo que, para desplazarme, tenía que quitarme la capucha y pedir un taxi.

Llegando al hotel, entre y la recepcionista intento abordarme, preguntándome mil veces si necesitaba algo, de hecho, quiso quitarme la maleta donde venia mi traje y el de Damian, pero la rechace y le dije de una forma no muy cortes que me dejara tranquilo.

Presioné repetidas veces el botón del elevador, yo quería ir a la parte de abajo, pero dentro estaba la tal Yuna acompañada de otros cuatro encapuchados. Mierda.

La recepcionista iba a inyectarme con algo, pero una bellísima y estética mano con uñas recién arregladas la detuvo, Stephanie.

Cas golpeó a la mujer, la cual cayó al suelo y me jalaron lejos del elevador para cubrirnos, pues habían comenzado a dispararle a mis compañeras.

Nos cubrimos detrás de un muro, me maldije por haberlas involucrado en esto, si ellas salían heridas jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Steph, Tim -Cas sacó de su bolsa dos palos Boo retractiles, no eran como los míos, pero servirían - ¿Aun lo sabes usar? -Se dirigió a mí.

-Por supuesto -Le dije sonriendo.

Nuestra rubia salió de cubierto y corrió hacia uno de los encapuchados, que ya se habían dispersado por la recepción, se deslizó por el piso y golpeó al sujeto directo en la entrepierna, se puso de pie y golpeó a otro en la cabeza.

Estaba muy impresionado, ellas eran muy buenas, sim embargo una cosa en un enfrentamiento formal y otra es lanzarte contra un oponente con un arma de fuego.

Fui tras ella esquivando balas y me deshice de los otros dos que faltaban, Yuna vino por mí con una Kusarigama, esquivé varios de sus golpes ¿En serio a tanto iban a llegar por esto?

-Tim, vete, nosotras nos encargamos -Cas se puso frente a mí, aproveche la ventaja que me dieron para correr a las escaleras, el elevador era un sueño perdido.

Corrí escaleras abajo mientras me ponía encima el antifaz y la capa, al fin, la puerta del sótano se alzaba frente a mí.

Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando un sujeto salió volando por esa misma puerta que ahora estaba hecha pedazos, mis reflejos me habían salvado de ser la colchoneta de aquel sujeto.

Damian caminó hacia mi como si nada, erguido y orgulloso como era su costumbre.

-Se suponía que me darías tiempo -Dije en tono de reclamo.

-Confió en que hayas reunido las pruebas suficientes como para encarcelar a mis captores de porvida en estas últimas dos horas, además, escuche los disparos, supuse que ya venias y acerté -Se acomodó la ropa, mire tras él y otros 6 hombres estaba inconscientes en el piso de la habitación en la que lo tenían.

-Tengo grabaciones, motivos, testigos y algo de evidencia física, nos sabremos de ellos en algún tiempo -Me acompaño a la salida y tuve que hacer otro rápido cambio de ropa, el resto de la noche estuvo lleno de policías, prensa y varios cambios de atuendo.

-El departamento de policía de Gótica y las Vegas trabajaron juntos para resolver este caso, sabíamos que los negocios de la mafia no iban muy bien y le pedimos a la familia Wayne que nos ayudara, el secuestro estaba perfectamente calculado y gracias a la intervención del enmascarado Batman y sus cómplices, fue posible la captura de estos criminales -Decía el jefe de la policía de la Vegas por T.V., Gordón fue de mucha ayuda convenciéndolo de que se adjudicaran esta victoria para no hacer ningún escándalo.

Cas apagó la pantalla, al final, ambas habían derrotado a Yuna y pudimos volver a nuestro pequeño fin de semana, aunque ya solo nos quedaba medio día.

-Bien hecho, casi nos engañas -Steph tomó la maleta en la que venían los trajes y sacó la capucha de Damian.

Voltee a ver al demonio, pero se veía tan imperturbable como siempre.

-Chicas, eso no es para nada lo que parece -Dije tratando de desviar su atención.

-Queremos entrar -Dijo Cas.

-Si, nos atraparon, queríamos pasar a la convención de Cosplay de regreso a Gótica, si quieren unírsenos...

-Tim, demostraron lo que valen, son increíblemente buenas, no nos vendría mal que se nos unieran -Se levantó y las miró a ambas -Bienvenidas a la familia de los murciélagos -Les entregó a ambas un batarang.

Ahora que recordaba... Si, algún día ellas iban a formar parte de nosotros.

Ya nadie quiso conducir de vuelta, así que regresamos en avión, Bruce estuvo de acuerdo en que ambas tomaran el emblema, incluso Barbara le cedió su capa a Steph, por su lado, Cas eligió el nombre de Black Bat.

Ya nadie quiso conducir de vuelta, así que regresamos en avión, Bruce estuvo de acuerdo en que ambas tomaran el emblema, incluso Barbara le cedió su capa a Steph, por su lado, Cas eligió el nombre de Black Bat  
Esto bien pudo haber sido planeado por Bruce y Damian, pero no eran lo suficientemente hábiles como para engañarme, tal vez solo las cosas se pusieron en su lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció la despedida de soltero? AHHH vamos lentos pero seguros hacia el gran día :D
> 
> Estuve pensando sobre lo que les dije sobre la falta de lectores y de repente dije "Al carajo, me gusta el rumbo que sigue mi historia y mientras haya una persona apoyándome, no tengo porque cambiar nada"
> 
> Espero que les haya agradado el capitulo y no olviden decirme lo que piensan :D 
> 
> Ahora que las chicas se unieron a la familia, el crimen en Gótica ya es historia :3
> 
> Me encanta Damian ahora en su papel de jefe de familia, es que siento que estuvo esperando demasiado por ello y ahora que se le concedió, lo esta disfrutando como nunca y los otros pueden confiar plenamente en él :')
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	29. La boda

\- ¿Tuviste tu pase libre? -Me preguntó Dick con ojos brillantes.

-En primer lugar, de no ser por Damian un sujeto me habría violado, segundo, después de haber estado con alguien como Jason y Conner ¿Crees que siento algún tipo de atracción por otro simple mortal? -Estaba siendo adulador, sabía perfectamente que los recién mencionados escuchaban desde la otra habitación, pero no van a negarme que mi argumento tiene toda la validez que pudiera requerir y más.

-Si... Estábamos pensando que tu pase libre lo podrías usar con... -Como que esa última parte la dijo muy bajo y no la escuche.

-Lo siento, no te oí, en serio -Dije mirándolo fijamente.

-Que lo usaras con... -Solo lo vi moviendo la boca, pues Alfred abrió una ventana de la mansión y el rechinido de las bisagras no me dejó oír de nuevo.

-Voy a ir por algo de aceite -Dijo nuestro amado mayordomo y se retiró.

-No me oíste ¿verdad? -Preguntó Dick con cansancio, a lo que yo solo negué con la cabeza -Queríamos que te acostaras con Damian -Soltó.

Inhalé profundamente haciendo un sonido de sorpresa y drama.

\- ¡¿Están locos?! ¡De verdad que no sé qué demonios tienen dentro de su cabeza! ¡¿Quién más estaba en esto?! - Pregunté furioso.

-Pues... -Dick estaba algo nervioso.

-Somos mucha gente involucrada -Jon se unió a la conversación.

\- ¿Tu? ¿Por qué? -Me sorprendió todavía más ver su nombre en esta lista.

-No, no, yo solo quería decir eso, ni siquiera sé de qué están hablando -Dijo con burla.

-Tim... -Kon' vino hasta mi -Lo que Jason y yo hicimos... Queríamos que tuvieras la oportunidad de estar con alguien más, antes de que te unieran con nosotros, llegamos a la conclusión de que Damian era nuestra mejor opción, no me sentiría tan mal si se trata de él, es una persona a la que aprecias y te tiene mucha estima, por eso hice que Jon lo hiciera ir con ustedes a ese viaje -Confesó.

-Creo que por haber dicho que tenías derecho al pase libre tengo cierto grado de responsabilidad en que esto haya pasado -Jason no tenía razón, en ningún ámbito, ni tenía la culpa de la paranoia de Conner ni tampoco quería un "pase libre".

-Bien, me acostaré con Damian ¿Luego qué? No se pusieron a pensar en que pasaría si Damian y yo decidimos romper con ustedes -Pregunté queriendo causarles culpa.

-Eso no va a pasar, mi hermanito menor no me quitaría a la persona que amo -Respondió Dick seguro.

-Estoy esperando a que alguno de ustedes me diga que es solo una mala broma -Me cruce de brazos.

-Ya entendimos ¿Puedes olvidarlo ya? Fue tonto, infantil y no volverá a pasar ¿sí? Ahora ¿Podemos seguir adelante con los arreglos de la mansión para tu boda? -Preguntó Dick queriendo borrar el mal rato, a veces quisiera no tenerles tantas consideraciones.

Llegó el gran día, era hora de sentar cabeza, de que me domesticaran, de pisar la copa, de beber del amargo vino, encadenarme de por vida, estaba a punto de casarme.

Ducra llegó a Gótica y la recibimos con mucha hospitalidad, Bruce la acogió en la mansión y Alfred se encargó de darle buenas charlas para pasar el rato.

Estaba muy nervioso, hice como 6 veces el moño de mi traje y no podía dejar de mover las manos una y otra vez.

-Ya deja ese moño en paz, mira, lo estas arrugando -Mamá gato entró a mi habitación en un precioso vestido negro y un bello collar de esmeraldas.

-Lo siento, es que no puedo creer que al fin este pasando -Le confesé mientras ella acomodaba el moño con sus elegantes manos.

-Mírate, te ves tan guapo, mi pequeño pajarito -Me abrazó y recargó su cabeza en mi pecho -Todo va a salir bien ¿De acuerdo? -Me miró con sus grandes ojos, la edad ya iba haciéndose notoria en su piel, pero no en su alma, tenía el mismo fuego de siempre -Te esperaré en el jardín, no tardes -Me despedí de ella y me vi nuevamente al espejo.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? -Bart entró cuando Selina iba saliendo -Tu y yo vestidos con un elegante traje para ir a tu boda después de haber salvado el mundo del apocalipsis... Otra vez -Se paró a mi lado frente al espejo y yo lo rodee con mi brazo -Encima te vas a casar con los dos grandes amores de tu vida, tu familia te ama y Dami no está intentando dominar el mundo -Dijo riendo.

-Jaime está vivo, Barbara tendrá la aburrida vida que siempre quiso y mi hijo de una forma u otra, vendrá al mundo -Dije sonriendo.

-No está mal para un murciélago

-Y nada mal para un velocista -Nos reímos un poco, Bart fue a ver a Conner antes del gran evento y yo tenía que ir saliendo al jardín para prepararme.

Selina iba a acompañarme nuevamente hacia el altar (Un bonito arco de flores que pusimos en el jardín), esta vez, para entregarme. A Kon', obviamente lo llevaría la señora Kent y Jason iría del brazo de Alfred. Ducra nos esperaba en aquel arco.

[Canon in D (Pachelbel)](https://youtu.be/SjYecEQFL0U)

Al caminar sobre esos pétalos que la sobrinita de Tam había esparcido frente a nosotros, mientras un trío de jóvenes que Jason había contratado tocaba Canon y pasar entre aquellas personas tan amadas para nosotros, me hacía sonreír de pura dicha. Selina parecía orgullosa. Ahora entendía porque uno de tus padres debía acompañarte durante ese recorrido, pues era la transición de dejar atrás la vida que hasta ahora habías conocido y volver a nacer listo para abrazar un compromiso sincero y hermoso con quien amas.

No pude estar más en lo cierto cuando vi avanzar a Jason, se veía increíble, fue como ver al adolescente problemático que alguna vez fue mi hermano, convertirse en un caballero de radiante belleza, tan cómodo y satisfecho consigo mismo, no podía evitar pensar que al fin era la persona que siempre deseó ser y el día de nuestra boda era perfecto para lucirse de esa manera. Se colocó a mi lado y le sonreí encantado.

-Luces extraordinario -Le susurré e hizo una expresión de gratitud que nunca en la vida podré olvidar.

Ahora que Kon' venia haca nosotros, a pasos más lentos, procurando a Ma', mi corazón saltó de alegría, venían a mi memoria recuerdos de nosotros dos haciendo el tonto en la escuela, molestando a Bart o quedándonos dormidos uno sobre el otro y el primer beso que compartimos bajo la luz del atardecer en Hawái, justo ahora, me parecía que mi chico clon estaba envuelto en el mismo resplandor de ese sol tropical. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron y creo que, por un instante, compartimos directamente a través de esa mirada el sentimiento de anhelo y amor que nos había traído hasta aquí.

Renacer. Emprender una nueva aventura al lado de las personas a quienes más amaba, no existía en el mundo una persona más afortunada que yo. No hay nadie en la Tierra ni en sus afueras, que yo deseara ser más que yo mismo.

Nuestros respectivos padres pasaron a su asiento, nos arrodillamos frente a la maestra de Jason. Ella pasó sus manos sobre nuestras cabezas y una bella luz salió de ellas. La mía era color amarillo, la de Jason, roja y la de Kon', azul.

-Tres almas se unen hoy, mi mejor estudiante y poseedor de la voluntad más fuerte que jamás veré, un hombre cuya sangre pertenece a otro mundo, pero nació entre nosotros. Y como puente entre ellos, alguien que fue lo suficientemente determinado como para sacrificar su presente por el pasado de todos y salvar el futuro -Voltee sorprendido a verla ¿Cómo lo supo? Ella solo giño el ojo y siguió hablando -Jason Todd ¿Fundirás tu alma con la de Kon' y Timothy para que tu fuerza sea la que los lleve al futuro?

-Es mi deseo más profundo -Entonces un haz de la luz de Jason se posó sobre las manos juntas de Ducra.

-Kon-El ¿Fundirás tu alma con la de Jason y Timothy para ser el ancla fuerte a la que puedan aferrarse cuando todo parezca perdido y sostenerlos cuando la vida no sea fácil?

-Es mi deseo más profundo -Dijo sonriendo y la bella luz azul imitó a la de Jason.

-Timothy Drake ¿Fundirás tu alma con la de Jason y Kon' para ser el eslabón más fuerte de la familia que vas a formar a su lado, amar y comprender cuando la vida sea cruda, así como también redireccionar el curso de sus pasos en el momento en que estos se alejen del núcleo de su unión?

-Es... -No quise causar suspenso, me sentí muy débil en ese momento y se me dificultó hablar por esa impresión, pero al instante me recuperé -Mi más grande y profundo deseo -Escuché tras de mi como Cassie y Bart suspiraban con marcado alivio. Lo siguiente fue que la luz que venía de mí, brilló con fuerza y se mezcló con las otras dos sobre las manos de Ducra.

Cuando ese bonito espectáculo terminó, aparecieron tres anillos dorados y Ducra me los entregó, yo los puse en el dedo anular de Jason y Conner respectivamente, fue Kon quien me puso el mío, tomé sus manos, nunca en mi vida había sido tan feliz como en ese momento.

-Que sus corazones latan como uno solo, el amor que se profesan mutuamente sea el que guie sus pasos y el respeto caracterice sus acciones -La mujer de avanzada edad nos hizo un ademan para levantarnos y escuchamos las celebraciones y gritos de emoción de nuestras familias.

El proceso civil fue más fácil, solo tuvimos que firmar un par de papeles y listo, asunto terminado.

-Jason y Conner Wayne, me encanta como se escucha -Opinó Kori, la ceremonia había terminado y era hora de encontrarnos en el salón para la fiesta.

Alfred quería que fuera en la mansión, pero seamos honestos, en un salón la limpieza no sería nuestro problema.

Subimos a la limusina y... Ya saben, estábamos recién casados y especialmente yo no podía esperar a la luna de miel, así que hubo muchos besos, moños desarreglados y camisas desfajadas que tuvimos que acomodar a las carreras antes de poner un pie fuera de nuestro vehículo que convenientemente era a prueba de ruido y contaba con cristales oscuros (Adivinen, consejo de Bruce).

A nuestra celebración vinieron menos personas que al Magno evento que fue la boda de los mejores del mundo, pero estaban las personas a quienes apreciábamos más y unos cuantos amigos del trabajo.

-Señor Wayne, permítame felicitarlo por su matrimonio, mis mejores deseos para su nueva vida -Me felicitó uno de los jefes de los equipos de investigación en el área de medicina, que de los cuales estaba a cargo.

-Gracias, Dr. Johnston, significa mucho que haya podido acompañarnos, adelante, disfrute de la fiesta -Lo animé a pasar, era un buen hombre, cerca de retirarse. Alguna vez compartió conmigo sus planes de volverse profesor de universidad y regresar a su natal, Ciudad Costera, esperaba que le fuera bien después de terminaran su ciclo con nosotros, aunque aún tenía un trabajo que hacer.

En fin, sé que lo que realmente están esperando es los discursos de nuestro ser querido más cercano, así que empecemos por Roy:

-No importaba cuanta cerveza metiera en su organismo, o cuantos chistes malos le contara, el siembre regresaba a su familia autodestructiva y eso me hacía enojar, los odiaba todos porque solo bastaba que pasara 5 minutos con ellos para que mi trabajo de 5 meses tratando de subirle el ánimo se fuera por el escusado, pero entonces llegó Tim y por primera vez desde que lo conocí, no perdió la sonrisa en esa vieja casa. Se podría decir... Que encontró un motivo para conservarla por más tiempo. Es por eso que Tim es el único que me agrada... Y Alfred, como olvidar a Alfred. No tengo duda de que serán felices por siempre, como en tu bonito libro de chicas, Jay -Apuesto la batidora que nos regaló Cassie a que se refería a Orgullo y prejuicio -Hermano, te quiero. Tim -Me llamó -Gracias por quitarme a mi compañero de copas, eres el mejor. Kon', solo yo puedo subir mis botas a la mesa de la sala -Se burló, fue un gran discurso.

Luego viene el de Bart:

-Conner Kent es casi mi hermano, lo conozco de toda su vida, era un chico desobligado, algo bruto y pesado. Más que nada, él estaba perdido, buscaba a ciegas constantemente su lugar en un mundo desconocido, por eso se topó varias veces con la pared -Algunos de los presentes se rieron -Pero no fue sino hasta que se tropezó con Timmy, que es mi otro mejor amigo, que encontró lo que estaba buscando, Tim ayudó a Conner a sentirse parte de una familia, le enseño el verdadero significado del amor puro y desinteresado, lo salvó de diferentes maneras y desde entonces, lo he visto crecer a... -A Bart se le cortó la voz -A una velocidad impresionante. Me alegra que después de todos los baches en el camino, al fin vaya a ir juntos a recorrer lo que falta, y claro, tienen a Jason, quien ahora ya no me desagrada tanto -Bart soltó el micrófono y Jaime tuvo que ir a consolarlo, pues estaba llorando, de felicidad, claro.

Y dejé lo mejor para el final:

-Tim me dijo una vez que los hombres fuertes se valen por sí mismos, pero los más fuertes, protegen a otros. Mi padre siempre había sido el encargado de cuidar de esta familia, por un tiempo se apoyó en Tim. Hace no mucho, yo también fui incluido en esta tarea. Pero esta noche, compartiremos a alguien especial, Tim se volverá también parte de una nueva familia, su familia. Esta noche mi padre y yo no tendremos otra opción que cederles la responsabilidad de cuidar de la única persona que veo como mi igual, digno de mi admiración, confianza y respeto. Aquel al que tengo el orgullo de llamar "Mi hermano" -Si, yo estaba llorando cuando Damian dirigió su copa hacia mi -Desde el fondo de mi corazón les deseo mucha felicidad para su futuro, aunque estoy seguro de que su amor será suficiente para garantizarla. Jason, Conner, están advertidos, los asesinaré si no hacen bien su trabajo -Sentenció. Fue épico, una gran dosis de emotividad y nostalgia, rematada por una amenaza potente que para los que no conocían a Damian podía ser tomada como una broma, perfecto para llorar un poco y reír con miedo.

Tomamos más fotos del pastel que de familia, es que esa una obra de arte, a todos les fascinó. Le arrojé a Jason un gran pedazo a la cara, fue mi venganza por lo de mi cumpleaños. Y bueno, Kon' no se quedó con las ganas de meterme a Superman en la boca, casi me atraganto con la pequeña figurita de dulce, tenía lágrimas en los ojos por haberme comido eso de un solo bocado.

-Despacio, guarda algo para la luna de miel -Bart se burló de mí.

[Photograp - Ed Sheeran](https://youtu.be/d1xBI7o8Tx4)

"Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes, but it's the only thing that I know"

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar supe que era el momento de bailar con mis dos compañeros, pero primero tomé la mano de Conner, con él quería bailar primero, mi primer amor era el más adecuado.

\- ¿Feliz? -Me preguntó, miré el anillo mágico en mi mano y sonreí.

-Nunca tanto como ahora -Se nos unieron las parejas de Jason con la señora Kent y Alfred con Selina.

-Te prometo que el que nos hayas aceptado a pesar de todo, valdrá la pena cada segundo del resto de nuestras vidas - ¿Cómo no iba a estar enamorado de él? Si era el hombre más encantador y adorable de todos los tiempos.

-No me lo creerías, pero haría el viaje desde mi nacimiento hasta ahora mil veces con tal de estar bailando aquí contigo, aunque solo durara un segundo.

"And if you hurt me, that's okay baby, only words bleed inside these pages you just hold me and I won't ever let you go"

Me hizo dar dos vueltas y me soltó para que quedara frente a Jason.

-Hola, BabyBird -Dijo sonriendo.

-Hola, dulzura -Dije acariciando su mejilla y él besó mi mano.

-Roy pasará otra navidad con los Queen -Se rio -Tengo miedo de estar drogado y borracho, tirado en un sucio callejón de Gótica en medio de la lluvia y cuando despierte, toda esta hermosa fantasía desaparezca -Al igual que yo. Recordé lo que había pasado con Jason, en aquel otro futuro, la imagen mental era horrible.

-No, no es así, estoy aquí y aunque fuera cierto, ten por seguro que, de una forma u otra, iría por ti para llevarte a casa, nunca te dejaría solo, aunque no estuviera vivo, estaría a tu lado -Sonreí - ¿Sabes por qué? -Negó con el cabeza divertido y vi un poco de brillo en sus ojos -Porque te amaré hasta que la última estrella del universo se apague.

-Te amo, pero guardaré mi beso para después -Me abrazó y yo a él, la canción terminó y la celebración seguía en su apogeo.

Ahora Kon' bailaba con Selina y Alfred con la señora Kent.

Nunca había visto a Bruce ebrio, fue divertido, nos abrazó a todos sus hijos y nos dijo que nos amaba y después de dijo a Jon y Kon' que, si se atrevían a defraudar a sus pequeñas avecitas, se encargaría de que la capa roja fuera heredada a Krypto antes que a ellos.

Nuestra hora de irnos había llegado, nos esperaban dos semanas de luna de miel en un qué tiempo compartido que Luthor había reservado para nosotros.

La limusina nos esperaba afuera, al momento de ver nuestras maletas arriba, mi corazón de repente se volvió loco, miré hacia atrás de nuevo, Bruce, Alfred, Dick, Damian, no era un adiós, tenía meses viviendo fuera de la mansión, pero... Iba a extrañar mucho la vida que tenía anteriormente, cuando éramos los cuatro Batboys, Batman y el crimen en Gótica.

Kon' tomó mi mano y sonrió abriéndome la puerta para que entrara, le sonreí de vuelta para ver a Jay ya acomodado dentro y arrancamos. Si, iba a extrañarlos ahora que me daba cuenta de que las cosas jamás serian como antes, pero la verdad, es que la vista del futuro no estaba nada mal, prometía ser mucho mejor que mi pasado y la mejor forma de vivir era disfrutar mi presente lo mejor que pudiera.

De la nada comenzó a llorar, Kon' se quedó paralizado, no sabía qué hacer y Jason se acercó a abrazarme.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -Kon' al fin preguntó.

-Nada... Debo tenerlos artos con esto, pero después de haber vivido tantas cosas tristes, al fin estoy con ustedes, mi familia está a salvo y ya no tengo miedo del mañana -Kon' me dio un suave beso en los labios -Desearía... Desearía que mis padres pudieran verme en este momento y se sintieran orgullosos, pasó hace mucho tiempo y tengo a Selina y Bruce, sin embargo... Hoy los extrañé más de lo que lo haya hecho desde que los perdí.

-Ellos están orgullosos de ti, Tim, si bien, no los conocí, no he sabido de alguien que te ame y no se sienta afortunado de tenerte cerca -Jason me animó, el podía entender un poco mis sentimientos.

-Además, nos tienes a nosotros, seremos tu nueva familia, estamos pegados a ti para siempre -Me mostró de nuevo su anillo.

-Bueno, literalmente, no podemos divorciarnos ni nada parecido, esta cosa, literalmente es una representación de que nuestras almas ahora son una y ya ni a patadas te desharás de nosotros -Jason terminó de darle un toque cómico a las cosas y me repuse de esa pequeña crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy muy soft por este capitulo, es el reflejo de todo este trabajo y esfuerzo por al fin darle a Tim un poco de todo lo que merece, aquí está la fruta cosechada de 3 años de trabajo y esta increíble compartirla con ustedes, porque sin su apoyo, esto seguiría solo en mi cabeza
> 
> Vean por favor el video de arriba, lo hizo alguien especialmente para el fic y me pareció hermoso, mi corazón apenas y pudo con tanto
> 
> Este aun no es el final de Anchor, pero la verdad es que ya nos estamos acercando y no puedo evitar sentir algo de tristeza, hemos recorrido mucho juntos, la verdad es que nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos y todo es gracias a ustedes :)
> 
> No se si mi historia es buena, aunque se que a ustedes les gusta, o por lo menos es lo suficientemente interesante como para haberlos traído hasta aquí... Pero la compartí con el propósito de alegrar un poco la vida de las personas a las que llegara, ver que realmente fue así, me da aliento para seguir con este proyecto llamado "TAW102".
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo~
> 
> Pero recuerden, esto todavía no se termina


	30. Luna de miel

Yo pensé que íbamos a tener un viaje como las demás parejas, pero el avión privado de Lex Corp nos esperaba en el aeropuerto, y yo que había traído mis audífonos y una almohada para el cuello, quedé como idiota.

Lo bueno de esto es que podíamos pedirle a la azafata que fuera a la cabina del piloto y no regresara hasta que la necesitáramos, ya saben para ir aprovechando el tiempo.

Era casi imposible quitarle las manos de encima a Jason, la única forma de hacerlo era aferrarme a los pectorales de Kon' en su lugar.

Jason estaba concentrado mordiendo mi hombro como para reclamar que me haya sentado en las piernas de Kon' para que este pudiera devorar mi boca.

De hecho, el avión se desestabilizó por un par de segundos cunando Kon' me empujó contra la pared, fue gracioso porque, aunque me dolió, no pasó a mayores.

El verdadero problema de un Kryptoniano en la relación, llegó cuando llegamos a aquel tiempo compartido en una de las playas del mar Caribe.

Me encantan los paisajes tropicales, estaba muy emocionado por compartir este viaje con ambos, ahora que lo pensaba, con Jason no había tenido la oportunidad de visitar una playa, por otro lado, seguía poniéndome al corriente con Conner.

-Lex se lució, esto es lo más semejante al paraíso que he visto -Admitió Jason, arrojó su maleta al suelo y se fue quitando la ropa para lanzarse a la piscina -Ah, eso es vida -Dijo al quitarse el exceso de agua del cabello y cara cuando emergió.

-Pareces una de esas ninfas que se bañan en los lagos, provocando inocentemente a los viajeros que se topan con ellas, tentados por su belleza y resplandor ¿Me prometes que si me acerco a tocarte no te convertirás en un laurel? -A veces no pienso, a veces solo digo las cosas y ya.

\- ¿Cómo hace para que algo tan nerd suene tan excitante? -Jason le preguntó confundido a Conner que estaba parado a mi lado.

-No lo sé, pero la metáfora me puso a arder -Se quitaba con dificultad la ropa para poder entrar a la piscina también.

Yo estaba agotado por el viaje, no entendía como ellos aun tenían tanta pila, pero nada que mi atracción hacia la piel bronceada de Conner y los contrastantes ojos turquesa de Jason en medio de agua cristalina y brillante no remediara.

La playa fue el doble de genial, descubrimos que Jason también sabia surfear y además de eso, era bastante bueno. Así que entre ambos intentaron enseñarme a hacerlo, pero para serles franco, no pasé de la ola de dos metros de altura. Esta me revolcó fuera del mar y casi muero ahogado, ni todo el entrenamiento de papá murciélago me preparó para no ser víctima de las burlas de mis dos conyugues. ¿Qué más daba? Me gustó la parte en la que pelearon por darme respiración de boca a boca mientras tocia estrepitosamente para sacar el agua salada de mis pulmones.

En cuanto al sexo, vaya, sí que fue algo salvaje. La experiencia de usar drogas del amor (Afrodisiacos) de forma consensuada, responsable y medida, es buena.

Recuerdo que precisamente ese día, se nos pasó la mano con Jason, pero eso no le molestó, por el contrario, pero aquí la idea fue que él ya estaba algo exhausto, así que cuando pidió un tiempo fuera para ir a reponer fluidos, le dejamos ir sin resistencia.

Mientras Jason había ido a hidratarse a la cocina, yo lo relevaba con Conner, él no necesitaba estimulantes, por si solo ya era prácticamente insaciable. Me tenía con las manos sujetas detrás de mi espalda y me torturaba con un fantástico vaivén, era yo quien estaba recibiendo y si, sentí cuando las cosas se empezaron a salir de control porque comenzó a usar más fuerza de la normal, pero no dije nada, después de todo, no se sentía tan mal.

Kon' llegó a su clímax y fue tanto el calor del momento que... Les juro que escuche el "crack" antes de sentirlo.

\- ¡Ah! -Grité, Jason volvió corriendo a ver lo que había sucedido, Kon' se alejó asustado, pero comencé a reírme por el dolor o por nervios, no lo sé. No era lo peor que había sentido, pero no dejaba de ser dolor.

Jay me revisó y solo estaban mis dos hombros fuera de su lugar, no me había roto un hueso ni nada que no se pudiera acomodar sin visitar un hospital.

Cando Red Hood me acomodó los huesos, comenzamos a reírnos descontroladamente, digo ¿Cuántas veces se han luxado teniendo sexo? Yo, una y contando.

Nuevamente, Conner era mi primera vez en algo.

Después de ese pequeño incidente y de que Jason regañara a Kon' durante 10 minutos, bajamos un poco el ritmo y salíamos por las mañanas y las noches a disfrutar de la playa.

¿Ya he mencionado que amo el sol y el aroma salado de la brisa marina? Pues acompañado de ese par, ya se convertía en mi pequeño paraíso personal.

El ultimo día lo pasamos en la playa y para la tarde tomamos una siesta, me desperté antes y decidí salir a nadar un poco en la piscina del jardín.

El agua fresca se sentía bien con el calor tropical que de por si nos empapaba la piel con sudor, nadar es revitalizante.

Una vez me cansé de moverme a través del agua, dejé que mi cuerpo flotara tranquilo, tuve una hermosa paz durante ese tiempo, hasta que sentí unas manos tocando mi carea y recuperé suavemente mi posición vertical al reconocer esas manos.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo increíblemente sexy que te ves así? Tranquilo, desprevenido, vulnerable, apetecible, una presa perfecta para saltarle encima -Kon' me dio un beso profundo que seguí a la perfección, acaricié sus mejillas y pegué mi pecho al suyo, el roce de su piel me hacía perder la cabeza, un beso suyo nunca dejaría de ser fascinante.

-Cobraré los derechos de que hayas usado mi idea de las ninfas -Coquetee con él y seguimos besándonos.

-Ustedes dos, el nerd y el alíen, si, les hablo a ustedes -Nos separamos para mirarlo, si fue gracioso -Salgan de ahí antes de que se resfríen -Tenía razón, el cielo empezó a nublarse y el viento de repente se puso algo frío.

Investigando un poco, nos dimos cuenta de que Luthor solo nos había dado dos semanas ahí porque venían las tormentas tropicales para entonces.

Nuestra última noche fue una cena deliciosa a base de mariscos y frutas tropicales.

-Quiero que ambos me prometan algo -Habló Jason, ambos pusimos toda la atención sobre él -Yo... No tuve siempre una familia como ustedes, muchas veces estuve totalmente solo y perdido, mi madre... -De momento él empezó a temblar y ya no pudo decir más, lo entendía, yo sabía lo que había pasado con su madre. Enseguida me levanté para abrazarlo.

-Nunca, nunca, mientras yo viva e incluso cuando ya no lo haga, volverás a estar solo de nuevo -Le dije.

-El "Peoresnada" de Jon (Se refería a Damian) tiene razón, Jason, ahora eres parte de nuestra familia, Tim, tú y yo somos uno, no dejaremos de ser Wayne, Kent, Luthor, Titanes o Outlaws, pero nosotros tres, vamos a estar juntos siempre. Nuestros padres, amigos, hermanos, en algún momento se alejarán por cualquier motivo, pero nosotros no, nosotros nos quedamos unidos, en las buenas, en las malas, en lo prospero, en lo adverso, todos los días de nuestras vidas -Sonrió, Jason también, incluso una pequeña lagrima de felicidad escapó de sus ojos, me encargue de limpiarla por él y besarle para confirmar que todo lo que dijo nuestro chico Clon era cierto.

Volvimos a casa con un tormentoso clima, las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

Estaba muy relajado en mi oficina, ahora que éramos muchos más murciélagos, el trabajo se repartía de mejor manera. Las chicas comenzaron a trabajar para W.E. (Cas y Steph) y hacían una estupenda labor. Damian se nos unió oficialmente y ahora se encargaba del área económica y legal de la empresa, crecimos bastante gracias a él. Bruce ya dormía en las noches, labor de Clark, para ser honestos. Y la vida de casados era buena, no cambiamos mucho a como vivíamos al principio, aunque considero que esa era la mejor parte.

Me di cuenta de que tendría toda la tarde libre, pues Jason estaría ocupado con sus cosas (No entendimos con lo que pasó con Waller, seguíamos dándole su espacio para que tuviera más privacidad de la que honestamente se merecía, pero su carácter y el nuestro no nos daba mucha opción) y Conner estaría en Metrópolis hasta tarde, tenía mucho trabajo y quería pasar tiempo de calidad con Lex después de eso.

Ahora el estar solo era raro, recordaba lejanamente lo que era hacer todo por mí mismo y sin alguno de mi par de bombones a mi alrededor. Me dio un ligero escalofrío en las costillas al pensar que Jason no estaba cerca de la oficina en ese momento y que cuando regresara a casa, Conner tampoco lo estaría, pero lo disipé, no era un sentimiento malo, sino que ya no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Pero de inmediato llené mi tiempo libre con pendientes, tenía que reparar la batidora que Conner quemó el otro día mientras nos hacía panqueques, terminar un libro que Jason me había recomendado y... Bueno, ya encontraría que hacer, siempre está la opción de poner una película en la sala mientras entreno.

-Tim -Damian entró a mi oficina -Tengo que pedirte un favor, la Liga me ha mandado llamar de emergencia, Jon viene en camino por mí y hoy tenía que recoger a Richard del trabajo porque su auto se quedó sin gasolina -Rodó los ojos exasperado. Lo único que puedo decir al respecto, es que entendía a Dick, yo también había olvidado llenar el tanque el otro día.

-Descuida, pasaré por él y lo llevaré a casa, ve con cuidado -Le confirmé y asintió con la cabeza para luego casi salir corriendo.

El tuno de Dick estaba a punto de terminar, así que dejé libre a mi asistente y por primera vez en meses, toqué el volante de mi auto.

Me estacioné una calle antes de llegar al Departamento de Policía de Gótica y esperé a que el reloj avanzara el par de minutos que faltaban para la salida de mi hermano mayor del trabajo.

Dick venia saliendo con la chaqueta de piel colgando del hombro y su brillante placa brillaba en su cinturón, tengo que admitir que, a pesar de todo, lo admiraba mucho, de todos nosotros, fue el único que se convirtió en un defensor de la justicia, el mejor detective que tenían en Gótica. Buscaba con la mirada en los alrededores, soné la bocina del auto para llamar su atención y en cuanto me vio, sonrió y vino hasta mí.

-Cuando Dami dijo que mandaría a alguien por mí, pensé que sería a alguna de sus secretarias o algo así -Dijo risueño mientras se metía al auto.

\- ¿De verdad pensaste que mandaría a cualquier persona a venir por la persona a la que más valora en el mundo? A veces eres muy inocente, Dick -Tomamos rumbo hacia la mansión.

Esto en verdad era como cuando Dick venia por mí a la escuela en su motocicleta y hablábamos todo el camino... Bueno, yo nunca hablaba más que para asentir y pedirle que me dijera más, pero me encantaba escucharlo, me hacía sonreír con cada cosa estúpida que decía y anécdotas divertidos que le pasaban en el trabajo.

Veníamos cantando en el camino canciones que él mismo ponía en el estéreo del auto y paramos dos veces para comprar comida en un camino de 30 minutos.

-Dick, deja de comer tanto -Dije divertido cuando engulló su tercer rollito de carne.

-No puedo, no he comido decentemente en meses, desde que ustedes se fueron, Damian ha implementado una dieta vegetariana que me está matando de hambre -Dijo adolorido. Con razón por eso lo había visto más delgado.

\- ¿Jon no ha dicho nada al respecto? -Pregunté para animarlo a contarme más.

-No, ya lo conoces, lo que Damian dice es sagrado, lo admira tanto que a veces olvida que es su amado -Dijo con cierta satisfacción -Pero para eso me tiene a mí, hasta ahora le he ensañado bastante sobre como dominar a la fiera -No me sonaba a que Dick dominara a Damian, pero supongo que si le estaba enseñando un montón de cosas a Jon.

Iba a dejar a Dick en la casa, pero ya lo conocen, me convenció de quedarme a pasar la tarde con él.

-Tengo trabajo con los titanes, ven conmigo -Dijo sin más y pues me parecía extraño, si bien no tenía bien definida mi relación con los Titanes, a mí no me habían llamado y a él sí, cuando Nightwing estaba todavía menos enlazado a ellos desde que Kori se unió a la liga.

Resultó que después de todo, Kori no descuidaba a sus chicos y seguía en contacto para que siguieran su entrenamiento, el motivo de la visita no era sobre alguna misión, sino para entrenar a los novatos.

-Mira cuanta carne fresca -Me susurró mientras avanzábamos hacia los pocos espectadores jóvenes que se reunieron en la sala de entrenamiento para ver la demostración de Nightwing y un servidor - ¿Qué tal chicos? Esta tarde traje a uno de mis hermanos de armas para ser mi apoyo en esta sesión -Si, todas las chiquillas estaban derretidas por mí siempre apuesto, hermano mayor.

Había un chico de traje azul y amarillo que me miraba con ojos brillantes, me puse nervioso, así que no supe exactamente qué hacer, me crucé de brazos con la mayor seriedad posible y esperé a que Dick diera las instrucciones.

\- ¿Por qué nos les explicas tus reglas de combate a los chicos? Red -Me animó a que participara. Miré a los chicos detenidamente, por los atuendos, deduje que todos eran meta, me perdí unos segundos en mis pensamientos cuando Nightwing intentó golpearme en la cara, pero detuve el golpe sin siquiera apartar la mirada de los chicos.

-Regla #1, nunca bajen la guardia -Dije sosteniéndole la mirada al chico que vi antes, de cierto modo era adorable verlos tan ilusionados y sorprendidos, solté a Dick quien estaba satisfecho por esa breve demostración y cada uno fue al extremo del área de combate, nos pusimos en guardia y esperé la señal para iniciar el enfrentamiento.

No mentiré, tenía mucha curiosidad por ver cómo me iba, ya habían pasado muchos años desde que tuve un encuentro con Dick, desde que era solo un chico y practicábamos en la cueva, medir nuestra fuerza era algo que había estado esperando.

-A puño limpio, Red, el primero en caer involuntariamente, pierde -Si, las reglas las conocía.

Algo importante en el combate es tu postura ante el enemigo, si logras impactarlo con tu apariencia y actitud, tienes media batalla ganada. En otras palabras, no podía dejar que nuestra relación de hermanos, me hiciera subestimarlo, era un blandengue sentimental (igual que yo), pero era uno de los luchadores más hábiles que había visto. Su estatura y su peso, aunque fueran menores a los míos, no suponían una desventaja para él, al contrario, le otorgaban un equilibrio y velocidad inigualables, que combinados con su ingenio y talento natural para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, suponían a uno de los oponentes más difíciles de vencer a los que me haya enfrentado.

Él comenzó a atacarme con una serie de veloces golpes dirigidos a mi tren superior, los cuales detuve sin tanto problema, pero a la hora de responder, él esquivaba cada uno de mis ataques con gran maestría, previendo mis movimientos y prácticamente jugando conmigo. Recordé su lucha contra Bizarro, estaba implementando la misma técnica, intentaba cansarme.

Yo tenía mucha más resistencia física que él, pero su experiencia le permitía hacer movimientos sumamente provechosos con el mínimo esfuerzo y me obligaba a mí a desgastarme torpemente. La única opción que tenía era cambiar la jugada. Tomé distancia para obligarlo a venir a por mí, haciéndole creer que estaba retrocediendo, quizá pensó que me tenía, porque, bajó su guardia baja y tuve la oportunidad de hacer un rápido movimiento para hacerlo caer al golpear sus piernas. Naturalmente, lo descubrió de inmediato y saltó para evitarlo, eso solo lo hizo caer en mi trampa. Cuando cayó de nuevo al suelo, tomé su brazo para lanzarle hacia el suelo, sin embargo, yo fallé, pues con ese agarre, le di acceso a su mano de tomar el arnés en mi pecho, el cual sujetó con fuerza y me hizo caer junto con él.

Un silbato sonó fuertemente y Kori apareció.

-Empate -La pelirroja de ojos brillantes nos sonrió y nos hizo una señal para ponernos de pie, yo estaba sobre Nightwing, así que me levanté para ofrecerle la mano y este la tomó risueño y de un leve tirón, ya todos estábamos incorporados.

Los chicos miraban sin decir nada, pero con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Es todo por hoy, espero que hayan aprendido algo bueno, le traje a uno de los mejores de la Bat-Family para esta ocasión -Dick les sonrió, pero los chicos no se dispersaron, como esperábamos, se quedaron congelados en su lugar hasta que Kori hizo una cara autoritaria y fue entonces que comenzaron a moverse y a cuchichear de camino a la salida de la sala de entrenamiento.

-Estuvieron brillantes chicos, creo que me voy a quedar con el video -El cabello de Kori ardió al decir esa última frase y nos mostró en cámara lenta como es que ambos caímos al piso, más específicamente, como caí encima de Nightwing y nos miramos por dos milésimas de segundo.

-No se lo muestres a Hood ni a Prime -Dije al instante al ver que no tenía ningún chance de hacer que lo borraran, es Kori, ella jugó el papel de mi mamá cuando Dick me llevaba a sus citas (Ya sé que es complicado, pero espero que entiendan).

-Little D jamás debe verlo -Dick miraba a Kori con cierta seriedad.

-Hola -El chico de antes se nos había acercado -Ah... Mi nombre es Static, bueno, es mi nombre clave, no puedo decir mi verdadero nombre, pero... Quiero decir... Es un gran placer conocerlo en persona, señor Robin, digo, Red Robin, lo he admirado desde hace mucho tiempo y me gustaría saber si sería tan amable de, usted sabe, firmarme algo o tomarse una foto conmigo, de hecho tenemos un pequeño grupo de fans de la liga de la justicia aquí en la torre, de hecho creo que no pertenece a ella, pero Starfire dije que pronto lo sería, así que antes de que eso suceda y no volvamos a tener la oportunidad, me gustaría, nos gustaría a todos, que...

-No puedo firmarles nada, chico, por la seguridad de mi vida privada -Dije interrumpiéndolo, pues Dick estaba a nada de reírse con todo el balbuceo del chico, el cual se deprimió y vi que su piel morena se enrojeció por la vergüenza -Pero lo de la foto no suena nada mal -Dije sonriendo, a lo que él recuperó el ánimo y todo un grupo de chicos vino corriendo hasta nosotros y se reunieron a mi alrededor.

Kori tomó el teléfono que uno de ellos le había dado y tomó la fotografía, puse mi mano sobre el hombro de Static para ese cuadro y sentí como el chico temblaba. Ahora sé cómo se sentía Clark cada vez que venía a vernos a la cueva cuando éramos los niños maravilla.

Hice una invasión ilegal al teléfono del chico para conservar la foto yo también, pero nadie lo notó, iba a ir directo a los álbumes.

Regresé con Dick a la mansión y nada como recordar más viejos tiempos y quedarnos en su habitación, acostados en su cama a ver películas.

\- ¿Recuerdas que cuando eras pequeño venias a mi habitación todo el tiempo porque no podías dormir? -Me preguntó recordando.

-Si, por alguna razón tu cama era más cómoda que la mía -Los buenos tiempos en los que Dick era mi modelo a seguir, el tipo de persona en la que yo me quería convertir cuando fuera mayor.

-Yo pretendía leerte un libro para que te durmieras, pero eras un niño genio y mientras más te leía, más me prestaba atención y menos conseguía que te durmieras -Se acercó más a mí y se recostó en mi hombro, nos habíamos cubierto con la manta por el frío característico de la ciudad y pensar en poner un dedo fuera de ahí, era la muerte.

-Te cansabas al cabo de unos minutos y yo seguía leyendo por ti, hasta que tú te quedabas dormido, entonces cerraba el libro, apagaba las luces y ya podía conciliar el sueño -Era una tierna imagen en mi cabeza, pero cuando no recibí respuesta de Dick, me volteé a verlo y ya estaba totalmente dormido.

Sonreí al ver que aun funcionaba el hablarle durante mucho rato para hacer que se perdiera en sueño. Apagué la lampara del tocador, me acomodé mejor a su lado y me abrazó al instante, después de eso ya no recuerdo nada, me quedé profundamente dormido.

-Drake... -Escuché una voz familiar, pero... No sé cómo decirlo, no me sonaba a algo conocido, la voz era la correcta, pero la palabra no, el mejor ejemplo que se me ocurre es oír a un gato tratando de ladrar -Drake -Escuché de nuevo y mis ojos se empezaron a abrir pesadamente, me sentía mareado y algo confundido por haber despertado tan forzadamente -Estas en mi lugar, Drake -Vi a Damian parado al pie de la cama con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Damian? -Froté mis ojos un poco para tratar de aclarar mi vista - ¿Qué hora es? -Miré el reloj que marcaba las 4 am. Traté de levantarme, pero Dick se aferró a mi e hizo sonidos de molestia.

-Es una paloma, duérmete -Dijo totalmente dormido.

-Grayson -Pronunció Damian con voz profunda y Dick se levantó de un brinco.

-Little D ¿Qué está pasando? -Preguntó alarmado.

-Damian, por favor -Jon estaba en el marco de la puerta, se veía exasperado.

-Nada de por favor, llama a Todd y al clon para decirles que encontramos al dueño de su harem -Dijo molesto.

-Damian, no seas infantil -Dije molesto al entender lo que había pensado -He dormido en esta cama desde antes que llegaras a esta casa.

-Y después de que llegué a ella, también -Me respondió como reclamo -Confié en ti -Hablando del rey del drama.

\- ¿Ya me viste? -Le pregunté y me examinó completo -Si hice algo malo, entonces explícame por qué estoy completamente vestido y te estoy viendo directo a los ojos -Le dije sonriendo al ver que se quedaba callado y pensaba las cosas -Se ven exhaustos, duerman un poco, los veré mañana -Me levanté de la cama y me puse sobre los hombros una de las mantas pequeñas.

Jon miraba todo algo divertido y me acompañó a la salida de la mansión.

-No lo tomes personal, ha estado bajo mucha presión estos días y francamente no nos esperábamos encontrarlos juntos -Jon lo defendía.

-Cuídalos, Jon, alguien debe estar cuerdo en esta casa para ayudarle a Alfred -Subí al auto y regresé a mi departamento, donde Jason y Kon' me esperaban.

Les había dejado un mensaje en la contestadora de que pasaría la tarde con Dick, pero olvidaron revisarla. Al final del día nos reímos de Damian por sus celos bobos.

Unos pocos meses después, Jason volvía de hacer algunas compras con Conner y yo terminaba de preparar la cena cuando ambos me pusieron una bolsa de papel en la mesa y se sentaron mirándome serios.

-Siéntate Tim, debemos hablar -Indicó Jason, me heló la piel ¿Qué podrían querer? ¿Habían visto el video de Kori en aquel mal ángulo de mi duelo con Dick? La forma más rápida de averiguarlo era obedeciendo.

Una vez me senté, se le cedió la palabra a Kon'.

-Estuvimos pensándolo mucho, al final, Jason y yo lo hablamos y decidimos que era lo mejor -Trague pesado al oír eso, muchas cosas pararon por mi cabeza. Jason tomó la bolsa y vació su contenido sobre la mesa.

-Es hora, Tim -Mi cara perdió toda expresión al ver aquella crema para afeitar y un rastrillo.

Me había dejado crecer un poco la barba, extrañaba mi estilo de cuarentón, así que decidí dejármela un tiempo y la verdad, no es porque se trate de mí mismo, pero no consideraba que luciera mal.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No les gusta? -Pregunté.

-No, no, si nos gusta, pero... -Kon' me miraba buscando algo más que decir.

-Ya no le mientas -Le dijo bajo -Timbers, no te queda -Esta vez, me habló a mí.

\- ¿Seguros que es por eso? -Pregunté extrañado -Dick dijo que me hacía ver más maduro y atractivo, pensé que no les molestaba.

-Si, Dick, Tam, Kori, Cassie, Artemis, Vicky Vale y las tres cuartas partes del maldito mundo -Respondió Jason molesto, esto era por celos, Kon' se veía menos afectado, así que supuse que todo había sido orquestado por Jay.

-Está bien -Tomé ambos productos y fui al baño a rasurarme, consideremos que mi perfecta barba cerrada esta adelantada a su época y habría que intentarlo en un tiempo más.

Algo me había estado preocupando desde hacía un tiempo y eso era que después de que Bruce y Clark se habían casado, el primer Batman comenzaba a suplir cada vez con más frecuencia a Alfred en las labores domésticas. Íbamos seguido a visitarles y todas esas veces, Jason hacia la cena para dejar que nuestro querido mayordomo descansara un poco más.

-Mis amados chicos, y pensar que están a unos días de cumplir su primer año de matrimonio -Alfred tocó la mejilla de Jason y este le sonrió con ternura -nunca tuve dudas de que encontrarían mucha felicidad en sus vidas, se lo merecen, sabía que iban a tardar...

-Pero no dudaste -Completé.

Oh, si, tiene mucho que no les hablo de los patrullajes y la vida con el traje puesto ¿Verdad? Pues ya es hora de contarles otra historia que cambiaría por completo nuestras vidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vamos a morir con el capitulo que viene xDD  
> La barba sexy de macho alfa de Tim todavía no esta en condiciones de aparecer y los celos de Damian le hacen daño, lo enloquecen (Al final tuvo que pedir una disculpa)  
> Como ya se deben imaginar, este capitulo en realidad iba a ser dos, Luna de miel y el otro, Dick, pero decidí juntarlo porque por separado ambos estaban muy cortos  
> Puras cosas random le pasan a Tim al hacer el delicious xDD  
> Bueno, no olviden por favor, decirme lo que piensan sobre el capitulo :D  
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	31. Rencuentro

Una noche, Damian y yo estábamos patrullando juntos, teníamos un caso especial que requería de la atención de Batman y mi habilidad de detective, teníamos un asesino serial en Gótica, el FBI ya estaba aquí, pero no tenían nada más que los patrones de comportamiento del criminal y la forma en la que un par de personas habían sido asesinadas, confirmó que se trataba de ese sujeto.

Gordon nos consiguió parte de la información y calculé que su próximo asesinato seria esa noche, pues había un raro patrón en la frecuencia con la que, hacia sus asesinatos, pero logré descifrarla. Se trataba del uso de una complicada ecuación que transformaba citas de Moby Dick a una serie de números, los cuales daban coordenadas y una cantidad de víctimas, dos en este caso, fue una tremenda coincidencia que su última frase diera las coordenadas de Gótica.

No fue para nada fácil encontrar ese patrón, fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pero, en fin, teníamos que encontrar al sujeto esa noche o sería imposible volver saber cuándo volveríamos a verlo.

Triangulamos la zona más probable de ataque y la vigilamos desde los edificios más altos.

Damian tenía razón, el tipo estaba obsesionado con ese libro y buscamos aquellos que vivan en esa zona con nombres parecidos a los de los personajes y escritor, solo tuvimos una coincidencia, un chico llamado Ismael Reyes.

Pusimos especial atención a su departamento y alrededor de las 2 a.m. el asesino apareció, lo detuvimos antes de que cometiera su crimen y le dejamos el resto a la policía local.

-Buen trabajo, Robin -Me dijo Damian, se estaba burlando de mí.

-Lo mismo digo, BabyBat -Se la regresé -Vamos por algo de cenar, muero de hambre.

Comparamos pizza y cenamos en la cima del banco de Gótica, estábamos muy a gusto sorbiendo de nuestro batido de chocolate cuando un auto se estrelló en un poste frente a nosotros.

-Malditos ebrios bastardos -Bufó Damian fastidiado, poniendo su comida a un lado para bajar.

Pero yo creí ver una sombra sobre el auto cuando se estrelló, miré con los binoculares y entonces apareció. Un maniático con una máscara que jamás había visto apareció entre las sombras con un enorme garfio al aire.

Tanto Batman como yo bajamos para detener al sujeto, Damian se enfrentó a él mientras yo trataba de ayudar a las personas del auto a salir.

Era una pareja, toqué el cuello de la mujer para comprobar su pulso, estaba muerta. Su compañero por otro lado, respiraba, pero estaba bañado en sangre y tenía un gran pedazo de cristal clavado en la entrepierna, que muy probablemente era del parabrisas.

Arrastré al hombre fuera del auto y el llanto de un bebé me heló la piel, volteé a ver y vi que empezaba a salir fuego del motor. Corrí de vuelta al vehículo, vi al niño y con ayuda de las navajas de mis antebrazos, le quité las correas de su silla de seguridad, me alejé lo más que pude con él en los brazos, apenas a tiempo antes de que explotara.

Damian tardó más de lo esperado en atrapar al causante de todo esto y también tenía una herida sangrante en el hombro derecho.

-Batman -Fui hasta él, puse al bebé sobre la acera a un lado del hombre al que rescatamos para ver la herida -No esta tan mal, solo necesitas puntos -Dije más aliviado.

-Te mueves muy bien para tu edad, Bruce -Dijo aquel psicópata que estaba en el suelo inmovilizado por las esposas especiales.

Damian y yo nos miramos sin poder creer lo que había dicho, fui hasta él y le quité la máscara, era una mujer mayor, cabello corto y canoso, de la edad de Bruce más o menos.

Hice una llamada a la cueva para pedir referencias sobre esta señora, al tiempo que Damian llamaba a una ambulancia para el señor y su hijo.

Damian cargó al infante para calmarlo, era toda una sorpresa que se quedara más tranquilo al estar en los brazos del murciélago.

El hombre empezó a despertar, yo estaba al otro lado, vigilando a la agresora.

-Está a salvo, sus heridas no son de muerte ¿Cuál es su nombre? -Le preguntó Damian para distraerlo del dolor y que terminara de recuperar la conciencia.

-Warren -Respondió débilmente -Warren McGinnis -Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido al escuchar ese apellido, pero enseguida me quite el pensamiento de la cabeza, hay miles de personas que lo tienen y tenía que cuidar de nuestra villana -Mi esposa... Mi hijo...

-Tu hijo está justo aquí -Damian se lo mostró, sano y salvo - ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué edad tiene? -Seguía intentando distraerlo para que no preguntara por su esposa.

-Terry, se llama Terry -Volteé a ver a aquel hombre y al bebé -Cumplirá 4 meses en unos días -La ambulancia llegó y la mujer aprovechó mi distracción para soltarse y escapar, todo fue en un maldito segundo, intenté detenerla, pero me clavó el garfio en el abdomen, tenía la guardia baja.

Damian corrió hacia mí para ayudarme, aún tenía dentro la punta de garfio, se rompió dentro de mi carne.

Batman me arrastró fuera de ahí y me llevó al auto, iba a llevarme a la cueva, pero lo disuadí, le dije que me llevara al hospital al que llevarían a ese hombre que acabábamos de ver.

Me llevó arrastrando desde un callejón hasta la sala de emergencias, dijimos que estábamos saliendo de la oficina cuando un sujeto nos asaltó y me hizo daño al resistirme.

Resultó que no estaba tan mal, me sacaron aquel pedazo de metal y me suturaron.

Bruce llamó, nos dijo que conocía a aquella mujer, pero no la había visto en casi dos décadas.

La gran bolita de odio salió a comprar café, pero cuando abrió la puerta, entonces todo esto tuvo sentido. Vi pasar por el corredor a la gran Amanda Waller, solo ella tenía la mente tan retorcida como para usar villanos en sus tretas.

Me levanté a pesar de la oposición de Damian y miramos por el corredor, entró a una habitación junto con dos hombres vestidos de negro.

-Señorita ¿Esa habitación pertenece a Warren McGinnis? -Le pregunté a la enfermera -Vera, es un buen amigo de mi padre y creí escuchar su nombre cuando llegamos -Le pregunté a una enfermera que iba pasando.

-Si, es él. Por Dios, señor Wayne, vuelva a su cama o romperá la sutura -Me recomendó.

\- ¿Esta bien? Por favor, tengo que saber si está bien -Le dije.

-Si, en este momento han controlado una hemorragia que tenía y enyesado su brazo. Entrará a cirugía en unos minutos, ahora por favor, descanse.

\- ¿Y su hijo y su esposa? -Pregunté de nuevo.

-Señor Wayne, tendrá que hablar con ellos cuando usted mismo, cuando se haya recuperado, por favor regrese a su cama -Insistió la enfermera.

-Vamos, Tim -Damian puso su mano en mi hombro -Ya vienen Jason, Conner y Dick, esperémoslos.

Me llevo de vuelta a la cama y los nervios de esa enfermera bajaron. Los chicos no tardaron en llegar y comenzaron a hacer muchas preguntas, pero no quería responderlas, no hasta que estuviera seguro.

-Tendrán que confiar en mí y hacer lo que les pida sin más explicaciones hasta que tenga todas las piezas de este rompecabezas ¿De acuerdo? -Asintieron -Bien, Kon', averigua si ese hombre está bien y si Amanda Waller sigue con él. Dick, ve que puedes saber sobre el paradero él bebé. Damian, ve que más puede decirte Bruce sobre esta asesina y si tenía alguna cuenta pendiente con la familia McGinnis, debió tener un motivo, sea cual sea. Jason, voy a necesitarte cerca si las cosas se complican con Waller o si se me ocurre una estupidez -Finalicé, los demás salieron de la habitación a hacer lo suyo y me quedé con Jason.

\- ¿Vas a decirme que está pasando? -Preguntó revisando la hoja en la que los médicos anotaban todo lo que me habían hecho.

-Ya les dije que...

-No hablo de esto... Damian me dijo lo que pasó, te distrajiste. Eso no te había pasado en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera con Brainiac. No sé qué signifiquen estas personas para ti, BabyBird, pero no se ven bien las cosas, que Waller este aquí solo hace que todo sea peor. Bruce está preocupado por ti y todos nosotros también -Suspiró pesadamente -Solo promete que cuando resuelvas este acertijo nos dirás a todos esa la respuesta, sin verdades a medias ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo intentaré -Respondí, no lo deje satisfecho, pero eligió confiar en mí de todas formas.

Dick fue el primero en llegar, como lo había imaginado, él bebé estaba en custodia de servicios infantiles hasta que su padre se recuperara y fuera por él.

Kon' descubrió que Waller seguía ahí, pero fue forzada a retirarse, Warren McGinnis entro a cirugía y ni siquiera había sido capaz de cruzar palabra con él pues desde que lo llevaron al hospital que estaba inconsciente.

Damian hizo que Bruce le contara toda su historia con esa mujer, una exnovia con la que pretendía casarse (Como muchas otras) que usó aquella mascara para vengarse de aquellos que habían arruinado su vida. Con un corto trabajo de investigación y algunas llamadas, Bruce obtuvo una foto de hace más o menos 1 año.

En ese entonces la tecnología de Luthor había sido incautada por el gobierno (Que, por cierto, fue exitosamente recuperada hace poco por un estupendo grupo de abogados) y puesta bajo la supervisión de Amanda Waller, a la que se le veía en esa captura, acompañada de aquella mujer, entrando a los laboratorios de CADMUS. Tenía sentido, tenía mucho sentido, no sabía cómo exactamente y la única persona que me lo diría, seria aquella asesina, Waller preferiría morir antes de hablar y aun no estaba 100% seguro de mis sospechas.

Me di de alta voluntariamente para salir lo antes posible de ahí y seguir buscando a esa mujer, Andrea Beamount y terminar con esto.

Al salir del hospital, lo primero que hice, fue ponerme de vuelta el traje, les pedí a Kon' y Jason que buscaran a la asesina mientras yo iba a hacer otra cosa.

Dick se ocuparía apropiadamente de la herida de Damian y nos veríamos al término de la noche.

Fui hasta donde tenían a ese bebé, tenía que hacerlo estaba en una cuna junto con otros tres niños, estaban completamente dormidos, abrí con cuidado su boquita y tome una muestra de su saliva, bostezó e hizo un sonido muy tierno, sonreí involuntariamente ¿Podía ser esto realmente una coincidencia?

Escuché las pisadas de dos mujeres y me oculté.

-Es una verdadera tragedia -Comentó una de las mujeres casi en un susurro -Dos huérfanos en una sola noche.

-No, el pequeño solo perdió a su madre, su papá debería venir pronto por él -Contestó la otra en tono bajo, trataban de no despertar a los niños, puso a otro bebé que traía en brazos y lo depositó en una cuna vacía, por la manta rosa, supuse que se trataba de una niña.

\- ¿Tu novio de la policía no te dijo como paso lo de la pequeña? -Preguntó.

-Si, un asesino con mascara tétrica y vestimenta azul con negro irrumpió en su casa, asesinó a los padres mientras dormían.

-Espero que reciba su merecido, alguien debe carecer de alma para dejar a una beba de esta edad sin sus padres.

-No será posible, también intento ir por la niña, pero la nana de la pequeña dormía en la misma habitación... Tenía un arma bajo su cama, por una emergencia, dijo que sus empleadores se la dieron. Le vació el cargador y está muerto -Mierda, por mi estupidez, esa niña también había perdido a sus padres y tampoco iba a ser posible que consiguiera la información que quería -Bueno, ponle su nombre a la cuna para que podamos dejarla dormir.

\- ¿Me repites cuál es?

-Dana Tan -Jesucristo, esto ya no era una coincidencia, para nada.

Esperé a que las dos mujeres se fueran y también tomé muestras de la pequeña, era mejor tener pruebas físicas a dejarme llevar por mi instinto paternal. Aunque si mis sospechas eran ciertas, entonces no sabría qué hacer.

Regresé a la cueva, estaba vacía para mi buena suerte, puse la muestra de la saliva del niño.

-Computadora, realiza una prueba de paternidad entre la muestra que acabo de darte... Y Damian Wayne -Esperé impaciente a que la computadora terminara.

-Prueba completada. Resultado: Positivo -La computadora me dio el informe final.

-Dios... -Dije ante la sorpresa.

Detrás de mi escuché como varios cristales se rompían, me giré a ver, era Dick que venía con una bandeja con tazas y algo de comida para mí. Se dejó caer al piso cubriendo su boca y con algunas lágrimas en las mejillas.

-Dick, no, esto no es...

-Dami... Dami y esa mujer... -Se soltó a llorar, me acerqué a él a abrazarlo.

-No, Dick, Damian no ha pertenecido a nadie además de ustedes, te mostraré... Computadora, realiza otra prueba, pero con el ADN de Timothy Wayne y la muestra.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó confundido.

-Resultado: Positivo -Como me lo esperaba.

\- ¿Está averiada? -Preguntó confundido.

-No, Dick, creo que esto tiene que ver con Amanda Waller... Y CADMUS, pero hay más que deberías ver.

Me acompañó a la hora de hacer la prueba de la niña con su ADN y el de Jason, también resultaron positivos.

-Es mi hija y de Jay... -Dijo tratando de asimilarlo todo.

-Si, y el pequeño McGinnis es de Damian y mío -Estaba feliz, los había encontrado, pero a la vez, era horrible, aquellas personas que los habían engendrado, fueron ferozmente asesinadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién más sudó frio cuando Dick pensó que Dami lo había engañado con una señora (que solo Dios sabe de donde salió) xD yo también
> 
> ¿Qué tal eso de que volví a meter a Terry a la historia? ¡Eso! JAJAJA Terry es mi segundo murciélago favorito uwu pero aun no se hagan muchas ilusiones :3
> 
> Se que tienen muchas preguntas, pero todo se irá revelando en el futuro, hay una tonelada de cosas fantásticas que me muero por que lean xDD
> 
> ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar con Terry? JAJAJA para eso deberán esperar hasta el próximo capítulo 7w7
> 
> Les dije que con este nos íbamos a morir xD pues con el de la próxima semana nos vamos a levantar de la tumba xDD Así que espérenlo
> 
> (Estuvo un poquis corto, pero creo que lo compensé con drama xD)
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo ~


	32. A mi manera

Dick y yo le explicamos a los demás, Jason se dejó caer sobre una silla al oírlo, nadie podía creerlo.

-Entonces son sus hijos y acaban de quedarse sin padre -Concluyó Bruce.

-No del todo, el padre del pequeño aún está vivo y puede cuidar de él -Respondí.

-Además, pienso que sería mejor si dejamos que a los pequeños los adopta una familia normal -Respondió Dick en un tono triste, lo entienda, nuestro estilo de vida no era algo que fuera a ofrecerles una niñez normal.

-No según mis fuentes del hospital, Servicios infantiles intentó hablar con él sobre los papeles que debería firmar para recogerlo y el hombre pidió que en su lugar le llevaran los que necesitaba para ponerlo en adopción -Eso me golpeó de lleno en la cara.

-No puede ser ¿Qué clase de hombre abandona a su hijo? -Dick estaba claramente ofendido.

-Dímelo tú, Richard -Damian estaba molesto por el comentario de Dick, pero no era para que le hablara de ese modo.

\- ¿Entonces quien cuidara de los pequeños? -Todos volteamos a ver a Clark y Bruce.

-Oh, no, no nos miren a nosotros, ya estamos demasiado viejos como para empezar de nuevo -Bruce tenía razón, no estaban tan viejos, pero si tenía razón.

-Iré a razonar con Warren McGinnis, volveré después, Kon', ven conmigo -Nos fuimos y todo el camino estuve callado, pensando en mil cosas sobre lo que debía hacer.

Al llegar al hospital, vi de nuevo a Waller, estaba en la sala de espera hablando con un médico, supuse que era el que atendía a nuestro sujeto de interés. Me le adelanté con Kon' y le dijimos a la recepcionista que era un viejo amigo, la enfermera de la noche anterior, que aún estaba de turno, nos reconoció y le dijo a su compañera que nos dejara pasar.

Entramos a la habitación de aquel hombre.

-Si vienen del seguro, no estoy interesado -Dijo sombrío.

-Me temo que no venimos a eso, señor McGinnis -Le respondí, al ver mejor mi cara, me reconoció.

-No sé qué hice para merecer el placer de la visita de un Wayne, pero ahora estoy de luto por mi esposa, no tengo interés en saber de trabajo -Respondió cortante, era un mecanismo de defensa, sabía que estaba profundamente dolido por su perdida.

-Iré al punto. Me preocupa el futuro de su hijo -Le dije.

-Anoche esa señora del gobierno trató de hablar conmigo... No puedo, sé que quieren que cambie de opinión, pero no lo haré, no soy capaz de criar a un niño... No sin Mary -El hombre empezó a llorar.

-Por eso estoy aquí, Warren, conozco a esa mujer y no quiere que cambies de opinión, quiere que le cedas la custodia de tu hijo, los motivos los desconozco, pero no creo que vaya a mandarlo al jardín de niños -Le fui honesto.

Dejó de llorar poco a poco, pero actualmente, no podría consolarlo de ninguna manera.

-Escuche, sé que no debe ser fácil para usted... Lo entiendo, en algún momento también perdí a la persona que amo, murió y dejo mi corazón destrozado, creí que después de eso no volvería a recuperarme de su partida, pero tuve que seguir adelante, por el amor que le tengo y por las personas que me amaban también -Kon' puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Váyanse... ¡Largo de aquí, no quiero verlos o saber nada de ustedes! -La verdad era comprensible, quería insistir, pero Kon' tomó mi mano y me dirigió a la salida.

Cuando pasamos por los pasillos, el medico venia hablando con Waller.

-Tuvo una severa herida en la entrepierna, quedó permanentemente estéril -Dijo el médico.

-Bien, una preocupación menos -Respondió, eso significaba muchas cosas, pero solo me confirmaba que esa mujer no podía querer a mi hijo para algo bueno, ya vería como, pero me las ingeniaría para que no se lo llevara.

Le hable de mi plan a toda la familia, sorpresivamente todos estuvieron de acuerdo y me apoyaron con lo que venía.

Nos infiltraríamos de nuevo a servicios infantiles y tomaríamos a los pequeños para traerlos con nosotros. Luthor accedió a decir que los bebés habían sido creación suya, ahora que su tecnología se había vuelto legal para ayudar a procrear a las familias que no podían hacerlo.

Entré como la última vez, pero ahora venia acompañado de Jason, quien de inmediato ubicó a su hija.

-Es hermosa... Es... Es lo más asombroso que yo... -Sonreí y rodeé su hombro con mi brazo, fue algo memorable, que Jason cargara a su pequeña por primera vez -Ya está ve por el tuyo y vámonos.

Pero Terry no estaba, buscamos en cada una de las habitaciones, pero no aparecía, comenzaba a temer que Waller ya se lo hubiera llevado.

Estaba a punto de jurar por la memoria de mis padres que sin importar como o cuanto me tomara, encontraría a mi hijo, cuando Dick llamó y dijo que era totalmente urgente que regresara a la mansión.

Con la preciada carga que Jason traía, vino a una velocidad moderada, pero en mi caso, me fui como alma que llevaba el diablo de regreso.

Me cambié rápidamente y subí para encontrarme con Dick y que me dijera que había averiguado.

Al entrar a la sala, una mujer de mediana edad cargaba a un bebé al cual reconocí de inmediato, mi corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza.

-Señor Wayne, un placer conocerlo. Vengo en representación de Warren McGinnis, decidió cederle la custodia de su hijo a usted, alegó que eran viejos amigos y que usted le solicitó la adopción del pequeño Terry -Estaba muy sorprendido, no podía ni moverme.

Al final, aquel hombre si me había escuchado, rechazó a Waller y puso a mi cuidado al tesoro más grande de todos, mi propio hijo.

-Si, por supuesto que si -Le contesté.

-Compartiré esa responsabilidad con mi hermano, le tengo mucho afecto al pequeño -Damian intervino.

-De acuerdo, por favor, firmen los dos los documentos en la mesa -Torpemente, pero me apresuré a hacerlo, en cambio el demonio, lo hizo con elegancia y soltura -Cuando lo hayan decidido, el registro civil de Gótica puede ayudarles a cambiar el nombre del bebé, ahora está bajo su cuidado -Lo depositó en mis brazos.

Al mirar sus manitas y sus mejillas redondas, pude verlo, todos mis recuerdos, sus primeras palabras, cuando caminó hasta mi desde los brazos de Julieta, ahora tenía la oportunidad de verlo hacer todo de nuevo, sin duda, era la persona más afortunada de la tierra.

-Terrence Wayne, ese va a ser tu nombre -Damian apartó con su mano la manta que lo envolvía para verlo mejor y el pequeño sujetó su dedo.

Era también la primera vez que vi al hijo sanguinario paralizarse frente a algo, por un momento, perdió su perfecta compostura y mostró una humanidad básica que debía estar guardada en el ADN de nuestra especie, temor a lo desconocido y la respons...  
Era también la primera vez que vi al hijo sanguinario paralizarse frente a algo, por un momento, perdió su perfecta compostura y mostró una humanidad básica que debía estar guardada en el ADN de nuestra especie, temor a lo desconocido y la responsabilidad de la paternidad, sin embargo, también había otra cosa, añoranza, el deseo de comenzar a cuidar a su hijo con su propia vida, instinto paternal.

-Lo cargas demasiado bien ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlo? -Me preguntó. Menee la cabeza con ironía.

La mujer nos agradeció por nuestra hospitalidad y una vez que tomó aquellos papeles, se retiró.

Ahora ya no sabíamos que hacer, Damian y yo hicimos los trámites necesarios para que ambos quedáramos registrados como sus padres, incluso expusimos nuestro caso a los representantes de la ley en la ciudad. Queríamos que nuestro hijo fuera presentado como nuestro y no como una adopción, además, alegamos que nos preocupaba que hubiera otros asesinos que quisieran hacerle daño. Nuestras demandas fueron aceptadas y se borró por completo el nombre de Terrence McGinnis, ahora era un Wayne puro de nacimiento, como habíamos planeado, Luthor se ofreció a avalar que había sido posible su nacimiento gracias a Lex Corp, solo para protección del bebé ante los tribunales, claro. Así que, de esa forma, se arreglaron las cosas, aunque a decir verdad creo que Amada Waller tuvo algo que ver con ello, pues la vi en los tribunales esa misma tarde, aunque no tuve ocasión de saludar, eso y que se supone que no sabemos que existe.

De un modo parecido, Dana hizo su aparición y se unió a nuestra familia.

No fue fácil, teniendo en cuenta que Jon y Damian seguían en la escuela, tuve que regresar a la mansión con mis maletas y mis hombres para ayudar a cuidar de los pequeños todos juntos.

-Es extraño ¿no? -Me preguntó Bart -Cuidar de él de nuevo y está vez Jully no esté aquí, no puedo evitar pensar que hay un espacio vacío -Ellos dos se habían llevado muy bien durante esos últimos diez años antes de reiniciar todo.

-Para mí no es así, no te puedes imaginar lo bello que es esto desde mis ojos, tan tiempo soñando con ello y ahora es verdad, van a crecer con una familia unida, que los ama y Julieta no va a faltar porque ella siempre estará aquí -Dije palmeando mi pecho -Eso dije y era verdad, pero para ser honesto, también temblaba ante la idea de fallar como padre.

Dejando de lado aquella felicidad, estaba que la condición de nuestro mayordomo de toda la vida, comenzaba a empeorar, ya era muy mayor y los médicos nos dijeron que era mejor tenerle en casa, reposando.

[My Way -Frank Sinatra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQzdAsjWGPg)

Cuando Alfred cargó a los pequeños estando acostado en su cama para conocerlos, supe que estaba tomando una de las fotografías más valiosas de toda mi vida.

-Mis pequeños amos, van a crecer en una hermosa familia, mis muchachos son los jóvenes más amables y valientes de todos, ellos cuidaran de ustedes -Les dijo, los tomamos para darle espacio, se veía muy cansado ya -Mis chicos, fue un verdadero privilegio haber tenido la oportunidad de verlos crecer, ahora que dos personitas van a estar a su cuidado, quiero darles un consejo. No pierdan su fe en ellos, después de todo, cuando se es joven, se goza de una exquisita ignorancia, la pación desmedida que van a experimentar, será únicamente debida a que desconocerán cualquier limite, si tienen suerte, entregaran su corazón a las personas equivocadas y va a dolerles, déjenlos disfrutar de un corazón roto y no olviden recordarles que deben levantarse. El mundo es un lugar aterrador y a su vez, infinitamente hermoso, tienen que salir para verlo... Igual que ustedes en su momento -Nos sonrió, Bruce sujetaba su mano -No hay mayor felicidad para un hombre, que el que a la luz de su ultimo telón, logre ver a sus hijos convertidos en hombres dignos de respeto, admiración y que me llenen tanto de orgullo -Acarició la mejilla de Bruce -No me arrepiento de nada.

Nos quedamos toda la noche cuidándole, en un momento, respiró profundamente y al exhalar, supe que se había terminado.

Desde esa noche, comencé a tener una horrible molestia en la espalda, la sentía rígida y adolorida. Fatiga, estrés, pena, todo se acumuló ahí.

Lloramos mucho su partida, pero también, conservamos muchos buenos recuerdos que nos acompañarían siempre. No lo sé, creo que siempre cargaré con el hecho de que quizá pudimos hacer más por él, empezando por no arriesgar nuestras vidas cada noche. Aunque más de una vez nos hizo saber que lo entendía.

Después de todo, había sido un gran hombre que demostró su devoción y amor a la familia de las maneras más nobles y admirables. Mayordomo, medico, cocinero, soldado, actor, padre, abuelo, un gran hombre.

Me preguntaba ¿Por qué siempre que alguien necesitaba recordar algo, venían a mi habitación?

Tuve a los moradores más jóvenes (Después de Terry y Dana, claro) de la casa ahí, viendo las fotografías que con los años había acumulado, Jason y Kon' trajeron cervezas y Clark nos trajo unos aperitivos para amenizar el momento, después nos dejó solos.

\- ¡JAJAJA! Esta no la había visto -Dick había encontrado una foto en la que Alfred bañaba a Bruce con salsa de tomate por haber estado molestando al animal equivocado, si no mal recuerdo, la tomó la mismísima Martha Wayne.

\- ¿Cuándo sucedió esto que yo no me entré? -Jason tenía una de mí, con un disfraz de oveja, fue para una obra escolar, tenía 10 años.

-Cállate, Alfred me hizo el disfraz -Me reí mientras le daba un sorbo a la cerveza.

-Entonces, respeto al disfraz de borreguita de Tim -Extendió su cerveza haciendo un brindis y todos bebimos.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios fue lo que pasó? -Pregunté al ver una fotografía de Damian con un moño rosa en la cabeza.

-Ah, ese fue mi primer día de los inocentes con Dami -Respondió Dick, todos morimos de risa.

-Tim, quiero una copia de esa -Jon la tomó para verla más de cerca.

-Yo también -Dijo Conner con un tono de burla.

-Rómpela en este instante -Agregó Damian arrebatándoles la foto.

-No, sin romper fotos, lo prometieron, no son sus recuerdos, son de la familia y si te atreves a hacerlo, le pasas la capucha a Jason -Le recordé, bufó molesto y la puso de vuelta en la caja

-Oh, encontré una muy buena -Levantó otra en la que Jason estaba enfermo y se quedó dormido en el hombro de Bruce.

-Ay no, guárdala en lo más profundo de esa maldita caja -Jason sonrió avergonzado.

\- ¿Qué pasó ese día? -Preguntó Jon.

-Nada... Estaba enfermo y no podía salir a patrullar, Alfred me hizo algo de sopa para que mejorara, entonces Bruce se quedó conmigo a ver una película.

-No es vergonzoso, es una bella memoria -Kon' tenía un tono de ironía.

-Aquí tengo una de ustedes dos -Me dirigí a Damian y Jon, en ella, Alfred cosía la capa de Jon.

-Damian atravesó mi capa con un Batarang y Alfred la reparó -Jon rio.

-Sin ofender, pero voy a extrañar su repostería, era magnífica, cuando nos quedábamos aquí por los entrenamientos para Doomsday, charlamos un rato, le dije que extrañaba a ma' y pa', entonces hizo pastel de ruibarbo para la cena -El pastel que suele hacer la señora Kent para Kon'.

-Ese es Alfred, siempre cuidando de todos nosotros como si fuéramos sus auténticos hijos -Dick abrió otra botella de cerveza con un destapador en forma de Batarang.

-Espera ¿De dónde sacaste eso? No me digas que compras la mercancía de superhéroes como Tim - ¿Jon se estaba metiendo conmigo? Si a él le gusta ver anime.

-No -Dijo Dick entre risas -Yo le lancé a Jason un batarang y él le disparó justo en el centro, Alfred lo recogió, lo pulió para hacerlo destapador y me lo regaló, es un recuerdo de que Jason y yo somos hermanos -Pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Jason.

-Pensé que era un recuerdo de que intenté disparate y fallé porque me lanzaste esa cosa -Respondió burlón y Dick comenzó a reír más fuerte - ¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana cuando despertemos y el desayuno no esté servido en la mesa? -Jason se puso a llorar, esa pregunta nos golpeó a todos, al igual que él alcohol -A pesar de que tengo mi carácter, Alfred siempre buscó protegerme y acercarme a Bruce, desde que quedé a su cuidado, olvidé por completo lo que era el hambre, todos los días me daba ánimos para que dedicara todo mi esfuerzo a convertirme en la mejor versión de mí mismo y si me caía, estaba esperándome en casa para curar mis heridas -Cuando voltee a ver a todos los demás, estaban llorando también - ¿Por qué lloran? Esta pena es mía, no tiene por qué llorar al mismo tiempo -Reclamó

-Jason, estamos muy borrachos, borrachos y tristes, partió alguien muy querido para nosotros -Dije entre lágrimas, lo abracé, a lo que él respondió aferrándose a mí y enterrando su rostro en mi pecho para seguir llorando -Estamos juntos en esto.

-En momentos como este vendría con su plumero a regañarnos por hacer demasiado ruido -Dick cubrió su cara.

-O con una cubeta para el idiota que vomite primero -Apoyó Jason, ahora que lo recuerdo, fue gracioso, aunque en ese momento nos dio demasiada nostalgia y seguimos llorando.

-Posiblemente me diría que está decepcionado de mi por unirme a sus estúpidos hábitos alcohólicos -Damian igual estaba muy mal.

-Mi alcoholismo es mi problema, bolita... Y tal vez de Tim y Conner -Jason se limpió algunas lágrimas.

-Jon, sé que no he sido el mejor ejemplo, pero te amo y te considero familia -Conner sollozó.

\- ¡Abrázame, hermano! -Ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo y siguieron llorando.

Esa noche dejamos el piso repleto de botellas de cerveza, nos quedamos los seis sobre mi camita matrimonial, lloramos hasta quedarnos dormidos y amanecimos con una resaca de los mil infiernos.

-Ay, mi café -Me desperté con un dolor agudo en la cabeza que solo empeoró con la luz del sol.

-Pensé que preguntarías por tus hijos -Dick también volvió de la muerte. Su comparación fue excelente, pues al igual que la "Llorona" me volví un espíritu penante, lleno de ira y desesperado por obtener lo único que aliviaría mi tormento, en mi caso, aquella bebida caliente.

Noté que no estaban Conner y Jon, supongo que de algo les servían su super genes.

-Cállense, me siento muy mal -Damian puso almohada sobre sus oídos.

-Si, cállense -Jason se cubrió con una de las mantas.

Estaba a punto de levantarme para ir a buscar comida y medicina para nosotros, pero en ese instante entraron nuestros Kryptonianos favoritos con grandes charolas de desayuno.

-Café -Conner me dio una taza.

-Si la boca no me supiera a lo que me sabe, te besaría -Creo que un gracias hubiera sido suficiente.

-Lo sé. Pan para Jason -El recién mencionado sacó la mano de debajo de la manta, tomó su comida y la metió dentro -Pareces un animal que va a hibernar -Se burló -Por cierto, amaneciste abrazándome -Le habló de nuevo a Jason.

-Ah, déjame en paz, ve a atormentar a alguien más ¿Quieres? -Sonreí al ver que se seguían llevando bien.

Después de recuperarnos, bajamos para recibir el regaño de papá murciélago, no recuerdo mucho, solo algunas frases repetidas como "Ya están grandes", "Ahora tienen otras responsabilidades", "Quiero esa habitación reluciente" y finalizó con un reclamo "¿Por qué no me invitaron?".

Nos disculpamos y le prometimos que haríamos caso a todas sus demandas, en cuanto a incluirlo a esa velada, alguien tenía que ver que los bebés estuvieran bien mientras nosotros estábamos indispuestos, pero solo mencionamos el hecho de que tal vez a Clark no le agradaría la idea de que envenenáramos a nuestro mentalmente inestable padre con alcohol.

Conner y Jon organizaron un día de campo a las horillas de un estanque de agua cristalina, todos juntos, esta vez, si venían nuestros viejos.

Pusimos un mantel sobre el césped y las canastas de comida, había comido mi almuerzo en algún parque o a falta de mesa, bajo la sombra de un árbol, pero este era mi primer día de campo.

Bruce estaba haciéndole caras graciosas a los bebés y estos se reían sin parar, con tantos escenarios para tomar fotos me iba volver loco junto con mi cámara.

-Tenemos algo para ustedes -Jon nos mostró un barco de madera muy bien hecho, más o menos un metro de alto, con una fotografía impresa de Alfred y algunas flores -Y esto -Trajo arcos y flechas de madera y la punta especial para encenderla con fuego -Un funeral vikingo, como los de las películas que te gustan, solo que en pequeño -Jon se dirigió a Damian.

El demonio abrazó con fuerza a Jon, sin duda, una amistad tan hermosa como la de ellos solo se comparaba con que yo tenía con Conner. Saber que se tenían el uno al otro, me daba seguridad, Damian tenía a alguien en quien confiar, y el sentimiento lo compartía con Dick. No había oscuridad que pudiera tocarlo con ese par de escudos de luz cálida y poderosa.

Dejaron el barco flotar sobre el agua y esperamos a que estuviera un poco alejado, los murciélagos tomamos nuestros respectivos arcos y apuntamos al barco con las flechas encendidas.

Dios, ahora entendía porque esto lo practicaban en la antigüedad. Es difícil de explicar, algo extraño, algo que viajaba dentro de todo mi ser y se movía desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza, pero me molestaba más en el pecho, cerca de la garganta, formando un horrible nudo, yo lo llamé tristeza, pero no estoy completamente seguro de que lo haya sido.

Esa sensación viajó desde mi interior y se congregó en mis manos para llegar hasta la punta de esa flecha en llamas para consumirse con el fuego, mis músculos se tensaron tanto como la cuerda a los extremos del arco, el airé que entró a mis pulmones unos segundos antes de dispar, parecía diferente, era más fresco, y mi espalda ya no se sentía rígida.

Cuando la solté para que saliera disparada, los otros cinco proyectiles acertaron en el blanco y el barco se incendió.

¿Qué estábamos quemando y porque se sentía tan bien? ¿Solo liberamos tención al destruir la fotografía de Alfred sobre un montón de madera y sentir el apoyo del resto de nuestra familia? ¿Quizá el dolor que causó su partida nos impedía regocijarnos por haber sido parte de su travesía en este mundo, y al aceptarlo logramos superarlo? ¿O simplemente el gozo embriagador de honrar a nuestro más valiente guerrero con un ritual, que, aunque pequeño, muy antiguo y digno de aquellos que las leyendas nos decían, habían llegado al llamado Valhala, nos había curado esta horrible pena? No lo sé, elijo creer que fueron todas ellas.

Al ver de reojo a Bruce, vi que estaba llorando, me acerque a él y le abrace, me respondió de la misma forma, dimos nuestro último adiós a un gran hombre y también la bienvenida a dos pequeños que tuvimos la dicha de presentarle.

Alfred murió sabiendo que, en nuestras vidas, teníamos más de una razón para vivir y pelear, me gustaría suponer que por eso se fue tan tranquilo.

Todo esto me hizo pensar, cuando mi momento llegue y tenga que empacar mis memorias para irme, espero ser digno de alcanzarle en el Valhala y ser al menos la sombra de lo que ese hombre era cuando se fue. Irme igual a él, tranquilo con una vida perfectamente edificada y sabiendo que todo lo que hice en mi epopeya, lo hice a mi manera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les digo? Pasé un mal momento cuando mi abuelita murió, en realidad sigo trabajando en eso y es un poco más difícil cuando tienes que fingir que no sientes nada para que los tuyos puedan lidiar con su dolor sin que tengan que preocuparse por el tuyo, pero saqué muchos sentimientos que tenia guardados en este capítulo, así que lo siento si fue un poco decepcionante el haber agregado un capitulo de dicha al haber llegado nuevos miembros a la familia y al mismo tiempo, la despedida del uno de los personajes terciarios más amado de este AU
> 
> También con ello quería compartirles una pequeña lección que aprendí en estos tiempos de reflexión: La vida tal vez no es justa, pero de un modo u otro, suele devolver lo que nos quita, a veces tarda demasiado, en otras ocasiones no podemos ver o comprender que aquello que se nos fue arrebatado, ha vuelto. Pero todo lo que necesitamos es paciencia, confianza, fe y nunca dejar de avanzar hacia adelante :)
> 
> Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado :D y por favor no olviden la imagen mental de un Damián todo grandote y macho, cargando a su bebé ❤ Porque es medicina para el alma ;w;
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	33. Paternidad

De la noche a la mañana me convertí en padre y era algo tremendamente natural para mí, sabía perfectamente como darles un baño, alimentarlos e incluso mecerlos para dormir, algo con lo que ninguno de los otros estaba familiarizado, solo Clark.

-A mí no me engañas -Dijo Jason en tono de reproche.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? -Pregunte confundido.

-No eres un primerizo, no hay manera de que supieras como se hacen estas cosas, jamás te habíamos visto con un bebé -Respondió Kon'.

-Yo también quiero saber dónde ocultas a tu otra familia -Damian se les unió, bueno, digamos que incluso Clark estaba sorprendido por lo fácil que me adapté a cambiar pañales.

Me quedé mirándolos por unos instantes, Bruce también estaba a la expectativa, me resultaba imposible no hacer una broma.

-No quiero hablar de ellos, fue hace mucho tiempo -Dije dramático y con una bien fingida melancolía.

\- ¡¿A qué demonios te refieres?! -Dick explotó.

-Ella me dejó y se llevó a nuestro hijo... Yo era muy joven y no era lo que ella quería en su vida así que... No me hagas recordarlo -Estaba a punto de reírme cundo vi la cara triste que puso Jon.

\- ¿Dónde está esa mujer? -Bruce se levantó de su lugar y me tomó por la ropa.

-Tranquilo, era solo una broma -Lo tranquilicé -Durante mi entrenamiento, ayudé a una mujer a cuidar de sus bebés, eso es todo -Era totalmente mentira, pero ¿Qué más daba? No iba a decirles que criaría a mi hijo por segunda vez.

La fiebre de los pequeños afectó a Damian más que a nosotros, pues se había vuelto menos violento y más cauteloso, ahora ya no hacía de Kamikaze cada que podía, casi lo mismo para Jason, CASI.

Era muy divertido dejarlos cuidando a la pequeña Dana, pues solo de mirarla dormir en la cuna, los dos caían rendidos también sin importar nada. Era extraño, una vez tuve que dejar a Jason e irme a patrullar solo por esta misma razón.

Pero no era lo único fuera de lo común que pasaba con los bebés, una vez que llegué a casa, me encontré a Conner sentado en la sala... Tejiendo. Me quería burlar ¿para qué les digo que no?

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Le pregunté, aunque era obvio.

-Un trajecito para Dana y Terry, el invierno viene cerca y Ma' me pidió que lo hiciera, ya no es tan fácil para ella con la artritis -Al oír eso, me reservé los chistes de "Un derecho y un revés" que ya habían inundado mi mente, igual me sentí mal por haberlos pensado.

-Me parece un gesto muy lindo de tu parte -Me senté a su lado para mirar con más detenimiento como hacia los nudos con las agujas -Aunque tal vez no deberías estar tan a la vista, Jason podría... -Si, me preocupó que Jason si se burlara.

-Conner, traje los estambres que me pediste, pero también encontré otros colores que... -Jason entró a la habitación con una bolsa rebosante de materiales para tejer -Me enterré las uñas en la mano para evitar reírme estrepitosamente, se me comenzaban a salir lagrimas por ese esfuerzo -Te decía, tengo algunos que son más suaves -Tomó una bola de estambre y se la ofreció a Kon' para que diera su visto bueno.

-Son lindos, supongo que este de color verde manzana se verá bien en Dana -Dijo pensativo el 2do hombre de acero.

-Si Damian los ve... -Me quedé reflexionando sobre lo que podría decir el joven murciélago sobre esto.

\- ¿Hablan de mí? -Damian iba pasando cerca y se unió a la escena - ¿Están tejiendo? -Se acercó a ver, al tiempo, iba preparando un millón de argumentos para defender lo que hacían, pero... -Ese tono de verde se verá bien en Dana ¿Qué tienen para Terry? -Le quitó la bolsa de las manos a Jason y empezó a revisarla.

-Traje uno color chocolate -Jason le mostró

¿Qué demonios? Esos estambres solo eran de color verde y café ¿Qué ganaban con relacionarlos con la comida?

\- ¿Alguien de ustedes me puede explicar? -Dije ya incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando.

-No entiendo de que hablas, pero si es lo que sospecho, el hacer un regalo hecho a mano para nuestros hijos no es algo de lo que alguien deba avergonzarse. Es un orgullo ser capaz de poder hacer esto por ellos y algún día, cuando entiendan el significado de una familia, sabrán valorar un acto de amor como lo es poner empeño en hacerles una prenda con nuestras propias manos que les cubra del frío -Damian me mató, tenía toda la razón.

No se es más o menos hombre por hacer algo para tus hijos como esto, las mamás lo hacían con amor, anhelo y preocupación para sus bebés ¿Cómo era posible que nosotros (yo) no fuéramos capaces de entenderlo? había preciosos sentimientos puestos en cada puntada y ya que carecíamos de damas que fueran duchas en el arte de las agujas, era verdaderamente un gesto muy hermoso de parte de Kon' el no dejar que pasara su primer invierno sin que usaran un suetercito cálido hecho a mano, sobre todo si la señora Kent se lo había encomendado.

-Voy... A prepararles algo de té -Dije avergonzado por mi comportamiento tan retrógradamente estúpido, y me retiré cabizbajo.

Pero lo que acabo de decirles, no es nada comparado con lo que estoy a punto de relatar...

Bueno los voy a poner en contexto, Dick estuvo viendo muchas películas, en alguna de ellas, la historia trataba de una mujer estúpida que se quedó dormida sobre su bebé y lo asfixió.

Para colmo, mi hermano mayor, decidió informarse más sobre la muerte de cuna y cosas así. En otras palabras, estaba muy traumado con la idea matar a su hija (O a mi hijo, pero sobre todo a su hija).

Yo iba muy tranquilo a su habitación para llamarlo a cenar, abrí la puerta al no recibir respuesta cuando toqué y lo vi sobre su cama, con su pequeña recostada en su brazo, muy dormida y él estaba viendo las noticias de la noche en televisión, atento.

Yo iba muy tranquilo a su habitación para llamarlo a cenar, abrí la puerta al no recibir respuesta cuando toqué y lo vi sobre su cama, con su pequeña recostada en su brazo, muy dormida y él estaba viendo las noticias de la noche en televisión, atento  
-Dick, ven a cenar -No obtuve respuesta, noté entonces que no había parpadeado ni una sola vez desde que entré -Dick -Insistí, pero tampoco funcionó -Dick ¡Dick! -Grité y me acerqué a él ya bastante preocupado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? -Movió la cabeza cuando le grité y Dana empezó a llorar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Jon entró a la habitación alarmado, supongo que me escuchó gritar.

-No lo sé, él estaba ido, mirando la televisión -Le expliqué y Dick se incorporó aun con su pequeña en brazos y empezó a mecerla para que se calmara.

-Lo siento, me quedé dormido, tiene días que no logro dormir bien por Dana -Nos contestó frotando su cabeza con cansancio.

Jon la tomó para suplirlo un rato y que descansara. Dana adoraba estar con su tío Kryptoniano, de inmediato dejó de llorar.

-Dick... Te quedaste dormido con los ojos abiertos por el estrés de cuidar a la niña -Le dije y Jon y yo nos empezamos a reír en tono bajo ante la idea.

-Ven a cenar, me toca cuidarla esta noche, así podrás descansar -Jon era un buen chico, a él y a Damian casi no les dejábamos atender a los bebés, por la universidad.

Pero Dick se estresaba mucho incluso más cuando su hija estaba lejos, necesitaba llevarlo a terapia de nuevo.

Jason era un padre muy amoroso y digo ¿Cómo no serlo con Dana? En esta ocasión, ella era muy sonriente y si él le hacía cosquillas con un pequeño oso de felpa en su carita, reía a carcajadas, era una bebé radiante.

Terry por su lado era muy tranquilo, se quedaba dormido por horas, eso sí, cuando lloraba, lo hacía demasiado fuerte, tiene excelentes pulmones.

Damian gustaba de cargarlo por el jardín y contarle historias de antiguos héroes griegos, romanos, nórdicos, etc.

-Entonces, cuando Teseo volvió a Atenas, olvidó cambiar las velas del barco y su padre, agobiado por la pena, se quitó la vida. Por eso no debes olvidar que la alegría de la victoria no debe nublar el amor por tu familia, especialmente por tus padres, porque somos nosotros quienes ofreceremos nuestra vida por ti, dedicaremos cada segundo a hacerte crecer hasta que llegues a tus sueños -Lo grabé todo, Terry era muy pequeño para entender sus palabras y nada me garantizaba que Damian se lo repitiera cuando fuera mayor, así que lo guardé para él cuando el momento lo requiriera -Te amamos, no tengo duda de que saldrás de casa a convertirte en el hombre más fuerte de todos nosotros, por eso, siempre recuerda que debes volver a tu hogar, siempre habrá alguien aquí anhelando tu regreso.

Me hizo llorar ¿Por qué no decirlo? Damian mostraba un cariño paternal que él no pudo recibir, me preguntaba si Bruce lo habría tratado de la misma forma si lo hubiese tenido desde pequeño y en mejores circunstancias.

Bruce era de las personas más felices en casa, siempre volvía del trabajo con alguna cosa nueva para los dos pequeños.

-Bruce, tienes que parar ¿Qué vamos a hacer con todas las cosas que estas trayendo cuando crezcan y yo no puedan usarlas? -Dick trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Son mis nietos, mi dinero, mi casa y si yo quiero, les traeré todos los juguetes de Gótica -Fue su respuesta.

-Los vas a maleducar ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando nos pidan el sol? -Le preguntó Jason.

-Enviaré a Clark a que lo traiga para ellos -Olvidamos ese pequeño detalle.

Poco a poco iban creciendo y como dije alguna vez, necesitaban más atención.

Comenzaron a comer por sí mismos, porque Dick escuchó que era mejor dejarlos que comieran con sus propias manitas lo que pudieran, lo cual no resultó nada mal, creí que se ahogarían, pero parecía que de esa manera controlaban mejor lo que ingerían.

El primero en aprender a caminar, fue Terry.

Yo estaba con él, acostado sobre la alfombra mientras acomodaba sus bloques de letras, entonces, de la nada se levantó y caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación para traer otro cubo que olvidé llevarle cuando los saqué para él.

Estaba en shock después de haber visto eso, corrí a avisarle a Damian, quien al oírlo dejó de lado su libro y ambos volamos de regreso a la habitación.

El Batman en turno le ofreció las manos para animarlo a venir hasta él.

-Ven Terry, ven con tu padre -Terry le sonrió, no es por nada, pero mi hijo tenía la sonrisa más hermosa de todas, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar torpemente hacia él. En seguida saqué el teléfono para grabar todo -Eso es, lo haces increíble -Dio un mal paso y casi se cae, pero logró equilibrarse y continuó hasta llegar a los brazos de su padre, quien lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio un par de vueltas en el aire.

Sonreí con nostalgia al verlo de esa manera, Damian me miró sonriendo de una forma que nunca antes había visto y me abrazó también y me dio un beso en la frente. Si, cambiamos el futuro y era jodidamente hermoso.

Estaban creciendo tan rápido y estaba disfrutando de cada segundo con ellos.

Dana le ganó en hablar, no fui testigo de ello, pero Kon' nos contó la historia cientos de veces y ahora siento que en realidad si estuve ahí.

Ella jugaba con una pelota y Kon' le dijo: "Es una pelota", la niña balbuceó algunos sonidos y Jason le repitió con firmeza "Pelota", a lo que ella dijo perfectamente la palabra sin volver a trabarse. Dick le reclamó a los dos como dos horas por no haber grabado el momento o haberlo llamado para que lo viera con sus propios ojos.

Ahora teníamos más prohibiciones, ya no podíamos decir malas palabras, Bruce nos sentenció a todos, si escuchaba a sus amados y tiernos nietos pronunciar una palabra altisonante, nos colgaría a todos de la torre de W. E. ¿Qué si lo creía capaz? Obviamente.

Además, ahora que no solo caminaban, sino que corrían, las cosas se complicaban al cuidarlos, pues un segundo fuera de nuestra vigilancia, podía ser peligroso para ellos.

Como prometí, Cass y Bart se volvieron los padrinos de Terry, mientras que Kori y Roy fueron los de Dana.

Bart amaba a Terry, lo consentía demasiado, mientras que Cassie nos ponía en nuestro lugar cuando debía hacerlo.

-Tim, es peligroso que los niños jueguen arriba, se pueden lastimar si tropiezan con las escaleras -Me decía mi amigo preocupado al verlos corretearse.

-Deja a tu hijo ser un niño y divertirse, si hace algo que pueda dañarlo, aprenderá a no volver a hacerlo, no le quites la oportunidad de la experiencia propia -Cass tenía otro punto de vista, he ahí un gran dilema.

Opté por seguir los consejos de Cass, además, Terry eran un niño muy juguetón, por no decir, hiperactivo. Ese exceso de energía, me hizo tomar la decisión de comenzar a entrenarlo ya, requería de una actividad que gastara toda su energía física y que le inculcara disciplina, no para obedecerme, sino para convertirlo en alguien constante, alguien que no se rindiera tan fácil y persiguiera sus metas hasta alcanzarlas.

A propósito, Roy tuvo una hermosa hija pelirroja de ojos cafés llamada Lían (en honor a su tía), finalmente sentó cabeza con Jade Nguyen, lo cual no me sorprendía demasiado. En realidad, no se casaron, ni se juntaron, de hecho, no volvimos a saber de ella, le dejó a la niña en su puerta y los abandonó, pero sospecho que fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar, no era precisamente una mujer de casa y Roy se volvió una persona más responsable y tranquila desde que tenía a su cargo a la criatura. En parte creo que fue culpa mía, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Roy y Jason sobrevivieron a la explosión de una bomba que habían puesto varios mafiosos que estaban hartos de que los Outlaws se metieran en sus asuntos, fue una trampa, de no ser por Bizarro y Artemis, estarían 3 metros bajo tierra.

\- ¡¿Querían morir?! -Les grité a los dos mientras estaban recostados en camas con el suero entrando por sus venas y el cuerpo cubierto de vendajes -Esta noche tuvieron suerte, si se hubieran tomado dos minutos para asegurarse de que no era una trampa, no estarían en estas condiciones.

-Estamos vivos ¿no te es suficiente? -Jason me retaba y claro que iba a responderle.

-Ambos tienen una hija en casa esperándolos, sé que a ti te tiene sin cuidado lo que pueda pasarte porque no te importa el sufrimiento de las personas que te amamos -Me dirigí a Jason quien ladeó la cabeza para no verme a los ojos -Pero si tú, mueres ¿Quién se hará cargo de Lían? Dana nos tiene a todos nosotros y su idiota padre tiene muy asegurado su futuro, pero tu... ¿Qué se supone que ella haga si te pierde? ¿Crees que su madre va a venir a cuidarla y a prepararle el almuerzo? Ya fuiste miembro de la familia Queen y te la pasas diciendo que son unos cretinos ¿Va a vivir con ellos? (No es que los Queen sean malos, de hecho, son buenas personas, y según se, el pequeño Connor trataba a Lían como su hermana pequeña, pero tenía que echarle más leña al fuego) O ya que tu mejor amigo salió tan bien ¿prefieres que quede en un orfanato? -Con eso ultimo si me pasé, Roy se puso a llorar. Quería abrazarlo y pedirle perdón por ser tan cruel, pero por el bien de Lían y el mismo Roy, me mantuve firme -Ya no eres solo tú, Roy. Piensa bien cómo vas a seguirte desenvolviendo como justiciero, porque lo que sea que hagas hoy, repercutirá mañana sobre Lían -Me retiré dejándolos solos, a medio camino estaba Conner quien seguramente escuchó todo lo que le dije.

Me miró con tristeza y me abrazó, ya no pude resistir las lágrimas.

-Ya Tim, tranquilo. Jason está a salvo, volvió con nosotros -Me faltaron fuerzas y me dejé caer, me sostuvo y los dos quedamos hincados en el suelo.

Bizarro lo había traído bañado en sangre y con algunos huesos rotos, apenas respiraba cuando llegaron, el casco estaba totalmente destruido, Dick los llevó al hospital después de que Damian estrellara sus motocicletas contra un camión de gas. Los médicos nos habían dejado traerlos a casa después de que estuvo cinco días en coma, Roy estaba menos herido, pero dejamos que se quedara en casa hasta que estuviera bien recuperado. Fue un completo infierno para mí.

\- ¿Cuántas veces vamos a tener esta suerte? Kon', la próxima vez vendrá en pedazos -Me limpié las lágrimas del rostro, pero estas no dejaban de brotar.

-No digas eso, no te lastimes de esa forma -De no tener a Kon' ya me hubiera hundido -Lo ataremos a la cama si es necesario, no te dará preocupaciones de este tipo de nuevo ese imbécil -Me hizo reír.

-Es nuestro trabajo, es parte de lo que hacemos, pero esto fue total negligencia, no comprobó las pruebas y no solo se puso en peligro a si mismo sino a sus compañeros, sé que la decisión de atacar la tomó Artemis, pero era su trabajo... Esta no era una misión merecedora de su vida, si fuera a salvar a otras personas, yo aceptaría y respetaría su sacrificio, pero...

-Ya entendí -Me giré a ver a Jason quien estaba parado en la puerta con el suero a su lado -Lo siento, Timbers -Fui hasta él y le di un beso en los labios con cuidado de no lastimarle.

-Regresa a la cama, acompaña a Roy y descansen -En el semblante de Jason se veía mucho arrepentimiento, ya no me contradijo

-Si me importa, hablo del sufrimiento de las personas que me aman, solo que no había sido consiente de él hasta ahora -Volvió a su cama y sonreí, esperaba que esta fuera la última vez que era tan descuidado.

La familia tuvo que hacer acto de presencia, usamos todo el poder del clan murciélago junto con los super y los protectores de Ciudad Estrella contra aquellos que amenazaban a la vida de Arsenal y Red Hood. En el tiempo que estuvieron rehabilitándose, Damian, Dick, las chicas y yo metimos a varios peces gordos a la cárcel y a otros más les advertimos que las consecuencias de volver a tocarlos serian severas. Los bellos ojos rojos de Conner fueron de mucha ayuda al final de esta travesía.

Para cuando estuvieron de nuevo sanos, ya la amenaza había desaparecido, por lo tanto, Roy y Lían dejaron la mansión para volver a su departamento en Ciudad Estrella.

Roy la traía seguido a jugar, los niños se llevaban bien con ella, especialmente Dana, tal vez la amistad también era hereditaria. Jason y yo nos convertimos en padrinos de la linda pelirroja.

-Después de lo que dijiste, Red BabyBird (Me llamaba así ahora), no pude pensar en mejores personas para cuidar de mi bebé si algún día no vuelvo a casa -No había forma de que nos negáramos cuando Roy decía eso -Y también quiero apartar a Terry para ella -Escupí el té que me estaba tomando en ese momento.

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? -Pregunté tosiendo.

-Les pediría a Dana por si acaso, pero solo piénsalo, la cruza entre la bola de odio y tú, debe ser la criatura más responsable del universo, quiero eso para mi hija, sin ofender, Jay -Respetaba lo abierta que era su mente y la cantidad de lógica que había en su idea, pero mi hijo tenía 4 años -Además, si la comprometo desde ahora, Oliver se puede ir olvidando de acercar a su renacuajo a mi bebé -Jason golpeó a Roy en la cara y fue el final del tema.

Lo primero que hice por la niña fue asegurar un fondo económico para su educación a todos los niveles, primero lo primero.

Entre otras buenas noticias, el Dr. Lyle Johnston, quien había logrado al fin curar a Nora Fries, halló la forma de ayudar al joven Arthur Curry Jr. El niño había sido descongelado y estaba regresando a su vida normal, con la noticia de que ahora tenía una hermanita menor. El tiempo vuela ¿no? Lo bueno es que no perdió tanto tiempo de su vida (Fueron dos años más o menos) y Garth finalmente no se casó, ni mantuvo una relación con nadie hasta donde yo sabía, aunque siento que en realidad su papel de cuidar al príncipe, no le permitía pensar en otra cosa.

Por otro lado, era muy común escuchar a Dana gritando cuando Jason corría tras ella para llevarla a la tina para darle una ducha.

\- ¡Dana! -Jason pasaba corriendo tras ella -Ya verás pequeña pilla -Entonces Dana de paró frente a él.

-Tú eres el pillo -Y corrió de nuevo. A mi pequeña vampiresa le sobraba carácter para enfrentar a su terco padre.

Los primeros cuatro años fueron muy tranquilos, hermosos, y como imaginarán, llegó el tiempo de las graduaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les dije que íbamos a ver a Tim y a Damian en una relación super hermosa y tierna, pero vista desde otro ángulo <3 Espero no decepcionarles, porque yo estoy super satisfecha con el resultado
> 
> Me divertí como no tienen idea al escribir este capitulo, de verdad, deseo que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo
> 
> Con este capitulo le pagué a Damian todo lo que le hice al convertirlo en la cabeza del régimen y al matarle a la única persona en la que ha podido confiar plenamente, sin mencionar el convertir su mundo en un infierno c:
> 
> Ya se siente cerca el final xDD no se que va a pasar, pero estoy muy nerviosa
> 
> No dejen de leer el siguiente capitulo, porque tengo el presentimiento de que todos vamos a llorar, pero no se si de dolor o alegría :D
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo~


	34. Graduaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porfis, guarden en su corazón que a pesar de todo, Damian, que quería estar con su hijo, sabia perfectamente que llevarlo con él no era la mejor opción, pues ya que sus temperamentos eran parecidos, temía que se volviera igual que él cuando niño y fue lo suficientemente noble como para sacrificar la capucha que tanto había anhelado usar e ir a limpiar el desastre que dejaron sus predecesores. Y no se olviden de que Tim a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, lo apoyó en su decisión y se enorgulleció de él.  
> Y Jason, sabiendo que él no puede hacerlo, prefiere que Dana se vaya con Dick y los otros para que el demonio le enseñe a ser fuerte de carácter y espíritu, así algún día pueda cuidar de si misma y de los suyos, sin depender que alguien la salve. Sin mencionar, que tiene presente que Dick es muy preocupado por su niña y no se sentiría tranquilo sin saber de ella todo el tiempo.  
> Ya no les quiero hablar de lo que representa el que Dick y Jon a pesar de todo, sigan a Damian, en las buenas y en las malas, siempre al pie del cañón con la bolita de odio, fue un capitulo muy hermoso donde la valía de todos se prueba y se confirma.  
> Nos estamos leyendo~

Damian se graduó como el mejor de su generación, su graduación fue mucho mejor que la mía, Bruce estaba muy orgulloso y ni se diga de Dick y Jon, quienes lo miraban con ojos brillantes.

-Felicidades -Le dije cuando llegó hasta mí, que tenía de la mano a Terry.

-Padre, tu regalo -Terry le dio una caja pequeña de cuero negro adornada con un bellísimo listón rosa, se volvió una costumbre entre nosotros dos. Terry le comenzó a llamar "Padre" porque él llamaba de ese modo a Bruce.

-Gracias, hijo -Tomó el paquete quitándole rápidamente el listón y guardándolo en su bolsillo –No debiste molestarte, Tim -Dijo con sarcasmo.

Al abrir la caja, vio la pluma estilográfica negra con bordes plateados, con el logotipo de W.E. y su nombre grados a lo largo de esta, al quitar la tapa, se podía apreciar en la punta el símbolo del murciélago.

-Bienvenido oficialmente a las ligas mayores, Little D -Sonreí.

-Se supone que le diríamos mañana, Tim -Bruce se nos acercó -Vas a tomar el puesto de CEO de W.E. a partir de mañana, anunció -Damian volteó a verme y luego a Bruce -Se que es una gran responsabilidad, pero vamos a estar a tu lado siempre que nos necesites.

A decir verdad, las cosas no podían ir mejor, pero como todo lo bueno, para prevalecer, debía cambiar.

Nuestros niños ya tenían 4 años y tanto Damian como Jon ya se habían graduado de sus respectivas universidades.

Damian llevaba un año en su puesto para cuando aquello pasó.

-El proyecto "The World's Finest" que tenemos con Lex Corp va muy lento, debimos concluirlo el año pasado y todavía no veo avances significativos -Damian y yo trabajábamos en la oficina hasta tarde para dar una revisión general a los proyectos sin concluir de la empresa.

-Tuvimos un retraso prolongado por la construcción del hospital "Alfred Pennyworth" y Luthor ha estado ocupado con la reconstrucción de Metrópolis desde lo que pasó con Brainiac, la ciudad no ha podido ser totalmente restaurada -Traté de explicarle que ambas empresas estaban en una situación difícil y por ello no habíamos podido terminar.

"The World's Finest" trataba básicamente de construir un museo dedicado a la historia de los superhéroes (Especialmente Batman y Superman) que sirviera también como puente entre Metrópolis y Gótica, la idea era hacerlo también un refugio contra ataques de gran escala para la población de ambas ciudades (De haberlo tenido listo para cuando llegó Brainiac nos hubiéramos quitado un enorme dolor de cabeza), esto era gracias a que de acuerdo a los planos de la construcción y la tecnología que patentaba cada empresa, el edificio podría quintuplicar su tamaño y sumergirse dentro del océano en caso de una emergencia, por ello lo íbamos a construir en el mar entre las dos ciudades. Podría hablarles todo el día de los beneficios que obtendríamos de este proyecto, pero creo que basta con decirles que nuestro principal ingreso vendría del turismo y la venta de mercancía original de la liga de la justicia.

-Ya vámonos a casa, estoy cansado -Damian se recostó en el respaldo de su silla y masajeó el puente de su nariz.

-Por supuesto, Terry no querrá perderse de tu historia de esta noche -Tomé los papeles y los acomodé en algunas carpetas para continuar al día siguiente.

-A esta hora ya debe estar dormido -Miró su reloj y de paso volvió a sacar una pequeña caja aterciopelada de su bolsillo y la miró unos instantes.

-Esa cosa se va a desgastar si sigues llevándola a todas partes -Le sonreí.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? No he podido dárselos -La volvió a guardar.

-Solo dáselos y ya, sabes perfectamente que lo están esperando con mucha ilusión -Si, Jon y Dick morían por recibir ese presente.

-Lo dices porque tú no tuviste que hacer esa proposición -Noté un poco de molestia en su voz.

-Y por eso mismo te aconsejo que lo hagas lo más pronto posible, después de todo, soy un experto en esperar demasiado y ver como mis estúpidos planes se van a la basura por ello -Dije bromeando -Escucha, si tú, que eres Damian Wayne, te atreviste aponer un pie en esa joyería y comprarlos, es porque estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo -Me sonrió agradecido por mis ánimos.

-Es cierto, ya quiero pedirles que pasen el resto de su vida conmigo, a pesar de tu inexperiencia en estos asuntos ¿Tienes algún consejo para mí? -Esperó mi respuesta

-Bueno, no les pongas el anillo en la comida, ya sabes, Dick es demasiado distraído y se atragantará, por otro lado, puede que Jon se lo coma nada más así, ya sabes, super mandíbula -Se quedó pensativo unos segundos y después se estiró perezosamente.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta, quien diría que a pesar de que soy más joven que padre, no puedo seguir el ritmo -Se puso de pie y tomó su saco para irnos.

-Bruce no hacía nada de esto, le dejaba todo a Fox y a mí -Dije divertido.

Pero ahora que Fox se había jubilado y sus hijos fundaron una nueva empresa, teníamos menos empleados de confianza. En otras palabras, Tam dejó de ser mi asistente y eso era verdaderamente triste, sobre todo porque Jason tuvo que volver a su estirada posición de guardaespaldas porque mi nuevo asistente era un chico que casualmente fue mi compañero en la preparatoria (Aunque no éramos muy cercanos, no nos llevábamos mal), se llamaba Sebastián Ives, buen chico, tenía mucho que aprender y Jason lo odiaba casi a muerte. Eso me recordaba que lo mejor era buscar una asistente mujer, de esa manera evitaríamos muchos problemas con mi esposo/guardaespaldas (Aunque no entiendo por qué, si en realidad a mí me atraen tanto hombres como mujeres, pero, en fin).

-Tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes, ahora tiene sentido -Sonrió -Vamos por algo para cenar, tengo hambre y Todd no nos recalentará la cena -Jason se había ido antes para ayudar a Kon' y Dick con los niños.

-De acuerdo, tu invitas -Iba escribiéndole un mensaje a Kon' sobre que iríamos a comer algo antes de volver cuando una sombra pasó frente a nosotros que caminábamos por los pasillos vacíos de nuestras oficinas.

Damian se puso en guardia y yo me coloqué a sus espaldas de la misma manera para cubrir todos los flancos posibles.

Se dejaron ir sobre nosotros varios ninjas, detuve los golpes con la misma rapidez y agilidad que ellos los daban, los devolví y en menos de cinco minutos, Damian y yo ya habíamos incapacitado a aquella docena de ninjas.

-Veo que no perdiste tu habilidad, sino que te fortaleciste -Una mujer encapuchada de atuendo color rojo se cercó -He venido... -No pudo seguir porque le di una patada en la cara y esta se desmayó.

\- ¡Tim! No sabemos quién era ni lo que quería -Damian se enojó conmigo, tantos años de decirle que antes de golpear debía preguntar y yo hice lo contrario.

-Es Lady Shiva, reconocería esos pechos donde fuera -Dije mirándola desconfiado, esa mujer y yo teníamos historia (no la que se imaginan) y puedo decir que no era de fiar.

\- ¿Era extremadamente necesario que me dijeras lo de los pechos? -Damian me miró con reproche y cargó a la mujer -Vamos, hay que interrogarla, tan cansado que estaba -Se quejó.

No podíamos llevarla a casa, así que la amarramos a una silla en el cuarto de mantenimiento del edificio y esperamos unos minutos a que despertara.

-Tim Drake -Dijo con odio, ya me lo esperaba - ¡Espera a que diga mis intenciones antes de romperme la nariz de nuevo! -Gritó molesta.

-Lo siento, cuando llegaste de ese modo a atacarnos, lo único que se me vino a la cabeza fue que venias a saldar cuentas conmigo por lo que pasó la última vez -Me encogí de hombros.

-No he olvidado lo que me hiciste -Dijo molesta -Pero no vengo por ti, vengo por él -Señaló a Damian con la cabeza -Ya es hora, Damian, tu lugar en la cabeza de la liga de los asesinos te reclama.

Me helé al oírla, no, no podía pasar de nuevo, no permitiría que esto pasara, de ningún modo debía dejar que lo convenciera de esto.

-Perdona que yo te lo diga, Shiva, pero ya eres historia, el legado de Ra's está muerto y así debe quedarse, si te falta empleo, eres bienvenida si lo deseas -Tal vez fue lo más déspota que dije jamás.

-No has dejado de ser un niño vanidoso e inconsciente, siempre creyendo que no hay nada más grande que tú, si vengo aquí para pedirle a Damian que se haga cargo de la Liga de los Asesinos, no es porque necesite empleo, es porque de verdad es necesario que alguien ponga orden sobre los descarriados. Pon a un ejército de máquinas entrenadas para matar y servir a los Al Gul y después quítales su razón de ser. Si no te suena a caos y muerte, necesitas revisar tu salud mental. Desde que los esbirros más poderosos de tu abuelo fueron por su cuenta, han estado luchando por el control total de la liga, muchos se han convertido en animales que matan por deporte, y hacen del mundo en su parque de juegos, dejan una carnicería a dondequiera que van. Los más leales a tu familia, te seguiremos y protegeremos para que recuperes el control, solo tienes que venir con nosotros -Mierda.

-A mí solo me suena a que no es nuestro problema, Damian no tiene ninguna responsabilidad con ustedes y menos después de que enviaron a matarlo -Tomé un batarang muy afilado y me acerqué a ella, corté las ataduras para dejarla ir -Vete y no vuelvas, vamos a casa Damian -Pero el joven Batman no me siguió.

-Me equivoqué, no es tu cabeza, es tu ego el que está tan engrandecido que no te deja ver que hay mucho más que tu familia y tu triste ciudad, además, no vine a entenderme contigo, sino con Damian, si él me dice que me vaya, lo haré -Ellos dos se miraron por largo rato, hasta que él bajó la cabeza.

-No -Dije tomando su brazo y alejándolo de esa mujer para que pudiéramos hablar -No puedes tan siquiera estarlo considerando, no es tu obligación ir con ella, mucho menos arreglar sus problemas, ya pagaste por las acciones de tu abuelo y...

-Soy Batman -Me interrumpió -Ante cualquier oportunidad de salvar a otros, es mi responsabilidad hacerlo -Me dejó anonadado con esa respuesta.

¿Por qué precisamente ahora tenía que hacer gala de una madurez, nobleza y sabiduría que nunca antes había mostrado?

-Estás loco, muy loco ¿Qué piensas hacer con esos anillos ahora? ¿Qué hay de todos nosotros? -Dije tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, la culpa que sentía por el legado de su familia tal vez le nublaba el sentido y recordarle que había más de una persona esperándolo en casa era mi mejor estrategia.

-Hablaré con padre... Shiva -Llamó a la mujer -Tengo que pensarlo, pero te veré en una semana para darte mi respuesta final -Sentenció y fue a la salida, me voltee a ver a esa mujer con cierto odio, ella me devolvió la mirada y confirmó que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Fui con él al auto, condujo hasta que llegamos a una cafetería de 24 horas, ordenó un par de crepas y venia comiendo en el auto mientras íbamos de regreso a casa.

-Estas muy callado -Hizo notar después de un rato.

-No tengo nada que decirte ahora, mi opinión sobre el más reciente problema que tenemos, ya la conoces -Miraba por la ventana mientras veía como cada vez estábamos más cerca de la mansión. Se detuvo a un lado del camino y apagó el auto.

-Toda mi vida me prepararon para esto, Tim, nací para ello, son mi gente y no dejaré que se propaguen como una enfermedad sobre el mundo, Shiva tiene razón, son asesinos, pero harán lo que les diga. Puedo hacer que se detengan y guiarlos por un camino diferente, será la manera de acabar por fin con la maldición de mi sangre -Es que, yo sabía que tenía razón, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía mucho miedo de que al final... Ese horrible futuro del que vengo, fuera de nuevo una realidad y no haya cambiado nada con volver.

-No quiero... No quiero que ese poder te enferme... Vi lo que le hizo a tu familia, presencie la crueldad y la desolación que el dominio de la liga de los asesinos trajo sobre tu abuelo y tu madre -Y de él también, pero no podía decirlo -No quiero que eso te pase.

-Soy diferente, soy el hijo de mi padre ¿recuerdas? Además, tengo algo que ellos dos no tuvieron, mi familia, su amor y apoyo, no me los niegues ahora que más voy a necesitarlos -Me quebró con ello, ahora podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo de su lado. Suspiré.

-Creo en ti, sé que no nos fallaras, Damian... Pero por amor de Cristo, habla con Jon y Dick antes de tomar cualquier decisión, estabas a punto de prometerte y tomar un camino grandioso, eres un mejor Batman de lo que Bruce fue, un gran empresario y definitivamente, un mejor padre, piensa bien antes de aceptar la propuesta de Shiva.

-Lo hablaré mañana con ellos, no quiero quitarles el sueño ahora -Que caballeroso, pero a mí sí que me dejaría pasar la noche en vela. Volvió a arrancar el auto para volver a casa.

A la mañana siguiente, al reunirnos todos en el comedor para desayunar, Damian lucia como si nada, comenzaba a ponerme nervioso por cómo iba a reaccionar los demás.

-Tengo algo que compartir con todos ustedes, ya hablé con padre anoche y creo que estoy listo para hacerlo -Dijo llamando la atención de todos.

-No puede ser, Dick -Susurró Jon inquieto.

-Está pasando -Dijo Dick limpiando sus labios de los restos de su amado cereal con la servilleta, pobrecitos, me sentí mal por ellos.

-Hablé con Lady Shiva anoche -Empezó a hablar Damian.

\- ¡Si! -Gritó Jon, pero en un milisegundo, procesó lo que Damian dijo y se sonrojó para entrar en un estado cohibido, Dick tomó la mano del joven Kryproniano consolándolo.

-Se nota que ya le urge -Dijo Jason susurrándole a Kon', quien empezó a reírse bajito. Le di un golpe con el brazo a Jason y miré enojado a Kon', de inmediato los dos se detuvieron.

-Como decía... Hable con ella y me pidió que lidere la liga de los asesinos... -Lo que sigue es una larga explicación de la situación que ustedes ya conocen y las razones de Damian para aceptar, que también conocen, así que no los aburriré repitiéndolas.

-Pero... Little D ¿Qué hay de Terry? -Preguntó Dick.

Clark al ver que comenzaban a incluir a los niños en una conversación de adultos, se los llevó a ambos, aun eran muy pequeños, pero entendían mucho más de lo que podíamos imaginar, era mejor mantenerlos alejados de estas cosas.

-Amo mucho a mi hijo, pero llevarlo conmigo no sería lo adecuado, sé que, bajo la tutela y guía de Tim, crecerá mucho más fuerte y feliz -Determinó.

-Pero...Tú amas mucho a tu hijo... No me parece justo -Jon interfirió.

A mi tampoco me parecía justo, yo ya lo había disfrutado, lo vi crecer en otro mundo y estuve a su lado todo el tiempo, negarle a Damian de nuevo el ser parte de su vida no me parecía lo correcto.

-Es por eso que debo hacer lo que es mejor para él y no para mí -A su joven edad, Damian ya estaba tomando una de las decisiones más duras e importantes de un padre, sobreponer el bienestar de Terry al suyo -Por otro lado... Los tengo a ustedes dos, se dirigió especialmente a Jon y Dick -Este camino que voy a tomar, no es el que había planeado, sé que esperan algo diferente para su futuro y yo... Entendería si quieren romper conmigo ahora -Sabia que su corazón sufría al decir esas palabras, tenía los anillos, por Dios santo.

-Creo que debemos darles espacio -Dije susurrándole a Kon' y Jason, pero ambos (que se sentaba uno a cada lado de mi) pusieron sus manos sobre mis piernas y me impidieron levantarme.

Oh, como si no los conociera de toda una vida, de verdad fui ingenuo al creer que se perderían este drama, me recargue en la mesa mientras los otros dos escuchaban atentos todo lo que pasaba.

-No se lo que hará Jon, pero no iras a ninguna parte sin mí -Dick se levantó y abrazó por la espalda a Damian que seguía sentado y besó su mejilla cariñosamente.

-No tengo problema en volar todos los días desde Arabia a Metrópolis con tal de que estemos juntos -Jon se sentó en las piernas de Damian.

-Ok, esto amerita ya que nos vayamos -Volví a repetirle a mis dos esposos, quienes me hicieron callar y siguieron observando.

-Siendo así... -Damian sacó la caja aterciopelada de su bolsillo, contuve la respiración por unos instantes -Jonathan y Richard Wayne ¿Les gustaría que ese fuera su nombre desde ahora? -Abrió la caja donde dos bellos anillos dorados brillaban con todo el esplendor del mismísimo sol, o tal vez lo esperaba tanto que así me pareció.

\- ¡Si! -Dick gritó de emoción esta vez.

-No suena mal -Jon besó a Damian.

-Bruce, debes estar contento, al fin hiciste que tu hijo mayor lleve tu apellido -Me burlé, pero Bruce estaba feliz, apuesto a que le causaba el mismo alivio que a mí, el saber que ambos irían con Damian para cuidarlo

Los siguientes días se suscitó otra situación.

\- ¿Qué hay de Dana? Vamos a dejarle toda la responsabilidad a ellos -Dick estaba preocupado por el futuro de su pequeña y miraba como Bruce y Clark jugaban con ambos niños.

-Mi hermosa princesa Jazmín -Bruce le daba vueltas en el aire a Dana, ese viejo gruñón.

-Tal vez te hubiera venido bien si además de tantos varones, hubieras tenido una hija -Observó Clark.

-No, los adoro a todos, mira a Terry, si lo miro desde aquí -Bruce pegó su frente a la de Terry y lo hizo reír -Veo a mi Tim y si lo veo desde acá -Se alejó unos pasos -Veo a Damian, en uno me repusieron a mis dos pequeños -Pues estaba disfrutándolos como no pudo hacerlo con Damian, ahora no me quedaba duda de que Bruce hubiera sido un mejor padre de haber conocido a su vástago a una edad más tierna (Cuando aún no había que corregirlo por ser un pequeño psicópata).

-Será lo mejor, mira que se ven más felices aquí -Damian miraba la escena con una expresión que no podía descifrar.

-No, van a llevarse a Dana con ustedes -Jason fue quien dijo eso.

-Pero... LlitleWing... -Dick no sabía que decir.

-No quiero que mi hija se crie en las sucias calles de Gótica, no hasta que sea lo suficientemente mayor para defenderse, además, necesitaran de ella, ustedes tres idiotas, no sabrían que hacer con tanto tiempo libre -Tal vez no solo Damian debía tomar la decisión de padre, Jason también, pero se escuchaba demasiado seguro de ella, solo podía imaginar cuanto tuvo que pensarlo antes de tomarla.

Dick estaba en conflicto, por un lado, estaba feliz por llevar a su hermosa hija consigo, por el otro, se sentía culpable, no quería apartarla de Jason.

-Jay, podemos hacerlo, cuidar de ambos niños con ayuda de Clark y Bruce no será tan difícil -Le dije.

-No, Tim... Ella es mi hija y de Dick... Es mi tesoro más preciado, la amo con todas las fuerzas que mi alma posee, pero no quiero que crezca en Gótica, aquí adentro no hay nada que pueda dañarla, pero más allá de los jardines de la mansión... En el jardín de niños... -Ok, haré una pausa aquí.

Mi pequeña vampiresa había sido acosada por 3 engendros del demonio en el jardín de niños, Terry estaba con ella y la defendió a costa de que nos mandaran llamar a Damian y a mí porque mi pequeño les dio su merecido por haber molestado a su amada prima. Los tres niños fueron expulsados, pero parecía que Jason aún se sentía culpable por ese incidente.

Sin mencionar que, desde ese momento, descubrimos cierto problema en Terry para el control de la ira y su predisposición para meterse en problemas.

-De no haber sido por Terry, no se realmente que tanto daño le hubieran hecho, necesita ser fuerte, yo no puedo enseñarle y Dick tampoco lo hará solo -Jason y Dick se negaron unánimemente a enseñarle defensa personal a su hija, pero digamos que el único que no podría cambiar de opinión, era Jason, cosa que ni yo ni Damian hicimos, si Terry logró protegerla, de cierto modo, fue gracias a eso -El demonio la protegerá, sé que lo hará, le enseñará a defenderse y Jon la ama demasiado como para dejar que le pongan un dedo encima. Se que no la estoy mandando al lugar más adecuado para una niña, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ella. Además, lo que dije no fue mentira, necesitarán una mujer con el carácter de mi Dana para mantenerlos cuerdos -Yo no estaba convencido de esto, pero lo entendía y de la misma forma, la decisión de mi esposo iba a respetarse.

El día que Damian partió, fue uno de verdadera tristeza. Kon' estaba molesto por su partida, a su parecer, lo único que Damian estaba haciendo era quebrar nuestra familia, compartía su opinión, pero no había nada que pudiéramos hacer si su corazón le decía que hacer eso era lo correcto.

\- ¿Cómo me veo? -Damian tenía puesto un atuendo de combate entre colores dorados y verdes, me helé al reconocer el estilo de sus predecesores.

\- ¿Cómo me veo? -Damian tenía puesto un atuendo de combate entre colores dorados y verdes, me helé al reconocer el estilo de sus predecesores  
Me miraba expectante, algo en su expresión clamaba por mi aprobación, pero no podía dársela, esto no es lo que yo quería. Él era mi hermano, negarle mi apoyo cuando claramente lo necesitaba, era como arrojarlo al futuro que alguna vez me pidió evitar.

-Como un guerrero orgulloso y honorable -Dije sonriendo y acomodando una de sus hombreras, en realidad no estaba desalineada, solo quería tocarlo. En el momento en el que sentí la fuerza de sus hombros, vi el corto periodo de tiempo que habíamos compartido, un día nos convertimos en familia, sin desearlo, en realidad, pero ahora me era difícil pensar en una mansión Wayne sin Damian.

-Despídete de tu padre, cariño -Le dije a nuestro hijo.

-Te quiero padre -Terry lloraba mientras abrazaba a su padre -No te vayas -Sollozó.

-Debo hacerlo, es mi deber, además, no me voy a ir para siempre, vendré cada cierto tiempo para ver el crecimiento de mi primogénito -Damian traía a Terry en brazos, limpió su mejilla de las lágrimas para darle un beso y me lo entregó, fue difícil para él, podía verlo en su mirada, separarse de su hijo -Algún día, cuando seas un hombre y tengas sobre tus hombros la responsabilidad de cuidar de otros, lo entenderás -Terry dejó de llorar, pero no por eso estaba menos triste.

-Cuida bien de mi hija, Demonio -Jason también tenía a Dama en sus brazos, ella también lloraba y se aferraba al cuello de su padre -Estoy poniendo a mi razón de ser bajo tu protección.

-Y yo te juro que mientras así sea, cada gota de sangre en mi cuerpo estará dispuesta a mantenerla a salvo de cualquier mal -Si podíamos confiar en la palabra de alguien, esa era la de Damian.

Jason le dio un beso en la frente a su pequeña y se la pasó a Dick.

-Me encargaré de convertir en un hombre a tu diablillo -Jason le habló a Damian.

-Eso no lo dudo, todo lo que Tim no pueda enseñarle acerca de cómo sobrevivir en Gótica, tú puedes -Damian puso la mano en la espalda de Dick para pasar a subir al avión junto con Jon que acababa de darle un fuerte abrazo a su padre y hermano.

Nosotros también nos mudamos de regreso a nuestro departamento, fue una decisión unánime, Bruce y Jason discutían mucho, Kon' y Clark no se quedaban tan atrás, no era que se odiaran ni nada por el estilo, pero sin la presencia de quienes hacen el ambiente más ameno (Dick y Jon), para mí era difícil mantener las cosas funcionando. Comenzaron a buscar escusas, a veces todo se debía a un sobre de mermelada, pero pienso que los viejos necesitaban su privacidad con urgencia.

Sin mencionar que ahora que Terry iba al jardín de niños, nos quedaba más cerca tanto llegar a la escuela como a nuestro trabajo (El de Jason y mío) desde el departamento del centro.

Cassie y Clark nos invitaron a Conner y a mí a una pequeña reunión entre los miembros líderes de la liga de justicia, era raro pensar que ahora ya casi todos los originales habían sido remplazados. Y ya sabía para que nos habían mandado llamar.

-Ahora que Damian ha dejado el manto, nos hemos quedado solos en cuanto a inteligencia, investigación y fuerza furtiva -Cassie parecía tan responsable que casi no podía reconocerla -Y después de discutirlo por largo rato, todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que preferimos que tu seas quien ocupe la capucha ahora.

-No -Dije firme -le pertenece a Damian, regresará ¿Cuándo? No lo sé, pero hasta entonces, nadie se pone esa capucha, de eso me encargaré personalmente -Mi respuesta les sorprendió a todos, menos a Clark y Kon'.

-Por tradición es Batman quien ocupa su lugar en esta mesa con nosotros, sin embargo, nos sigue faltando un murciélago en nuestras filas y por tratarse de ti, creo que todos estarían de acuerdo en pedirle a Tim Wayne que se nos una, sin importar la capa que desee usar, sin mencionar que hay más de un miembro que no heredó la capa de su predecesor -Superman recibió el apoyo de los más jóvenes al hacer ese cambio de propuesta.

-Si me aceptan como Red Robin, mientras su Batman está ausente, no tengo ningún problema en cubrirlo -Wally y Kori se veían emocionados por mi respuesta afirmativa.

-En cuanto a ti... -Clark se dirigió a Conner -Formalmente hago mi renuncia y le cedo la capa a Superboy Prime, si la acepta, claro -Se quitó la capa de los hombros y se la ofreció. Cabe destacar que también me esperaba que eso sucediera.

-Pero... Jon -Conner bajó la mirada.

-Jon aún no está listo y presiento que, si lo estuviera, tampoco la querría, este no era su destino, es el tuyo -Clark lo miro como un padre orgulloso e insistió en ofrecer la capa.

Kon' la tomó, era un tremendo honor y una responsabilidad más que pesada el convertirse en el siguiente hombre de acero, aunque no me cabía la menor duda de que hizo suficientes méritos para ganarse el derecho de proteger ese legado.

A partir de ese momento, Kon' y yo pasamos a ser dos miembros líderes en la liga de la justicia, supliendo a nuestros respectivos mentores y acompañando a nuestros viejos hermanos de armas en esta constante lucha por proteger nuestro mundo y a sus habitantes.


	35. Epílogo

Ok, ok, hagamos un pequeño recuento.

Nací en una de las ciudades más inseguras del planeta. Me convertí en un vigilante nocturno cuando apenas era un niño, perdí a mis padres, pero gané una nueva familia conformada por gente que estaba muy mal de la cabeza. Me enamoré perdidamente de mi mejor amigo, quien resultó ser un alienígena clon. Vi muchas personas que me importaban morir y me sentí impotente al no poder hacer nada para salvarlos, pero eso me hizo más fuerte, aprendí a levantarme de todos los golpes que me daban y regresé a casa con la frente en alto... Me enamoré nuevamente de mi estúpido hermano mayor adoptivo y mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos de una forma que nunca antes lo había hecho. Adopté a un pequeño psicópata como mi nuevo hermano y le enseñé todo lo que sabía para que se convirtiera en la mejor versión de sí mismo.

Morí y regresé a la vida para limpiar el desastre que hicieron en mi ausencia, pelee con cada fibra de mi cuerpo por salvar a los cretinos a los que consideraba mi familia, lo perdí todo por un instante y después, la vida de una forma muy caprichosa me lo fue devolviendo poco a poco.

Regresé al pasado, tuve una nueva oportunidad y estoy en una relación poligámica homosexual con unos hermosos hijos.

Es un poco complicado y más que otra cosa, extraño, pero no lo pude haber imaginado más perfecto e increíble.

Soy feliz, puramente. Se que las cosas no han sido fáciles y todavía estas vueltas vertiginosas que da el destino me pueden sorprender, pero más que nunca, estoy convencido de que podré superar lo que sea y que protegeré a mi familia sin importar lo que pase.

Soy Timothy J. Wayne, Red Robin, padre, hermano, esposo e hijo, esta fue mi historia.

Gracias por estar aquí y escucharla, dicen que el conocimiento que tienes de una persona es proporcional al amor que sientes por ella, siendo así, ahora ustedes saben todo sobre mi y aunque yo tal vez no los conozca, quiero que sepan que toda persona que haya leído estas líneas, siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón.

Me disculpo si esta historia no fue lo que esperaban, pero la realidad nunca nos da totalmente lo que esperamos, así son las cosas.

Y todo lo que aquí han leído, todos los sentimientos, las risas, las lágrimas y hasta los disgustos, todo esto es nuestro secreto, pues mucho de lo que les he dicho, no lo compartiré con nadie más.

*Mar del norte de Europa, 20 años más tarde*

-Así que este es el gran Red Robin -Algunas risas de varios hombres se escuchaban de fondo -Desde aquí no te ves tan magnifico -Me estiré, mis muñecas estaban atadas, apenas estaba recuperando la conciencia -Eres un humano común y corriente como nosotros después de todo ¿No es verdad? -Ahora lo iba recordando, estaba en una misión y estos rufianes me tenían, creo que pude haber bajado un poco la guardia por haber estado en un estado un tanto emocional.

-Viejo, deberíamos liberarlo, no era nuestro objetivo y meternos con la Liga de la Justicia es un poco... -Uno de ellos parecía tener algo de cordura.

-Cállate, este tipo vale 100 veces más que nuestro objetivo inicial y tengo en mente a muchas personas que pagarían lo que fuera por obtenerlo -Ese parecía ser el líder.

-Mira, está herido, no nos pagarán mucho por su cadáver -Aquel tipo tenía razón, me habían disparado en el hombro y estaba sangrando.

-Te sorprenderías -Dijo el mayor y empezó a reír -Como sea, atiéndelo, los demás vengan conmigo, necesitamos un nuevo comprador y quiero verlos buscándolo.

\- ¿Qué hay del otro objetivo? Fue un encargo -Otro de ellos hizo la pregunta del millón.

-Ya tendremos tiempo después para despachar a ese cliente, podemos atrapar a ese pichón en cualquier momento -Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de aquella oscura y húmeda estancia, parecía que estábamos en una caverna o algo así.

-Si me dejas ir ahora podemos resolver esto de una forma que impliqué la menor cantidad posible de violencia -Le dije al sujeto.

-Estás en una cueva con 10 metros de roca solida cubriéndonos con al menos 70 hombres bien entrenados y armados custodiando los túneles, sé que eres bueno, pero no seas arrogante -Dijo curando mi herida.

-No tardan en venir por mí, digamos que la casa se pone de cabeza si no estoy cerca -Dije divertido.

\- ¡Ah! -Se escucharon gritos de desesperación y disparos afuera.

Tardó unos minutos y el alboroto iba escuchándose cada vez más fuerte, por la puerta entró Red Hood haciéndola pedazos, aprovechó para hacer más dramática su aparición.

-Bienvenido -Le dije al verlo.

Por el techo de roca, Conner hizo un agujero enorme y entró con la capa ondeando por el aire, eso era majestuoso.

-No puede ser, lo sabía -El hombre entró en pánico al ver al mismísimo Superman ahí.

-Llegas tarde -Jason le dijo a Kon', quitándole el seguro a su arma -Menos mal que Superman apareció, de otro modo no sé qué habríamos hecho.

-Deja tu sarcasmo para después, cabeza de valde, a diferencia de ti, tuve que darles una buena reprimenda a esos novatos idiotas antes de venir -Dijo molesto mi hombre clon.

-Serás mi boleto de salida -El chico me tomó del hombro que tenía herido haciéndome sangrar otra vez y poniendo su arma en mi sien -Dejen de comportarse como un viejo matrimonio, ahora, quítense del camino y no me sigan o juro que a lo único que habrán venido es a recoger sus sesos del piso -Amenazó a mis dos compañeros.

-Actúan así porque eso son -La voz tétrica sonó detrás de nosotros.

Aquella sombra negra golpeó al villano en la cara haciéndolo caer inconsciente al piso, tomó el arma antes de que esta cayera junto con su propietario y la hizo pedazos con una sola mano.

-Que gusto me da verte, Batman -Dije sonriendo al verlo.

-Se más precavido la próxima vez, sin ti, esos dos son un gran dolor de cabeza -Me dio una abrazo -Llévenselo a un lugar seguro, yo me encargo del resto -Recuperó la compostura y se alejó de mí.

-Tu eres el jefe, BabyBat -Jason vino hasta mí, cortó mis ataduras y puso mi brazo sobre su hombro -Si no es mucha molestia, Old Clon.

Conner nos tomó a ambos y salimos volando hacia arriba, donde la luz del sol se hacía más fuerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Listos para la tercera temporada?   
> Pasando a algo más sentimental... Ahora que Anchor ha terminado, quiero decirles por qué realmente escribí esta historia:
> 
> Bueno, en primer lugar, tengo la creencia de que la esperanza es el motor de la vida.
> 
> La esperanza, nos hace ser más fuertes, no nos deja caer, nos sostiene cuando la corriente es demasiado fuerte y sin duda, nos hace dar más de lo que tenemos, saca lo mejor de cada persona.
> 
> Se puede vivir sin amor, aunque se esté vacío, pero sin esperanza, no hay razón para vivir.
> 
> La esperanza es la madre del amor, un amor sin esperanza, no puede durar mucho ni ser sano para quienes lo comparten.
> 
> Lo que traté de decirles, enseñarles o mostrarles con este fic, fue mucho más que una buena historia, mi amor por Tim o cualquier otra cosa trivial.
> 
> El espíritu de Anchor, es "Conviértete en un ancla", una forjada de esperanza indestructible.
> 
> Dejen que los llene, que se meta dentro de sus huesos y bañe su alma. De esa manera cuando todo sea oscuro, cuando el mundo parezca aterrador y las personas se sientan frías, sean ustedes esa luz cegadora y cálida que le de alivio a otros.
> 
> Créanme, nunca sabes cuando un gesto amable o unas simples palabras reconfortantes van a salvar una vida.
> 
> Sean la razón por la que las personas a su alrededor aun conserven la esperanza, sean fuertes y seguros para los barcos que navegan en océanos enardecidos.
> 
> En estos tiempos tan difíciles, a toda la humanidad nos hace falta mucha esperanza. Es obvio que el mensaje no puede llegar a todo el mundo, pero si logro tocar el corazón de al menos una persona, es suficiente para mí.
> 
> Se que no pueden convertirse en la copia exacta de Tim Drake, ni siquiera yo, que pretendo tener una conexión fuerte con el personaje. Pero si podemos imitar su voluntad, nunca rendirnos y dar todo de nuestra parte para proteger a quienes amamos, sobre todo el tenernos la confianza de que podemos dar mucho más de lo que pensamos que tenemos y amarnos a nosotros mismos justo como somos.  
> La tercer temporada, como saben, está en emisión en este momento en Wattpad, no se cuando me podré poner al corriente con ella, pero por lo menos, ya les dejo completa la historia de Tim :)


	36. Final Alternativo (Damian)

**Advertencia: este capitulo está ambientado en lo que pasó durante Photograph "Siempre a mi lado" Como lo dice el titulo, es un final alternativo para la saga.**  
-Dick jamás permitiría que alguien tocara las cosas de Damian, ni se prestaría a traernos aquí con trampas ¿Que tienes en mente para hacer que el demonio regrese? Sabes que no me quedare si él no lo hace y tocaste un punto muy sensible.

-Si entras, te lo mostrare -Lo seguí hasta el interior de la casa.

Pero la sorpresa en el rostro de Bruce fue evidente cuando Damian venia bajando de las escaleras con su gato en brazos y completamente calmado, hasta que quedó frente a nosotros. Miró a Bruce sonriendo con decepción, moviendo la cabeza negativamente y luego, nos pasó de largo.

-Vámonos, Tim -Dijo y yo me quedé perplejo mirando a Bruce, no sabía exactamente que había salido mal, pero era evidente que las cosas no fueron como papá murciélago esperaba -Cuídate, padre -Dijo mientras le ponía la correa a Titus y caminaba al auto.

Entonces reaccioné y fui casi corriendo tras él para volver al departamento, como le dije a Bruce, no me quedaría si él no lo hacía.

Desde el retrovisor seguí viendo la cara de incredulidad del murciélago, hasta que él mismo entró a la mansión.

\- ¿Todo está bien? -Me aventuré a preguntarle una vez que salimos de los terrenos de la mansión.

-Si, en realidad todo está mejor que bien -Dijo sonriendo levemente mientras acariciaba el lomo de su gato y Titus puso su gran cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, como si quisiera consolarlo, a lo que también le acaricio el oscuro pelaje.

-Bruce estaba muy seguro de que hoy pasaríamos la noche en la mansión, me sorprende un poco que sus planes no hayan funcionado -Comenté, estábamos ya en el estacionamiento del departamento y detuve el auto, supuse que no me diría nada más, pero finalmente, habló.

-Fui a mi habitación a recoger a Alfred, cuando pasé frente a la recamara de Richard... Pude oírlo, West estaba de visita -No necesitaba decirme más para que yo entendiera lo que eso significaba, Dick recayó. Iba a decirle que lo sentía, pero habló antes -Me siento bien, fue liberador, acabo de entender que él no es para mí, creo que finalmente esos sentimientos no correspondidos han sanado del todo -Dijo y pude ver como una pequeña lagrima salió de sus ojos, pero la limpió rápidamente.

Era entendible, había encontrado paz con el profundo dolor del desengaño, estaba siendo atacado por confusas emociones que eran demasiado sofocantes para un chico de 17 años.

Fue extraño, verlo tan vulnerable y a la vez tan fuerte, mi corazón se invadió de la necesidad de hacer algo para ayudar.

No sé exactamente porque hice lo que hice, pero el deseo de besarlo fue tan abrumador que no pude resistirme a hacerlo.

Jalé su nuca y uní mis labios a los suyos, tal vez solo quería consolarlo, tal vez elegí la forma equivocada de hacerlo, sin embargo, su toque no se sentía nada mal y él tampoco me rechazó, al contrario, me correspondía, así que, de alguna manera, parecía que había hecho lo correcto.

Llevábamos besándonos algunos segundos y las mascotas aún estaban presentes, así que comenzaron a reclamar atención. Alfred ronroneaba, pero no logró desconcentrarnos, Titus por su lado, comenzó a lamer nuestras caras y fue cuando tuvimos que apartarnos mientras nos reíamos. Damian estaba sonriendo y por primera vez lo vi con unos ojos diferentes, quizá era que su piel bronceada estaba especialmente radiante ese día, puede que hayan influido esos ojos esmeralda brillantes que denotaban cierto anhelo y adoración hacia mí, no lo sé.

Una vez arriba en el departamento, tuvo la osadía de tomar mi mano y llevarme hasta su habitación, donde cerramos la puerta con seguro.

Yo tenía demasiadas dudas en la cabeza, él era el hijo de mi mentor, un hombre que había cuidado de mi como un padre y dejando eso de lado, era un menor de edad. Aun así, estas dudas no fueron capaces de hacerme apartarlo y escapar de esas cuatro paredes.

Los besos y las caricias encendían nuestros instintos, nos hacían dejar atrás la razón, pronto la ropa estuvo de más y se nos fuimos deshaciendo de ella despacio, como una serpiente deslizándose con gracia sobre la arena.

Yo sabía que esto no estaba nada bien, quizá su corazón ya había sanado, pero ¿Qué había del mío? ¿Estaba listo para esto? ¿Qué había de Kon'? ¿Qué había de Jason? Yo de verdad los había amado, aun los amaba, no podía hacerle eso a Damian, usarlo para no pensar en ellos o estar con él mientras aun los tenía en el pecho.

A todo esto ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Solo íbamos a tener sexo y dejarlo atrás como adultos o quería algo real conmigo? Todo era tan confuso y la lengua del hijo sanguinario paseándose por mi cuello no me dejaba concentrarme del todo. Su voz cargada de placer cuando paseaba mis manos por su cuerpo, me enloquecía, tan increíble que un chico al que apenas hace unos años no hubiera tocado ni con un palo a no ser que se tratara de darle una paliza, se estuviera desenvolviendo con esa sensualidad.

De un momento a otro, tomó mis piernas para abrirlas y mordió levemente mi pecho, arqué mi espalda por lo satisfactorias que eran sus movimientos.

-Damian... Espera -Hice que me mirara, pero fue un mal movimiento para mí. Como una serpiente a su presa, me hipnotizó con una mirada de deseo que jamás en mis fantasías más bizarras hubiera imaginado -No puedo hacerlo -Me sinceré, pero como dije, estaba encantado por esos ojos y también fui incapaz de dejar de mirarlos.

-Si podemos -Dijo para acercar su rostro al mío y sostener mi cuello para acariciarlo, recorriendo todo mi dorso con su cálido toque -Déjame entrar, deja que me convierta en la persona a la que más amas, en el fondo sé que sientes algo por mí, si nos damos la oportunidad, "algo" se puede convertir en "todo" -Sus palabras eran encantadoras.

-Pero... -Aun quería resistirme, pero mi cabeza daba vueltas vertiginosamente, impidiéndome poner en orden todas estas ideas que no dejaban de aparecer -Jason y Conner, no es correcto que huya de ellos y me esconda en ti -Alcancé a articular.

-Es hora de dejarlos ir, su tiempo juntos terminó -Dijo e inmediatamente recordé lo que Julieta me había enseñado -A veces, alejarse no es huir, Tim, sino avanzar -Es difícil no creer en las palabras de una persona que jamás te ha mentido y es todavía más complicado el negarte a algo que sabes que en el fondo quieres.

-Al diablo con todo -Sonreí y esta vez le besé sin ninguna duda en mi cabeza.

Todas las demás personas se podían ir por donde mejor quisieran, este era nuestro momento, no había espacio en esa cama para recuerdos que hacían daño, solo las ansias de compartir y recibir amor. Después de todo, nadie merecía tener a Damian Wayne más que yo.

Fue así que sin nada más que decir, me entregué a aquella oportunidad que me ofrecía Damian a su lado.

A pesar de su inexperiencia en estos asuntos, haber compartido el lecho con él fue bastante placentero.

Mientras estuve entre los brazos de Damian, las preocupaciones se fueron y pensamientos tan abrumadores como el que hacer conmigo mismo, se disolvían, como si al llevar un pesado costal de sal sobre mis hombros, me hubiese tropezado y caído sobre un río de agua cristalina que me liberaba de esa carga.

-No puedo regresar a casa con padre -Dijo por la noche, mientras nos encontrábamos únicamente cubiertos por las cobijas -Pienso volver a Arabia, para hacerme cargo de la liga de asesinos, he pensado que es hora de que terminemos con la tradición de mi abuelo y usar su poder para traer el bien a quien lo necesite -Era un poco repentino, aunque si lo pensaba un rato, era el único que podía lograr ese cometido -Quiero que vengas conmigo, me harás falta ahí, no solo por tu grata compañía, sino por tu cerebro sin igual.

No sabía que contestar, como Conner había dicho antes, estaba siendo acosado por varias organizaciones de superhéroes que deseaban reclutarme y cada vez era más difícil decir que no, sobre todo porque, si quería comenzar de nuevo una vez más, esta podría ser mi oportunidad.

-Está bien, iré contigo -Acepté y me besó de nuevo en los labios con una sonrisa satisfecha.

A continuación, debíamos partir, así que tomamos lo extremadamente necesario (Titus y Alfred) y partimos hacia el hogar ancestral de Damian. 'Eth Alth'eban, o como ustedes ya lo conocen, el Nido de la Serpiente.

Las cosas no fueron fáciles, Lady Shiva trató de asesinarme más de una vez. No terminaba de superar que le humillé tantas veces frente a sus alumnos cuando fui un discípulo más en sus filas. Al final, le salvé la vida en un enfrentamiento que tuvimos con los últimos rebeldes que no aceptaban a Damian como su líder y se convirtió en una leal compañera.

Por tres años, Damian y yo luchamos juntos hasta que tuvo de nuevo el control de la liga.

Cada día en su compañía era un nuevo comienzo, a su lado aprendí más que en toda mi vida buscando conocimiento.

Con todas las veces que estuvimos a punto de fracasar y morir, las mismas que salvó mi vida y yo la suya, desarrollamos un lazo que jamás volví a tener con otra persona. No solo podía confiarle mi vida y todo lo que soy ciegamente, sino que comprendí que él podía hacer lo mismo conmigo, porque valoraba su existencia como el bien más preciado.

Su amabilidad con todas las formas de vida que nos rodeaban y su respeto a la misma madre naturaleza, conquistaron mi corazón sin esfuerzo.

Digo con toda convicción que Damian me enseñó la manera de disfrutar de la vida en todas sus facetas.

¿Sabían que antes el desierto estuvo cubierto por aguas marinas? Cada pequeño grano de arena que cubre las dunas del Sahara fue parte de una gran roca que fue desgastada por el movimiento constante del agua. Así, pasó a formar parte del majestuoso paisaje dorado que todos los días se podía apreciar con la salida del sol. De esa misma manera, me mostró que por minúscula que sea nuestra presencia en un universo tan basto, somos parte de un todo, tenemos un lugar en el mundo y un papel que desarrollar, por pequeños que seamos, todos somos importantes.

Y yo amaba mi pequeño lugar en el mundo al lado de él.

Me enseñó a sorprenderme, asombrarme con todo lo que nos rodeaba y a valorar desde una gota de agua, hasta la vista del mismo océano. Vamos, me hizo ver al habitad más inhóspito e infértil de la tierra, también apodado, el horno del diablo, como una obra de arte, un milagro de la naturaleza.

Una noche, después de haber hecho el amor bajo la luz de la luna, tuvimos una de nuestras acostumbradas charlas.

-Me estaba preguntando... Si finalmente me amas -Tanto tiempo estando a su lado, enseñándole, aprendiendo de él y compartiéndolo todo, me parecía irónico que lo preguntara.

-Te amo, Damian -Le respondí -Ahora que lo pienso, no lo he dicho en todo este tiempo ¿verdad? -Él asintió sonriendo -No lo he dicho, pero lo he demostrado -Besé sus labios, ahora se sentía tan familiar el hacer ese tipo de cosas con él, era difícil recordar la vida antes de su estelar aparición.

-Quiero que te cases conmigo -Soltó la verdadera pregunta que sondaba por su cabeza.

\- ¿De verdad? -El saber que deseaba permanecer conmigo, me hizo feliz -A mí me encantaría.

No había tenido una simbiosis tan equilibrada y gratificante en mi vida, como la que tenía con él. Estar juntos nos hacía fuertes, indestructibles ¿Por qué no decir que me había cautivado con su nobleza y gallardía? Amar a Damian fue tan fácil que casi olvido que dejé al otro lado del mundo a dos personas a las que también amé con toda mi alma.

Ahora que habíamos decidido casarnos, el hijo deseaba que el padre estuviera presente, así como Alfred y su buen amigo Jon, con quien no había tenido comunicación desde que nos fuimos.

Al regresar, las cosas estuvieron mejor de lo que hubiéramos previsto. Bruce había desposado a Clark, me hubiera gustado estar presente, pero ni ellos mismos supieron como contactarnos, así que entendimos.

Por extraño que resulte, Jason había comenzado a salir con el mismísimo Conner, al parecer todo fue resultado de una tremenda borrachera que Jason se puso poco después de que Damian y yo partimos, Kon' fue a recogerlo por encargo de Kori (Ella estaba en una misión) y de ahí, bueno, en palabras de JayBird, "las cosas pasaron".

Otro dato curioso, fue que Dick estaba en una relación seria con Jon Kent, si, el mismo mejor amigo de Damian. Dije "relación seria" porque de verdad iban en serio, se habían mudado juntos, Jon estaba trabajando medio tiempo mientras iba a la universidad y Dick había hecho su traslado al departamento de policía de Metrópolis solo para seguir a su lado. Vi a Damian genuinamente feliz por ellos. Supongo que Dick no pudo caer en mejores manos.

Bruce confesó que estaba satisfecho con lo que había sucedido, a pesar de que no era lo que había planeado.

La boda fue algo muy sencillo, pero especial, no podía creer lo mucho que habíamos crecido al estar juntos. Me había casado con un hombre apuesto, honorable, que me veía y trataba como su igual, pero, sobre todo, a quien amaba sin importar nada.

Me había casado con un hombre apuesto, honorable, que me veía y trataba como su igual, pero, sobre todo, a quien amaba sin importar nada  
Obtuve un abrazo de mis dos chicos especiales ese día, casi me hacen llorar por la tremenda nostalgia que me producía verlos juntos. Es imposible no hacerme la pregunta ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado con uno de ellos? Como quiera que sea, creo que me sentía mejor así y digo ¿Qué mejor compañía para pasar el resto de tu vida que la de Damian Wayne?

El día de mi boda no fue exactamente el más feliz por haber visto a mi familia reunida, el compromiso más serio de mi vida o alguna otra cosa que, por ridículo que parezca, catalogué como banalidad. Sino porque ese día hicimos una promesa, la de estar unidos uno al lado del otro todos los días que nos vinieran por delante hasta que nuestras vidas terminaran, que siempre sería mi maestro, así como yo era el suyo. Una promesa en la que podía confiar, pues la hizo el hombre a quien nunca vi faltar a su palabra.

Regresamos a casa, el Nido ahora era mi casa.

Pasamos un tiempo en relativa paz, por lo que pensamos seriamente en nuestra descendencia. Queríamos tener hijos.

Por mi lado, pensé que sería bueno rentar una matriz, Shiva era una buena opción si hablábamos de genética, se lo sugerí y al parecer, ella no estaba en desacuerdo con la idea.

Pero Damian tenía un plan diferente. A escondidas de mí, estuvo haciendo una investigación en genética en base a la tecnología que usó Luthor para crear a Kon' (información que su abuelo robó tiempo atrás).

Y así nació nuestro pequeño Terrence, era el bebé más hermoso de todos y mucho más que eso, era la representación física de todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro, lo recibimos en nuestra familia con el miso cariño y anhelo que a nosotros nos hizo falta.

Pero como podrán imaginar, la vida no siempre termina con un final feliz.

La tierra fue invadida por dos enemigos a la vez, uno llamado Darkseid y otro, Brainiac.

La guerra contra ambos duró casi dos años, cobró infinidad de vidas y como nuestros lazos familiares estaban unidos de nuevo, Damian fue llamado a pelear en el nombre de su padre, pues Bruce había muerto en batalla.

Le rogué que no se fuera, éramos aun un matrimonio joven y nuestro hijo aún no había aprendido tan siquiera a caminar, pero no pudo hacer su responsabilidad a un lado, no era ese tipo de hombre y ahora me doy cuenta de que esa era su mayor virtud.

Hubo un tiempo en el que temí que Damian fuera reclamado por los Al Gul para hacerse cargo de la liga de los asesinos y eso lo convirtiera en un monstruo como su abuelo o su madre. Pero ahora...

Al final el destino de Damian era sacrificarse por el legado de sus progenitores. Se convirtió en Batman y encabezó el ataque final contra Brainiac, que era el enemigo que le quedaba a la Tierra.

Quise acompañarlo, pero me convenció de quedarme a cargo de la liga en su ausencia, o corríamos el riesgo de que volviera a fragmentarse y tuviéramos que volver a pasar por esa lucha de nuevo, además, Shiva no podría proteger a nuestro Terry ella sola si se alzaba otra disputa por el poder.

Él murió salvando al planeta de su destrucción... O eso pensó.

Brainiac no era el peor enemigo de la humanidad, sino la humanidad misma. La devastación que dejó la gran guerra no se limitó a pobreza, muerte y hambre, sino a problemas políticos, hombres codiciosos que anteponían sus intereses al bien común, enfermedades, una humanidad cada vez menos humana y la perdida de los grandes héroes del mundo significó también la perdida de toda esperanza para las masas. El mundo se sumió en completa oscuridad y ¿Cómo evitarlo? Si la preciosa luz de la persona que amaba ya no estaba ahí para iluminarnos.

Me sumí en una depresión tan densa que estuve a punto de terminar con mi vida, pero recordé que es no era lo que él hubiera querido, nuestro bebé estaba llorando en el momento en el que iba a clavar aquella daga en mi pecho, recordé que aun me necesitaba y tenia que reponerme, aunque el solo respirar, dolía al saber que se había ido para siempre.

La muerte de Damian me afectó más que la perdida de cualquier otra persona.

Me paré entre los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue Gótica, con mi hijo en brazos y entonces supe que no quería que creciera en un lugar desolado como ese, él no lo habría querido de ese modo.

Usé el poder que tenía para reconstruir lo que quedaba de la civilización. Un Régimen que estuviera por encima de cualquier gobierno, uno que garantizara la igualdad, la justicia y una calidad de vida superior a la que se hubiera visto antes en la historia.

Nadie sobrevivió de mi familia, El único héroe que quedaba era Jon Kent, convencerlo de venir conmigo y formar parte de esta campaña no fue difícil, le bastó ver que Terry tenía los ojos de su padre para salir de su depresión y seguirnos en busca de ese mundo mejor.

Otros meta-humanos que también habían perdido a sus familias y amigos, se unieron a nosotros por voluntad propia, en realidad, eran tan pocos que ninguno se negó a venir con nosotros. Los seres vivos tenemos una cualidad que me hace creer en que hay esperanza para nuestras especies y esa es la gratitud. Ofrece comida, refugio, una familia con amor y comprensión, la alternativa de padecer carencias de lo anteriormente mencionado si no se unen a ti, y lo que tendrás a cambio es completa lealtad.

Fue necesario dejar atrás los ideales que nos mantenían como simples justicieros, hubo que convencer a ciertas personas a la fuerza de que estando bajo nuestro yugo, estarían seguras, hay cosas que hice u orquesté que se hicieran que me quitarían el sueño por las noches y seguramente, Damian estría decepcionado de ello, pero todo era por llegar a la meta principal. Pero les aseguro, de haber habido otra opción, la habría encontrado y seguido, sin importar lo difícil que fuera.

Este mundo todavía no es perfecto, pero pronto va a serlo y mi hijo... Nuestro Terrence, será quien lo gobierne cuando el momento llegué. Será capaz de cuidar de la humanidad como su padre lo habría hecho y dará luz a este munedo envuelto en tinieblas. Hasta entonces, voy a prepararlo para que nada ni nadie, pueda hacerle daño, incluso si de algún modo, llego a dejar este mundo antes de lo planeado, sé que Jon cuidará de él, pues ya han pasado 16 años de la muerte de su amado amigo, desde que lo perdimos todo... Pero como dije, el tiempo es el remedio para cualquier herida, Terry se ha desarrollado con la misma gracia que su padre y aunque ellos no me lo digan, sé que mantienen un romance entre los dos, pero no podría ser más conveniente, de esa manera, la lealtad de Jon está asegurada y cualquiera podría adivinar que la clave para el triunfo del Régimen, es un Kryptoniano.

-Papá, la rebelión atlante ha sido eliminada -Mi hijo había salido victorioso de su primera misión, pero permanecía serio al darme la noticia.

Terrence venia cubierto de sangre y me alarmé de inmediato.

-Descuida, Tim, esa no es suya -Jon vio mi preocupación y la disipó de inmediato -Estuvo brillante, Damian habría estado orgulloso -Alabó a su secreto erómeno.

-Apuesto a que sí, ve a lavarte -Le dije al joven -El Rey atlante vendrá pronto para encontrarse con nosotros, específicamente para expresar su gratitud.

Terry asintió, se retiró y me quedé solo con Jon.

-Sabes que no me agrada que Orm se acerque tanto a Terry -Dijo directamente.

-No se puede evitar, por desagradable que sea, es el monarca de la fuerza militar más avanzada del planeta, teniéndolo de nuestro lado, dominar a las pocas poblaciones rebeldes que quedan, será muy sencillo -Dije terminado de actualizar en la computadora los mapas de nuestra influencia en el mundo y presencia militar. Solo nos faltaba por conquistar cierta parte del norte de América.

-Solo prométeme que, si sus intenciones con Terry son las que me imagino, vas a negarte -Pidió.

-Es el sucesor del Régimen, estamos a nada de conquistar todo el planeta, es obvio que quiera una unión con él más allá de lo diplomático -Dije desanimándolo -Sin embargo, Terry es demasiado valioso como para comprometerlo con la primera persona que viene en su búsqueda, además es demasiado viejo para él, apuesto a que lo entenderá si es rechazado, además no tengo intenciones de obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiera, todo esto es solo con la intención de que sea libre de hacer lo que le plazca y eso incluye el que esté con alguien a quien ame, no que le convenga, así que por ese lado, despreocúpate -Con ello hice que recuperara la buena vibra de hace un rato.

Sin embargo, me equivoqué al tranquilizarlo, pues todo esperé, menos que el viejo rey apareciera con su apuesto sobrino, Arthur Curry Jr., el cual creí que había muerto hace mucho tiempo por una enfermedad terminal.

Por lo que nos contó, el chico había estado en una especie de coma inducido hasta que su tío recuperó el trono y encontraron la cura para dicho mal. Y ya que no había sido capaz de tener un heredero, adoptó a su sobrino y lo educó para ser su sucesor. Lo mantuvo oculto hasta ahora y convenientemente, su edad se acercaba mucho a la de mi joven descendiente.

El chico estaba sumamente interesado en mi hijo y ciertamente, Terry había sido sorprendido por la apariencia del rubio príncipe de Atlantis. Esto podía cambiar completamente mis planes con respecto a Jon y Terry, pero sin duda, podría ser una oportunidad que se debía aprovechar al máximo.

Sin importar cuales sean las decisiones que se tomen a partir de ahora, aseguré un jaque mate, Terry sería el siguiente líder de este planeta y si su ambición se lo permitía y así lo quiere ¿Por qué no? De otros mundos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El titulo se escucha como partida de un juego otome xDDD "La ruta de Damian"
> 
> Hay mucho que explicar xD entre ello, si, Terry tiene los ojos verdes de Damian en esta versión de la historia. Y si, Tim sabe que Jon nunca superó su amor imposible por Damian y ahora trata de buscarlo en su hijo, pero como ya lo explicó, eso es benéfico para él, así que no le molesta.
> 
> En realidad, este final alternativo me lo pidieron para la boda de Tim con Jason y Conner. Que Damian llegara en plan "Yo me opongo" Pero me pareció injusto para Damian, antes, otra persona me dijo "Tim solo se deja llevar por lo que pasa y nunca hace las cosas porque de verdad las desee" con eso en mente, me pareció que los hechos ocurridos en "Siempre a mi dado" eran perfectos para introducir este final alternativo.  
> Si Tim iba a quedarse con Damián, era mejor que fuera sin los horribles recuerdos del régimen.
> 
> En este caso, Wally llega sin avisar a la mansión a sonsacar a su mejor amigo y como Dick a penas estaba en los inicios de su rehabilitación, inmediatamente cae de nuevo y no se queda en la recamara de Damian durmiendo con el gatito, lo cual estropea los planes de papá murciélago.
> 
> Y esta vez, vemos cualquier versión de la historia donde Tim pierde a Damian o viceversa, inevitablemente terminará en Régimen :c
> 
> Pero como ya saben, Tim termina totalmente trastornado por el dolor de haber perdido a la persona que más amaba (Sin mencionar que Jason y Conner también murieron en la guerra) y con la influencia que tuvo el haberse quedado con la liga de los asesinos, se convierte en todo lo que Ra's Al Gul siempre deseo que fuera. Con su intelecto y facilidad para conseguir aliados a través de sus métodos que consistían en empatía y encanto a la hora de formar alianzas, el perfecto planeamiento de sus estrategias militares y con un mundo todavía más destruido que de ImpulsePoint, le fue muy fácil obtener mejores resultados en menos tiempo.  
> Con esto ya viene la terminación definitiva del fic c:  
> Muchas gracias por haber leído, se que no es lo que muchos esperaban, sin embargo, me pareció interesante darle ese giro a este final, nunca me había planteado el como seria si Tim se hubiese convertido en el malo, fue algo que no me atreví a hacer cuando el Joker lo secuestró y ahora que al fin experimenté con esa idea, me siento satisfecha de haber hecho ya de todo con el personaje  
> Espero que no los haya decepcionado tanto xD (La verdad es que me asusta pensar que si me gustó lo que hice con este final xDDD)  
> Nos estamos leyendo~

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Fue tanta la presión de no poder decidirme entre Kon' o Jay que me vi forzada a matar a Tim para no enfrentarme a ella?
> 
> Si xD es más hice un nuevo fic para seguir evadiendo la decisión, pero bueno, aquí estoy, aquí están y aquí esta Tim, así que vamos a tener un fic tan genial como su predecesor ¿De acuerdo?
> 
> Amo Tim con todo mi corazón, no duden que esta vez buscaré darle un final que él merezca <3 Será feliz y alcanzara lo que desea. Pero primero lo voy a hacer sufrir a niveles que no se imaginan
> 
> ¿Por qué? Porque es mi fiction, porque quiero y puedo hacerlo
> 
> Pero ya en serio, gracias por seguir aquí, prometo que no van a arrepentirse, vamos a ver a un Tim nuevo, más maduro, fuerte y voy a experimentar esta nueva temática.
> 
> No es porque yo la haya escrito, pero la historia es buena (Por lo menos en mi cabeza)
> 
> Esto va a ser muy diferente a Photograph porque quiero tratar con un nuevo tipo de trama.
> 
> No olviden que la noche es más oscura justo cuando ya va a amanecer, así que, no dejen de leer, vale la pena, lo prometo.
> 
> Sigan conmigo, nos estamos leyendo~


End file.
